Misery loves company
by Yana D Aristocrat
Summary: Kagome witnesses her famous boyfriend of 5 years, Inuyasha, cheat on her with her twin sister, Kikyo. Sesshomaru, as well, witnesses at the same time the infidelity of his girlfriend, Kikyo and acts his usual calm and impervious self. Kagome goes through.
1. Chapter 1

_Misery loves Company_

_Chapter 1_

" Eww!, Miroku. That was gross..." Kagome laughed as she grimaced at her best friend's disgusting habits.

"You see what I have to deal with? I mean, you must pity me deep inside..." Sango muttered dramatically.

"Oh please, you know you love me..." Miroku smiled as he puckered his lips and came close to her face which immediately was halted by her hand.

"You touch me, you die." Sango frowned.

"I'm pitying you as we speak, Sango " Kagome laughed as she took a sip of her coffee. She looked at her watch as her laugh faded into silence and glanced out of the window of the coffee shop and sighed. "Have you guys seen Inuyasha lately? I haven't seen him for like a week. Every time I call him, he keeps the conversation short and blows me off." she scoffed. "Do you know anything, Miroku?"

"Nope, I haven't seen him since last week either..."Miroku took a bite out of his donut.

Kagome frowned and tilted her head. "That's weird. I called him last night and he said he was hanging with you." she looked at Miroku questionably.

Miroku shifted in his seat and met eyes with Sango." Oh, that's right, I forgot...um...my brain's been stuck on slow, sorry."

Sango eyed him suspiciously.

He grinned as he got up and hugged her.

"I'll be back." he stammered. "Listen, I'll meet with you later. There's something I gotta do." he kissed her and walked away.

Kagome looked at Sango who shrugged.

"Why would Inuyasha lie to me?" Kagome's voice softened. "He's been doing things like this for a few weeks now and I don't know what is going on. He doesn't come by my house to sleepover, he doesn't really kiss me. If he does kiss me, it's those friendly tap kisses…you know the kiss of death? I even tested it out; I have to call him because if I don't, he doesn't call me!"

Sango frowned and looked out of the window. They sat at their usual booth of the coffee shop that was nearby their former high school. She stirred her coffee and took a sip. "Hmm, that is weird."

"I mean..." Kagome leaned closer. "We don't even have sex anymore."

Sango chuckled. "maybe something's up with him...did you ask?"

"Well, I've tried but…he gives me short answers and then tells me it's nothing. I guess, he's been working a lot on his music...so when he comes home, he'd be completely burnt-out?"

"I don't know, Kagome.." Sango retorted in disbelief. "He's a guy. They're never too tired for that...but I don't want to put things in your head."

"What do you mean?" Kagome's eyes widened. " Are you implying something?"

"I'm not implying anything, Kagome. I am just trying to assess the facts given. I mean, if he were any other guy, I'd say he was cheating on you...but this is Inuyasha here...he went throughout our pubescent years of school pining for you. He wouldn't be so stupid.." Sango assured her with a warm smile.

"Ok...but why would he lie?" Kagome muttered incoherently.

"Hey...did you ask his brother, Sesshomaru? He goes out with your sister, doesn't he? Maybe Kikyo knows something."

"No...she's in Hawaii. She'll be back tonight, actually. And as for Sesshomaru, he and I don't get along so I rather find out about Inuyasha through the news than to go to him.." Kagome tittered, feeling somewhat bothered by Inuyasha's absence.

"What the hell is Kikyo doing in Hawaii?" Sango said as she took a bite out of her bear claw. She wiped the side of her mouth and waited for Kagome to answer.

"relaxing, I guess. From what? I don't know. Since graduation, that's all she was talking about." Kagome said, uninterestedly.

Sango shook her head." Why didn't you go with her? I thought twins went everywhere together."

"Common misconception.." Kagome gritted.

"Ok, change of topic." Sango sat up straight wanting to cheer up her friend. " How does it feel to finally finish high school?" she squealed.

"I don't know, it kind of sucks. We're _adults_ now." Kagome mocked. "We have to be 'responsible', whatever that means. I already registered for college. I-" Kagome stopped as she saw Sesshomaru enter the coffee shop. He walked over to the counter and lowered his shades and spoke to the barista.

Sango turned around to see why her friend's mouth was agape and turned back to face her.

"Ask him!" she whispered tersely.

"Absolutely not." Kagome said flatly.

"Oh come on. I'll call him over here, ok?" Sango nodded.

"No, Sango! No!" Kagome pleaded quietly.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Sango shouted.

Sesshomaru turned his head slowly and squinted, appearing aggravated. He saw Sango's gesture to come forth and slightly sighed. He walked over towards their table. He was holding his laptop and leered down at the girls for acknowledgment.

"We were wondering..." Sango looked at Kagome who was avoiding eyes with the demon. "Have you seen, Inuyasha?"

"and I would know this how?" he spoke softly yet sharp.

Sango darted her eyes back and forth between Kagome and Sesshomaru and shrugged. " I don't know, because you're his brother?"

"I know nothing about my brother's whereabouts nor do I care." he looked at Kagome and bowed his head. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, uh-sorry.." Sango grinned and with that, Sesshomaru walked away. "Boy, what's his problem?" She mocked his snooty walk.

"He's arrogant..." Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's why we don't get along. He thinks he's better than everyone."

"Well, everyone knows that...but he seemed colder when he looked at you. Did anything happen between you guys that would trigger this unknown hatred?" Sango opened a pack of sugar and poured it into her cup.

"You mean, besides my breathing?" Kagome said as she stood up and glanced at Sesshomaru who sat at the booth in the end. He looked up from his laptop and met eyes with her. She quickly looked away and looked down at her friend.

"I'm going to go." She sighed. "I still have to pack my things into my new apartment. I'm still looking for a roommate, you know. The offer still stands."

"I know…"Sango mused.

"You don't have to live with that perverted Miroku.." Kagome teased.

"That is true but…" Sango sighed. "Someone has to watch him. I don't understand, why didn't you just move with Inuyasha?"

"He never asked me.." Kagome rolled her eyes. " Anyway, this will be a good experience, you know? We all live on our own. It's the cool and adult thing to do. Well, check you later, I'm going to finish unpacking. I'll come over after I stop by Kikyo's."

"I thought she wasn't home?" Sango cocked a brow.

"She's not. This is why it's the perfect time to go. I have spare key." Kagome walked off. "Later."

Sango lifted her coffee cup and grimaced. She put too much sugar. She looked at Sesshomaru through the edge of her cup and noticed his gaze following Kagome out the door.

" Hm, " Sango wandered off in a doze.

Kagome stood frozen before her two bedroom apartment. It looked so empty. Granted, she just moved in but it felt cold. This was her first time alone and it felt completely foreign. She gulped away the unfamiliarity and began to unload the boxes.

She had connected the phone weeks prior to the move-in and growled that no one had left her any messages. She had one person in mind, specifically. Hours passed and she set all her furniture around, hung a few paintings on the naked coffee colored wall.  
Sango and Miroku had helped her paint. As for the furniture, to save some money, she had Koga and Hojo put it together.

She picked up her phone and pressed it to her ear to see if it was working. She heard the tone and sighed as she began to dial Sango's number.

"Hello?" Kagome's voice cracked. "Sango, can you call me back? I want to see if the phone is working, thanks."

Kagome hung up. _Please don't work! Please don't work_, she hoped but the phone rang.

"Thanks.." she let out a depressed sigh. "Yes, I'm practically done. I'll be by in an hour."

She hung up the phone shrugged off the bad feeling she kept having all day. Something didn't feel right. She tried looking at the bright side. She finished high school, she had her own apartment, a decent job that is willing to work with her school schedule, a scholarship, good friends, a boyfriend whom she's been with for 5 years. Her life was perfect. And she had her first car!

It was an ugly beige Toyota with a red rusty hood. The side mirror held with duct tape and if she drove over 30 miles, there was a strange whiny sound, but to her it was a beautiful car.

Why should she be feeling down? She had it all. She laughed as she picked up her keys. She had it all, she kept reminding herself.

She scoffed as she looked ahead of her. Traffic, it was rush hour and she looked at the time. Sango would be furious since she was supposed to stop by an hour ago but she couldn't control traffic in the city. She'd have to deal with it.

She turned on the radio and began tuning through stations and stopped as she heard a song. Inuyasha's song. Inuyasha was in a band called 'City Slackers' and had gotten famous with their single " Living deception". Kagome smiled at her boyfriend's success and turned the volume up and began to sing along to the chorus.

_"Through my smiles I know  
I've taken yours away  
My heart leads me into  
the path...the path of betrayal.._

_Living deception  
is the life I'm leading now..  
someone please save me,  
I can't stop I don't know how!"_

Kagome sang out loud as she drummed her fingers against the steering wheel. The traffic began to move and she felt like all was getting better. Sure, the first time she heard her boyfriend's voice in days was through the radio but still, she wasn't going to let that get the best of her.

She and Inuyasha knew they would have to spend time apart with his touring and her going to school. They expected this but they both felt they were strong enough to overcome it.  
She turned the corner of her sister's block and parked outside of her building. Kagome waited for the song to finish before turning off the car. The car coughed as she turned it off and she gave it a good tap on the hood as she got out.

"They should give you a ticket for littering the highway with that piece of junk." said a monotone voice.

Kagome looked around and saw Sesshomaru leaning against his car. He pressed his key to activate the alarm to his White Mustang and walked toward her.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome looked at him and began walking into the building.

"I came to surprise your sister." Sesshomaru smirked as they were greeted by the doorman.

The doorman looked at her and Sesshomaru and smiled nervously.

"Ms. Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru? It's a good day, isn't it?" he bowed his head.

"Hi, Myoga. Yes, I guess it is." Kagome forced a smile. She hated small talk.

Sesshomaru nodded and continued walking. Kagome followed him to the elevator.

"H-How's everything?" he stuttered as he followed them. "Is school going well, Ms. Kagome? How about with you, Lord Sesshomaru? Is the business prospering?"

"Yes. It's fine..." Kagome tried to press the button for the elevator but Myoga stood in the way.

Sesshomaru scowled at the doorman. He never spoke to him nor did he care to talk. Why was he asking questions? He realized Myoga's intentions. He pushed past Myoga and pressed the button to the elevator. It opened and he and Kagome entered.

They looked at Myoga, he was sweating and looked apprehensive. He kept his finger on the button.

Kagome and Sesshomaru exchanged glances and looked at the him.

"Are you going to let go of the elevator door, Myoga? I am kind of in a hurry." Kagome said, politely.

"Sorry..." Myoga gave a nervous chuckle as he let go of the button. The door closed and Myoga started hyperventilating.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stood silent in the elevator as it ringed for each floor. Kikyo lived on the 23rd floor.

" You know Kikyo isn't here yet, right?" Kagome broke the silence. Her phone began to vibrate in her jacket pocket and she began searching for it.

Sesshomaru kept his head straight but glanced to the side as he watched her look for her phone.

She cursed under her breath as she violently pulled it out being stuck in the fabric of her jacket. She heard something rip but she didn't care.

"Hello?" she said as she flipped her cellphone open. "Sango...I can't hear you...you're breaking up.." Kagome stuck her finger in the other ear to try to hear better. " What?"

Sango's voice broke on the other line. " I ne-ed-t -som-ing. Don-"

Kagome sighed. " Look, I'll call you back, I'm in the elevator and I don't know what you're saying." she hung up the phone.

She looked at Sesshomaru who still had his face straight forward with the same expression. She grew tired of the silence as they passed by the 10th floor.

"so...can't wait to see Kikyo?" she said as she twisted her lip from side to side.

"You can say that.." he said bitterly as he looked at the numbers on the screen go up.

They finally reached the floor and got out.

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened as he stared at Kagome from the side. He looked frustrated and took a long step forward. He turned to face her and blocked her path.

"Why are you here?" he asked, annoyed.

"I need to get some stuff she borrowed. Knowing her, she never gives them back so I'm taking the initiative." she tried to walk around him but he kept blocking her.

"Why don't you get them later?"

Kagome studied him and looked confused. She pushed him to the side. "because…I know myself? I'm a big procrastinator. I'll never get them." she said, feeling unwelcomed. "Look, if it bothers you so much that I'm here, I'll get my stuff and leave, I'll be out of your way in two minutes."

"I highly doubt that..." he whispered.

Kagome opened the door and walked in. The lights were off and she turned on a lamp that was on the desk. The light was dim but it was enough to see. Sesshomaru gracefully walked behind her and frowned as he shut the door quietly.  
Kagome stared perplexedly at him and shook her head as she continued walking to the living room. She walked toward the entertainment center and looked inside the dvd collection and grabbed a few DVDS'. Sesshomaru leaned against the wall by her and took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Do you mind?" Kagome muttered.

"Not at all..." he took a long pull and exhaled smoke in the air. "You came all of this way for some rubbish digital versatile disks?" he whispered.

Kagome looked dumbfounded at him with her head bowed and a cocked brow. "You mean these DVD's, right? Yeah! I spent money on them so they should be in my house and why are you whispering?"

She waved her hand to disperse the smoke from her face and bent down to look underneath the table for another key that her sister hid. It opened a locked drawer beside the computer desk which held money. Kikyo owed her money and was pretty shady at paying her back.

Sesshomaru caught himself ogling over Kagome, seeing her bent over, and revealing her pink laced underwear. He tightened his jaw as he looked away and pulled once more on his cigarette.  
Kagome mentally cheered when she found the key. She walked over to the computer desk, unlocked the drawer and saw the envelope that contained cash.

There was probably over 3000 dollars in cash. Kagome just stuffed the money into her bag. Heaven knows, Kikyo owed her a lot more than that.

She looked around wondering what would Kikyo be doing with all that money? She complained most of the time about being broke and always asked Kagome.

Kagome's heart stopped when she saw Inuyasha's hoody on the sofa. There was no mistake about it, it was his. She had gotten him that sweater for their anniversary and altered it herself.  
Sesshomaru stared at her and frowned as he followed her gaze upon the sweater. A slight grin grew on his face and his senses picked up a slight disturbance from the bedroom all the way in the back. His keen hearing heard muffles and laughter down the hall. He looked at Kagome and noticed she hadn't heard it and walked towards the sweater. She picked it up and buried her face into it. His scent was all over it.

"Perhaps you should go now." Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulder and lead her to the door.

"Wh-" she protested, grabbing his hand off of her when a loud moan came from the bedroom.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who looked at him frighteningly. She dropped the sweater on the sofa and held the envelope filled with cash to her chest. She gulped as she began to walk down the long hallway, Sesshomaru walked right behind her.

"Maybe you shouldn't…"he started off saying but she continued walking.

Kagome walked down the narrow dark hallway slowly as she prayed she didn't see what she was expecting to see. She heard a loud banging and thumping and faltered making Sesshomaru bump into her. He grabbed her shoulders and walked ahead of her, blocking her sight with his tall figure. She looked to the side as they reached the door. With no warning, Sesshomaru pushed it open. There were screams and whimpers and Kagome looked inside gripping to Sesshomaru's sleeve.  
He could feel her nerves and see the shocked look on her face that made him not want to look. The pain on her face was unbearable.

"Kikyo, darling. Back soon?" Sesshomaru greeted, blocking Kagome's path. He lifted up his cigarette to his mouth and took one long drag. .

Kikyo covered herself in a blanket as Inuyasha rolled off the bed putting his pants on. He was about to argue when he saw Kagome behind Sesshomaru. The look on her face as if she had seen a ghost.

"Kagome..wait.." he cried, pulling his pants up..

But Kagome didn't move, she was frozen in the hallway. After a second, she turned around slowly like a zombie. She was stunned mute. Inuyasha lunged forth towards the hallway and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders.

"I know this looks bad…I wanted to tell you but-"

Kagome stared at him with such a betrayed look as tears fell down her cheek. She tried to speak but couldn't and just began to shake in anger. She glowered at the deceitful hanyou and growled through clenched teeth.

"WHY!" she began to sob. "WHY!" She started hitting him.

"I…don't know." Inuyasha broke down and sobbed.

"Was I not enough? I gave you everything I was! I was always behind you! How long has this been going on?" Kagome yelled in a growl.

Sesshomaru, with an impervious attitude, looked at Kikyo and shook his head.

Kikyo began to cry. "Don't look at me like that. Get out of here."

Sesshomaru walked out of the room and passed his brother. He gazed into the reflection of his amber eyes and scoffed as Inuyasha looked away to avoid his eyes.

"Hmph." he said as he walked out of the apartment.

Kagome's knees were giving in and she leaned on the wall before collapsing to the floor.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. It was an accident. None of this was planned. You gotta believe me!" Inuyasha pleaded as he knelt down to be eye level with her.

"It was an accident to be here in the same bed as my sister?" Kagome rubbed her temples as she sniffed. She noticed Inuyasha's slight tan and began to sob more. " It was an accident to go to Hawaii together? That sounds like it was planned to me!" Kagome shouted.

"Was it an accident when you mounted her and decided to fuck her?" Kagome stood up and pushed him. "I hate you..." she spat. "I hate you!" She took one last look at Kikyo who looked away and then looked at Inuyasha. "She fooled you, Inuyasha.." Kagome laughed as she sniffed. "Just wait and see..." she walked out of the apartment not taking her eyes off of him.

"Kagome…please, wait. Don't leave like this." he tried to say.

Kagome got out of the elevator and looked at Myoga. He bowed his head shamefully and turned around.

"Was it that obvious, Myoga?" she asked, tears falling one after the other.

He didn't know what to say and shook his head. She blinked away her tears as she lifelessly walked to her car. She got into the car and stared out of the windshield. The sky was a dark grayish-green color which happened right before a really bad storm. And if the day hadn't been dreadful enough, it began to pour.

Kagome looked into the rearview mirror and buried her head into her hands. The edge of the envelope in her hand jabbed her eye causing her to whimper. She looked at the envelope just realizing she still had it. She put it in her pocket and started the car. The car turned on but immediately shut off. She tried once more but the car kept on wheezing.  
She banged her forehead onto the steering wheel as she began to sob once more. She eventually got out of her car and began to walk home.

Sesshomaru sighed as he drove around silently. He had no clue where he was going, he was just driving. He took out another cigarette and placed it between his lips and turned the corner of an alley. As he rummaged for his lighter, he stepped on the break to slow down when he saw Kagome walking through the rain with no umbrella. He lowered his windows and watched her. He felt bad for her. She walked aimlessly, rain hitting her face; her eyes were red and puffy.  
He mentally fought in his head whether he should call her or not and hissed as he just decided to honk the horn.  
Kagome looked to her side, regarded him and continued walking.

Sesshomaru scoffed. " Get in the car.." he said with the cigarette still in his lips.

" I'm fine. I don't live far." Kagome said hoarsely.

Sesshomaru's face tightened with annoyance as he looked ahead and back at her.  
"It's raining. Just get in. You pathetic humans get sick in this element." he said as he put his car in the parking gear.

"Yeah, that's really going to convince me now." She rolled her eyes.

Sesshomaru got out of the car and walked through the rain toward her. What was he doing? He began to get soaked as he reached her. He looked at his corroded cigarette and flicked it away. He gripped her arms and shook her. " You are idiotic if you value nothing just because of that half breed. You'll soon see-"

"See what?" Kagome spat as she shrugged his hands off of her.

" That what we just encountered back there was expected. You'd be lying to me if you said you didn't know something was up. Quit being dramatic, you'll get over it.." he pulled her underneath an awning and snarled as the rain showered his face lightly from the edges.

"You really don't know how to cheer someone up.." she gazed angrily at him.

" Who said I was cheering you up? I was clearly giving you a reality check.." he said as he pulled a strand of his wet hair out of his face.

"Ok…" she pulled her wet hair back. " You need to get away from me right now. " she began to walk.

" Why are you being bothered by this?" Sesshomaru chuckled, not fully understanding.

Kagome looked back at him in disbelief.  
"I just walked into my boyfriend of 5 years having sex with my sister, my twin sister! Excuse me for being slightly affected by this. Not all of us are robots like you."

Why was he there? He was not making anything better. If anything, he was getting her more furious. She turned to walk away and stopped. She turned around and walked up to him, her face inches from his.

" How can you be so calm?" her voice wavered. She looked at his eyes. For a moment, she broke through his pretense but he immediately put up a barrier.

Sesshomaru moved back surprised by her close contact and looked at her.

" How can I not?" he grinned. " I expected this."

She took a step back and looked at him hurtfully. " How could you have expected your brother..."

"Half-brother.." he corrected, the muscles in his jaw clenched.

"Whatever, how can you expect him to go and sleep with your girlfriend and not give a shit?" she exclaimed.

"Why should I?" Sesshomaru hissed. " Sharing the same DNA code doesn't constitute the inability to deceive one another."

"but he is your brother! Brothers...and sisters.." she bit her lip. "don't do that...they're not supposed to!" she turned around again.

"Says who, Kagome? Where did you read this? "he spat. He grabbed her arm but she refused to face him. " Is there a rule book on the siblings do's and don'ts"? he smirked, at his attempted bad joke.

"You're not funny." she scoffed. " It's an unspoken rule that decent people live by." she rolled her eyes.

" Ah yes, of course. The unspoken rule." he mocked.

Why was he bothering with this girl? Her perspectives on humanity were just foolish. He was getting soaked because of her.

" Fuck this. Fine. Let's get in your car!" Kagome grunted as she walked toward his car and got in.

Sesshomaru stared bewilderedly as she sat in his car and looked at him. For a second, he couldn't move. Breaking out of his daze, he got into his car.

"I just want to go home..." she looked out of the window.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word and just drove the whole way in silence, pondering about what had just happened. He wasn't going to admit that he'd been had or that he was affected by it. He had actually expected Kikyo to be unfaithful and knew she was acting upon it. But he was taken by surprise that it was with Inuyasha.

He shrugged it off and turned on the radio. Silence usually never bothered him but with Kagome in the car, he couldn't bear it for the moment. He flinched as he heard Inuyasha's stupid song and looked at Kagome who looked at the radio and gasped. Sesshomaru immediately went to change it but was stopped by Kagome's cold hands.

"No...don't change it." her voice cracked. She suppressed her sobs as she listened to the lyrics.

Sesshomaru sighed and leaned back into his chair and shook his head as he was forced to listen to the crap.

_I'm lying, I'm dying inside!  
Don't forsake me, death, just take me  
only you can stop me now..  
The flower wilted long ago  
I came alive when got pricked by that rose_

_Through my smiles I know  
I've taken yours away  
My heart leads me into  
the path..the path of betrayal.._

_Living deception  
is the life I'm leading now..  
someone please save me,  
I can't stop I don't know how!_

Sesshomaru scoffed, _what garbage_. He looked at Kagome who looked out the window in shock.

"He's..." she gulped. "H-he's been doing this for a while...Oh my god..." she began to sob. "I feel so stupid!"

She lowered head into her chest as she covered it with her arms. "I was singing along to this..."

Sesshomaru stopped in front of her apartment and Kagome opened the car door before he parked the car. She ran toward her building without saying goodbye.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at himself in the rearview mirror. 'Just go, you fool. This is none of your concern'. He chanted this for five minutes and rubbed his face as he turned off the car.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…"

He got out of the car to follow her.

UPDATE 5/9/13

I will be editing this story chapter by chapter. I've realized the errors that I've allowed for some time now, mainly due to laziness, but I will do my best to spruce it up for all of you.

THANK YOU FOR READING.

PLEASE REVIEW! I ENJOY YOUR SUPPORT.

I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON AN ORIGINAL NOVEL. I'M JUST ABOUT DONE WITH THE FIRST DRAFT.

VISIT ME ON FACEBOOK SO I CAN KEEP YOU UPDATED!

Facebook* slash forward *yanaristocrat


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sesshomaru stopped at the door and stared at it. He raised his hand about to knock but retreated it back at his side.  
'and what exactly are you going to say when you see her?' he thought. He shook his head in a growl. This pity on the girl was going to far. It wasn't up to him to make things better. He walked back downstairs and passed the mailboxes. He stopped as he saw hers. There was a flyer posted to it. He tilted his head trying to make out the sloppy handwriting.

" Need a roomate,  
I'm nice, clean, responsible, I don't snore,..or I don't think so at least.  
Must have the same qualities.  
call Kagome Higurashi 1-917-555-3255"

He snatched the paper and walked away in a daze and got into his car and drove off.

Kagome threw herself on the sofa and sobbed into her pillow. She remained soaked and didn't bother to change. She wiped her nose on the pillow and sat up. She looked at her phone and saw the answer machine blinking. She walked over to it and stared in ponder, her finger hesitated and she gulped back her nerves and pressed it.

You have 4 new messages, first message:  
"Hey Kagome..it's Sango. Are you still coming to my house? I really need to speak to you about something..Hmm..well..I'll call your cellphone and see what's up.."  
End of message, next message  
" Yeah..I just called your cellphone..stupid thing was breaking up..dude, get a better plan..I- "  
End of message, next message.  
" Ok...stupid thing cut me off..listen..I need to speak with you...it's about something I found out..I rather say it in person though, call me."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

End of message, next message  
" Kagome...It's Inuyasha"

Kagome's eyes widened as she gasped.

"..look, I need to talk to you..I need to explain..I.fucked up...I know this..please, call me back"  
End of message, no more messages

Kagome took off her wet jacket and sat back down on her sofa. She looked around the apartment and gazed at the ceiling.  
How did everything get so fucked up. The phone rang and startled her. She walked over to it and picked it up.  
" Yes.." she said, clearing her throat.

" Is this Ms. Higurashi?" said the voice on the other line.

" Yes..." Kagome said in suspicion.

" Yes...we spoke earlier when you came for the job interview...it appears we can't really work with your schedule and we have found someone that has an open schedule that would be much more beneficial towards us."

Kagome couldn't believe what she heard and asked the lady to repeat herself even though she knew what she said. The lady repeated herself and apologized.

" No, wait, you cannot do this to me!" Kagome cried. " I just got an apartment and I'm going to school in the fall, how am I suppose to pay for it?"

" I'm sorry, Ma'am" said the lady on the other line.

" I'm sure you are..." Kagome spat and hung up. This was insane. She began to scream out of agitation as she picked up a pillow from the couch and heaved it out the window. It hit the garbage can and a cat screeched.

'Shit,' Kagome thought,' I just bought that pillow.'  
Her knees gave in and she collapsed to the ground in defeat, how did her life just turn this way? She had no car, no boyfriend, and no job apparently. Soon she wouldn't have her apartment. She wouldn't ask her mother for money especially after arguing about her being an adult now. She sighed as tears ran down her cheek and wiped it. She looked at her entertainment center and crawled towards it. She looked for Inuyasha's album to search for something and found it. She looked at the songs in the back and shook her head in a laughter. How clueless has she been? 'Living deception', ' Hidden emotion', Philandering dirtbag'? He was trying to tell her for the longest about his infidelity and she had been singing to his damn music in the morning, in her pajamas nonetheless!  
She began to cry again on how stupid she was and stopped when she heard a knock on her door.  
"W-who is it?" she grunted as she stood up and walked towards the door and opened it. Inuyasha stood in front of it with a soft expression.  
" Kagome..."

Kagome tried to close the door but he held it with one hand as she pushed it with both her hands. He got into the apartment and turned to face her.  
" Look..I know you don't want to talk to me..but I needed to talk to you.."

"Don't you think you've hurt me enough?" Kagome gave up and walked towards the couch.

"Kagome..I didn't mean for you to find out like that..we were going to tell yo--"

"We? we? Oh my god..so this was going on for a while to say 'We'? How long, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she picked up a little figurine and threw it at the wall making it break into little pieces.

Inuyasha bit his lip and bowed his head.  
" Kagome look..."

" How long!" she wailed in anger.

" Since the end of Junior year..." he muttered

Kagome stared with her mouth open in shock. " For a year and half?" her voice broke. "and you were going to tell me soon?"

Inuyasha leaned against the wall avoiding eyes with her.  
" Look..It just happened...we just...Kagome you and I were having our problems...and.."

"What problems?" Kagome whimpered. " How come I wasn't aware we had problems?"

" We were always apart.." Inuyasha yelled. " you weren't there when I needed you...and--"

" I was always there for you, damn it! I supported you when you went touring. I told you I'd come with you and take time from school..you told me no! To stay because school was important! Stop making this like it's my fault! How can you have the audacity to do something like this, Inuyasha! How? Not only to me but your own brother!"

" half-brother.." he corrected in a mutter.

"Don't you dare correct me! It doesn't make it ok since you both don't have the same mother..Jesus, Inuyasha...tell me something..." Kagome prepared herself to ask. " Do you...Do you l-love her?"

Inuyasha looked up from the floor and met eyes with her and looked away. His eyes filled with tears. " I...I don't know..."

" Why'd you come here?" Kagome gritted her teeth as she stared at him in disgust.

" I...don't know what I want, Kagome...I...don't know who...I feel like I'm being torn apart.."

"You expect me to feel sorry for you?" Kagome chuckled as she wiped her tears. " Let me make it easy for you...get out...that's one less option you have to make you less confused!" she scoffed as she grabbed him by the collar and pushed him out.

" Kagome please.." he pleaded.

" I don't want to see you ever..." she slammed the door. What a jerk! He came for her pity? She was angrier than ever. She walked around the apartment ripping everything from the wall and knocking things off the shelves. Screaming at the top of her lungs she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She began knocking shampoo bottles and bathroom supplies onto the floor and stopped as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Kikyo, she thought.  
"No!' she growled as she banged her fists onto the mirror repeatedly until it shattered onto the floor. She snapped out of it realizing what she had done. She looked at her hands and saw pieces of glass stuck in deep, bleeding.  
'Shit.." she muttered in pain as she looked around pulling out the pieces of glass. She needed to calm down but before she could do that, there was one thing she had to do. She found the scissors and looked at her hair.  
She and Kikyo had the same length hair down to the waist. She walked into her room to the other mirror and began chopping it off. She didn't want to go extremly nuts and just cut it shoulder lengthed. Ignoring the pain in her hands from the cuts, she searched for any hair dye in the house. In highschool, she and Sango bought hair dye for the prom but Kagome backed out in the end and didn't dye her hair. She sighed in relief as she found the dark red hair dye and began concocting the mix. All these random things kept popping in her mind. Her apartment, it was the only thing left she had and she didn't want to lose it. Her eyes opened wide as she remembered the envelope of cash she took from Kikyo.  
She ran to her jacket and began rummaging through the pockets but the pockets were empty. She noticed a hole in one pocket that she caused when she yanked the phone out when it got stuck into the fabric of it. The envelope must have fallen out.  
"SHIT!" she orated. What was it with the bad luck? She could have survived on that money for a little while until she found another job. The rent was coming soon, how was she to pay it? Where did the money fall?

"Man, I'm bored.." said a kid as he walked underneath the bridge. He must have been nine years old.

"Me too..." said another boy about the same age.

" Hey..what's that?" the boy pointed at an envelope on the floor.

The other boy knelt down to pick up the envelope. " Holy shit!" he squealed.

" We're stinking rich!" the other boy said.

" Let's go spend it carelessly since we have nothing to pay for because we're just kids!"

" Alright!" laughed the other boy.

Sesshomaru tapped his pen on the table as he contemplated deeply and stared at the screen of his laptop. The waitress brought his coffee to the table and smiled at him. She frowned when he didn't notice her and walked away.  
He couldn't help wondering about Kagome. He hasn't seen her at the coffee shop in a few weeks. Last time he saw her was the day of the 'incident'. His thoughts were interrupted by the jingling of the door. Miroku and Sango entered, seeming to be in a dispute. Sesshomaru looked down and tried to ignore it but his good hearing picked up their terse whispers and couldn't help listening.

"Sango..how many times am I going to tell you..I didn't know what Inuyasha was doing, ok?" Miroku spat in frustration from her accusation. He sat down and opened his menu voilently.

"and if you knew..would you have told her?" Sango eyed him suspiciously.

" Yes, I mean, do you want to make me feel any worse?" Miroku turned the pages of the menu. " I mean, they are both my friends...as soon as I found out, I told you..so you could tell Kagome..cause...I didn't want to take sides.."

"Take sides? Inuyasha was the wrong one here!" she tried to lower her voice. " Kagome doesn't even go out anymore,everytime I go to her house, she won't get off the damn couch! The place is a mess, she looks like she has not been eating and her door is always open. " she sighed not knowing what to do.

" Doesn't she go to work?" Miroku asked as the waitress came over. " Two coffees please.."he nodded as he winked at her.

The waitress smiled and then frowned as she saw Sango's ominous glare.

" She told me she works.." Sango ignored his flirting and answered. " I don't really believe her but..I guess I wouldn't know, I haven't seen her in like a few weeks, she told me to stop coming by because she was working on something.."  
The waitress came back with their coffees. She smiled once again and Sango shot her a scowling look.

" Wow..that's not like her..." Miroku said as he thanked the waitress.

" she's not the same..she cut her hair, dyed it and talks as if she cares for nothing...it is ridiculous.." Sango looked around the coffee shop and met glance with Sesshomaru who looked away.

" Oh shit.." Miroku muttered as he looked down.

"What?" Sango said looking behind her as she searched for what Miroku was hiding from. " Oh wow..she has some nerve.."  
Both of them looked as Kikyo came into the coffee shop. She looked at them and walked towards them.  
" Tell Kagome..she better return to me what's mine, she knows what I'm talking about,"

"Why don't you ask her yourself.." Sango spat but Kikyo walked away towards Sesshomaru's booth. Sesshomaru looked up from his laptop and smirked.

"What may I help you with?" he folded his hands still smirking.

"Cut the crap.." Kikyo muttered in a demanding tone which Sesshomaru didn't get. " Why haven't you called me?"

Sesshomaru sighed as he closed his laptop and grabbed his cup of coffee. He got up and walked passed her exiting the coffee shop. Kikyo didn't hesitate to follow right behind him.

" I'm talking to you!" she yelled as she followed him to his car. He completely ignored her and got into it.

" Your point.." he said as he turned it on.

" You don't even care, do you?"

" I do not.."he retorted quickly

"Don't you want to know why?" she cried.

" I do not wish to. Can you please get your hands off the car" he said in a calm manner.

" No! " she said as she got into the car. " I want us back together, I realized I made a mistake.."

" Good for you...now can you please get out of the car..." his voice sounding more stern, he was beginning to get annoyed.

" Don't you love me?" she began to tear.

Sesshomaru slightly grimaced and looked out the window.

" Your silence is telling me you don't.." she bowed her head.

" Splendid, now that you have your answer.." Sesshomaru gestured out the door. " I ask one last time.."

" You are such a cold jerk! I hate you! I don't regret anything I did!"

" I'm sure..." he said in a grin.

" Is there someone else!" she questioned.

"We're not all like you...Kikyo..you're beginning to drive my patience, I have things to attend to.." he raised his voice.

"Fine!" she got out of the car and began to cry.

Sesshomaru peeled out making smoke blow into her face. She coughed and her face grew cold. This was not going accordingly to plan. Inuyasha had not called her since the day they were caught and now she didn't have Sesshomaru. Her meal tickets were running low and her plans were being ruined. She couldn't let this happen. She stopped her fake dramatic tears and put on her glasses and walked off with a smirk.

Sesshomaru sighed as he stopped at a red light. He gazed straight ahead trying to collect his thoughts and plan out the days events. He owned the largest corporation in the town and hardly had to be at work since he did most of his work from the computer. The only times he actually had to attend to the office was when his employees needed his expert attemtion. His gaze fell on a tow truck on the crossing street passing by him. A familiar car was being dragged by it. It was Kagome's ugly frankenstein mobile. Car horns honked behind him and he realized the light was green. He shook his mind off of her and began to drive. He was getting annoyed that she would pop into his mind often, it wasn't like him to think of others.  
He drove towards his house where he still lived with his father. He was in the process of finding a place to live but hadn't the time so he hired a realtor. They haven't found anything that fit his requirements yet. Sesshomaru squinted as he turned into the driveway of the 3 floor mansion and saw Inuyasha's car. What was he doing here, he thought.  
He snatched his laptop and briefcase and got out of the car, his eyes searching for him. He walked inside where he heard laughing and met eyes with his father and Inuyasha. Inuyasha gulped and looked away trying not to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru went straight to the point.

" Is that any way to greet your brother, Sesshomaru?" his father said.

" It's a method I've grown to love.." Sesshomaru muttered in sarcasm.

" Inuyasha's coming back to live with us." his father said proudly.

" What's wrong with the place you have now?" Sesshomaru hissed not wanting his father to sense the tension.

Inuyasha's face tightened and shot a scowl. " I want to come back home..I don't like living there..."

Sesshomaru glared in suspicion at his half breed brother, he knew he was lying. There was another reason.

" and of course you can come back home.." his father smiled. His father has been wanting Inuyasha to come back home since he left. Once his band became famous, he didn't wait a second to leave.

Sesshomaru scoffed and walked away. He needed to get away from the house. Inuyasha was the last person he wanted to see, especially after he had seen Kikyo. Inuyasha got up to follow him. Sesshomaru sensed him and stopped in his path.

" I suggest you stay away... and not cross my path.." he said calmly.

"Feh.." Inuyasha walked away.

Sesshomaru left the house and walked towards his car. He had no clue where to go but he needed to go somewhere. He rummaged through his briefcase for his cigarettes when his phone rang. It was his realtor. He picked it up and rubbed between his eyes.

" I take it you have something for me.."

"Actually, the opposite, we have tried searching for something to fit remotely to your requirements but have not found anything around the area you requested.." said the voice on the other line.

Sesshomaru sighed as he kept searching for his cigarettes.  
" Listen. as of now, It is imperative that you find me a place. " he said as he came across a folded paper in his briefcase.  
He lifted it to his face as he held the phone with his shoulder and opened it. It was Kagome's flyer for the Roomate offer.  
"I'll have to call you back.." he closed his phone. He needed a place and quick. He was not going to live under the same roof as Inuyasha. He couldn't, he refused.  
He quickly got into his car and drove off.  
Once he got there, he looked at the building. It was an old fashioned building with no elevator, no doorman, no parking lot. Sesshomaru tried to exclude the negativities for once. He wasn't about to be picky, he was desperate.  
He walked up a few flights as he heard people bickering in the hallway. He frowned as he got to her floor and walked by it and saw an old lady walk out of Kagome's door in slippers and a nightgown. She looked at Sesshomaru and scoffed.

"that girl is getting on my last nerve, I tell ya. First she's behind on the rent...secondly she doesn't keep her door locked, someone will kill her one day!" the lady coughed as she walked downstairs. " Hope they do, it will save me from doing the job.."

Sesshomaru ignored her and walked towards her door. He saw a paper thumbtacked to her door saying "Eviction notice". He ripped it off and knocked gently. There wasn't an answer so he knocked again, this time louder. Still no answer. He sighed as he pressed his finger on the door and it squeaked open. He walked in and was shocked by the way the apartment looked. It was unkempt beyond belief and had a slight odor of deteriorating food. He saw pizza and chinese boxes everywhere. The T.V was on loud and he walked towards the living room to see Kagome on the couch sleeping with the remote in her hand. He scoffed as he snatched it from her hands and turned off the T.V.  
Kagome woke up startled and jerked back in the couch.  
"What are you doing here?" she said looking around wondering why the hell was he there.

" Is this not your ad, I'm nice, clean, responsible and don't snore?" he said as he read the paper outloud and looked around."Someone should sue you for false advertisement.."

"How'd you get in here.." Kagome said carelessly as she got up.

" Your door was open.." he said as he sat down on the other couch feeling this was a bad idea.

" So you felt that you were invited to come in?" Kagome looked at him as she picked a can a soda from the floor and drank it.

Sesshomaru ignored her and got to the point. " I'm interesting in the room.."

Kagome cocked a brow at him and chuckled. " You're kidding me...besides..the offer is long expired...if you haven't noticed...I',m being evicted.."

"Do you not care?" he asked.

" Why should I? Besides, there is nothing I can do about it...soda?" she picked another can from the floor and handed it to him.

" No thank you..." he cleared his throat. " this is quite disappointing..tell me this is not your silly way to mourn for your loss?"

" You're breaking my heart...why don't you just fuck off and leave me alone..." she spat.

" I need a room right as of this moment...we do not have to talk to each other..."

"Why don't you just wait for the apartment to be vacant, which should be soon, I can't come up with my rent..."

"I thought you had a job, what happened?" Sesshomaru interrogated.

Kagome stared at him annoyed. "What's with the third degree? I don't have one anymore..and I haven't had luck.." she took a sip of her soda.

"So, I'll pay for it.." Sesshomaru stared at his nails, unable to see the conflict of the situation.

" No thanks, I don't want your charity help.." Kagome rolled her eyes as she turned on the T.V.

" Don't flatter yourself. I'd be benefiting more from this proposition.." he looked up not wanting to continue their conversation.

" I don't like to owe anyone anything.."

" So don't. You're making this more complicated than it is. Let me see the room.." he said as he stood up and walked by the rooms. " Is this the vacant room?" he pointed as he opened it. He frowned as he closed it. " It's the size of my bathroom..."

"This is the master bedroom..." Kagome retorted defensively..

" How sad.." he scoffed and walked out towards the door. " I'll be moving in tonight.."

"Excuse me!" Kagome stood up and ran to the door blocking his path. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl with an emotionless face as she looked up at him since she was only up to his chest. " Where do you get off just coming into my apartment and running the damn place?"

" Don't be so combative, Ms. Higurashi...this is merely temporary, I have my reasons...I expect the apartment to be rid of this mess when I get back..." he demanded. " Oh...and for someone who doesn't pay her rent, you certainly have a lot of fast food lying around..."

" I didn't want to starve!" she orated but he walked passed her.

Kagome watched him walk out in disbelief. She didn't know what to do. In some way, she was glad because she didn't have to leave but living with Sesshomaru? That was too weird. She could honestly say that was the last thing she expected in life to happen. She realized this was the first time in weeks she had actually gotten up. She usually got up just to use the bathroom. Even when she ordered delivery, she'd leave the door open for the delivery guy to come in and she'd pay from the couch. She began to notice how dirty the room looked and wondered why all of a sudden she cared. She felt like she had just woken up. For days, all she kept doing was laying on the couch trying to devise a way to get back at Kikyo and Inuyasha but she had come up with nothing. She didn't have the power to do anything. She decided to get off her butt and clean. Where was this motivation coming from?

Hours later, Sesshomaru arrived along with the movers and his furniture. Kagome watched from the couch as they brought things in. Sesshomaru carried a notepad and ordered the men around.  
"Please remove those couches.." he said as he wrote something down on the notepad and talked on the phone.

"You mean, the one the girl is sittin' on? " said a guy as he chewed his gum obnoxiously.

" Yes..." Sesshomaru answered the mover without looking up. " No...don't cancel that account, I told you, it is dormant until the man returns from the hospital. The account will be cancelled when he dies.."

The mover shrugged and whistled for his partners to come help him and they walked over and picked up the couch Kagome was sitting on.

" Hey!" Kagome snapped. " What are you doing?" she scolded them

" Your husband over there told us to get rid of the couches.." the mover exclaimed as they lowered the couch back down.

" He is not my husband!" Kagome growled as she got up and walked toward Sesshomaru. " What are you doing with my couches!"

Sesshomaru looked up from his notepad. " I'm replacing them with ones that actually match.."

" I like my couches! I bought them myself!" Kagome argued.

" No, raise the prices, money is no option for that man.." Sesshomaru spoke on the phone. He covered the receiver and whispered to Kagome. "they look like you fished them from the garbage.." 

" I like them so leave it there!" she fumed.

" The couches I ordered were hand stitched from Italy... " he argued back and went back on the phone. " Exactly, email me the receipts.."

" Then what a waste because they are not coming in here.." Kagome crossed her arms.

" Very well." Sesshomaru gave in not wanting to fight. ".gentlemen, the couches stay.." he looked back down at his notepad and went on with the phone.

Kagome muttered under her breath as she went into her room wanting to escape the loud clatter that the movers brought in.  
A few hours later, Kagome heard silence and looked out her window to see the movers leaving. Finally, she thought. She walked out of her room and faltered, her mouth dropping to the floor. Her living room looked nothing like the one she just left from. There was a different entertainment center, a persian rug rested on the floor. A fake fireplace was placed on the other side of the wall. The windows were draped with a wine velvet fabric. She walked down the hallway and went into the kitchen, which had a nice red oaked rectangular table, there was an espresso machine, a high tec microwave and a nice china set on the table.

" Oh my fuckin god..." Kagome muttered. Sesshomaru came out of his room in dark gray sweats and a black long sleeve shirt. It was a different look than what Kagome was used to. He usually wore suits or casual trendy wear. She even thought as his sleepwear, he'd sleep in silk pajamas with fuzzy slippers but he didn't. He didn't even wear slippers, he had socks on.

" You made my apartment look like a museum!" Kagome whined. " I liked my poor look!"

" It is just a few things, I actually had to send two trucks back, there was no way anything more would fit without looking cluttered" he said as he walked towards the kitchen. " Listen, I have a few companies that needs extra help, if you're interested, should I continue?"

"You're offering me a job?" Kagome looked confused as she followed him.

" Yes..I actually need an assistant, one of my assistants quit.."

" Gee, I wonder why.." Kagome muttered sarcastically.

" Was that an attempt to insult someone who is trying to help you?" he said as he turned on the espresso machine.

" Ok..sorry...what exactly would I be doing?" Kagome asked interestedly.

" Secretarial duties, joining me in conference rooms, setting appointments with important clients..." he said not looking at her.

" I'm sorry..I really must call bullshit on you..what's the deal? I mean, you never liked me, all of a sudden you move in and offer me a job...you must admit, even for you, this is weird.."

" I'm going to ignored that implication of my being weird. I don't know where you get off me not liking you, you weren't important for me not to like you..." he smirked.

" You always gave me the cold shoulder in school and at home when I would visit Inuyasha.." Kagome's heart jumped at the sound of his name and how easy it came out.

" What did you expect?" he said as he set down two cups and poured the espresso in it. He placed one down for Kagome and one for himself. She looked at it in perplexity and stared at him.

" I don't know..I just assumed you didn't like me..." Kagome avoided his eyes and sipped her espresso. " Mm, this is..this is real good..I haven't had coffee in a few weeks.."

" I know.." Sesshomaru nodded and then mentally scolded himself.

Kagome stared at him weirdly and tilted her head.

" I mean...I usually see you in the coffee shop and...your absense was noticed is all.." he said as he stood up. "Well, good night..." he threw his cup in the newly placed dishwasher.

" Night.." Kagome said still feeling very weird.

" If you are planning on taking the job offer, we wake at 7am.." he said distantly as he walked into his room.

Kagome exhaled deeply as she twisted her cup around trying to swirl the remaining coffee. An idea came to mind as she watched it swirl. She looked towards Sesshomaru's room and smirked.

Kagome awoke and stared at her clock. It was 5:36 am. She groaned and rubbed her eyes and sat up. She decided to take Sesshomaru's offer being she was desperate and no one would hire her and she had bills to take care of.  
She grabbed a towel from her dresser and headed towards the bathroom. She was so tired she walked with her eyes closed and opened the bathroom door and yawned. She opened her eyes and screamed and closed her eyes.  
Sesshomaru stood with a towel wrapped around his waist and looked at her calmly and looked around.  
" Oh my god..I'm sorry.." she covered her eyes.

"For what?" he walked passed her. " I don't think there is any more hot water.." he said as he walked into his room.  
Even though Kagome heard his door close, she didn't want to open her eyes. She felt like she was blushing. She closed the door and shook her head of the mental image she had of what she saw. Of course, he was covered from the waist down but she saw his bare naked chest that was in immaculate shape. He looked like a calvin klein model. She chuckled as she thought that and just took a shower. After she finished taking a shower she walked out of the bathroom in a towel and headed to her room. Sesshomaru walked out of his room and passed her in the hallway since their rooms were across from each other. He glanced quickly and realized she was in a towel and proceeded not to look again.  
" Would you like some coffee?" he asked not looking back.

" Yes..please.." she said softly as she entered her room. She looked through her dresser to find an outfit to put together.  
She took out a white collared blouse and black pants. She didn't have much of a wardrobe so she made a mental note that when she was financially settled, she'd shop for some. She looked at her red locks that hung to her shoulders and pondered what to do about it. She twisted it into little buns and placed two chopsticks in her hair. She had a spunky executive look. She smirked in the mirror as she amounted makeup onto her face and walked out of her room.  
She met Sesshomaru in the kitchen who was sitting down with his espresso, smoking a cigarette and reading the paper.  
Kagome walked in and opened her arms.

"How do I look?" she turned around.

"Ravishing.." Sesshomaru said not looking at her.

Kagome frowned and squinted as she sat down and began to drink some coffee. She saw Sesshomaru smoking and grabbed the cigarette from his hand. She began to smoke it.

"What are you doing?" he looked at her stupidly.

" Smoking.." she smiled as she inhaled a puff and coughed slightly.

" You don't smoke.." he frowned.

" I'm thinking of starting.." she took another pull.

" It doesn't suit you.." he snatched it from her fingers and put it out on the ashtray. " Let's go..." he said as he got up.

"ok..where are we going?" she followed him out of the door and locked it.

" We have to make a few visits to some clientels." he walked downstairs leading to his car. " after that, we go visit some of my office buildings to make sure the employees are doing their job.."

"Yay.." Kagome rolled her eyes as she got into the car. Sesshomaru frowned at her as he got in as well and turned on the engine. 

After work, they both arrived home at 10pm. Kagome practically crawling to bed, looked at Sesshomaru and yawned.  
"How the hell do you do this everyday?"

" It's my job.." he said as he closed the door behind them.

" It's so boring..." Kagome unloosened the pins in her hair and let it loose as she rubbed her head. " Oh god that feels good.." she moaned.   
Sesshomaru stared at her as she stretched, her shirt rising up revealing her arched back. She threw herself on the couch and searched the cushions for the remote. He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and sat at the couch across from her. He glanced to his side at the girl and saw she was rubbing her stomach lifting her shirt, showing her navel. He looked away and looked at the television and took a sip of his water.  
" Ugh there is nothing on...I'm so bored...and hungry..what's there to eat, are you hungry? I could go for some chinese...or maybe...spanish?Mmmm...no, I think Chinese food."  
Sesshomaru was about to respond when a knock came at the door. He looked to Kagome who looked at him and shrugged.

" Don't look at me..I don't answer my doors..." she said changing the channels.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he got up and walked to the door. He was going to argue back that he didn't answer doors as well but he doubt she would take a liking if he were to hire a butler. He opened the door and stared at the girl who looked shocked and stepped back. She looked at the door number and looked back at him.

" I know this is the apartment but somehow I feel perhaps I have the wrong one?" she looked at him confused.

Kagome heard her voice from the hallway.   
"Sango! Come in!" she yelled.

Sesshomaru moved to the side allowing her to enter but she hesitated and walked in without taking her eyes off of him. She looked at Kagome and then around the apartment. The place looked different.  
"uh..." Sango laughed nervously. " I came by to say..what's up..since I haven't seen you..."

Sesshomaru closed the door and walked passed her. " I'm retiring for the night" he said as he walked into his room.

" Night.." Kagome muttered.

Sango dropped her mouth and ran towards Kagome.   
"What is going on here, is he keeping you hostage?"

Kagome laughed. " What? No...he lives here.."

" Kagome, don't joke...blink once if he is and blink twice if he's not..." Sango said as she placed her purse down. Sango was always uptight which annoyed Kagome.

" I am telling the truth..he lives here..he moved in last night..." Kagome snorted a laugh as she got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

" Ok, why would he do that, Kagome? This isn't exactly his type of living arrangement. You really can tell me if he is keeping you prisoner.."

" Sango, stop. Ok? He isn't. I don't know why he moved here. Yes, it's weird but he offered to pay for the room and I was behind on rent..I didn't have a job and I didn't want to lose my apartment along with everything else." Kagome's jaw tightened as she searched the fridge for something edible.

" You could have asked me, Kagome. I would have helped you, you know that right? What do you mean, didn't have a job, Do you have one now?" Sango sat down at the table. " This is nice..." she rubbed the red oak table.

" Yes..he offered me one..his assisstant. Job's kind of boring cause he deals with a lot of tight ass'es but..whatever.."

" How are you feeling?" Sango tilted her head and looked at her sympathetically.

" I'm just fine.." Kagome ignored her look. She hated when people stared at her like that. It was one of the main reasons she stopped going out. Everyone knew about she and Inuyasha and looked at her as if she were this poor thing to pity on.

Sango sighed and shifted in her seat. " Well, you haven't called me. I haven't seen you..look at you..at least you changed clothes.."she joked.

Kagome grinned as she closed the fridge and sat down. " How's Miroku?"

" he is still the pervert he is...he still feels guilty about not knowing about Inuyasha sooner..he didn't want to come and see you because he feels you blame him.."

" well, I don't.. "Kagome said.

" Ok..." Sango nodded. " So..how is it living with him?" she gestured to Sesshomaru's room.

" Very weird...but oddly enough, I'm comfortable.." Kagome retorted as she got up to give the fridge another search for something that would probably pop out of no where.

"Hmm.." Sango cocked her brow. " Are you guys---?"

Kagome shot her head towards Sango in a quick 90' turn. " No, are you nuts?"

" Just asking.." Sango laughed. " Well, listen I have to go..I just came to check on you..don't be a stranger, you know..come and hang out..I miss you.."

" I will, I'm sorry...I'm just trying to get back on track with my life, you know?"

Sango nodded as she looked around the apartment. It was decorated nicely." Ok, well..you know where I live, you have my number..."

Kagome walked her to the door." Ok...bye"

" Oh..Kagome wait.." Sango turned back. " um...Kikyo came to us...she said you took something from her...she wants it back.."

Kagome scoffed and rolled her eyes. " Whatever...I don't have it anyway...she can just go fuck herself..." 

Sango glared at her friend in a saddened look. Kagome acted so different now, she felt like she was talking to a stranger.  
" Well..I'll see you around.."

Kagome nodded and she closed the door. She turned back to the living room and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight, she had to go to sleep if she wanted to wake up early. She headed toward her room and went to sleep. They had a long day afterwards.

Please REview guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sesshomaru woke up and frowned. Something was bothering him and he didn't know what. He sat up and looked around the room and sighed as he got up. He rubbed his chest as he walked out of the room and headed for the bathroom. In a daze, he opened the bathroom door and was interrupted with a scream. He jolted back as Kagome fought to cover herself with a towel.  
"Don't you know how to knock!" she yelled.

" I apologize..." he said still staring at her. " I'm used to having my own bathroom."

" Oh my god..get out!" she growled.

" You can lower your voice, You act if I intended to look at you, besides...there was nothing captivating.." he scowled as he closed the door.  
Kagome stared at the door with a scowl herself. Nothing captivating?  
He exhaled a breath as he walked towards the kitchen to make some coffee.  
Kagome walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her, stomping to her room. Sesshomaru walked into the hallway where she glanced one last time in a squint and scoffed.  
He smirked as he walked back into the kitchen. He set two coffee cups and sat down. He fell deep in contemplation of what was planned out for the day. His thoughts were interrupted with Kagome entering with a t shirt and underwear.  
" Did you forget the rest of your clothes?" he said trying to avoid looking at her.

" Well, it is hot. Besides, you already seen the rest of me, I have nothing to hide..you're no one.." she scoffed as she searched the cupboards for cereal." what, is my un-captivating body grossing you out?"

Sesshomaru ignored her and went back to thinking. He didn't feel the need to argue. He couldn't help wondering why Inuyasha had moved back at the house. Why had Kikyo come to him after a few weeks to wonder why he hasn't called, aside from the obvious reason. His eyes wandered off and looked towards Kagome's body as she searched the cupboards. She had a pretty figure. He watched as her calves flexed as she tippy-toed trying to reach for something. She looked back at him and he quickly looked away towards his cup.

" Can I ask you a question?" Kagome said as she walked over to the table and sat beside him.

He looked at her in aknowledgement and nodded.

"Why the hell do we wake up so damn early when you are the boss, your own employees don't even start till 11am and we're the only morons out on the streets at 7 in the morning."

"Are you having second thoughts about the job?" he grinned as he stood up

" No.." Kagome groaned as she observed his tall statuesque body. He just wore black sweats and his long hair covered his naked back. He reached ontop of the cupboard making his ab muscles tighten. Kagome breathed in deeply and gulped and looked away. "so...um...h-has Kikyo tried to contact you lately?"

"No.." Sesshomaru said flatly. He didn't feel like bringing up the coffee shop encounter. He looked towards her from the side and looked back down. " What about you?"

" No..he hasn't tried to contact me..." Kagome bowed her head. " Would you give Kikyo a second chance?"

" I'm not a second chance person..." he stated as he closed the cupboards and walked back to the table.

" What if it was all a mistake and they're sorry?" Kagome asked still avoiding eyes with the youkai.

" I hardly call a year and a half of philandering a mistake. They are not sorry about what they've done. They are sorry they were caught.." he said coldly as he sat down. " Are you considering Inuyasha's actions condonable?" he said in almost a whisper.

" No.." Kagome shook her head. " Of course not..I was just making conversation. You know, cause we haven't really talked about it..."

"There is nothing to talk about..." Sesshomaru looked at the clock and got up. "we should be leaving soon." he walked out of the kitchen leaving Kagome to ponder alone.  
She didn't know why she had brought it up. Repressed anger still remained subconciously and there still was no sought closure, at least not for her. Sesshomaru looked to be getting along fine. How did he do it? She groaned to herself as she got up to get ready

"Morning, Lord Sesshomaru.." giggled a secretary as he walked in with Kagome.

" Morning..." he muttered not looking up from a folder he was observing.

Kagome frowned as she saw the secretary give her a dirty look and rolled her eyes as she followed Sesshomaru to the elevator. The elevator was about to close when a hand stopped it. Kagome looked to see a tall man with black hair enter. He smirked at her and looked at Sesshomaru.

" Lord Sesshomaru.." he greeted.

"Naraku.." Sesshomaru nodded as he leaned to the side making room.

" Who's this sexy vixen?" he stared at Kagome with a devilish look which caused Kagome to slightly grimace.

Sesshomaru looked up and glanced at Kagome and looked back down. " This is my assistant.."

" Well well, a pleasure to meet you.." he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Sesshomaru side glanced with a stern look and looked back down.

Kagome retracted her hand and forced a fake smile as she secretly wiped her hand on the side of her hip and looked at Sesshomaru who noticed and smiled slightly. The man Naraku winked at her as he got off leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone in the elevator.  
"Ugh!" Kagome shuddered.

" Didn't take a liking to his charm?" Sesshomaru teased as they got out of the elevator.

" Oh yeah..I'm feeling all buttery as we speak.." Kagome spat sarcastically. " Tell me I'll never see him again.."

"Sadly, I cannot.." he smirked as they entered an office. " You see, he's the headchairperson of my company..so..you'll be seeing a lot of him.." He sat down at his desk gathering papers. Kagome sat at another desk that he had appointed for her.  
The phones began to ring and work had started for her.

" Sess corporate, this is Kagome speaking, please hold.." she said as she pressed a button and repeated as she answered other phone lines.

Sesshomaru stared at her and simpered as he watched her work. She answered each call in a peppy tone. He looked towards the door to see a young man enter. One of his interns.  
" Lord Sesshomaru.." the boy spoke as he glanced at Kagome. " the Hikatashi account has been activated.I need you to sign some papers..." he walked towards him with a few papers at hand.

Sesshomaru reached out to grab it and began to sign. The boy continued to leer towards Kagome who was oblivious to his stare and looked back down at Sesshomaru. " New assistant?"

" Yes, " Sesshomaru said as he handed him the papers.

The boy grabbed them and bowed. " Thank you..." He continued to stare at Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked at him and looked towards Kagome and darted his eyes back to the boy.  
" You may leave now, Hiten.." he said a deep tone.

" Huh? Ohhh..of course..sorry.." the boy snapped out of it and walked out.

" Sesshomaru, your father is on line 1.." Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded as he picked up the phone.  
"Father..." he said as he searched the filing cabinet by his desk. " I'm rather busy.."

"Sesshomaru, where have you been?" his father spoke loudly on the other line. " One son moves in and the other moves out, what is going on? Where have you been staying the past couple of days?"

" I've found a place to stay.." Sesshomaru muttered wanting to get off the phone.

"Ah, well where at? I want to stop by and look at the place you've chosen to leave home for.." his father said bitterly.

Sesshomaru stood silent trying to think of something. " Father, I must go..." he hung up the phone and looked at Kagome. " I am not here next time he calls."

Kagome nodded as she picked up a few folders and stood up." I'm going to make copies of these.." She walked out of the office closing the door behind her.  
Sesshomaru sat in his quiet office going through his work, trying to concentrate. The phone rang and he looked at it and at the door. Where was Kagome? He didn't want to pick it up but Kagome had left to do something. He growled to himself as he picked it up.

" Yes?"

"Sesshomaru?" said a broken voice in a sob. " It's me..."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair.  
"What is it that you want, Kikyo? You know better than to call me at work during these hours..." he scolded.

" I miss you.." she cried. " I went by your house today and your father told me you weren't there and that he hasn't seen you for days..where are you!" she whined.

" It is none of your concern of my whereabouts. You lost that previlige. You're beginning to annoy me..." Sesshomaru said looking at the time realizing Kagome had been gone for more than twenty minutes. It didn't take that long to make copies.

Sesshomaru picked up the cordless phone and hung up the other phone as he opened the door to his office and looked around for Kagome.

" Sesshomaru...I need you. Please forgive me," cried Kikyo on the other line.

" Kikyo...I.." Sesshomaru stopped as he saw Kagome at the end of the hall laughing with one of his interns. Hiten. His jaw tightened as he squinted and walked back in.

"Sesshomaru?" said Kikyo on the other line. " Are you listening to me?"

" Listen, do not call me anymore.." he hung up and walked out of his office towards Kagome. Kagome and Hiten watched as Sesshomaru walked towards them with a threatning look.

"Shit.." Kagome muttered. " I--"

" Go wait in the office..." he hissed at her as he looked at Hiten. Kagome nodded and walked with her head down trying to avoid the eyes staring at her. Hiten stood uncomfortable as Sesshomaru glared daggers at him and walked away.

Sesshomaru entered the office and scowled at Kagome who was staring back at him from her desk confused.  
" What's your problem?" she asked.

"My problem is..what am I paying you for? The phones are going off the hook here and you're busy flirting.." he scoffed as he sat down.

" I wasn't flirting.." Kagome spat defensively. " I was trying to make copies but the copy machine was acting up and Hiten was trying to help me.."

" Did I ask for an explanation?" he looked at her with his jaw tightened.

"Whoa..!" Kagome shot up and chuckled. "Who are you talking to like that? Just because I work for you doesn't mean you can talk to me like your hired help. Ok, I'm not one of your little minions..you...you jerk.." she yelled.

"You don't like it, there's the door.." Sesshomaru pointed emotionless.

Kagome scoffed and sat down at her desk as she picked up the ringing phone lines. " Sess corporate, this is Kagome speaking, please hold..." she gritted as she rolled her eyes at Sesshomaru. They worked the rest of the day without saying one word to each other.

Kagome layed on the couch flicking through channels as Sesshomaru looked through some documents. He looked up once in a while to see Kagome who'd been ignoring him for the past few days. He looked back down as he tried to concentrate on the graphs and looked back up and scoffed.  
" You expect an apology?" he broke the silence.

Kagome's eyes moved from the T.V towards him and looked back at the television without uttering a word.

" This silent treatment of yours is childish, I have nothing to apologize for.." Sesshomaru went back to his papers.

Kagome sat up and scoffed. " You talked down to me as if I were your slave, you accused me of doing something I wasn't even doing."

" You take things personal. It is my job to treat you like an employee, no special treatment." he turned the pages as he highlighted a few sentences.

Kagome stared at him with a saddened expression and turned around on the couch, facing her back to him.  
"whatever" she muttered.

He sighed and looked up. " I apologize...It wasn't in my intention to make you feel degraded."

Kagome turned over and watched him as he studied the document in deep concentration. His face so serious, his light amber eyes darting from left to right as he read.  
Sesshomaru frowned as he felt the girl's gaze boring a hole into his head.  
"What is it?" he asked as he kept his eyes on the page.

"Nothing.." Kagome looked away feeling dumb she was caught staring at him. She couldn't help wondering why he had gotten so angry when she had taken long to return with the copies. Normally, if it were some other guy, she would of thought it to be jealousy. But this was Sesshomaru, why would he be jealous? She just shook her head of the thought and picked up the remote from the coffee table. She sighed as she changed the channels looking for something good to watch.

Sesshomaru looked up from the folder and looked at the girl and shook his head.   
" Why don't you find something better to occupy your time instead of watching meaningless sitcoms.."

" Why don't you do something other than work?" Kagome defended as she tuned to MTV and pressed the volume button.

Sesshomaru scoffed to himself as his gaze brought his attention to Kagome's hands. A slight crease appeared between his eyebrows as he focused on a few cuts on her hands. They had been scarred but they looked to be recent. Sesshomaru looked towards the bathroom and set the folder onto his lap.  
" I've been meaning to ask, what happened to the mirror in the bathroom?"

Kagome darted her eyes at him suspiciously and shrugged.  
" What about it?"

"Well..there is none," he pointed out obviously.

" I don't know...it was like that when I moved.." she lied.

Sesshomaru smirked as he went back to his work and raised his brows. " I see" he said deciding not to push the subject.  
Both their attention were drawn towards the television when Inuyasha's music video came up.  
Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome who's face looked stern as she watched his video. It was a video to his song called  
'Living deception'. They both watched the video in silence as it ended and went to commercial.

Kagome looked down and fell into a daze. Sesshomaru took notice of it and cleared his throat.

" I forgot to give you your salary.." he took out an envelope from underneath another folder and handed it to her.

" Already?" she grabbed it and looked at him confused.

" Consider it an advance..." he muttered.

" Oh...um..ok, thanks.." she said softly as her gaze fell back to the television. An interview was being held with one of the VJ's.

TV  
" Hey guys, we have a special guest here today, Inuyasha from City Slackers!"she introduced loudly as the crowd of teeny boppers cheered.  
Inuyasha walked down throwing up the rock signs and howled.

Oh please, Sesshomaru thought.

TV  
" Inuyasha, how does it feel to have a platnum album being sold by the millions each second!" said the VJ as she looked at the camera.  
The camera focused on Inuyasha as he smiled devilishly.  
" It feels great, what can I say" he shrugged as he smiled at the girls who were drooling for him.  
"Inuyasha, the girls wanna know..is there a special someone out there?" giggled the VJ.  
Inuyasha blushed as looked around. "Single life baby! Just waiting for that right girl to come along!" he cackled.

Kagome's mouth dropped and looked at Sesshomaru who was staring at the television with his chin rested on his hand, not impressed in the least bit.

TV  
"Inuyasha, rumor has it that you and your long time girlfriend broke up. Care to fill us in on why?" said the VJ  
Inuyasha stood quiet and forced a smile.  
"Well uh...I guess she couldn't handle this.." Inuyasha pointed to himself.

Kagome growled as she turned off the television and through a pillow at it. Sesshomaru staring at her with a cocked brow.  
"Can you believe him!" she orated. " couldn't handle this?" she mocked in such anger.  
She began to pace back and forth. Sesshomaru's eyes following her back and forth.  
" He cannot get away with this!" she said turning red as she fumed. She looked towards Sesshomaru and smiled psychotically. " I will ruin him!" she balled her hands into tight fists.

" and how are you going to go about that?" Sesshomaru smirked as he rested his arms on the head of the sofa.

"I don't know.." Kagome slumped to the ground pulling her hair. " This sucks! Why is he doing this?" she began to tear.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stood up not wanting to see Kagome mourning over his brother. As he tried to walk away, she grabbed his pants and looked up at him.  
" Let's get them back..." she grinned with vengeance in her eyes.

Sesshomaru sighed as he pulled his pants off her grasp. " No..."

"Oh come on..don't tell me you don't want to make them suffer!" Kagome cried.

" I don't bother myself with irrelevant vendettas.." he walked towards his room.

Kagome followed right behind him. " What's irrelevant, your brother slept with your girlfriend, I'm sure there has to be anger somewhere, didn't you care for Kikyo, aren't you hurt?"

" No..." Sesshomaru spat. " I am not.." he tried to close his door on Kagome. Kagome pushed it opened and went inside.

" You were dating Kikyo as long as I've been dating Inuyasha..how can someone date so long and not care?" Kagome yelled. " Come on, I can't do this without you!"

Sesshomaru exhaled agitatedly and looked at her, trying to remain calm. " What is there to gain in all of this, you expect him to come back to you, is it?"

Kagome wiped the tears off her cheek.  
" I want him to suffer the way he made me suffer.." her voice broke as she gritted her teeth in anger.

Sesshomaru walked towards his window and chuckled slightly as he grabbed a cigarette from his nightstand. He grabbed the lighter and lit the cigarette. He pulled on it as Kagome stared silently at his back awaiting for some sort of response.  
" I knew of Kikyo's tryst since it started.." he spoke monotonically as he looked out of his window.

"You knew?" Kagome whispered weakly.

" Yes..." he stared silently as rain began to fall. Thunder sounded and he looked back at Kagome who stared bafflingly.

"and you didn't do anything..you knew..and..you let it happen, you knew your brother--"

"I didn't know it was Inuyasha..." he cut her off and looked away. 

" As for your sister.." he continued.

"Please don't refer to her as that..." Kagome bowed her head hurtfully.

" I've known..I didn't do anything about it because..." he stared off in a daze trying to think why he hadn't done anything.

"You didn't care..." Kagome finished as she backed away. " because you don't care about anything, that's why you won't help me, none of this is bothering you!"

" Don't try to presume to surmise me..." he put out the cigarette and walked towards her. " I suggest you move on with your life. Inuyasha apparently has moved on with his..." he hissed.

Kagome was taken aback by his comment and raised her hand to slap him but Sesshomaru caught it midair and held a tight grasp. She tried to fight him off but couldn't.  
" Let go of me!"

Sesshomaru getting angry, grabbed Kagome by her shoulder and pushed her out of the room. " Get over it," he slammed the door.

Kagome pounded hard, crying. " Fine! I'll do it by myself! I don't need you to do it! You can just wallow in your glacial barrier but I know it bothers you! It's eating you alive and you're trying to fight it...I bet you that you can't sleep at night or you wake up feeling something's wrong, don't you!" she slammed on the door. " Don't you!" she whispered as she walked away. She felt pathetic. She was begging Sesshomaru to help her, that had to be the lowest point she's ever felt.

Sesshomaru looked out of the window and grabbed another cigarette. He could still hear Kagome slightly sob in her room, courtesy of his keen hearing. Perhaps moving in with the girl was a bad idea indeed. He watched as the rain fell harder and the thunder grow louder.He placed the cigarette between his lips and lit it taking a long pull and exhaled.He squinted as he gulped back anger from the argument and scoffed.  
"Damn it.."he spat in a whisper.

Inuyasha sat at the coffee shop and looked out the window. It's been the 3rd day in a row he's shown up at the coffee shop with no sign of Kagome. He hasn't seen her for while and wondered what she has been doing. Inuyasha looked to one of the waitresses and called her over. She giggled and walked over with a big smile on her face.  
"Yes?" she said through her braces as she leaned in close towards him.

" Kiki, have you seen Kagome around? " he said as he backed away from the girl realizing she was a bit to close to his face.

Kiki frowned with sympathy and shook her head. " Oh no. She doesn't come around anymore..which is weird, she usually has to have her 7 in the morning cup o' joe.." she snorted.

Inuyasha frowned. " I see.."

"Sesshomaru hasn't come around also. Miroku and Sango come more than anyone but that's beginning to be rare as well.." she said in a squeaky tone. " It seems we're losing our regulars...I blame it on that damn starbucks..." she folded her arms and sighed. " Oh well..hey, can I have your autograph...I totally loved your video, 'living deception'. " 

"Oh,.." Inuyasha smiled. " I'm flattered..sure." he said taking out a pen from his pocket. He was used to being asked for his autograph. His attention went towards the door as it jingled. Miroku and Sango walked in with Koga and Hojo. They talked as they looked around for a table.

They all looked towards Inuyasha and stopped talking. Sango rolled her eyes as she walked towards a booth pulling Miroku. Koga eyed Inuyasha ominously and sat down. Hojo was left standing oblivious and then sat down.  
Inuyasha got up and walked towards them.

"Hey." he said, putting his hands into his pockets feeling nervous.

"He-" Miroku muttered while Sango hit him.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"Yeah, muttface, you got some nerve.." Koga said in his raspy tone.

" Someone should just castrate you for having the balls to come here!" Sango growled.

" Ok..honey..." Miroku tried to calm her down. " look at that painting over there..focus on the painting..isn't it nice.."

Sango didn't take her eyes off of Inuyasha and squinted. " How's the 'single life'? "she mocked. " we saw your stupid act on MTV...sellout."

Inuyasha laughed and shrugged. " Look, whatever. I was doing that for publicity. Single sells..ok, besides, why don't you mind your business.." he argued back.

Koga stood up in Sango's defense.  
"Why don't you get the hell out of here...before I make you.."

" Look..I didn't come to fight..." Inuyasha backed off. " I just came to say hi to who I thought were my friends.."

" You should look up the definition of 'friends' and then come back to us." Sango said bitterly.

" What happened between me and Kagome is just between us...it's not like I did anything to you guys!" Inuyasha began to walk away.

" Someone who cheats on someone who's our friend with their own sibling isn't someone that can be trusted...get out of our coffee shop.." she demanded.

Inuyasha exited the coffee shop and looked back at Miroku who sympathetically grinned and looked away. A guy followed Inuyasha out of the coffee shop and ran to catch up with him.

"Inuyasha..tell me, what's with the dispute in the coffee shop, what's this about cheating on someone with their sibling?" the guy said as a cameraman came out of the coffeeshop and began to film.

" No comment.." Inuyasha told the paparazzo as he continued to walk towards his car and got in. The price of being famous, everyone was in your business.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter. 4**

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes and glanced at the clock. 11:56am, Shit, she thought. Sesshomaru was going to be angry. She got up and walked out of her room and looked at his room. The door was closed and Kagome knocked.  
No answer. She opened it and saw the bed was made but no Sesshomaru. She frowned as she walked towards the bathroom and knocked.  
"Hey..you in there?" But there was no reply.   
Did he leave her? Why would he do that, was their argument so bad that he had fired her? She growled as she walked to find her cellphone. She went into her room and fished out her phone from her bag. She opened her phone and saw one bar.  
Shit, it's good enough for a 10 minute yell, she thought.  
She dialed his number and let it ring as she walked to the kitchen to make an espresso.

" It's an ill habit to wake up near afternoon.." teased a monotonic voice.

"How dare you not wake me up, did you fire me because we argued last night? Because if so, you're the childish one. I do a good job! I put up with your crap and I'm the one who sets your appointments for you incase you forgot!" she yelled as she walked around the house aimlessly.

"Are you done..?" he asked calmly.

" Not even close.." Kagome orated. " I can accept the fact that you don't want to help me with what I proposed and that you don't like my living style. Well, I don't like yours! Who keeps their toothbrush in a case, Hmm? Mr. Anal retentive! You don't burp, you don't scratch yourself like a normal guy, I don't think I've ever seen you eat, do you even eat! "

"Kagome..I'm driving.." Sesshomaru sighed not wanting to hear anymore. " I didn't wake you because we're not working today..."

Kagome stood silent on the phone feeling stupid.

" You should get out of the house...it isn't good for you.."he hung up the phone with a smirk.

Kagome looked at her phone as the low battery message beeped. "Ugh.." she grumbled as she sprinted toward her room and savagely looked for her charger. She found it and connected her phone and sighed as she rubbed her face and chuckled. She really has to stop jumping to conclusions some times. She decided to go into the kitchen and make herself something to eat.  
She walked out of her room and yawned as she made it into the kitchen and turned on the espresso machine. Curse Sesshomaru, she'll be addicted for life. She went to the fridge and frowned as she didn't see anything to eat. She should shop for some groceries since Sesshomaru paid her. She went out of the kitchen and walked to the living room where she left her check on the coffee table. She hadn't opened it to see how much she's made within the past few days. She found it and opened the check as she yawned again. She felt tired as she blinked away the tears from sleepiness. Her eyes opened wide as she saw the amount on her check and placed it back down on her lap. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the check again.  
"$1,000"? she whispered under her breath. For a few days? Why the hell did the other secretary quit? Kagome folded the check and placed it in her pajama pocket as she walked back to the kitchen dancing.

A knock sounded at the door and Kagome peaked her head into the hallway and looked at the door not sure if someone was knocking or not. A knock sounded louder as she walked toward it to answer.

Kagome opened the door ajar to see who it was, a short bald man who looked to be in his 40's coughed as he carried a box. " Ugh, yeah..you ordered the Mahogany oaked Cordelia?" he said in a gargled voice as he looked at his clipboard.

" uh...no, I don't even know what a Mah--o-ga whatever is.." Kagome cocked her brow.

" It's a mirror, sweetheart." said the guy in an obvious tone, as if she were suppose to know that. " Maybe someone ordered it in your home, your husband?"

"Ew, yeah right.." Kagome grimaced as she let him enter. The man walked in and followed where Kagome was pointing. Sesshomaru probably ordered it being there was no mirror in the bathroom. As soon as she closed the door, a knock sounded again. Kagome groaned as she opened it.  
" Yes?" Kagome said annoyed but then saw who it was."...Oh...oh my god..sorry..." she laughed.

"Are we interrupting something?" Sango said. Miroku, Koga and Hojo were behind her.

"Hey, Kagome." Hojo waved as Koga pushed him to the side.

" My love.." he grabbed her hand and kissed it. " It has been far too long, wouldn't you say?" he joked as he pulled her into a tight embrace. " How's it going, man, haven't seen you since we helped you move into this place.." Koga rubbed her head as he walked into the apartment. "Whoa...Higurashi..you're doing mighty fine.."he said as he observed the apartment.  
Sango and Miroku walked in behind him as they shook their heads and smiled. Hojo came in last.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome rubbed her arms.

"We came to visit your ass since you don't know how to keep in touch.." Sango smirked as she went to sit on the sofa. Hojo sat across from her as Koga gave himself a tour.  
Miroku stood by Kagome and pulled her into the kitchen.  
"Hey...um..I hope things are still cool with us..?"

" Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Kagome smiled.

" I don't know..because Inuyasha was my best friend, but Kagome, I swear I knew nothing about it.." he whispered feeling extremely relieved as he took a deep breath realizing he forgot to breathe.

" It's ok..Miroku.." Kagome rubbed his hand. " Don't worry about it..." she walked down the hallway into the living room.

" Ok..cool.." Miroku smiled feeling a whole lot better. For a few weeks, he felt this big weight on his shoulder of guilt for what happened to Kagome. As if he could have stopped it if he knew any sooner. In some way, he felt like he was lying for he knew something was different about Inuyasha and the idea of another girl did creep into his mind but he wouldn't believe it. He went to sit by Sango and saw Kagome run down the hall.

"No..Koga, don't go in there" Kagome ran and closed the door as Koga backed away from there.

"Why, what's in there?" he grinned questionably at her.

"That's my roomate's room.." Kagome muttered as she walked back into the living room.

" I didn't know you had a roomate.." Koga teased as he followed her..

The short man walked out of the bathroom with the empty box and papers.  
" Ok, Mrs. Higurashi, since your husband ain't here, I need you to sign these papers stating I installed the mirror into the bathroom.."

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper, she didn't feel like correcting him.

"Whoa.." Koga cackled. " I didn't know you had a husband, when did this happen?" he looked towards Sango and Miroku.

Kagome shook her head and signed the papers. " Thanks.." she said as she lead him out the door. " I don't have a husband, Koga., he thinks my roomate is my husband."

They all looked at her confused and looked at each other. Kagome looked at Sango who looked down. She knew what that meant. They didn't know Sesshomaru was her roomate.

"So, your roomates a guy? hmm, let me find out our little Kagome here's a F-freak" Koga teased as he danced and touched himself.  
Kagome giggled and hit him. "Shut up.."

" What? you're just mad cause you know you want me..well, baby, you missed your chance back in highschool..I''m a taken man now.." he sat on the couch and observed the living room.

"Who are you dating?" Kagome looked at him and folded her arms leaned against the entertainment center.

" This girl name, Ayame.." Sango teased as Koga nodded.

"That's right..We've been dating for a few weeks now..I want you to meet her.." Koga said as he stood up to look around the apartment some more. " Where did you get this stuff, man, this stuff looks expensive."

They all stopped as they looked at the door. Sesshomaru walked in with a bag in hand and walked passed them in a nod as he spoke on the phone. Koga , Miroku and Hojo looked at each other and at Kagome as they saw Sesshomaru enter his room.

Kagome shook her head as she saw Miroku trying to open his mouth to say something but just fell into daze and frowned. He blinked a few times trying to speak.

"Uh.." was all that came out of this mouth.

Hojo adjusted his glasses as he glanced from Miroku to Kagome.

" I think what he's trying to ask Kagome is.." Hojo leaned forward and placed his hand beside his mouth to whisper.  
" What's Sesshomaru doing here?"

They all stared at her except Sango who rolled her eyes..

" He lives here.." Sango spat as she threw her arms in the air in frustration.

Kagome rubbed her hands on her sides. She could feel all of their eyes staring at her, different emotions coming from each of them. Fear, confusement, suspicion.

" Oh..um..ok.." Miroku said as he got up. " Who's hungry? Let's go get some chinese or something.."

" Huh?" Kagome asked confusedly. " That's it, you're leaving?"

" No offense, Kagome.." Miroku whispered coming close to her." I am not staying in the same house as him...he scares me.." he pouted as he went to sit next to Sango.

"Baby.." she laughed as she got up. " You coming, Kagome?"

" Um..no.." Kagome answered as she got up. " I have a few things I need to do.." she smiled as she walked them to the door.

" He's not keeping you hostage, is he?" Hojo asked with extreme concern. Kagome and Sango shared a laugh at his question. Sango had asked her the same thing.

" No.." she stopped laughing. " He isn't.."

Kagome looked at Koga who was smiling but deep in thought.

"What are you thinking, Koga?" Kagome eyed him suspiciously.

" Oh nothing.." he kept an annoying smirk on his face. " Nothing at all.." he looked towards Sesshomaru's room and then at Kagome.

Kagome cocked a brow and frowned at his comment, she knew there was more behind it but decided not to push it. She met glance with Sango who looked somewhat sad. " Hey, maybe we can do something next week, movie then dinner or something.." she said as she scratched her leg with her foot and leaned on the doorway holding the door open.

Sango looked at her and nodded with a grin. "Don't flake out.."

" Word is bond, yo.." Kagome joked as she forced her fingers into the peace sign and closed the door as she waved them all off.

She walked back inside with a smile as she went into the kitchen where she was startled by Sesshomaru sitting on the table.  
He had sat in his usual seat, going over his usual work and drinking coffee he had picked up on the way home. Kagome looked at the table and noticed another cup by her usual seat.  
"Is this mine?" she asked as she grabbed it.

" Unless there is someone else who lives here.." he said not looking up from his paper.

"Ass.." she muttered in a whisper as she took a sip. "How nice of you to think of lil ol' me.." she said as she sat down. His attention had stood on the papers he was reading. Kagome shook her head and rolled her eyes at this. Sometimes, it was like, he wasn't even there. "So..." she continued. " We need to buy food..there isn't much to eat here..except some weird stuff in the cabinets that is not even in english so I have no idea what it is.."

"I'll call someone then."he said sipping his coffee.

"For what?" Kagome looked at him stupidly as she yawned.

" You had just said we needed food.."

"Yeah, so?" she replied.

He stared at her in perplexity not knowing where to go in this conversation.

She sighed noticing he was confused. " In this planet, we do our own grocery shopping.."

There was silence for a moment and she rose from her seat in agitation.  
" I was thinking we could go together?"

"Do you need me to hold your hand?" he asked sarcastically.

"No..but you have a car.." Kagome retorted as a matter of factly and sipped the last of her coffee before throwing the disposable cup into the garbage.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked up from his paper and noticed her staring at him with her hands on her hips, waiting.  
"Now?" he asked.

" Uh..duh? I eat everyday you know..." she sucked her teeth.

He stared at her, emotionless as his hands slowly crept towards the keys on the table. He linked his fingers through the key rings and stood up, not taking his eyes off of her. " Let us be in our way, then..." he satirically smirked for a second before returning to an annoyed expression.

Sesshomaru glared at everyone as he entered the supermarket. Kagome pushing the cart reading the specials. He grimaced at the sound of children crying and tried to ignore it. A little toddler going through a temper tantrum had clinged onto his pants and giggled wanting to be picked up by him. Sesshomaru leered down at the kid and shook him off of his leg getting a scowl from the mother who picked up her child and walked away. He deeply regretted agreeing to come to the supermarket. He had never set foot in the thing before. A few little girls who were hanging in the cosmetic section glanced up and giggled as they observed the tall youkai before them.  
Kagome smirked as she took notice of his discomfort and tried to loosen him up.  
"Would you relax? I mean, it is just a supermarket...you look like you are ready to pull out a machine gun.." she chuckled teasingly. " Why don't you help out, isn't there anything you'd like?"

"No.." he said flatly with his arms crossed as he walked calmly yet showing he was impatient.

Kagome sighed as she began throwing items into the cart and going down each aisle. Sesshomaru sneaked a look at her as she studied the coupon paper and looked for the items. She had look completely laid back and somewhat different from the days previously. He could tell she still had a lot on her mind and was trying her best to keep busy. His gaze moved up and down as he observed her every move. He noticed that when she was thinking or nervous, she'd pick her middle nail with her thumb. He also couldn't help comparing her to Kikyo. They were twins and yet they were completely different. There were some obvious resemblances between the two such as their grey smokey eyes and perhaps the nose but other than that they were completely disparate. Kagome's skin had color to her fairness whereas Kikyo's skin was pale to almost a porcelain chinadoll. Kagome had a soft kind look, her face looked younger. He sensed a hint of naiveness and unsureness. Kikyo had the rough edge mature look and had been very confident and persistant to getting what she wanted. Kagome was herself and couldn't pretend to be another whereas Kikyo had many masks to suit her needs.

" Should I get Fruity pebbles or Cocoa pebbles? " she broke his concentration.

"Hm?" he shook his head of his thoughts and frowned.

" Cereal...should I get..." she picked up the boxes.." Fruity pebbles" she raised with her left. " Or Cocoa pebbles? " she shook with her right.

"Neither.." he eyed the both. " They both have artificial coloring...how about this one?" he raised a box of dried wheaties.

"Ew.." she retorted.

"Then why ask me.." he put the box down getting more frustrated.

" I gave you two options..why must you make a third?" she argued. " I'll get the both of them..." she smirked as she threw them in the cart. " You can get that dry crappy cereal if you'd like.."

"No thanks.." he muttered monotonically as he gazed towards the front of the supermarket. His perfect vision set out the window and caught Kikyo walking with Inuyasha, their arms linked to each other. They had passed the supermarket doors so he knew they weren't coming inside. He looked at Kagome who had been completely oblivious and opened a jar of some green substance and smelled it.

"Oh..ew..how can someone eat that.." she heaved as she immediatly closed it and looked at Sesshomaru. "What's wrong, why are you looking at me like that?"

Sesshomaru snapped out of his gaze on her and looked away. "Nothing.." he went into another deep contemplation as he looked away.

Kagome kept her eyes on him and wondered what he was thinking about. She couldn't help compare him to Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha was very laid back, funny, spontaneous and a jokester. Sesshomaru was funny in his own witty way, very serious and uptight. He was usually quiet and very mysterious. Inuyasha had spoke his mind without thinking. As for their looks, even though they were brothers, aside from their white hair and amber eyes, they looked nothing alike. Inuyasha was cute in that 'bad boy' way and looked mean but wasn't. As for Sesshomaru, he had more of a mature handsome look, even beautiful and looked calm and kind but was completely cold and cruel. His features related to a greek godly way. Inuyasha was grunged out whereas Sesshomaru was clean-cut. Kagome snapped out of her observance and broke the silence.

"So..." she said. " Why didn't we have work today?

Sesshomaru grabbed an item off the shelf and looked at the ingredients. " I seldom go to the office. The reason we went consecutively this past week was for you to get to know the job occupation..other than that, we make infrequent visits to the office."

"but..you are always working.." Kagome stated. " In the house..that's all you ever do. If we don't go to the office, how will I work?"

"You needn't worry about that.." he placed the item back on the shelf as they continued to walk. " I will always appoint what I need done from you.

" Oh... ok..." she nodded in understandment as they turned to the next aisle.

" Listen.." he spoke softly. " I've been thinking..."

"No surprise there.." she teased but was scowled by Sesshomaru. "Sorry..." she bowed her head.

"about the task you asked of me last night..." he mentioned and waited for her to nod understanding what he was talking about.

"Yeah..um..let's just forget that, ok? I mean, how stupid was tha--"

" I'll help you.." he said looking away and grabbed an item off of the shelf.

Kagome stopped walking and stared at his back, stunned.

He turned back noticing she wasn't behind him and looked at her. They both were trapped in each others gaze for a few seconds.

"You will?" Kagome's voice broke into a whisper.

"On one condition.." he said.

Kagome just aknowledged him with silence.

" We'll devise it well and my way.." he said as he threw the item into the cart and continued to walk away.

Kagome frowned but then smiled as she stared at the back of the demon. She looked down at the cart to see what he had thrown in and saw a box of oreos. Healthy my ass, she thought.

After Kagome and Sesshomaru organized the groceries into the cabinets and refrigerator, they had set out to do seperate things. Kagome went to take a shower and Sesshomaru had gone into his room to rest.

Kagome moaned to herself as the water hit her face softly and massaged her head. Her mind recoiled the events from the past weeks. All coming in at once. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she replayed the event of that night. That night, when she saw her love, whom she thought to be her soulmate, on top of her sister. She balled her hands into fists as she forcefully wiped her face from the tears and let the water run down her face. No, she told herself. No more crying. Not for him, not for anyone. She washed her hair and watched the dye run down her body and into the drain. She would have to do a touch up again. She washed herself completely and lavished her hair in conditioner and shut off the water. She stood their for a moment, dripping as she breathed in deeply for relaxation. Once more, for strength. She got out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself as she walked out of the bathroom towards her room. 

She quickly got into some comfortable shorts that were really...short and a white tank. She yawned as she dried her hair and groaned as she let the towel hang and noticed the red dye had stained the pretty broidered white fabric.  
She walked out of the room to make something to eat but stopped in front of Sesshomaru's door which was across from hers. The door was slightly ajar and Kagome couldn't help peeking in. She looked at the bed but hadn't seen him on it and then noticed his arched back next to a shelf. He had reached up to get something and held the object tightly. Kagome squinted to see better and noticed it was a sword. He had unsheathed it and began to practice some techniques.  
Kagome couldn't help stare and tried to force herself to walk away but found her feet glued to the ground. She watched as he swayed and spinned the sword around like a pro, his chest bare. He wore only great sweats that hung loose on his hips.  
Kagome tried to look closer but lost balance and grabbed the knob forcing the door to creak open slightly.  
She gasped as she looked up and saw a sword come at her and impale into the door frame inches from her face and fell backwards into the hallway. Sesshomaru walked over to her and grabbed the sword from the wall and stared down at the girl on the floor who immediatly got up and fumed.  
" It isn't nice to invade one's privacy.." he smirked in a teasing way.

"I just..." she tried to make an excuse but couldn't. " What were you doing anyway?"

" Practicing.."

"For?" she cocked a brow as she pulled some off wet strands of hair away from her face.

"Nothing in particular.." he leaned against the doorway and leered at her. She looked away feeling uncomfortable. "Come.."  
he gestured inside as he walked back to where he was practicing, which was in the back of the room. He grabbed another sword from the shelf and handed it to her.

"What am I doing with this?" she looked at him questionably.

"Unsheath the sword and fight me.." he informed.

Kagome burst out a laugh and stopped. " Yeah,.right..." she shook her head. "You're serious?"

Sesshomaru looked at her as he went into his fighting stance and held his sword straight forward above his eye level.

Kagome smiled and decided to humor him and unsheathed the sword. Her smile quickly faded as she glanced at it and looked up. "It's made out of wood..."

"To give you an actual blade would be fatuous, now come forth.." he said in a calm stern voice.

" That's not fair..you have a real one..what if you cut me.."

" I won't cut you.." 

" Oh please..what if you make a mistake and slip, you aren't that good!" she spat with a shaky tone. She noticed he was still in a fighting stance and groaned as she decided to go for it. She went into fighting stance with her 'fake' wooden sword and held it in front of her.

Sesshomaru couldn't help burst out a soft chuckle at her stance. Given if this were an actual fight, she'd be dead in seconds. She was open for attacks in every direction from the way she was standing. He retracted the sword to his side as he walked over to her and grabbed her arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked, startled by his touch. It was so unfamiliar, his fingers were surprisingly warm and soft.

" Fixing your stance. You need to know your best defense position and you are holding the sword wrong." he advised as he fixed her arms into the right position. He felt her body tense as he grabbed her arms, was she afraid of him? He ignored it and turned his blade the other way to avoid cutting her or the sword. " Now..come at me.."

Kagome did as told but Sesshomaru did not go light on her. Within seconds, he had her against the wall.  
He backed away and frowned. " You'd want to avoid being backed into a wall at all times." he went back into his stance."again".

Kagome nodded and growled at the many times he kept forcing her back into a wall, each time, taking longer. She smirked at how fast she was learning but it still didn't mean she was good. They both fought for an hour, the fight seeming to get stronger, as if they were letting their anger out. Sesshomaru, enjoyed watching her learn and get better at her stances. He didn't know why he had wanted to teach her or why he was in fact, teaching her. It had just come into mind and before he knew it, he told her to grab a sword. Something about her drive attracted him to her and he felt the sudden need to stop. He spun his blade so fast across her chest, Kagome gasped and froze. She looked down to see her shirt slightly ripped, no sign of blood.  
" I'm that good.." he smirked.

She smiled in a nervous way and placed the sword down. " Oh my god..that was so cool.." she laughed as she ran her fingers through her hair. They stood silently as they both avoided each other's eyes.  
"Yeah..so.." Kagome started as she turned to walk out. " You owe me a shirt.." she said  
He glanced at her before turning away.   
"Kagome.." he spoke softly.  
Kagome turned around, startled by his use of her name, stared at his back.  
" Prepare yourself for what's to come, tomorrow we start.."  
Kagome's expression saddened and bowed her head. She closed the door behind her and went into her room.  
Sesshomaru put one hand against the window frame as he leaned on it and stared out at the moon lit sky. He cursed under his breath and mentally scolded himself for his behavior. Too many flaws he has committed in one day. Flaws he taught himself to prevent throughout his years of growing up. Flaws lead to weakness and weakness lead to vulnerability. This is what he observed through others and taught himself ways to avoid such things.  
You are not friends, he told himself. She is merely an employee living under the same roof which is temporary. He chanted these lines and noticed he was trying to convince himself. Did he think otherwise? He planned on making calls first thing in the morning to the realtor.


	5. Chapter 5

Time flew by so quickly that Kagome didn't realize she and Sesshomaru have been living together for 3 months now.  
Every day was a routine. Sesshomaru would annoyingly wake Kagome up for work in the morning and have their espressos. They'd perform their duties till afternoon followed by dinner. During dinner, they would discuss their little vendetta on Kikyo and Inuyasha and that would last until midnight.  
" Why haven't we done anything yet?" Kagome asked, popping a piece of carrot into her mouth.

Sesshomaru sighed. " If we had done anything sooner, it could have easily been traced back to us. "

"So?" she said through a full mouth. " I mean, don't we want them to know it's us?"

"Not if you want a harrassment suit from the authorities." he said as he forked his salad.

" I don't think Inuyasha would do that.." Kagome poured herself some water from the pitcher on the table.

" I wasn't talking about him.." Sesshomaru's jaw tightened and squinted slightly with anger. " Besides, you shouldn't put it past him... "

" I know.." she murmured.

" I'm going to recapitulate the plan so I'll need your undivided attention for this so that nothing may go wrong.."

"Ugh, Sesshomaru, how many times are we going to do this? Nothing can go wrong, we've been working on this for..." Kagome agitatedly fell deep in thought on the amount of time they've been planning the vendetta.

"3 months.." Sesshomaru finished.

"3 stressful months...I mean..I wanted to do something simple..like..slash some tires..break some windows..but nooo...you had to go all out for this.." Kagome crossed her legs and leaned against the table and rested her head on it. She groaned to herself seeing Sesshomaru's impatience and nodded. " Ok...fine..recap.-i-tu...whatever..." she waved her hands tiredly.

" We both have Inuyasha and Kikyo's copies of their schedules. I feel, due to emotional issues, coming from your part mainly, we should assign ourselves to our siblings instead of our former significant others.."

"ex's" Kagome scoffed. " Why do you make things so complicated"

"As I was saying.." he scolded her for her interruption. " I will work on Inuyasha and you, Kikyo. Do you remember your part?" he tilted his head slightly awaiting her response.

" First, I will go into her apartment when she is at work and find anything that can be helpful to use against her. Then, on her day off, I will go to her job, pose as her, get her fired...I'm going to have to dye my hair black again.." she tugged on her dark red strand of hair. " Then, I will gather the pictures for the cropping and you will?" she smirked, teasing him. She knew he knew the plan well.

Oblivious to her mockery, he ran his hands through his hair and raised his head showing his amber eyes. " I have Inuyasha's bank accounts, we'll both max it out on pricey hotels and expensive jewelry and dresses. Knowing Kikyo, she will most likely read his statement and will be left to question him on the merchadise." he forked a very small portion of salad into his mouth.

"So we're turning them against each other and stealing their money while we're at it?" Kagome evily giggled.

" If you want to put it that way..." he said dabbing his mouth with a napkin. " After that, their affected fate will take its toll. Inuyasha will be in debt afterwards. The pictures that we promised the paparazzi will ban them from any invitations in the events of the near future.." he slightly smirked. " His fame will plumit..along with Kikyo's devotion to him.."

"You are so enjoying this.." Kagome teased.

Sesshomaru's smirk faded and fixed his posture. He avoided her eyes as he cleared his throat.

" I can't wait till their lives turn to crap.." Kagome gripped her fork tightly.

" Which reminds me...speaking of crap.." he said as he slid keys towards her.

"What's this?" Kagome licked her lips and grabbed them.

" They are the keys to that contraption of yours.." he said as he stood up and brought both of their dishes to the sink.

" my car?" Kagome asked in a high pitch tone.

" If you want to call it that..." Sesshomaru retorted sarcastically.

Kagome stared at him confused waiting for an explanation. As he felt her gaze burn through his back as he washed dishes, he spoke over the loud faucet. " I paid the fee at the lot where your car was towed to.."

" That was...nice of you..." Kagome said in a whisper, Sesshomaru heard it.

" Yes, well..now you don't have to drag me along your little grocery adventures..." he grinned, keeping his back to her.

Kagome scoffed. "Whatever, " she laughed. " It wasn't that horrible, you survived didn't you? I mean, so what if we had to pry a few ankle-biting kids off of your legs "

Sesshomaru frowned at the memory. Silence filled the air for a moment but Kagome broke it.

"Well, thanks..."

"It was nothing..." he quickly retorted monotonically.

Kagome jingled the keys in her hand as Sesshomaru turned off the faucet and wiped his hands. He turned around and noticed Kagome was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru asked before he could think not to. His question took him by surprise just as much as it did to Kagome and he found himself uncomfortable. He felt at ease when Kagome just smirked and answered with no hesitation.

" I was thinking how funny things turn out " Kagome bowed her head trying to hide her smile.

Sesshomaru said nothing but gave a look of interest.

" Well, think about it...you and I, living under the same roof. We never said a word to each other in highschool or acknowledged each others existence..." she shook her head in disbelief. " Now, I hang out with you more than I do with Sango and Miroku, who are my best friends.." she chuckled. " I don't know..I just see it as funny.." she blushed feeling embarrassed. Somehow, she had trusted Sesshomaru and felt comfortable to tell him how she felt. 

"I guess it does have its' humor..." he sympathetically grinned returning to his usual stern look. " Why don't you hang out with your friends?" he asked and then mentally scolded himself again. Why was he initiating more of a conversation?

Kagome shrugged. " I guess they kind of act different around me now..like I'm this fragile thing. They always have to bad mouth Inuyasha like it is going to make me feel better. Like...they are trying to prove to me their loyalty, you know?" she straightened her posture realizing she was slouching.

Sesshomaru stood by the counter with his arms crossed and nodded.

" What about you?" Kagome asked, trying to get the spotlight off of her.

" What about me?" he asked.

" Well...you are always working, don't you ever hang out?" 

Sesshomaru sighed and looked away from her gaze. " You said it yourself, I am always working."

" Yeah, but don't you ever hang out, relax..enjoy yourself, treat yourself to a night out?" Kagome gesticulated throwing her hands towards the window. As if he didn't know what a 'night out' meant.

" I don't have time for meaningless gaieties. I focus my time on my work.." he stared at his nails and dropped his hand to his lap.

" Well...if you are always working...and you don't hang out or treat yourself...what are you working for?" she asked.

Sesshomaru stood quiet and looked at his watch.  
" We should retire. Tomorrow, we have a long day at the office." he said as he headed out of the kitchen.

Kagome frowned at her unanswered question but decided to drop it. She did feel a little hurt that he probably didn't feel the same trust to say how he felt. She sighed and turned off the kitchen light and went to bed.

Before Sesshomaru could go to sleep, he made a quick call to his realtor.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, I was just about to call you. How are things, hope all is well?" spoke the realtor on the other line.

"Spare me the pleasantries. Did you find anything that met my requirements?"

"Actually I have two results to what you asked for. There is a penthouse on the upper wes--"

Sesshomaru cut him off. " No, next?" he said flatly.

" There is a condo on the top of the Trump towers, it has maybe 9 of the 10 things you asked for. " he said nervously." I heard Paris Hilton lives there, eh? eh?" the realtor cackled pervertedly.

"Who?" Sesshomaru cocked a brow, annoyed.

" Uh..Paris...Hilton? She's uh..the"

"Listen, you have less than a month to find me something" Sesshomaru hung up the phone and sighed as he threw the cellphone on the bed. Why had he declined the offers when they met most of his requirments? Wasn't he in a rush to leave this small apartment that was the size of his study back at the mansion? He shook his head and prepared himself for sleep.

Sesshomaru sat up in his bed and rested his head into his hands. He rubbed his face and threw the blankets off of him and walked over to the window. Although he turned in early, his body didn't feel rested, more like his mind didn;t feel rested. He snatched his pack of cigarettes from the nightstand and put one to his mouth and lit it. He slightly groaned as he walked out of his room to make an espresso to waken him up. He didn't feel the need to put a shirt on since Kagome would most likely be sleeping. He made his way to the kitchen and and woke from his groggyness when he saw Kagome, already awake and dressed? He frowned in perplexity with the cigarette still in his mouth and she chuckled knowing why his baffled look.

" I couldn't really sleep.." she answered the question lurking in his mind. " I made the coffee already, just pour your cup.."

He walked over to it not taking his eyes off of her and grabbed his cup from the cupboard. He poured his cup with a double shot of espresso and went to sit at his seat. He put his cigarette out on the ashtray and drank his espresso silently. He wasn't in much of a mood to talk. He stood up after he was done with his coffee and dropped it into the dishwasher.  
"Give me 20 minutes.." he said and left the kitchen.

Kagome sat quietly by herself and bit her lip in ponder, she couldn't get her mind off of Sesshomaru's behavior. It was very hard to understand him. One day, he would talk and smile and other days he was very cold. She tried hard to read him but never succeeded. Everything she knew of him was what she had observed. He never told her anything about him and for some reason, this really urked her. Once again, she fell under a one way relationship. A relationship, she thought. Hardly. She didn't even think Sesshomaru considered her as a friend. Her thoughts were interrupted with Sesshomaru entering the kitchen, fully dressed in his black suit. He looked ravishing as usual.  
Kagome shook her head in pity. Sesshomaru didn't realize how good he had it, it seemed he took all for granted. He was very successful and had more money than he knew what to do with and all he did was invest. He didn't take vacations or hang out. He is extremely handsome, a chicly dresser and very smart yet he never engaged in dates or try to find a girlfriend like other guys would.

"Are you ready?" he asked her as he grabbed the car keys and walked out. Kagome blinked and scoffed at him and followed him out. Why did she bother, she thought. 

Sesshomaru stared out the windshield patiently as the cars around them honked obnoxiously.  
Kagome grimaced at the awful sound and powered up the windows and rested her head on her hand that was leaning against the window. She reached her hand out to turn on the radio and tuned it to a mellow station. The volume was very low. Loud enough to kill the awkward silence but low enough to overpower if one of them decided to talk.  
Sesshomaru noticed the tension emanating from her and glanced at her from the side occassionally.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Kagome turned her head towards him and then looked out of her window. "Nothing...why?" she said bitterly.

"You're usually full of conversation.."

"Maybe..I'm tired of talking to myself.." Kagome muttered.

Sesshomaru shot his gaze towards her and frowned.  
"What do you mean by that?" he went back to staring out the windshield.

"Nevermind.." she said in a throaty tone.

" You mentioned it for a reason.." Sesshomaru persisted.

" Well..forget I mentioned it.." Kagome snapped.

" I don't understand why you're in such a bitter mood.." Sesshomaru egged on.

Kagome fumed slightly and scowled outside her window. The driver in the next lane caught it and turned away frightenly thinking the scowl was intended for him. Why was she in a bitter mood? She shook her head and the tension was diminished when traffic began to move.

An hour later, which normally would have taken 15 minutes, they arrived at the office. Employees at the office refrained from their usual greetings sensing the tension between their boss and his assistant and went on about their work.  
A young woman walked over to a desk where another woman was sitting at and sat down. She had long blue-ish hair with tourqouise eyes. Her skin fair and immaculate. The other young woman had long red hair that went down her back and was decorated with flower pins. She was a bit darker of the two and had greenish grey eyes.

" Hey, Koura, What's going on with those two.?" she asked nosily pointing to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Oh..hey, Shurran..I don't know" answered Koura " the entire building has made a bet on them." she giggled.

" A bet?" Shurran asked, her eyebrows arched.

" Yes.." Koura smirked with an overwhelmed look. " Guess how much the bet is pushing?"

"How much?" Shurran asked, leaning closer.

" Over a half million dollars.." she muttered excitedly. " You have to enroll in the bet if you want in. You have to choose a side...If they will wind up together or not. The least you can put in the bet is $200,000. I emptied my entire savings account on it.." she smiled.

" That was foolish, Koura " Shurran chuckled.

" No..I don't think so.." Koura stood up and fixed her skirt. " I have this gut feeling they will be together..you want in?"

" No..I think it is dumb to make this bet..." Shurran sighed with boredom. Besides, $200,000 dollars was all she had in the bank. " Sesshomaru would never date that girl.." she spat with disgust.

" Hmm, you don't know the story then, do you?" Koura stared at her evily.

Shurran shot a glance at her and frowned.

"That girl is Kikyo's sister and there is a rumor going on saying she and Sesshomaru are living together..and get this, in a small apartment in the east side."

Shurran laughed loudly. " Now I know that is crap. Sesshomaru wouldn't even set foot in a place like that. I should just place a bet against them showing all of you how stupid you are." she said getting up as well. They both began to walk down the hall and entered a small lounge.

Koura led Shurran to a board and showed her the bet polls.  
"Then stop talking trash and throw your money in...if you are so sure, you've got nothing to lose.."

"Hmm..who made the board?" Shurran grimaced at the drawn hearts and doodles.

" I did.." Koura squealed. " Isn't it cute?"

"Not really.." Shurran said flatly.

Koura frowned and shrugged. " So are you in?"

"Fine then," Shurran said going to her locker to take out her purse. She wrote a check and gave it to Koura and then looked at the board. The only person on the opposing side of the bet was Naraku, the head chairperson of the company, pretty much Sesshomaru's right hand man. If anyone knew Sesshomaru, it had to be him. " How does this bet work then?"

" Pretty much, whomever's side wins, those people will win the money in the pit. It will be separated equally." Koura said going through some papers. " Shit, I have to get back to work. Let me just explain a few rules.."

"Rules?" Shurran mirthed.

" Since a lot of money is involved, we want to make sure all is fair. So no one is allowed to manipulate the situation with Sesshomaru and Kagome. It is all suppose to happen naturally and untainted. The bet ends next month. See you later." she said as she left the lounge.

Shurran grinned evily as she stared at the board. If she and Naraku were the only ones on the opposing side and won, even if the money was seperated equally, she would have gained a lot more than she had in the bank. She decided to have a little chat with Naraku.

Kagome sat at her desk playing solitaire on her computer. She finished her work already and had nothing to do. She couldn't leave because she carpooled with Sesshomaru and left her car at the house. She glanced up towards the diligent demon who was swamped with work or so he made himself seemed swamped. Kagome assumed it to be an excuse so no one would bother him and went back to her computer.  
A light knock sounded at the door and both looked at each other and then toward it. Sesshomaru's intern, Hiten, entered the room with a stack of papers and a huge brown envelope. He handed it to Sesshomaru and was about to walk back out when he stopped and turned to his employer.

"Sir, are you attending the black and white party? " he stood tall by the doorway.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes glued to the computer screen and shook his head as he retracted and protracted his pen against his lips.  
Hiten sighed and was about to close the door. The hosts of the black and white ball had been trying to get Sesshomaru to come to their party. He would be good publicity for them and would bring more accounts to Sesshomaru's company than he already had. Hiten stopped for a moment and smirked and looked back towards Kagome.

"What about you, Kagome, are you interested?" Hiten devilishly smiled glancing at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru broke from the screen and looked towards him and towards Kagome. She met his glance and wondered if Sesshomaru would accompany her. 'Yeah, right..' she mentally scoffed and smiled at Hiten. " Sure, I'll think about it, when is it?" she asked.

" It's two fridays from now, enough time to get a date.." he winked at her.

Kagome giggled flirtaciously and nodded. " Ok."

Sesshomaru squinted and tightened his jaw at the two and went back to the screen and tried to ignore them.

" If you find it hard to find a date, even though that's not possible...you know where to find me.." he continued.

Kagome blushed and bowed her head.

"Hiten.." Sesshomaru said in almost a spat whisper. " I'm sure you have much work to attend to?"

Hiten's smile faded and went serious. "Of course, Sir." he cleared his throat and bowed. He shot them both one last look and closed the door with an evil grin. Trapped in his daze, he was broken out of it with a slap on the shoulder.

"Ow.." he flinched holding his shoulder. " What?" he spat in a whimper.

" I heard what you were doing in there!" Koura whispered with her hands on her hips. " You know the rules, Hiten. You can't provoke them, that is cheating!" 

" Oh come on, Koura..I wasn't provo------ok, maybe I was a little..but come on, we all know Sesshomaru..if you leave it up to him, he won't ask her..I had to give him a reason.." Hiten sneered at the cat demon. " Besides, you know the company that holds the black and white party have a lot of accounts with celebrities. "

"We don't do accounts with celebrities, Hiten.." Koura rolled her eyes and pulled Hiten to walk away from Sesshomaru's office so they wouldn't be heard.

" I know..but wouldn't it be cool to meet some celebrities? How about that chick Boa? Oh my god.." Hiten drooled.

"No more!" Koura raised her finger to his face as if she were punishing a five year old. " You're trying to benefit out of this bet more than you should."

" Ok ok..fine..." Hiten groaned as he walked away from her. " Party pooper.." he muttered.

" I heard that.." Koura frowned as she walked towards her office.

Kagome stood up from her chair and sighed as she put her jacket on. She couldn't take it any longer, she had to get out. Sesshomaru was still working and she played too many solitaire games to last her a lifetime. There is only so many times you can beat your own score.  
" I'm leaving.." Kagome mentioned as she turned off her computer.

" I'm almost done.." Sesshomaru said as he studied a sheet of the company's invoices.

" You said that 3 hours ago, Sesshomaru. Everyone is leaving already.." Kagome groaned. "I'm tired.."

" How are you getting home then?"

" I'll take a bus.or...catch a ride with someone, I dunno.." Kagome took her hair out a bun and let it loose, rubbing her scalp.

Sesshomaru frowned as he turned off the computer and straightened his blazer as he stood up. " Let us be on our way then.."

" I'm not rushing you to finish, I said I can take a bus or catch a ride.." Kagome retorted defensively.

" It's fine.." Sesshomaru walked over to the door and opened the door allowing Kagome to exit first.

Kagome walked towards the elevator and pressed the button and waited in silence with Sesshomaru who didn't say a word.  
The elevator door opened and they walked in. The doors closed leaving them in complete silence. (Doesn't elevator silence bother you? Ugh!)  
Sesshomaru stared at the number screen of the elevator as it passed the floors and sighed.  
"Are you going to attend the black and white ball?"

Kagome stared at the number screen as well.  
" Probably.." she said. " You?

" Probably not.." he answered as the doors opened on the 13th floor. Shurran was waiting with her arms crossed and smirked at Sesshomaru.

" Hello, my lord.." she bowed gently with a flirtacious grin and entered the elevator.

" Good Evening, Shurran.." Sesshomaru allowed her room to enter.

Her grin faded as she glanced at Kagome and cleared her throat. " Hello.." she said to her.

Kagome forcefully nodded and looked away.

Shurran stood beside Sesshomaru and observed him. "You're looking gorgeous as usual.." she said bluntly which startled Sesshomaru and Kagome.

" ...thank you..." Sesshomaru said as he glanced at her for a moment in discomfort.

" Are you attending the black and white ball, my lord?" Shurran asked only directing the question at him.  
Kagome, feeling uncomfortable, held her purse tightly and continued to stare at the number screen. What a slow elevator, she thought.

Sesshomaru forced a grin and straightened his posture showing his severeness. Kagome glanced at him from the side, awaiting his answer as well.

"Probably.." he tilted his head to the side. He acknowledged Shurran's leering by doing it himself.

Kagome's mouth went agape as she scowled to the side and fumed as she noticed the two trapped in each others gaze.

"Maybe I'll see you there then?" Shurran glared at him with a lustful grin.

"Perhaps.." he retorted with a hint of flirtation.

The elevator opened at the first floor and Shurran walked out first, her curvacious body twitching as if she were trying to seduce him.  
Kagome shook her head in an annoyed smirk and looked at Sesshomaru who kept his gaze on her. He blinked back and looked towards Kagome with a serious look.  
"What?" he asked noticing Kagome's scowling gaze.

" I thought you weren't going.." Kagome rolled her eyes as she headed out of the building towards the car. The night had looked beautiful. The city lights illuminating the sky. Kagome breathed in the cool breeze and felt a moment of tranquility.

" I didn't say I was. I said probably." he pointed out caustically as he pressed the alarm on his key ring that unlocked his car doors.

" Whatever..." Kagome said in a careless tone as she got in.

Sesshomaru sighed in anger at her attitude and proceeded to his car and got in. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot into the highway.

Moments later, Kagome broke the silence realizing they were driving down a street that wasn't familiar to her. The street had looked busy with glowing advertisements and street performers. Hot dog and popcorn vendors at every corner.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked as she rolled down her window with a childish grin.

" I was thinking we could take a break from our usual routine and have a 'night out', " he mocked her words from earlier.  
"Squander some money, courtesy of Inuyasha's credit cards." he said as he looked for parking.

"Really?" Kagome asked with gleaming eyes. She blushed a smile that he took into consideration the night out between the two, even though the intention mainly was to max Inuyasha's credit cards.

He found parking and parked his car and they got out. The street had a very urban feel to it. It was busy and everyone was paying attention to their own thing.   
Sesshomaru and Kagome walked beside each other closely but he moved away feeling her arm against his.  
Kagome, smiled, taking in the night life she hadn't realized she missed so much. Sesshomaru, quickly met glance with her and noticed the happiness in her expression and half smirked.  
Kagome tugged on his sleeve and pointed to a street performer dancing, his moves of a contortionist.   
Sesshomaru nodded and looked around. He frowned realizing how much guys Kagome attracted as they walked down the street.  
"A flower for your lady?" A man asked holding roses.

Sesshomaru stood frozen looking at Kagome who was looking at him and didn't know if he should buy a flower or not and just shook his head at the man.

"Did you want a flower?" Sesshomaru asked as they continued to walk.

Kagome chuckled in a shy way and shook her head. "Oh please..no. I don't even take care of them. Anyway...that would seem too much like..a date...wouldn't it..and this..isn't a date..right?." she said as she stopped in front of a theatre and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Right." he quickly confirmed.

Kagome half grinned and stared at the movie posters in front of her, " Let's watch a movie!" she squealed.

" I don't think so.." Sesshomaru grimaced at the thought and shook his head. " It defeats the purpose of a 'night out', doesn't it?"

"Yeah...but.." Kagome continued to walk. " I wanted to see 'Death of an Assassin'. " she murmured.

Sesshomaru sighed a smirk and rolled his eyes as he turned to walk towards the box office.  
Kagome jumped up in excitement and ran over to stand beside him.

" Two please for..." he looked at Kagome to finish the sentence.

" Death of an Assassin." Kagome panted trying to control her squeals.

The girl in the box office smiled at Kagome and at Sesshomaru and looked at her computer.  
" The next show is sold out, we have tickets for the 9 o' clock showing.." she looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at his watch and shot Kagome a side look. " That's 2 1/2 hours from now.."

" So we'll walk around or something..get something to eat, go into some stores.." Kagome jested towards the grumpy impatient demon and nudged his shoulder.

" Fine, two for that showing then.." Sesshomaru took out his wallet and paid her. The girl handed him the tickets with his change. A baffled expression took over Kagome's face as she noticed Sesshomaru pay out of his own money instead of Inuyasha's credit cards. She shook her head and ignored it and snatched the tickets out of Sesshomaru's hands.

"This is great, the trailer to this movie looked awesome.." Kagome placed them into a pocket of her wallet and placed it into her purse so that they wouldn't lose it. As they strolled the streets and entered stores, they used Inuyasha's credit card and purchased dildos at a fantasy lingerie store along with handcuffs, condoms, thongs, leather whips, chains, anal beads, oils and butt plugs. Kagome's idea.

Sesshomaru shook his head as they exited the store.  
"and here I thought I was cruel.." he teasingly smirked.

Kagome gloated in her excellent idea and sighed.

A guy dressed in drag stopped the both of them and began to dance.  
"Enter fantasy island, guys...Mmmm, especially you crumb cake..you delicious looking apple.,.you're so naughty aren't you.." said the guy in a feminine voice with a lisp to Sesshomaru.

"I beg your pardon?" Sesshomaru scowled with a squint getting ready to strangle the guy.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at the building he was standing in front of and noticed it was a strip club. Kagome looked behind her and saw a kid buying a hat, ironically that had Inuyasha's band logo on it and looked at Sesshomaru. She stopped Sesshomaru in his tracks and grabbed his wrist.

" I have an idea.." she licked her teeth and rubbed her hands evily as she pulled him to the store behind them and grabbed a hat from the rack. It was a black hat, that was remotely close to the one Inuyasha wore when he went out in public to go unnoticed. She bought the hat from the guy and was about to put it on Sesshomaru who refrained her from gripping her wrist tightly.  
"What are you doing?" he asked keeping the demon hat away.

" Look...You wear this hat..I'll go buy a disposable camera and then I think you know what I mean from there..." Kagome snickered as she glared over to the drag queen dancing seductively.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and walked off. " Absolutely not.."

" Oh come on!" Kagome groaned. " Sesshomaru, it's perfect, no one will knows its you..you'll look like Inuyasha with this hat."

" Don't insult me.." Sesshomaru hissed.

" We're basically framing him.." Kagome pulled his shirt. " Come on, it's funny.."

" I'm not going in there.." Sesshomaru crossed his arms as Kagome forced the hat onto his head. Sesshomaru fumed with anger at the girl as she pulled him into a pharmacy where she purchased black hair dye for her and a disposable camera.  
Kagome continued to drag Sesshomaru out of the pharmacy and into the strip club.

" Hi guys, my name is Muffin, what will your pleasure be today?" the guy at the door smirked and winked at Sesshomaru. "Hey, you look familiar,..aren't you..?"

" That's right, Muffin, this is Inuyasha from City Slackers. He came for a good time if you know what I mean.." Kagome winked back putting her hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders.

" Mmm, we'll definitely show him a good time, honey..." the guy licked his lips.

Sesshomaru fumed with a stern look and looked stiff.

"Well, guys, tonight we have a special on lap dances and massages.."

"No.." Sesshomaru said flatly at Kagome.

Kagome sighed. " Well, can the guys..I mean..girls just dance around him..not touching him? He likes the tease.."

"Absolutely, whatever he wants..it's his pleasure." The guy gestured them inside as he opened the door where loud music sounded. Luckily for Sesshomaru, the place was dark but he still bowed his head and covered his face.

"quit being uptight.." Kagome scolded him. " We'll be in and out of this place before you know it.."

Muffin led them into a room with a couch and a chair in the middle of the room.

"One question, can we take pictures?" Kagome pulled her camera.

" Oh, I'm sorry, cameras are extremely forbidden in the sex room."

" Sex room?" Sesshomaru shot his piercing gaze at Kagome and Muffin.

" Oh don't worry...there is no sex, we just call it that.." Muffin waved his hands to assure him.

" Well, what if we pay extra to take pictures? Our little Inuyasha here has a fetish for memorabelia" Kagome dangled the credit card in front of Muffin's face who was quickly hypnotized to the thing.

"Well...if you'd like.." Muffin snatched the card with a smile. " Well, Mr. Inuyasha, I will charge this to your card and send the girls in, have fun guys!"

"Kagome, I'll have you know.. I do not appreciate this one bit. " Sesshomaru sat in the chair with his arms crossed.

" I'm sorry but you have to admit, the plan is perfect. I swear no one will know it's you. Besides, if it really bothered you that bad, why are you cooperating to do this?" Kagome stared at him with her arms crossed. His face remained angered and didn't say a word. Kagome then realized from his silence that somehow, she didn't know why, Sesshomaru had found a way to swallow his pride and do this for her. He was doing this for her.

Kagome was about to speak when they were interrupted with loud techno music coming from the speakers in the corners of the room.

"Are you ready to have fun?" one 'girl' said as she danced with a furry scarf and crawled over to Sesshomaru who made his hands into fists. He lowered his hat to cover his face and sat with his arms crossed. She placed the scarf around Sesshomaru and began to dance around him. Kagome couldn't help laugh and began to take pictures. Another drag queen entered the room dressed in bondage and held a whip.

" Was someone a bad boy!" she spat lustfully.

She began to whip her whip to the side and was about to playfully hit Sesshomaru, who grabbed the tassles of the whip and brought her close to his face and snatched it away from her and threw it across the room.

"Mmm, someone is a little rough...I like that!" she turned her back towards him and bent down revealing a thong. Sesshomaru turned to his side and covered his face in disgust. He glanced over to Kagome who sympathetically shrugged and grinned at him and continued to flash some pictures.  
One of the drags came inches from him and breathed in his ear. " Ohhhh.." she moaned into it which caused Sesshomaru to lose it and grabbed the 'girl' by her throat.

She began to scream as the other girls ran out of the room yelling for help.

"No.!" Kagome screamed. " Sess...uhhhh...Inuyasha! Stop!" she pulled his grip off of the drag who fell to the floor gasping for air and pulled him out of the room.  
Muffin came to them with bodyguards and threw the credit card at them. "We don't appreciate that kind of roughness here..Mr. Inuyasha..I will notify the authorites if you don't get out of here now!" Muffin pointed towards the door.

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and apologized to Muffin as they walked out of the club.  
Sesshomaru snatched his arm away from Kagome and walked off taking off the hat and throwing to the side, receiving an angered look from a guy who was hit with the flying hat.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome yelled out as she followed him. " I"m sorry..really..I shouldn't have made you do that..I won't use the pictures.." she said as she was about to destroy the camera.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall.  
" Leave it, I didn't just do that for nothing.." he said as he let go of her wrist and walked towards the theatre.  
Kagome followed behind him somberly and exhaled deeply.

After the movies, Sesshomaru and Kagome had forgotten their tension and had discussed the movie they had just watched.

"That was sad.." Kagome shook her head, as the bag in her hand swayed as they exited the theatre.

" Not really.." Sesshomaru said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a drag and looked at her. " If you ask me, the guy deserved it. He was foolish when he let his feelings for the girl get in the way, hence leading to a foolish demise for the both of them. If he had stayed focus on the target and abolish any emotion stirring up, he would have lived on.." he exhaled the smoke.

" Yes, but it is a love story..think about it, if he had killed her, he would indeed live longer, but a longer miserable life. He died happy cause he experienced love with her.."

"Don't be so naive, Kagome..You're reading into the matter more than you should. It was an obvious portrayal rather than subliminal..." he exhaled another breath of smoke to the side.

" I think what was sad was that they died not being able to tell each other their feelings for one another.." Kagome sighed in a lovestruck way.

"I think they knew..." Sesshomaru finished as he flicked his cigarette and exhaled the smoke before leaning against the pillar of the building and looked down at her. "What now?" he raised his brows.

" I don't know.." Kagome grinned. " The night is still young but if you are tired..we can go home."

" Let's not worry about me, I am fine. What do you want to do now?" he asked as he walked away from the pillar and stared down the block. "You still have Inuyasha's credit card?"

"Yeah.." Kagome fished into her purse and pulled it out. "Why?"

"Come.." he gently pushed her shoulder to walk in the direction he was walking to.

"Where are we goi--?" Kagome asked as she looked around and noticed what he was talking about. There was a fancy hotel at the end of the block. The trump towers. She immediatly read Sesshomaru's mind. They were going to use the credit card to rent a room so that it would show on his credit card statement. They were greeted by a doorman as they entered.

"Hmm, I threw away the hat..." Sesshomaru stroked his chin wondering what to do for a disguise. They could tell he wasn't Inuyasha if he walked in without a cover. Kagome noticed a guy take off his hat and shades and placed them on the counter as he looked into his bag. Kagome quickly snatched it and handed it to Sesshomaru who immediatly placed them on and walked away. The guy looked up from his bag and sighed as he didn't find what he was looking for. He frowned as he searched for his hat and glasses.

Kagome grabbed the shawl off of her neck and wrapped it over her head and pulled out her shades from her purse.  
Sesshomaru greeted the concierge and smirked.  
"Hello, I'd like to rent your most expensive room.." he said as he slid the credit card across the counter.

The concierge's mouth dropped and smiled a huge smile as he nodded. " Oh my god, Inuyasha, I'm your biggest fan! I know almost everything about you, your last single was the best, I love your music sooo much! " the guy said, not being able to stand still.

"That's nice.." Sesshomaru said flatly. " The room?"

The concierge stared at him in a hurtful expression.  
"O-ohh--um..of course, Sir, sorry..The penthouse on the last floor seems to be available, it's $6,890 a night.."

" I didn't ask for the price, I asked for a room..." Sesshomaru spat uncouthly. He didn't want to be mean to the kid but if he were pretending to be Inuyasha and give him a bad rep, this was a way to go about it.

" Right" the concierge grabbed the card and swiped it. After a successful transaction, the concierge handed him a pair of keys and the receipt. "Thanks for your stay with us, Mr. Inuyasha.."

"Whatever.." Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Um..Mr. Inuyasha.? I know you are busy, Sir...but I was wondering..." the kid held a pen and paper. " your autograph.:"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who nodded for him to do it. Sesshomaru sighed and grabbed the paper and signed it. He looked at the kid and smirked as he walked off with Kagome.

The kid stared off sadly as he watched them enter an elevator and looked at his co worker.

" What a jerk, huh?" said his co-worker.

The kid looked down at his autograph and his mouth dropped at what he read.

'Dear annoying kid,  
Go fuck yourself and die'.

Kagome's mouth dropped as Sesshomaru opened the door with the key card. The room was very huge and ornated with luxurious furniture. Kagome ran in and jumped around.  
"this is so cool.." she laughed as she ran to the huge bed and jumped on it.

"I can't believe people pay so much for a room like this..and just for one night?" Kagome scoffed as she jumped on the bed.

Sesshomaru took off his shades and the hat and looked around the room, not impressed. They charged more money for the room than anything in the room was worth. He walked across the living room where there was a painting above the fireplace that looked to be painted probably by a hotel employee. Sesshomaru clawed the painting and knocked it off the wall.

Kagome came out of the bedroom and into the living room and opened her eyes wide.  
"What are you doing?" she said as she walked over to the painting.

" What we came here for.." Sesshomaru picked up the firepoker beside the fireplace and began swinging across the room, breaking vases, glass tables, the chandelier and scratched the walls.

"Oh my god.." Kagome laughed. " Are you going mad? We'll get into trouble and have to pay for this stuff!"

"You mean, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru smirked as he continued to break things. Kagome shrugged and opened the bag of merchandize from the lingerie store and began to laugh as she placed the thong ontop of the ceiling fan. The anal beads she placed on the sofa along with the whips. The dildos she placed into the pillows and replaced the flowers from one vase with it. She opened a pack of condoms and threw them around the room. She grabbed a few and began to spit in it.  
Sesshomaru walked in holding the firepoker and grimaced at her.

"Real nice, Kagome. Leave your DNA around for them to find. Why not write your name all around the walls while you're at it." Sesshomaru shook his head.

" You do your thing, Sesshomaru... and I'll do mine.." Kagome spat in one condom and threw it at a wall.

"That's disgusting.." Sesshomaru raised his brows at her.

" Thank you. " Kagome chuckled evily and bowed as she threw the buttplugs into a cup on the nightstand. 

"We should go now.." Sesshomaru set the firepoker down by the wall.

" Ok, one more thing..:" Kagome took out the massaging oil bottles and opened them, squirting them all over the place. On the white blankets on the bed and the walls. Oil dripped down, staining the wall as it touched it.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as she went nuts with the bottles and had gotten some on herself and him.  
" Kagome...watch where you are pointing that thing, don't get it on the---" Sesshomaru tried to warn but it was too late.  
Some oil squirting on the lamp by the bed and immediatly went in flames. Kagome's mouth formed and O shape and dropped the bottle on the ground and began to freak. The fire had spread quickly cause of the oil.

"Oh my god:" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed a pillowcase and tried to put the fire out but oil must have gotten it as well because it went into flames quickly. The flame went so fast that Sesshomaru's sleeve went on fire.

" Sesshomaru! You're on fire!" Kagome tried to find something to put him out. Sesshomaru calmly patted his arm down and put the flame out but made it worse since his hands were wet with the oil. Everything else conflagrated within seconds causing the fire alarm to sound and the sprinklers immediatly followed. Everything had gotten wet including Sesshomaru and Kagome. The water put Sesshomaru's sleeve out and he frowned as he pushed his wet hair back from his face.

"Lovely..." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome's arm, both running down the hallway towards the staircase.  
A blonde girl came out into the hallway holding her dog as she and her dog got wet as well.

"What's going on here?" she shouted, her little dog yapping.

Kagome turned her gaze back at her as Sesshomaru pulled her.  
" Oh wow..look, Paris Hilton.." Kagome snatched her arm away looking at her.

Sesshomaru ignored her and dragged her down the staircase as fireman ran up.  
" Quick, the penthouse is on fire, Move it, Move it!" a fire marshall shouted.

Kagome and Sesshomaru escaped from the back of the hotel and walked down the streets, soaking wet, towards his car.

"That was probably the most stupid thing I have ever done.." he scolded himself as Kagome tried to catch up to him but couldn't stop laughing.

"Wait.." she tried to say as she bursted into another laughter.

Sesshomaru unlocked the car doors with his alarm and got in, starting the car and waiting for Kagome to get in.  
Kagome got in and snorted a laughter and put on her seatbelt. She stopped laughing when she saw Sesshomaru's face, serious as he drove away from the scene towards their house. They drove silently for a bit and Kagome cleared her throat.

" I'm sorry..." she muttered in a very serious tone but couldn't help break into another outburst of laughter when she saw Sesshomaru's long sleeve burnt to a 3/4 length and had burnt thread hanging off the sides. " I'm so-o-orry!" she coughed into a laugh maniacally. " I can't stop..I'm trying.." she held her stomach.

Her laughing was so loud and somewhat funny when she snorted that Sesshomaru couldn't contain his smirk any longer.  
"That was very stupid, Kagome.." 

" I know..but..it was too funny..things like that happen in movies. ..you went on fire, and then made it worse by trying to pat it down with more oils...You could have DIED!" Kagome forced out in a raspy tone as she continued to laugh and wipe the tears from her eyes. " then you see Paris Hilton coming out of her room like..der..what's going on?" Kagome mocked her by twirling her hair.

Sesshomaru chuckled slightly and shook his head. " You have the camera though, right?"

Kagome gasped and covered her mouth seriously as she looked at him nervously. "Um.." she tittered.

Sesshomaru slammed the breaks and scowled, getting angry. " Don't tell me you left it in the room?"

Kagome kept a serious face but couldn't help going back into another outburst as she pulled the camera out of her purse and waved it in front of his face.

" That wasn't funny.." Sesshomaru sighed a breath of relief as he continued to drive.

"Your face...oh my god.."

"Yes..laugh it up..very comedic.." Sesshomaru exhaled deeply from the event and headed down the highway that led to where they lived.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha strummed the E string on his guitar perpetually as he doze off into his thoughts. Trying to conglomerate the random words in his mind to form just a mere sentence. Another hit song was what he needed to stay on top.

"Inuyasha?" he heard yet he couldn't acknowledge. His attention was on the words in his mind. He began to hum as he strummed the chords to his custom made Gibson guitar. Red oak neck, Mahogandy colored frame with pieces of a rare jewel called the shikon no tama imported from one of the islands surrounding Japan inbedded into the head. The jewel was so rare, the price of the jewel was hard to reach. Due to his hit single, he was able to get one shard of the jewel and had it cut into tiny fragments. One of those pieces went to the engagement ring that was on his fiancee's finger, Kikyo. The jewel was more expensive than any rare diamond, it cost more than the mansion he lived in.

"Inuyasha!" the voice came louder.

Inuyasha growled to himself and snapped to his side toward the direction of the voice. "What, damnit?"

Kikyo gasped to herself and frowned. " I was calling your name for the longest now..you keep strumming your stupid guitar and ignoring me!"

" Damn it, Kikyo. I am trying to work on a song here, ok?" Inuyasha set his guitar on its stand and rubbed his face. He stood up and walked over to the window.

" Well, excuse me, I'm sorry I want your attention. I mean, I'm only your fiancee'!" she cried as she raised her left hand showing the ring.

"So you keep reminding me.." Inuyasha muttered.

"What did you say?" she came closer to him.

"Nothing. Look, I need to work on my music, ok?" he opened the window to breathe in fresh air.

" Ugh, all you care about is your music! What about what I want, huh? You don't take me out anymore! We always stay home!"

" Keep it down.." Inuyasha scowled at her. " My dad will hear you.."

" Of course...your father..." Kikyo snorted. " I mean, it's been 3 months now, Inuyasha and we still live with your father?"

" Look, my single ain't selling like it used to ever since that new band came out, I gotta make a better song! You don't want to live in a regular apartment and to buy a mansion costs money..so would you sto--"

Kikyo interrupted with another chuckle. " Unbelievable.." she shook her head. " You and your stupid music.."

"My stupid music?" Inuyasha pointed to his chest feeling the hurt of her insult. " My stupid music is what paid for your trip to Hawaii, the engagement ring with a rare jewel, your meals at that 4 star resturant you like to eat at, your hair, your nails, your car! Want me to keep going on!" Inuyasha was inches from her face. He had wanted to strike her but of course, he was raised better than that. The anger though was unbearable. Truth be told, ever since he had been with Kikyo, he couldn't write another song. He's tried but he had thought it all to be garbage. Kagome popped into his mind. When he was with her, songs kept pouring out of him naturally. He shook his mind off of her and turned away from Kikyo. The sight of her made him angrier.

" How dare you throw it into my face like I'm some golddigger! Your brother never complained! He's not living at home with his father."

"That's it, you tell me now!" Inuyasha lunged toward her and grabbed her wrist. " You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

" No..." Kikyo cringed. " I don't..."

Inuyasha looked at her and dropped her wrist and walked toward the bed.

" I'm sorry..." Kikyo smirked. " I was angry..I was just saying whatever to get you mad..you know I love you, right?" she walked over to him and hugged him from behind. She rubbed her hands on his chest and turned him around. She pouted and looked up at him and kissed his hands.

" I'm sorry too..." Inuyasha's face softened from the anger he had a second ago. " I just...it's all this crap, you know.. My agent is on my ass about my next song. You know, my dad still doesn't know we go out? I tried telling him but he thinks I'm kidding. He keeps asking me would Sesshomaru mind you sleeping in my room like it is some sleepover..plus he still doesn't know where Sesshomaru is.."

"Who cares, he's a grown man..." Kikyo scoffed as she got into bed.

"Yeah...but...it's not like him to just disappear." Inuyasha grunted as he lied next to her" He's been seen at work but no one knows where he goes afterward. We had one of our chauffers follow him but he lost him and no one seems to know where he's staying at. Rumor's going around saying he is living somewhere downtown..but come on..." Inuyasha scoffed a chuckle. " Sesshomaru? Downtown?"

" You think I should highlight my hair?" Kikyo twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

Inuyasha stared at her disbelievingly and shook his head. " I'm turning in..." he rolled to his side but heard a commotion coming from downstairs.

"What's that?" Kikyo gripped his shoulder feeling scared.

Inuyasha just frowned and slowly walked towards their door. He crept silently and rested his ear on the door to hear anything but nothing came. He looked back at Kikyo and shrugged as he turned to walk back. The door broke open with men coming in with guns and tackled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo's screamed into an echo.

Sesshomaru turned the key to open the lock of the door to the apartment he shared with Kagome. Both were drenched in oil and water and smelled of smoke. Kagome coughed as she followed Sesshomaru into the apartment and immediatly took off her jacket. They both exchanged glances and looked towards the bathroom.

Sesshomaru bowed his head. " You may go first.."

"No, it's okay..I'll wait, you can go.." she retorted.

" No, I insist..." he gave a final tone.

" Look, You need one more than I do.." she darted her eyes from his sleeve to his eyes.

" Fine..." he didn't hesitate to walk towards the bathroom.

Kagome let one last chuckle as she went to her room to take off the rest of her clothes. She grimaced as she peeled off the wet skirt and unbuttoned the clingy blouse and set it to the side by her door. She looked in the mirror as she stripped her clothes. The smile she had stuck on her face from the events earlier faded as she stared at her reflection. Thoughts struck her as if she were being beaten by a bat. Inuyasha, she thought. She hadn't really thought about him so much aside from the plotted vendetta. Why, she kept asking herself. Why did she care? It's been months since she's even seen him not including the times he came on MTV. Damn it, she mentally scolded herself. Minutes later, her thoughts were interrupted with a sound of the bathroom door opening. Sesshomaru must have finished, that was quick. He probably showered quickly since he knew she was waiting. How thoughtful. She began to laugh. He probably ran out of hot water.

She walked out of her room with a towel wrapped around and entered the bathroom. Sesshomaru's back was turned to her in a towel around his waist. He was looking at something and then sensed her and raised his head.

"I'm done.." he passed her and exited the bathroom. Kagome avoided looking at his bare chest and closed the door. She unwrapped the towel and turned on the shower. She lifted her leg into the tub and closed the shower curtain. She moaned softly as the warm water massaged her head and grabbed the shampoo. She squeezed some into her hand and ran it through her hair and began to wash it. Minutes later, she finished and shut off the shower. She heard a knock at the front door and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her. She reached for another towel ontop of the shelf by the bathtub and began to dry her hair. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway of the front door, paying what seemed to be a delivery guy. He walked in with the bag and closed the door and stopped as he saw Kagome standing in the hallway in a towel, looking at him.

" I took the liberty of ordering something to eat. You're still hungry, I assume?" he went towards the kitchen and set the bag down on the counter.

" It's a little late to eat, don't you think?" Kagome smiled as she walked back to her room to get dressed.

Sesshomaru glanced at his watch and took out the contents in the bag. His gaze turned to Kagome who entered the kitchen in blue shorts and a matching shirt and held a towel in her hand, drying her hair here and there.

Kagome grabbed plates from the cupboard. "What'd you get?"

"I'm not sure.." Sesshomaru frowned. " I don't really eat chinese food. I asked the woman on the phone for the most asked for entree on the menu."

"Entree?" Kagome teased as her eyes widened in mockery. " I see..." she opened the boxes. " Looks like you got...lo'mein, shrimp with broccoli and fried rice. This stuff is really good.." Kagome grabbed some lo mein with her hands and lifted her head up as she forced it into her mouth.

"Heard of a fork?" Sesshomaru cocked a brow.

Kagome grunted." No Fork. Kagome hungry.Mmm." she made a plate as she joked.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he helped her with her plate and made one for himself and followed her into the living room. They both sat on the couch and set their plates on the coffee table. Kagome fished inside the cushions of the couch for the remote and felt the clicker underneath her. She pulled it out and turned on the television and began to surf the channels.

Sesshomaru stood up and went to the kitchen and came back with two cups and rested it on the coffee table. Kagome stared at the cup and turned to him. " Oh...thanks.." she grabbed the cup and began to drink while she continued to surf the channels. " Ohh. Ice age!" I've been wanting to see this." she squealed. " It just started too." She took one last sip before setting her cup back on the table and looked at Sesshomaru. " Hey, you noticed I don't put ice in my soda, that's cool." she smiled.

Sesshomaru shot her a side glance and lifted his head expressionless. " No. I must have forgotten to put ice into it."

" Oh.." Kagome murmured and twitched her lips. She looked over to his cup and noticed it had ice. Her eyebrows twitched as she squinted suspiciously at the cup and looked back at the youkai. She watched as he forked into his food that was unfamiliar to him. He set it down as he rolled his sleeves and picked it back up again. Kagome's mouth dropped as she saw his arm and quickly put her plate on the table and grabbed his arm. " Oh my god, your arm., it's all...red." she snapped at him. " You said you were fine!"

" and I am..." he said calmly as he snatched his arm back.

" Ugh.." Kagome got up and sprinted to the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit which made Sesshomaru scoff.

" You're not serious?" he spat in a low derisive chuckle." it's hardly a first degree burn.."

" Yes..but it must sting..I remember one time when I spilled hot water on my arm..I thought I was going to die!" Kagome emphasized on the last word.

" How dramatic.." he looked towards the television as he tried to fight for his arm with Kagome.

" Stay still!" Kagome demanded as she held his arm more tightly and opened the first aid kit. She pulled out the aloe vera and poured some into her hand and began to rub on the redness of his arm. Sesshomaru gave in as she rubbed it and focused on the movie shown on the television. He looked back at the girl who was in deep concentration while rubbing his arm. Kagome feeling eyes on her looked up which made Sesshomaru quickly look away.

" The plot of this movie is ridiculous..." Sesshomaru tried to kill the awkwardness. Awkwardness usually didn't bother him but somehow this was driving him mad. " Clearly, they didn't take into consideration the laws of nature when they decided to film this. A sabertooth, a mammoth and a sloth...finding their ways toward each other and decide to go a fatuous quest when they find a baby, which they would have eaten, I might add, to find his parents..." Sesshomaru spat in disgust. " then later, avoiding their animalistic instincts which are natural amongst their prey, by becoming friends..."

Kagome gasped. " Friends? Oh my god..the abomination.."

"My sentiments exactly.." Sesshomaru nodded with his eyes closed.

" It was a joke? It's a movie, for kids...you know, those little people that we were not too long ago.. Of course the plot won't make sense. Besides, thanks for telling me the movie..now I don't want to see it. Your critiquing will be in my mind now so I won't be able to enjoy the movie. "

"Watch the movie..." he took his arm away noticing she was done. " you will thank me later for trying to give you a fair warning.."

" Wait.." Kagome shook her head in realization as she grabbed her plate from the table. " How come you watched this movie? I don't see this being your 'first thing on the list to watch' when you get home from the office... " she glared at him.

"It wasn't my choice.A little girl made me watch it with her"

"Mmhmm...can you only see this girl?" Kagome teased.

Sesshomaru squinted at the television deciding to avoid her little interrogation. "thank you.." he said almost inaudibly.

"For what?" Kagome glanced to her side.

Sesshomaru forked a shrimp into his mouth and raised his arm to her.

" Oh...no problem.." she went back to the television.

After they finished eating, Kagome grabbed their plates and brought it to the kitchen and put them into the dishwasher. She came back into the living room and sat next to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru who could smell the scent of her hair, scooted over a few inches realizing they were too close. Kagome noticing this moved away herself.

"So...can I ask you a question?" she turned her neck towards him.

" Aside from the one you just asked?"he sighed as he fished into the pockets of his dark grey sweats for his pack of cigarettes.

" If you want to get all technical...yes"

Sesshomaru nodded and focused on feeling the pack of cigarettes in his pocket.

" Do you miss Kikyo?" she asked

" Not this again.." Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to the living room window. There was a fire escape outside of it. He opened it and lifted himself out of the window onto the fire escape and sat down on the window ledge.

Kagome frowned as she grabbed her drink from the coffee table and walked over to the window and climbed over as well and sat by him.

Sesshomaru placed the cigarette between his lips and began to pat his pockets for his lighter. " What is the reason behind this?"

"Why can't you answer the question?" Kagome rolled her eyes and sipped her soda and then set it beside her." It is a simple yes or no.."

" No..I don't." he answered flatly and grunted in agitation trying to find his lighter. The pockets of his sweats went pretty deep.

" Not that I care...but why do you torture yourself with the past?" he smirked finding his lighter and lit his cigarette.

" because, I don't understand it. How can you be with someone for so long and not be affected with all of this..."

Sesshomaru bowed his head and closed his eyes as he released a breath of smoke. " You honestly didn't know of his philandering?"

Kagome bowed her head as well and looked to her side. " I really didn't. I mean, why should I? We were together for 5 years. I had trusted him. When you are with someone, you have to give them trust..if you don't trust each other, you guys are wasting each others time..."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slightly, his amber orbs glistening from the light of the full moon shining down on them. " Hm, perhaps that is why I am not so affected by Kikyo." He turned to Kagome and glared at her. " I never trusted her to begin with..."

" Then...why were you guys together?" Kagome turned to her side to pick up her cup of soda she had set beside her.

Sesshomaru shrugged and took another drag of his cigarette.

Kagome shook her head and looked away in frustration. She hated when he did that. Just when she thought she was getting through to him and finding out more about him..he had to close off. Why did he do that? Somehow she trusted him completely. Why didn't he trust her? Was she being naive to be trusting so easily? She decided to change the subject. She looked up at the sky and took another sip of her cold soda. It was a bit chilly outside and holding a cup of cold soda didn't help. " I wonder if I turn off the lights inside the living room, would we be able to see the stars better..." she turned to go inside but was stopped by a warm hand on her knee which caused her to slightly gasp.

"You needn't to go inside.." he placed his cigarette between his lips and held his hands inside the apartment and clapped. The lights went out.

Kagome covered her mouth and laughed. " Wow...can someone say lazy? I didn't even know we had the clapper..." she continued to chuckle. " such a rich boy."

" It was hardly pocket change. Besides, I'm allowed to be indolent once in a while, aren't I?" he cast her a side glance, his mouth slightly open revealing a fang as if he were daring her to say ' no you can't be lazy'

"Damn..the lights out didn't make it better..." Kagome groaned.

" The moonlight is making it impossible.." Sesshomaru looked up, his tone sharing her sympathy.

Kagome put her cup down and blew her breath onto her hands to warm them. " Hey..you ever thought about dating again?"

"Why are you on the subject of duality today? Honestly, do you feel lost without the company of a 'significant other'.?"

" Why do you have to insult me by just asking you a question?" Kagome snapped defensively.

" I'm not insulting you. That is your self concious feeling guilty realizing the dependency on another.."he said calmly.

Kagome just stood quiet and bit her lip avoiding his gaze. Why did he have to make her feel bad?

Sesshomaru, realizing once again his mouth got the best of him, answered her question. " No...I haven't thought about dating..." he took off his black long sleeve shirt realizing Kagome was rubbing her arms and shivering. He straightened out the white undershirt he had underneath and handed her the black shirt.He didn't know why he couldn't have a regular conversation without throwing some insulting comment at her. He couldn't help get aggravated at her weakness.

Kagome looked at him, surprised, a crease in her eyebrows showing confusion. She hesitantly grabbed the shirt and held it for a moment. Did he want her to hold it for him or was he handing it to her because he realized she was cold? She stood there for a moment wondering what to do.

"Well, aren't you going to put it on or are you just going to keep your arm hovering holding the shirt as if it were contaminated?" he flicked his cigarette off.

" Oh.." she tittered and put the black shirt over immediatly feeling the warmth that his body radiated onto it. The shirt hung loose down to her knees. " thanks..." She wanted to drop the subject on dating but she hated dropping the subject. She always had to do that with him since he never wanted to answer any of her questions. "Well...why don't you? I mean, I'm sure there are girls lined up for you. I've seen how they look at you when we walk down a street..."

Sesshomaru scoffed to himself and turned his head towards her where his chin rested on his shoulder. " I could say the same about you.." he then mentally punched himself. What the hell was that about?

" Oh please..." Kagome blushed and then snapped out of it. Ew, were they flirting? Oh my god, she thought. Divert attention from yourself, she told herself. " I know Shurran would be in the front of that line..."

"Mm, Shurran. Yes...the woman is unbelievably persistent.." Sesshomaru's eyes widened irritatedly.

" Yeah..." Kagome cackled slightly. "She wants you bad..." She stared at Sesshomaru and wondered if he had any interest in Shurran. Somehow the thought of it bothered her. Why would it, she thought.

Sesshomaru frowned a bit and stared straight into the view of the city.

"So..um..Sango and the rest are coming tomorrow night for dinner, well..tonight actually...since it is already the next day..." she laughed to herself " is that fine?" Kagome sneakishly glanced at him from the side expecting to see a disappointed look.

" That is fine. I'll be sure to come home at a later time..."he took out another cigarette. Damn, he smoked a lot, she thought.

" Why? Can't you join us?.."she began to sniff the air having caught a captivating scent. She wondered where the scent was coming from and bowed her head and the scent became stronger. She then realized it was her that was emanating that musky scent. Well, it wasn't her, it was the shirt she wore, Sesshomaru's. She lifted the collar to her nose and began to take in the lovely aroma that made her eyes roll back.

Sesshomaru sighed and folded his hands over his knees. " I am not sure that would be a good idea." He looked over to her and cocked his brow. It looked like she was sniffing the shirt? "What are you doing?" he asked in a low monotonic tone.

Kagome snapped out of it embarrassedly and brought a dangling string of hair behind her ear. "Oh...um..nothing..so..um..why would that be a bad idea?"

" It just would be.."

" Do you have something important to do?" she interrogated.

"No.."

" Then why can't you join us? I'd feel better if you did.."

" I'll see..." he fidgeted with the cigarette debating if he should smoke it. He didn't know what to do, the conversation seemed to be dying out but he enjoyed talking to her. He wanted to bring bring up a topic so they wouldn't have a reason to go inside but he couldn't force it out. Why was it hard for him? He almost felt intimidated. He mentally chuckled, and why should he feel that way? He decided to humor himself and add fuel to the conversation. " What are your plans, school should be starting soon, I take it?" That was pretty lame, he thought. It was hard for him to think of something to say when it wasn't litigable.

" Yeah..." Kagome scratched her head." Well, I was thinking of getting into Journalism..I like the idea of traveling..get out of this place and see some new things..."

" So you like to travel?" he asked as he lit the cigarette. He couldn't help it. It was probably his only bad quality, he thought. Woe to not being flawless.

" Yeah..though I never really went anywhere..." she slumped her shoulders and pouted.

" That's a well thought ambition seeing you have a knack for it. Some people tend to choose ambitions they will never reach.."

"That's cruel.." Kagome laughed.

"That's life.." Sesshomaru said with a straight face. His face looked as if he were in deep contemplation.

Kagome's laugh faded as she focused on the somber demon. She really wished she knew what he was feeling or thinking. He was too damn hard to read and very stubborn. His face showed no disturbance. No wrinkle of stress. His angelic features were so comforting yet somehow she couldn't help sense pain and anguish. Something was there. It was like, there was this emotional barrier between the two and it was breaking. He had noticed it too, she was sure. He noticed everything. " Hey...what did you mean ' I have a knack for it. You've never read my work."

" but I have.." he spoke softly. " Programmed by prejudice "

"You read that!" Kagome squealed in a gasp.

Sesshomaru nodded as he exhaled a breath of smoke. " It was well written. I fancied the portrayal of what should have been obvious to people but wasn't. Aside from certain grammatical and punctuation errors, which should have been corrected by your editor, it was decent. A bit redundant but I could see your effort in trying to make it persuasive."

Kagome tried to pick her jaw up from the floor. She could not believe this. She had been trying to get Inuyasha to read it for months. She finally got him to read it and all she got from his feedback was ' it was cool'. Her close friends haven't even read her article excluding Koga, who read it but had no idea what the article was about. It was the thought that counted though and here she was, living with Sesshomaru...someone who never uttered a word to her in highschool and he read her article and he had feedback on it.So she hadn't gone unnoticed to him throughout highschool as she thought she did. She decided not to push it though. She felt any furthur interrogation would have him dismissing it with some pathetic excuse on how he accidently read it when he was about to line his bird cage. All she did was smile.

"The sun is coming up..." she pointed out.

"So it is..." Sesshomaru stared at his lit cigarette. He only took 2 drags and had let it burn itself out. He flicked the ashes away from Kagome and stood up. " You should go in then and retire." He walked to the railing of the fire escape and leaned on it.

" I'm not tired for some reason.." she grinned as she stood up and walked over to the railing.

The sun began to rise above the buildings giving both of them an orange tone. Both were stuck in the hypnotic trance of the sun. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and tilted his head to the side, observing her perfectly carved face. Her immaculate skin taking in the sun perfectly. A gust of soothing wind blew her hair towards her face and Sesshomaru found his arm reaching toward it to remove the hair but immediatly snapped out of it. He retracted his hand to his side and tightened his jaw in anger. What the hell was his problem? He closed his fist and dug one of his claws into his palm. As if he were punishing his hand.

Kagome, oblivious, turned to him and breathed deeply. "Are you tired?"

" Not really. I'm not a big fan of sleeping..." he answered as he avoided her gaze. He couldn't get his mind off of his idle hand.

" I can feel today is going to be a long day.I'm going to make some coffee..do you want some?" Kagome looked at the dazed youkai.

Sesshomaru faltered a nod and gripped the railing of the fire escape. " I'll be inside in a moment.."

Kagome frowned slightly but it quickly faded into a smile. " Sure.." She picked up her cup of soda from the fire escape and entered the apartment. She realized the television was still on and changed the channel towards the news to find out the weather. The apartment was warm so she took off the shirt Sesshomaru lent her and rested it on the head of the couch.

Sesshomaru looked at the sun and sighed. He heard Kagome in the kitchen turn on the espresso machine He looked down and watched as civilization started. People leaving for work. Kids going to summerschool. He glanced at his watch, six in the morning. "Hmph..." he scoffed as he rested his index finger and his thumb between his eyes and rubbed them. He needed that coffee, he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome announced the coffee was ready. He sighed one last time before entering the apartment.

The two of the them sat on the couch holding their cups and began to sip as they watched the news and listened for the weather. Kagome began to yawn feeling the sleepiness creep up on her. She set her cup of coffee down and went to her room to grab a pillow and blanket so she could rest comfortably on the couch.

"Giving in?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"No..." Kagome retorted trying to keep an awake face. She felt he was challenging her on who'd stay up longer. She put the pillow beside him and layed down on the couch and wrapped the blanket over her. She rubbed her face into the pillow to ease away the sleep that tried to consume her. The pillow her head rested on was slightly on his lap. He was debating if he should move but he didn't. He decided to shrug it off and let her slightly rest on his lap. They began to watch the news. Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes gently and rested his hand under his chin holding his head up.

TV

"Yes, Mark. Today will be a lovely day with a slight sunshower that will last but a few moments. On to other news, you City Slackers fans out there will be disappointed to hear that 19 year old, Inuyasha was arrested at his house today for series of chaotic events on broadway."

Kagome and Sesshomaru's eyes widened and now they were very awake. The news went to a scene where Inuyasha was being dragged out by the cops.

" I ain't do nothing!" he yelled trying to struggle away from the cops.

His father followed out with the cops and frowned in confusion. " Is this a video shoot?" Inuyasha growled." Dad! They're arresting me, dad. Tell them I ain't do nothing." " Inuyasha, 'ain't' is not a word. As I've told you repeatedly. Why are you guys filming so late?" his father asked the cops.

TV

" The hanyou was reprimanded at 1:00 this morning at his father's mansion for further questioning. Witnesses place the arsenist at the Trump hotel causing a fire in one of the penthouse rooms and completely vandelizing it. Rosemary is at the scene live questioning the witnesses now.."

Rosemary: "Yes, Carlene. This event is causing thousands of riling fans to riot outside of the 67th Precint protesting for the release of their musical icon. We were told the hanyou was seen acting voilently on Broadway and was told he harrassed a stripper at the club 'Your pleasure'.We've just received word that a hotel employee at the Trump hotel by the name of Bill Morrison tried to commit suicide in the employee's bathroom by swallowing a jar of tylenol. This is what the witnesses had to say"

Tommy Parker(Witness 1-Trump hotel employee) " Yeah, I blame Inuyasha for Billy's attempted suicide. He praises Inuyasha. His room is full of his posters and he has every album. All he asked Inuyasha was for his autograph, that's it and the bastard wrote on his autograph. "To annoying kid, go (beep) yourself and die." Billy probably took it literal. He'd do anything for Inuyasha. I hope that bastard rots in jail!"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru whose gaze stuck on the television. " You wrote that?"

He felt Kagome stare at him but didn't want to meet her gaze.

Muffin (Stripper at 'My pleasure'.)" Yes, Inuyasha was very rude and tried to strangle one of my girls. I didn't put mind to his violent ways, we get customers like that all the time. We have a bondage section specifically for them. "Muffin winked." but he grabbed her by the throat and wanted to kill her. The sick bastard wanted to take pictures of it too..."

Rosemary: " and you're sure this was Inuyasha?"

Muffin: " No doubt about it. That delicious looking candy apple even brought his credit card. Plus, the surveillance caught him in the act but the police took it. " he snapped at one of the officers. " Am I getting that tape back?" he turned to a cop.

Rosemary: "Well, there you have it, Inuyasha is now in police custody.We'll keep you updated. I'm Rosemary, channel 1, live at broadway. Back to you, Carlene."

Carlene: Thanks, Rosemary. We'll return after this commercial"

Sesshomaru grabbed the remote from Kagome's hand who looked stunned and turned off the television. They both remained quiet. Not saying one word to each other, not looking at each other. Just in complete silence.

Sesshomaru blinked his eyes open and looked around perplexedly. His elbow rested on the couch's armrest and was holding his head up with his hand. He looked down and saw Kagome sleeping on the pillow that was on his lap. How did he fall asleep and not realize it? He looked at his watch. It was 9 am. He was out for 3 hours? This was not like him.

They were watching the news last, that's what he could remember and then silence. He didn't remember closing his eyes.

He heard Kagome's heavy breathing and he lifted his hands in bafflement. He faltered movements on trying to get up without waking her up since she was slightly on him. He then lifted the pillow slowly and slipped his way out from underneath her. He then stood in front of her and stared down at the sleeping girl who didn't even move a muscle.Her face looked peaceful. He had to get out of the house. He couldn't think and needed to leave immediatly. He crept silently to the bathroom to take a shower. A half an hour later, he was out of the house in his business suit and peeled out fast in his vette and disappeared around the corner.

Kagome moaned as she stretched and opened her eyes. She glanced at the clock through squinted eyes and yawned.

Oh my god, it's 2:00pm, she thought. 'I'm such a loser...' she groaned pathetically. She stood up and looked around. Where was Sesshomaru? She rubbed her eyes as she walked to the kitchen and frowned. Ok, so he wasn't there. She walked to his room and knocked softly. No answer. She was startled by the phone ringing and walked toward it calmly to pick it up.

"Mmhello?" she said in a groggy tone into the receiver of the cordless phone.

" Kagome?"

"Sango? " Kagome scratched her head. " What's up?" Kagome went to her bed to lay down, she was still tired but didn't want to go to sleep. The day was almost over and she wanted to do a few things before coming back home to cook for dinner for her friends.

"What are you doing? I'm bored..."

" I kind of just woke up..." Kagome giggled.

"Wow...you're such a bum..." Sango teased.

" I know..." Kagome muffled into the phone, her cheek pressed against the pillow. She didn't even want to hold the phone anymore so she rested it on her ear. " I'm probably going to go shopping for some clothes..I'm going to throw my clothes out and get a whole new warddrobe."

"Well..throw them over here...I just love hand-me-downs. " Sango muttered into the phone.

"Hey Kagome!" she heard another voice on the line yell.

"Tell Miroku I said hey..." Kagome turned over and grabbed the phone. It kept slipping off her ear. " You guys still coming over?"

" Yea-up" Sango hiccuped. " It's going to be Miroku, Koga, Hojo and me"

"The usual.." Kagome chuckled.

"Pretty much...so do you want me to come over to help you cook?"

"If you want..." Kagome got up realizing she was dozing off again on her bed.

"K, I'll be over." She hung up.

Kagome's face went long from the absence of a decent farewell. Seriously, why doesn't anyone say 'bye' anymore, she thought.

An hour later, Kagome had taken a shower and was dressed. She cleaned the apartment so that Sesshomaru wouldn't have to complain about anything and went to do her makeup. She applied eyeliner to one eye and cursed when she messed up. She took a napkin and wiped it when she heard the door knock. Keeping the napkin on her eye, she walked over to answer it.

Sango entered looking radiant as usual, Kagome thought.

" You realize you only have one eye done with eyeliner?"

" No shit, you knocked when I was working on doing the other one. Hello to you too.Where's Miroku?.."

" He's meeting us later, he and Koga are playing video games.Man, I'm hungry..." Sango rubbed her stomach. "What do you have to eat here?" She walked to the fridge and opened it.

" What the hell is this?" She took out a jar of mysterious black goop." The label is in another language.." Sango grimaced as she sniffed it and dug her finger in it.

" It's Russian Beluga, be careful, that's Sesshomaru's. It's imported from Russia."

"Tastes weird.." Sango heaved in disgust.

"Yeah, you expect fish eggs to taste like chicken?" Kagome shouted from the bathroom.

"Oh god..." Sango immediatly covered the jar with its lid and slid it to the back of the refrigerator. " That's disgusting..."

Kagome laughed as she applied eyeliner to the other eye. Her grey eyes were rimmed with redness from lack of sleep. She almost looked high. She heard Sango searching the cupboards of the kitchen.

"I'm afraid to eat anything in your kitchen now.." Sango closed the cupboard and met Kagome in the bathroom.

"You and me both.." Kagome's eyes widened. " Ok, I'm ready. "

"So, we're just going clothes shopping?" Sango put her hands in the pockets of her hoody and leaned against the bathroom's doorway and watched Kagome do her makeup.

"Well...I want to look for a new warddrobe, plus, there is this black and white party next week. I need a dress. I also wanted to make a stop at my mom's house. I haven't seen her and she's been calling lately. So we'll go there first so I can get that out of the way.. "

"Can we get something to eat along the way?" Sango said as she moved to the side to let Kagome out of the bathroom.

" Sango, can't you hold out for a few hours? I'm cooking?"

" I know...that's why I want to get something to eat.." Sango teased.

"Funny..let's go.." Kagome straightened her blouse and grabbed her keys.

"We should have taken my car, the AC at least works..and what is this?" Sango picked up a handle that was buried into her seat digging in the back of her butt.

"That's the handle to roll down the window..." Kagome blushed embarrassedly. " Stop ragging on my baby!"

"Kagome, this car is far from being a baby, I think it's older than your grandfather.." Sango hung her head out of the window. " Can you at least floor it to get some wind. I'm melting here.."

" I can't believe my mother was on my case about Kikyo. She always thought Kikyo to be the innocent princess. I wonder what kind of lies she's been feeding my mother."

"That's favoritism for ya" Sango found a magazine underneath her seat and began to open it. Dust clinged onto her black shirt and she wiped it. " Wow..what are you doing with this magazine.It's so old looking.."

"Ugh..I don't know..it came with the car.." Kagome sulked in her thoughts.

" Ew, Kagome..don't you clean your car? " Sango threw it out of the window and wiped her hands on her jeans.

Kagome didn't say a word and just stared out of the windshield.

"So..um..you heard about Inuyasha getting arrested?"

Kagome's heart pounded. " U-uh...Yes...I did.." she stammered.

Sango bowed her head, Kagome must have been so hurt. She decided not to talk more about it. " Ohhh, hey, there is this guy at my job, I think you'd like him. He's very responsible and very mature."

Kagome shook her head. " I'm not really thinking about dating right now, Sango."

"Kagome, it's going on 4 months now. How long do you plan to torture yourself?"

"Sango, I'm not in complete agonizing pain because I don't have a boyfriend. It's not the end of the world for me." Kagome snapped. She realized her words sounded awfully familiar.

" I know that, Kagome. I just don't want to see you depressed."

"but I'm not depressed. I've been working my ass off and saving for school. I'm working to fix up this car. I'm doing great."

" You think I don't realize what you're doing, hm? Kagome..don't fall for him.."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome retorted feeling angered."Fall for whom?"

"Sesshomaru, who else? I can tell...that's why you don't want to date anyone. You already have your heart set out on someone..and who else than the person you've been around 24 hours a day. I'm just trying to warn you, need I remind you he is Inuyasha's brother.They're just alike."

"We're not always together and he is not like Inuyasha. You can't say that they are a like because they're brothers. Kikyo and I are twins and I'm nothing like her!" Kagome shouted, feeling her blood boil."..and stop accusing me of liking him cause I don't."

"Relax, Kagome. Forget I mentioned anything. Oh look, McDonalds.." Sango pointed at the restaurant.

Kagome scowled at the back of her friend's head. Sango could really get on her nerves at time.

" Sango, Sesshomaru and I are just friends."

"Oh please..'Friends' isn't a word in Sesshomaru's vocabulary. " Sango rolled her eyes.

" You don't know him..." Kagome said in a low whisper.

" You don't either..." Sango added.

" Uh, hello? I've been living with him for nearly 4 months now. I think I know a few things."

"Like?" Sango challenged her knowledge.

" Like..." Kagome stammered as she thought. " He...likes.."

Sango crossed her arms. " Mmhm?"

" He..." Kagome continued. "Damn it, I just know him. He's not as cruel and self centered as we all thought he was. He actually cares and is kind in his own way. He's not so serious, he can be a jokester...sometimes...in a dry humor satirical way. You know, he read my article..."

"What article?" Sango asked.

" The one I got my award for.."Kagome reminded her.

"Oh yeah...the...something about robots?"

Kagome closed her eyes. " Yeah...Sango, Robots..." Kagome nodded deciding to drop the subject. She continued to drive around looking for a place to shop. After finding a place, she spent an hour looking for the things that caught her eye and then headed back home. It was 5pm already so Kagome began to cook. Miroku, Koga and Hojo came an hour later.

"Dude, I'm starving!" Koga cackled as he rubbed his stomach and headed for the refrigerator. Sango was cutting onions by the counter and Kagome was stirring the pot. Miroku and Hojo were sitting down arguing about the video game they played earlier.

" Kagome, Hojo is a cheater. Never partner up with him in Halo. Bastard will leave you to rot and save himself.." Miroku fumed.

" No, I'm not..I was trying to find you.." Hojo spat defensively.

" You guys are just mad because I beat the both of you guys.." Koga continued to laugh as he reached into the fridge and grabbed a jar. "What's this?" he opened it and sniffed it. He shrugged and emptied the small jar into his mouth.

Kagome and Sango both shot towards him. " No!"

" Ergh..what the fuck!" Koga ran to the sink. " What the fuck is this shit!" he whimpered as he spat and coughed.

"That's what you get.." Miroku laughed as he crossed his arms.

"Oh that's just great, Koga..Sesshomaru is going to kill me. That caviar is imported at 200 dollars and ounce." Kagome snatched the empty jar.

"What the hell is he spending a lot money for that nasty crap for?" he continued to spit. "Oh god..somebody get something for me to drink, please!" he leaned over the sink.

" If you're going to throw up, don't do it in the sink?" Kagome rolled her eyes as she pulled Koga away from the sink and glanced at her watch. Where was Sesshomaru? She tried calling his cellphone but he didn't answer. Was he even going to show for dinner? As she began to serve dinner, the sound of keys jingled at the door. Everyone went about what they were doing and kept quiet.

Sesshomaru entered the apartment and set his keys on the desk by the door. He walked towards the kitchen and went into the refrigerator not aknowledging anyone's presence and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hey.." Kagome broke the silence with smile. " Um...are you going to eat?"

Sesshomaru was about to decline but then noticed Kagome's face. She looked upset or nervous, he couldn't tell.

He glared at the 10 eyes staring at him and set the bottle down. "Sure..." He sighed in his mind. He did not want to do this. He could already feel the tension in the room. He sat at his usual seat at the end of the table. Koga sat by him and Kagome brought the food to the table and sat on the other side of him. Everyone remained quiet as Kagome served them.

Koga, noticing the awkward silence between everyone broke the silence.

"So I go into this bar last night, right?" Koga began.

Kagome smirked and shook her head as she sat down and began to eat.

Sesshomaru acknowledged Koga with a side glance.

"true story, I walk up to this chick, I'm like..hey, how's it going. You know, I just wanted to chit-chat, nothing fancy. Chick looks at me and goes, 'Beat it, asshole'. I'm like..'whoa, easy there girl, just making convo." Koga raised his hands up. He made eye contact with Sesshomaru while he spoke as if he were telling specifically him the story. " So she tells me to beat it, I'm like..ok fuck this girl, right? As soon as I turn around, some fucker left his briefcase by her chair, I trip over it, I grab the first thing I can..." Koga cackled.

"No fuckin' way dude.." Miroku laughed knowing what was coming next.

" Dude, so as I'm clinging to her boob, the bar goes quiet. I swear, the music stopped playing. I slowly look up and Pow, she punched my lights out."

Miroku and Hojo laughed while Sango shook her head. Kagome giggled and glanced at Sesshomaru, who oddly enough who had a slight grin on his face.

" I wake up like an hour later, in the guy's bathroom like some fuckin' crackhead and walk out of it, every guy in the bar is laughing at me. I go home smelling like piss and a bruise on my cheek. I had to tell Ayame I got into a fight with some big ass dude.." Koga shook his head.

Excluding Sesshomaru, they all laughed. Sesshomaru had a grin that lasted a second and took a sip of his water.

After they finished eating, they all had coffee and continued to talk.

Koga told a few more bar stories that took away the tension in the room, Miroku and Hojo still argued about the game of Halo they had played earlier.

Koga glanced between Sesshomaru and Kagome and smirked.

"So...Sesshomaru, how's it living with Kagome?"

Sesshomaru was taken aback by his question directed at him.

"It is fine.." he said in a low tone.

" She doesn't annoy you with her loud corny music and dancing around the house?" Sango added.

" No.." Sesshomaru murmured and looked down. Why were they talking to him? He hated small talk. Yet, somehow, hanging with them was a little different from the people he was usually around.

"Kagome, how about you?" Koga grinned devilishly. Sango frowned at this. She knew what Koga was doing.

"Um..let's see. He's a neat freak...and he snores.." Kagome looked at him wanting to see his face.

He shot her a scowl. " I do not.."

" It was a joke..." Kagome laughed. " He is a neat freak though.."

"You snore.." Sesshomaru mentioned with a serious face.

Kagome squinted her eyes evily at him. " No I don't."

"Yes you do.." Sesshomaru sneered at her.

"Yeah, you do..." Sango and Miroku said in unison.

Koga nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just accept your true nature,"

" Well, at least I don't put natural sweetner in my espresso. It's such a contradiction.." Kagome retorted.

Sesshomaru and Kagome began to argue about their habits to each other, and the rest just sat back and watched as the two went at it. Sango crossed her arms, fuming. Not enjoying this one bit while Koga enjoyed every minute of it.

After talking for hours, Kagome and Sango were styling Hojo and Miroku's hair while they played video games.

Sesshomaru went out to the fire escape to smoke a cigarette, Koga joined him.

"Isn't it a big difference living here from where you lived before?" Koga lit his cigarette.

Sesshomaru took a drag of his and looked at him disbelievingly. " Of course it is.."

"Why do you put up with it?" Koga asked.

" I am not putting up with anything. I am here by my own choice."

"That's cool..You and Kagome seem to be getting along real well.." Koga said as he took in the view from the fire escape.

" I suppose.." Sesshomaru's jaw tightened.

" You know, I've never seen Kagome like how she was in the kitchen. She seems a bit more confident than she used to be. She's not really afraid to say what she has to anymore..."

Sesshomaru looked at him and nodded. " I haven't noticed..." he released a breath of smoke.

" Hmm, oh,..I've noticed. Me and Kagome go way back. I know her from the scars and bruises of her childhood, to her blue eyes.." Koga cast him a side glance.

"They're grey..." Sesshomaru corrected.

Koga stared at him silently for a moment with a cheesy grin on his face. " ...so it is..." he took one last pull of his cigarette and flicked it off and went inside.

Sesshomaru stood a moment in thought. Damn it, he thought. Did that bastard of a wolf just take him for a fool?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sesshomaru walked into the apartment and closed the window of the fire escape. He shot a side scowl at Koga, who realized it and went to sit by Kagome. **

**Koga tried to contain his smirk and felt like a child, who had an itching secret. **

**" Yo, I'm leaving...I got to go into work early in the morning...and Ayame wants to spend 'Quality time'. " he gestured the quotes with his hands.**

**" Yeah...we should leave.." Sango looked at the time and groaned. " Come on guys..."**

**Miroku and Hojo both were glued to the television. **

**" Aww..honey, they're giving Predator..I haven't seen it in forever.." Miroku whined.**

**" Shit for brains, you own the freakin' dvd!" Sango hit him behind the head and scoffed as she put her hoody on.**

**" Yeah..." he rubbed his head. " but it's different when it's on cable.."**

**Koga rubbed his face to rub off the smile but couldn't. **

**" Ok, Kagome...thanks for the grub..." he took her into a friendly embrace and patted her back.**

**Kagome smiled suspiciously at him and released herself from his grasp.**

**" Why are you smiling, Koga?"**

**" No reason.." he smirked and turned toward Sesshomaru. " Sesshomaru...always a pleasure.." he shook his hand.**

**Sesshomaru gripped tightly on his palm. **

**" The pleasure, Koga...is all mine.."**

**Koga winced hearing his knuckles crack. **

**"Right..." he tried to hide the pain and pulled his hand out of his grasp. **

**Miroku and Hojo both saw this and exchanged glances and decided not to shake Sesshomaru's hand. They gave a friendly nod and wave instead.**

**" Kagome, see you later.." Miroku said while Sango pushed him out.**

**Hojo tried to raise his hand but Koga pulled him.**

**"She knows we're leaving, ass. Quit waving like a dork.." Koga teased as he embellished Hojo's wave.**

**Kagome stood in the doorway as Sesshomaru grabbed all empty cups and took it to the kitchen.**

**Sango turned before going down the staircase.**

**" Listen, My brother said he needs to talk to you... "**

**" Kohaku?" Kagome cocked a brow.**

**Sango scoffed. " Who else? Miroku did you know I had another brother?" Sango looked toward the bottom of the steps. Kagome rolled her eyes.**

**Miroku looked up and scratched his head. " I dunno..your mom...she does get around..." Miroku looked toward Koga and Hojo and began to laugh.**

**"What did you say?" Sango yelled. Miroku pushed Koga and Hojo to run downstairs.**

**" Later Kagome!" he yelled in a laughter.**

**Sango turned back to Kagome and rubbed her temples. " Look, he wants to come and chat with you..I have no idea why. I think it's about Inuyasha. That kid has been praising Inuyasha and his music..I was hoping you could talk some sense into him.."**

**" Well, okay...give him my cellphone number and tell him to call. I'm rarely home now..."**

**"Will do.." Sango shouted as she went downstairs.**

**Kagome closed the door and went back inside. She sighed as she helped Sesshomaru clean the house. After she was done tidying up the living room, she joined Sesshomaru in the kitchen. **

**"Oh god, I do apologize for my friends...they can be...a handful.." Kagome shook her head in a smile and looked at Sesshomaru who had his back to her, washing his hands. Kagome waited for some sort of response and pursued to speak again after not getting one.**

**" Sango was annoying me so much today. You know she's trying to get me into dating so bad.."**

**"Oh?" Sesshomaru forced out to acknowledge her.**

**" Yeah.." Kagome tilted her head trying to sense what he was thinking or feeling. **

**Sesshomaru didn't say anything more and continued to scrub his hands. **

**Kagome bit her lip trying to figure out what else to say and sighed.**

**" Oh...um..Koga finished your caviar accidently...I'll get you another one..I'm sorry.."**

**" It is fine.." Sesshomaru said lowly.**

**"So um..., I am going to do my part tomorrow.." she said as she rested her head on the table. **

**Sesshomaru looked back from washing his hands in the sink. He turned it off and grabbed a clean rag to dry his hands.**

**"Do what part?"**

**Finally, she thought. She raised her head and looked at him stupidly.**

**" You know, me impersonating Kikyo, did you forget?"**

**" I don't think that is a good idea. Right now, there is too much of a spotlight on them..." Sesshomaru said as he began to walk out of the kitchen. **

**Kagome shot up from her chair and followed.**

**"What? No way. I am still doing it. We planned this for too long to just let it go.."**

**Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and sighed. " Do what you want then.." He entered his room.**

**"What's wrong with you?"**

**"Nothing is wrong.." Sesshomaru grabbed his keys and jacket.**

**"Where...are you going?" Kagome asked.**

**Sesshomaru passed her and looked down at her as he came within inches from her face.**

**" I wasn't aware that you were my keeper.."**

**Kagome stepped back and frowned.**

**" It was just a question...fine. I don't give a shit, jump in front of fuckin' traffic.." she went into her room and slammed her door.**

**Sesshomaru stared at her door and sighed. He walked slowly to her door and was about to knock. He faltered and retracted his hand at his side and walked away.**

**Kagome crossed her arms and leaned against the door with an angered expression. She shook her head and decided not to get angered. Why should she? This was a typical behavior for Sesshomaru. Why should she expect him to just answer every question she had. She had a question in her mind and had wanted to ask him but then laughed to herself on how stupid it had sounded. She thought their relationship had grown to some sort of friendship where she could have asked him to accompany her to the Black and White party. She looked toward the other side of the room and saw the dress laying on her bed. It was a black gown that clinged to her curves. The back of the dress cut low to the small of her back and was rimmed with tiny rhinestones. She sighed and bowed her head.**

**'Don't fall for him, Kagome..'. Sango's words repeated in her mind. ' He's just like Inuyasha'. ' No, he's not, he is not like Inuyasha!' her own words began repeating in her mind. She had had enough. That is it. She will leave Sesshomaru alone. If he didn't want to be her friend, then she will respect his wishes. Their relationship is just business. She works for him, he is her employer. They both pay for rent and are just roomates. That is it, she told herself. She couldn't help feeling so sad when she said this.**

**Sesshomaru entered the gate of his mansion and turned into the parking lot. The staff gasping and shooting off to tell the rest of his arrival. Sesshomaru parked his car and got out zipping up his jacket. He didn't want to stay long, just to make a presence so his dad wouldn't get the army to search for him. Especially after Inuyasha getting arrested.The cold crisp air the night had brought gave notice that fall was coming soon.**

**The guards nodded and bowed as they opened the doors for him. **

**Sesshomaru walked through and entered, his hands at his side. He passed by another guard and slipped him an envelope as he turned down the hallway walking immediatly to the living room where he sensed his father and two other people he didn't really care for.**

**Sesshomaru entered the living room avoiding Kikyo and Inuyasha's gaze and went towards his father.**

**"Sesshomaru, thank heavens. " his father sighed a breath of relief as he stood up and grabbed Sesshomaru's arms. " Look at you, it's been months since I've seen you.."**

**"Father.." Sesshomaru forced himself out of his father's grasp. Sesshomaru didn't really like to be around his father anymore. He hasn't been the same since Inuyasha's mother died and has skipped the mourning process and went straight to becoming senile. He respected his father deeply but couldn't bare watch his great and terrible father at his most debilitating moment. Sesshomaru tried to refrain his anger at seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting on the couch. **

**"Have you heard, Sesshomaru? The authorities came in last night and reprimanded your brother as if he were some savage! They released him on the account of his alibi.They are looking for an impersonater..."**

**" So I've heard.." Sesshomaru stared at his father and shot a glance at Inuyasha who was unable to look at him.**

**Inuyasha glared at his cup and watched the swirls of his coffee, trying to avoid Sesshomaru's glare. He couldn't look into his eyes. He hadn't expected Sesshomaru would see him again, especially with Kikyo.**

**" Kikyo, you must be so happy to see Sesshomaru... " his father exclaimed. " Sesshomaru, she's been missing you so much, she's been sleeping over consecutively waiting for your arrival, isn't that right, Inuyasha?"**

**" I'm sure.." Sesshomaru smirked as he shot a mocking scowl at Kikyo who returned it with a bitter expression.**

**" Sesshomaru, please sit. You act as if you're not staying long.." his father chuckled. " Tottosai, please get Sesshomaru something to drink.." his father ordered the butler. The butler bowed and looked at Sesshomaru.**

**" I'm not staying, father.." Sesshomaru looked away. " I came to tell you to stop having your men follow me. I do not appreciate it."**

**"Well, how else am I suppose to know where you are staying at? You won't even tell me." his father crossed his arms and stared at Inuyasha and Kikyo for backup. Kikyo and Inuyasha both looked away not wanting to get into it.**

**" Father, with all due respect, it isn't any of your concern. I've come to see if all is well and find myself satisfied. So I'll be on my way then.. " Sesshomaru raised his voice slightly and relaxed his tone noticing his father's expression.**

**His father bowed his head hurtfully and nodded. **

**" Of course, son. My apologies then. I'm sure you are doing fine then?" his father set down his tea. " Well then..I shall retire for the night. " he walked out of the living room and disappeared into the dark hallway.**

**Inuyasha tightened his jaw as he glared daggers at Sesshomaru who began to walk out as well. Inuyasha set his cup of coffee down and followed Sesshomaru out. Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha following him but proceeded to his car without acknowledgement.**

**" Hey!" Inuyasha barked getting attention from the guards and staff members of the house. " That's no way to talk to dad. Don't you have respect!"**

**Sesshomaru snapped and shot him an ominous scowl. " Respect, little brother, is not something you should be trying to lecture about" Sesshomaru inserted his keys into his car and opened the door. Inuyasha walked closer and slammed the door shut.**

**" I'm still talking to you!" Inuyasha shouted.**

**" Inuyasha..know your place. My patience is low today, I am in no mood." Sesshomaru glared at him evily. "Step aside.."**

**Inuyasha crossed his arms.**

**" No! We gotta talk. This is between you and me." **

**Sesshomaru did his best to avoid Inuyasha and tried to open the door again but was followed with Inuyasha slamming it again. **

**" Did you hear me!" Inuyasha snapped and was immediatly grabbed by the throat by Sesshomaru's hand.**

**Sesshomaru breathed heavily trying to control his anger and just threw Inuyasha away from the car. **

**Inuyasha fell back to the ground and skidded on his face and immediatly got up. He raised his arm to throw a punch but Sesshomaru gripped it and flung him over his car and began to hit his face repeatedly. **

**Inuyasha tried to punch but Sesshomaru was able to block all of it until he heard a small voice.**

**"Sesshomaru?" said a voice in a groggy tone from the second floor window.**

**Sesshomaru looked up and saw Rin. A little girl his father had adobted. Rin was in her pre-teens and had followed Sesshomaru around since she came to the house, which was 6 years ago. Now she was 13 and witnessing he and his brother go at it. Sesshomaru was always calm and collected but lately, his patience was easily driven. At that moment when Rin distracted him, Inuyasha was able to throw a punch with one hand and scratch him with his claw with the other. He hit Sesshomaru's jaw and scratched his cheek. Sesshomaru grabbed him by the throat and looked back at Rin who was staring down at him confusedly and hurt. Inuyasha began to cough not being able to breathe. **

**Rin tried to mouth the words 'what are you doing?' but couldn't. **

**Sesshomaru released Inuyasha and got into his car and drove off. **

**Inuyasha stared as he left with bloodshot eyes and looked around noticing everyone looking at him. He glanced at Rin, who was still at her window, and raised his hand.**

**"Rin, go inside. Everything is alright.."**

**Rin nodded and looked up towards the road and saw Sesshomaru's car disappear into the night. She looked back down at Inuyasha and closed her window.**

**Sesshomaru entered his apartment in hopes Kagome was sleeping. He didn't feel the need to explain anything. **

**As he closed the door, he frowned when he saw Kagome sitting on the couch, watching television. **

**Kagome turned to him and looked at him with a worried face but held her tongue. She and Sesshomaru were locked in a gaze but she turned around and looked back at the television. She wasn't going to ask him. He wouldn't tell her anyway. **

**Sesshomaru stared at the back of her head for a moment before turning to the bathroom.**

**He entered the bathroom and looked into the mirror. His immaculate face was corrupted with a slight red scratch. He looked down at his hands, his knuckles were bleeding. He turned on the shower and turned the knob for more hot water and undressed. His anger still boiling through his veins. He needed to calm down. He went for one reason, he reminded himself, and that was to give one of the guards the envelope to give to the maid who cleaned Inuyasha's room. The envelope had Inuyasha's credit cards. The plan was to make it look like it was him so he'd get arrested. He knew Inuyasha would have an alibi so that would clear him from the police...but if his credit cards were to show in the room after being claimed 'stolen', there would be questioning from the person sharing the room with him, Kikyo. **

**Sesshomaru bowed his head and let the hot water run down his head. The look from Rin's face was unbearable. As was Kagome's and his fathers.**

**Why did he do this? Why did he do these things to people he cared about? Wait, he didn't care for Kagome. Or did he? He wasn't going to deny it. He did care for Kagome. He cared about what she thought and how she was feeling. The feelings were platonic. Nothing of what that wolf was trying to imply. How he disliked that wolf, Koga and his implications. **

**He stared at the drain and watched the blood run down his fingertips into a bloody cyclone. He needed to rest. To stop thinking for just a moment and be taken away in the land of reveries. **

**Kagome overheard the shower turn off and decided to go to sleep. She didn't want to face Sesshomaru. She turned off the television and set the remote on the coffee table. She got up and fixed her shorts as she walked down the hallway. Sesshomaru getting out of the bathroom, noticed her and grabbed her by the wrist.**

**Kagome looked back and gasped.**

**Sesshomaru avoided her eyes and looked at her lips. **

**" I...apologize...for how I acted. It was uncalled for. The anger I carried wasn't directed at you." he let go of her wrist and walked into his room leaving Kagome to stand there, in the hallway, stunned.**

**The days passed and Kagome waited patiently. She had two days left to get a date for the Black and White but had turned down the offers at the office. She didn't know why she turned them down. Why was she being picky? She stared at the copy machine in a daze as the thoughts consumed her mind.**

**" Hey, Kagome.." said a girl's voice.**

**Kagome snapped out of her daze and looked behind her. " Oh..hey, Koura. What's going on?" she said somberly.**

**" Nothing much, can't wait for tomorrow night. It's going to be a blast. You're going, right?" Koura said as she set the stack of folders down. **

**" Um..I'm not sure..." Kagome looked back at the copy machine and fell into a trance of the whirring sound it made. **

**" You have a date?" Koura smiled hoping she heard what she wanted to hear.**

**" No...I don't.."Kagome rolled her eyes at her patheticness. Everyone and their mother already had a date and here she was, waiting pathetically for the one person to ask her. **

**" Hmm, that sucks..a pretty thing like you. You should have a date...well, who knows..you might have one today." Koura cheered her up. She felt bad for Kagome. Kagome was a good girl and she felt something good coming out of her that can help Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was a great hardworking guy and deserved a good girl. Not that whoring gold-digger he's been with for half a decade.**

**"Yeah..right.." Kagome said as she grabbed the papers from the machine. " Well, see ya.."**

**" Alright then.." Koura smiled as she watched Kagome go back into the office she shared with the boss.**

**" Hmmm...do I sense someone trying to manipulate the situation?" a throaty tone sounded. " I thought we weren't suppose to" **

**" Shut up, Hiten. I was not doing anything.." Koura rolled her eyes. " I feel bad...I can sense she's hurt..."**

**" Your spidey senses are tingling again?" Hiten teased.**

**Koura shot him a scowl. " Idiot. Listen, if she doesn't have a date by tomorrow afternoon, I want you to ask her, ok?"**

**" but...isn't that manipulating the situation?" Hiten asked as he looked around not wanting anyone to hear them.**

**" No... If you wait till the end, it won't be. She will need a date for Sesshomaru to be intimidated by. Once he is intimidated, he will surely come to the black and white ball. The jealousy will drive him mad.."**

**" What makes you think he will be jealous?" Hiten cocked a brow and looked at his nails and picked them.**

**" He is a guy...I don't care, demon or not. If you are living with a girl for more than 4 months, you will subconciously claim her in your mind as yours...trust me...girl instinct."**

**"whatever, you're the boss.." Hiten shrugged as he went back to work.**

**Koura smiled. " God, why did you curse me at being perfect?" she asked herself and laughed.**

**Kagome yawned as she and Sesshomaru entered the apartment. Another late night. Another disappointment. The party was tomorrow and he still hadn't asked her. **

**Sesshomaru felt Kagome's uneasiness and turned towards her as they entered the living room.**

**" Is something the matter?" he asked.**

**" No.." Kagome said flatly as she entered her room and closed the door behind her.**

**Sesshomaru stood silently before shaking his head of the matter and went into his room, both retiring to an early night.**

**Kagome awoke to the sound of her annoying cellphone melody. It was the smurf's theme song.**

**" I have to fuckin' change that thing..." she groaned from under the covers as she reached out her hand from underneath the blanket and grabbed the cellphone off the nightstand beside her bed. " Yeah?" she breathed heavily into the phone.**

**" Hey, Kagome.." said a young voice on the other line.**

**"Who is this?" Kagome continued to groan as she stared at her clock. " 6:45am? Oh my god...somebody better be dying. Who is this and why are you calling so damn early?"**

**" Kagome, it's me, Kohaku." said the voice in a nervous tone.**

**" Kohaku?" Kagome frowned. " Ohhh..hey!" she quickly changed her tone. "What's wrong?"**

**" Nothing.." he said.**

**" Um...ok...so..why'd you call so early?" Kagome asked taking the covers off of her.**

**" I kind of wanted to reach you before you went to work. You do work today, right?" he asked.**

**" Yes, I do..." Kagome said in a suspicious tone. "Why?"**

**" Well, I kind of wanted to stop by. I need to talk to you about something.." Kohaku said.**

**" Is it important, Kohaku? Why don't you tell Sango?"**

**" No!" he snapped which caused Kagome to open her eyes widely. " I'm sorry...I mean..I can't. She's been too bitchy lately to even pay attention to anything I have to say..."**

**" Ok.." Kagome sat up. " Well, listen...I should be home by 5pm, you can just come at that time..ok?"**

**" Ok, cool. Hey, can I bring a friend?" Kohaku added.**

**"Sure, Kohaku. Now let me go. I need sleep!" Kagome teased in a yelling voice.**

**" Sorry..." he laughed. " Ok..later...and Kagome?"**

**" Hmm?" Kagome murmured with her eyes closed.**

**" Thanks..."**

**" No problem.." Kagome said as she hung up the phone. She wanted to go back to sleep but couldn't so she just decided to get ready.**

**An hour later, she had gotten dressed and went into the kitchen and made herself some breakfast. She was upset to slacking off on the vendetta she and Sesshomaru worked hard on devising. She hadn't a chance to impersonate Kikyo yet and she had taken Sesshomaru's advice on waiting a while.**

**Sesshomaru was already at the table in a daze, smoking a cigarette. He snuck a side glance at Kagome, who didn't even say her usual morning greetings. He went back to staring straight at the wall and flicked the ash of his cigarette into the ashtray. **

**Kagome sat beside him and began to eat her cereal. She brought the box to the table to read the back of it. Usually, they had cheesy games on the back that she played to surpass the time. **

**" You're quiet.." Sesshomaru said.**

**" Mmhmm, is that a problem?" Kagome kept her attention on the back of the cereal box and toyed with her cereal.**

**" I suppose not. " Sesshomaru took another drag. " How'd you sleep?"**

**" What do you care?" Kagome snapped and shot him a frown.**

**Sesshomaru raised a brow and bowed his head. He knew she had every reason to be mad at him but why was he allowing her to talk to him like that? **

**" We should be on our way..." he rose from his chair.**

**"You're not even going to try, are you?" Kagome looked up.**

**Sesshomaru stared down, meeting eyes with her and looked away.**

**"What do you expect from me?"**

**" Nothing..." Kagome dropped her spoon into her bowl and got up. " Nothing at all.." she brought her bowl to the sink and walked out of the kitchen.**

**Sesshomaru tightened his jaw bitterly and followed her out of the apartment.**

**Kagome typed the invoices into the computer as Sesshomaru looked through his filing cabinet. Both were quiet and didn't utter a word. **

**A knock sounded at the door. Kagome looked up and saw Naraku enter with Shurran. **

**"Lord Sesshomaru, a word?" Naraku said as he walked toward his desk.**

**Sesshomaru nodded not meeting their eyes and sat down.**

**" We've taken notice to certain accounts being withdrawn prematurely and wondered if the invoices have been typed in correctly?" Shurran shot Kagome a nonfriendly glance.**

**Sesshomaru looked up at Naraku and Shurran and looked back down.**

**"They are correct.."**

**" but my Lord..." protested Shurran.**

**" They are...correct.." Sesshomaru said again with a final tone.**

**" Yes, Sir.." Shurran bowed her head. " Sir, another reminder, the black and white ball is tonight."**

**"Noted." Sesshomaru said. " Is that all?"**

**" Yes...sir.." Shurran looked at Naraku and left. Naraku stood in front of Sesshomaru and looked back at Kagome. **

**" Is there anything else, Mr. Onigumo?" Sesshomaru said coldly as he highlighted the documents.**

**"Sir, I come to acquire permission to ask Ms. Higurashi to the black and white ball." Naraku whispered with a smile.**

**Sesshomaru looked up sharply and glanced at Kagome who was typing away, obliviously.**

**" Why do you require my permission?"**

**" Sir, I wanted to ask if it was alright?" Naraku answered.**

**" Ms. Higurashi is perfectly capable of answering your question without my consent." Sesshomaru glared at him acridly.**

**" Yes, my Lord." Naraku bowed as he turned towards Kagome's desk.**

**Sesshomaru looked back down at his papers and tried to focus back on work. He couldn't help feel somewhat irritated. **

**Kagome looked up seeing a shadow block her light.**

**"Hello, Ms. Higurashi.." said Naraku.**

**"Mr. Onigumo..." Kagome said in an uninterested tone. " Is there something I can help you with?"**

**"Yes...there is, as a matter of fact. I would like you to join me, as my date, for the Black and White Ball." Naraku smirked devilishly.**

**" I'm sorry.." Kagome forced a cheesy smile. " I must decline. "**

**" You won't regret it, Ms. Higurashi. I ask you to reconsider." Naraku frowned at being turned down and forced a smile.**

**" Really. I'm flattered..just not interested. " Kagome went back to the computer. " Now if you'll excuse me..."**

**" Most women would love to be in your shoes, to be asked by such an honorable fellow to the most biggest event of the year." Naraku spat in a terse whisper.**

**Honorable, Kagome thought. Hardly. " Well then, you shouldn't worry about little old me since you have such a long line waiting for you.." Kagome rolled her eyes. He was really starting to urk her.**

**" Mr. Onigumo, " Sesshomaru spoke, startling both Kagome and Naraku. " I believe she has already answered you."**

**" Yes, Sir.." Naraku nodded as he left. **

**Sesshomaru went back to highlighting documents and looked up. **

**" Are you hungry?"**

**" Famished.." Kagome smirked grateful for Sesshomaru's help with Naraku. She couldn't help blushing. Why was she blushing? Damn it. She rubbed her face to rid the redness.**

**" Would you like to order in or eat out?" he asked opening his drawer to get the keys to his car.**

**" I prefer to eat out..." Kagome said.**

**Sesshomaru grabbed his keys and went to the door. He opened it allowing Kagome to exit first. Both noticed how quiet everything was and everyone staring at them. As if on cue, everyone went back to work. Kagome frowned suspiciously as Sesshomaru just shrugged it off.**

**Sesshomaru took Kagome to a restaurant by the bay called, Escopazzo. A fancy Italian resturant. **

**Kagome tried to keep the drool in her mouth as she saw the hot plates of delicious entrees being carried to their tables.**

**" I couldn't help overhear you declining Naraku's invitation to the Black and White." Sesshomaru broke the silence.**

**" Oh...yeah...the guy is just all out creepy, you know?" Kagome grimaced.**

**Sesshomaru couldn't help smirk at this and went back to his expressionless face once realizing how relieved he was to have heard Naraku's offer being declined.**

**" I thought you had wanted to go." Sesshomaru added, looking at his full glass of champagne.**

**Kagome felt her heart thump against her chest. " Y-yeah but um..I didn't want to go with him." she looked from her cup to his eyes which were not looking at her.**

**" I see. " he said as the violinists began to play. " Did you have someone in mind?" he asked, his gaze still on his cup,and then mentally began to beat himself up. He couldn't help but ask. He didn't want to but his curiousity was driving him mad.**

**" Well,...sort of..I--"**

**" Good Afternoon, My name is Giorggo, the last two G's silent, I will be your waiter for the afternoon.." the italian waiter interrupted."Are you interested in the main course or would you like to start with the ensalada. " **

**"Sure.." Sesshomaru answered clearing his throat. He was kind of relieved that the waiter came at that very moment yet disappointed. Sesshomaru ordered for the both of them and they went back to being silent.**

**" Sesshomaru.." Kagome said softly and looked at him, startled that he met her gaze. " What happened, that night?"**

**Sesshomaru looked back down and folded his hands covering his mouth.**

**" You came into the living room...you had a scratch on your cheek.." she pointed out. The scratch disappeared the next day thanks to his quick rejuvination but she had noticed it.**

**Sesshomaru bowed his head. He should tell her, he thought.**

**" I went to visit my father.." he said.**

**" your father did that?" Kagome said in a squeak.**

**" No.." Sesshomaru squinted. " I got into a dispute with Inuyasha.."**

**"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice broke. She didn't know why, but the sound of his name awoke some supressed feeling she had inside.**

**Sesshomaru, noticing this, raised his chin to her and glared at her. Was she thinking of Inuyasha? Did she still have feelings for him?**

**" W..why did you guys get into a fight?" Kagome stammered.**

**"It's not important..." Sesshomaru said flatly as he sipped his champagne.**

**Kagome couldn't help feel somewhat sad at the mention of Inuyasha's name. Why was he at his father's house? **

**" What was Inuyasha doing at the mansion?"**

**"He lives there. " Sesshomaru forced out not wanting to speak of him anymore.**

**" Why does he live there?"**

**"I haven't the slightest.." Sesshomaru snapped at her.**

**" Okay..." Kagome bowed her head and decided to change the subject. "Are you going to the Black and White Ball?"**

**"I 'm not sure..." Sesshomaru said shortly as the waiter arrived with their food.**

**" Oh..." Kagome murmured. **

**Sesshomaru looked up at her and observed her expression. He wanted to ask her, he did. Why couldn't he though? He tried to recall back whenever he had addressed anyone. How did he and Kiyko come about? Did she ask him or did he ask her? He frowned trying to remember. " Listen, I had wanted to ask..."he started. What was he afraid of, rejection? Please. When did he ever come across it?**

**Kagome looked up, her heart slamming her chest. Why was she feeling that way? Was she anticipating this, was he going to ask her? **

**" What had you wanted to ask?"she asked.**

**Sesshomaru tried to continue but couldn't. He opened his mouth slightly and looked back down. " Nothing, nevermind." This couldn't happen, he thought. What was he thinking? He couldn't go ahead and ask her to the ball, that would be a date, would it not? Then further questioning of their relationship would rise. Where would they stand? Etc. **

**Kagome's heart felt like it stopped and had felt a pang of hurt. She decided to shrug it off and just be brave for once. **

**"Sesshomaru..I was thinking..perhaps..maybe we can..go together, to the...Ball, that is. If you want to go.."**

**Sesshomaru was taken aback from her question. He had not expected her to ask and then frowned at the tables being turned. He was suppose to ask her, not the other way around. For the sake of whatever relationship they had now, he couldn't.**

**" As much as I'd like to, Kagome...I don't think that is a good idea." he declined.**

**Kagome breathed deeply and swallowed the pain of resentment. " Oh...um...ok..why not?" she had to ask.**

**" I...have much work to do and hardly attend events such as this one.." he lied.**

**" Um.." she forced a chuckle. " Hey, it's no big deal. you know..I'm not into these things either..I just thought..you know.." she told herself to shut up and she did.**

**They both sat silently and forced themselves to eat to give reason for their presence at the restaurant.**

**"Shhh, ok here they come!" whispered a girl to everyone else. Everyone pretended to be working as they glanced to see Kagome and Sesshomaru entering the office. They both walked quietly and entered his office and closed the door.**

**Koura's smile faded and looked at everyone else. **

**" He didn't ask her..." she said sadly.**

**Groans were heard in the office. **

**"This is driving me mad, I put a lot of money into this.." said a man.**

**" Yeah, me too..." said another.**

**Hiten and Koura both exchanged glances. This was going bad. Not only for their bet but for Sesshomaru and Kagome.**

**Koura held her throat gently and whispered to Hiten. " I sense a lot of hurt coming from that room, Hiten.."**

**" I"m not an empath like you, Koura...but I feel the same thing.." Hiten nodded with a half smirk. " I'll do it.. I'll ask her.."**

**Koura nodded a smile. " Good.."**

**Kagome and Sesshomaru finished by 4:30pm and closed the office early since everyone went to get ready for the Ball.**

**" Um..I'm going to take the train home..." Kagome said.**

**Sesshomaru held the keys to his car and turned to her.**

**"Why?"**

**" I just..want to take the train. I'll see you at home.." she said as she walked off. **

**Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment and got into his car. He faltered turning his car on and pulled the gear into drive. He watched as Kagome went into the train station and gripped his steering wheel tightly and drove off.**

**Kagome sighed into her hands as she looked down the tunnel to see if the train was arriving. She began to pace back and forth as she waited. She glanced at her watch. Shit, Kohaku was suppose to be at her house at 5. She hoped Sesshomaru would open the door for him. **

**"Hey there, what's a sexy thing like you taking the train for?" said a voice behind her.**

**Kagome turned around slowly with her arms crossed and smiled. " Hiten..."**

**" You didn't go home with Sesshomaru. Why?"**

**" Just wanted to take the train..." she sniffed. She realized she was tearing and immediatly wiped her tears. Oh god, she hoped Hiten did see her.**

**"Were you crying?" he asked. Fuck, she thought. That's just great. Why was she crying anyway? Oh yeah, the fact that somehow she felt lonely and unwanted.**

**" Um..no..I'm allergic to the dirty subways..." Kagome laughed as she wiped her eyes.**

**" Oh yeah.." Hiten pulled out a napkin from his dunkin donut bag. " That happens a lot.." he handed it to her.**

**" Yep.." Kagome forced a smile.**

**" Come on Kagome..you can tell me.." Hiten grinned. " I cross my heart and promise it stays between us. You look like you need a friend or something.."**

**Kagome bursted into a chuckle. " I'll be fine, Hiten. Thanks..." A loud horn sounded as the train entered the station. **

**" I was wondering if you had found a date yet?" Hiten yelled over the loud sound.**

**" No.." Kagome shook her head. **

**" Would you like to come with me then?" he raised his voice more.**

**Kagome smiled and backed away as the train came closer.**

**" Sure!" she shouted.**

**"Cool!" he said and rested his hand on her back as they entered the train.**

**Kagome entered the apartment and saw Sesshomaru on the fire escape, smoking a cigarette.**

**" Hey, did anyone come?" she yelled across the hallway.**

**"No.." Sesshomaru said as he came into the apartment and flicked his cigarette off. " You're expecting someone?"**

**" Yeah, Sango's brother. He needs to talk to me about something..." Kagome dropped her bag on the couch and took off her blazer and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She closed the bathroom door and turned the shower on.**

**As soon as she entered the shower, the door sounded.**

**Sesshomaru looked at the door and the bathroom door. He would have to answer it. He sighed and got up. How he missed the days of having a butler.**

**He opened the door and his eyes opened wide. A pair of eyes staring back at him opened wide as well.**

**" Sesshomaru-sama?" the young girl looked up at him.**

**The boy next to her raised his brows at her and Sesshomaru. "Rin, you know this guy?" **

**Rin nodded with her mouth open.**

**The boy shrugged. " Hey, um...dude? Does Kagome live here?"**

**Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off of Rin and just nodded. " She does.."**

**"Cool...I'm Kohaku. She's expecting me.." Kohaku squeezed between the door and Sesshomaru.**

**" Rin, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**" I should ask you the same. So this is where you live?" she had a big cheesy smile on her face.**

**" Not exactly..." Sesshomaru held the door and looked away.**

**"Sesshomaru-sama, what do you mean by 'not exactly'? Aren't you going to invite me in?" Rin asked.**

**Sesshomaru opened the door more giving her room to enter and stared out into the hallway. This is not good, he thought. Rin was the type who couldn't control her mouth and was unable to keep secrets. He closed the door and turned towards the living room.**

**Rin sat on the couch as Kohaku rummaged the fridge.**

**Kagome came out of the bathroom in a towel and stood frozen as a girl looked at her with a shocked expression. Kohaku came out of the kitchen holding a sandwich. **

**"Whoa..." he said.**

**"Um..." Kagome tittered. " Excuse me a moment, would ya?" she ran to her room.**

**Kohaku and Rin both looked at Sesshomaru who had his hands on his hips and avoided their scrutinizing glare. Kagome came back out in a t shirt and sweats and sat across from them.**

**Rin turned to Sesshomaru and smirked evily. " I'm confused, Sesshomaru-sama.".**

**"About?" Sesshomaru tried to sound calm and sat down next to Kagome. He scooted over to the far end of the couch.**

**" Well, I'm confused to why...you are living here with Kagome...and Inuyasha is back at the Manor with Kikyo. I thought you and Kikyo were together and Inuyasha with Kagome.."**

**" Kikyo's living at the mansion?" Kagome looked at Rin and then at Sesshomaru.**

**" Oh yeah.." Rin laughed oblivious to what was going on. Kohaku nudged her.**

**"How do you two know each other?" Kagome asked wanting to get her mind off of what Rin had just told her.**

**" We go to the same school.." Kohaku answered darting his eyes uncomfortably from Sesshomaru to Kagome.**

**They all sat silently for a moment. Kagome twirled her wet hair as Kohaku drummed his fingers on his lap.**

**" So..Kohaku..you said you have something to ask me?" Kagome said as she stood up and fixed her shirt. Sesshomaru glanced at her before Rin catching him with a smile. He looked at Rin and squinted. **

**" Yeah...let's talk privately..." he gestured toward the fire escape.**

**Kagome looked behind her and nodded. " Ok.."**

**They both went to the fire escape leaving Rin alone with Sesshomaru.**

**Rin leered at Sesshomaru with a teasing smile. Sesshomaru stared back at her with a scowl.**

**"Why do you continue to stare at me, Rin." he asked irritatedly.**

**" You've changed..." her eyes squinted in observance. " So...you're living in an apartment...with Kagome. What's going on, Sesshomaru?" Rin went serious. "What was that fight about, between you and Inuyasha?"**

**Sesshomaru sighed and looked down. How fast she grew up, he thought. She wasn't stupid. He knew that she was aware of what was going on but still wanted it confirmed by him.**

**" Nothing you need to worry over.." he said.**

**"Sesshomaru-sama...are you and Kagome..."**

**"No.." he answered flatly.**

**"Why not?" Rin groaned. " You guys make a cute couple. I see the way you look at her."**

**"Rin.." Sesshomaru said in a fearsome tone.**

**"Sorry.." Rin gulped. **

**"Rin, I must ask you to not speak of what you see today. You didn't see me." Sesshomaru informed.**

**" Mmhmm.." Rin teased. " I promise."**

**Sesshomaru sighed. Somehow, he knew that her promises were as good as his social skills. Non-existent.**

**"What's going on, Kohaku?" Kagome sat at the step of her fire escape. **

**Kohaku stood up and leaned against the railing and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.**

**"Kohaku, what the hell are you doing? When did you start smoking?" Kagome stood up and tried to grab the cigarettes away from the 14 year old. **

**Kohaku snatched his pack away from her. " Kagome.." his tone went serious. "Please, I didn't come here to be treated as a kid. I've seen things that most 14 year olds haven't seen. Smoking cigarettes are the least of my problems.."**

**" Kohaku..." Kagome said sadly. She backed away and leaned on the railing by him. " Ok..I'm sorry..."**

**Kohaku lit his cigarette and took one long pull. Kagome looked away not wanting to see the boy she helped babysit, smoke in front of her. " Kagome..I know this bothers you and I beg you not to tell Sango. She just won't understand."**

**" Okay, Kohaku, I promise I won't."**

**" I have a few things to tell you and in return I just ask for advice.." he said as he exhaled a breath of smoke. **

**Kagome tried to put her memories of Kohaku as a child aside. He following her and Sango around as they messed with him and Sota.**

**" Alright...tell me.."**

**" Ok..Sango doesn't know this since she is now living with Miroku. My step-father was beating on my mom."**

**"Oh my god, Kohaku!" Kagome gasped.**

**" That's not the problem, don't worry. He's out of the house now. So anyway, while he would be drunk at home, I'd stay out late hanging with some friends on broadway, you remember Shippo and Kanna?"**

**" Yep..the troublemakers.." Kagome said with her hands on her hips.**

**" Yeah well, they aren't as bad as you think. So listen, I was walking on broadway when that whole thing happened..you know Inuyasha getting arrested.."**

**" Oh?" Kagome looked away.**

**"Yeah..only what I saw wasn't Inuyasha...but you and Sesshomaru." Kohaku smirked. "Don't worry, I assume you have good reason to do what you did. You're not a bad person, Kagome and the secret stays with me.."**

**Kagome smirked embarrassedly and gripped the railing tightly. "So?"**

**" Rin told me about Inuyasha and Kikyo being together. It's none of my business but I had to tell you this. That same night, I saw Kikyo on Broadway. She got out of this place called, 'Naruto's'. It's some bad ass joint that handles money laundering. I know this because I used to be a messenger.." Kohaku spat out into the air and watched the spit hit the ground.**

**Kagome blinked back the shock. She couldn't believe this. Little Kohaku. **

**" I go into Naruto's cause I'm still cool with the guy. Anyway, I asked Naruto how he knows Kikyo and he tells me and I quote ' That scheming money hungry bitch owes me a few grand. She's unable to pay because her boyfriend is broke so she has a few days to come up with the money. After the fews days are up and if there's no money, they're going to put out a hit on her." Kohaku took another drag.**

**" Oh my god..." Kagome covered her mouth.**

**"Now, I don't care much for Kikyo...but you guys look so much alike. I was afraid they might confuse you for her.." Kohaku said as he looked back in the apartment. Rin and Sesshomaru were watching television.**

**" Thanks for telling me this, Kohaku..." Kagome fell into a daze. "Why would she owe him money?" she asked herself.**

**Kohaku shrugged. " Drugs?"**

**" No...Kikyo is a bitch and all but she doesn't use..." Kagome frowned trying to wonder what was going on.**

**" then if it isn't drugs, she was probably a messenger too. She must have lost a package or something or maybe lost his money.."**

**Kagome's eyes widened. Was it the money she had taken from her apartment that night?**

**"Hmm, I'll look into it, Kohaku. Thanks..." Kagome grinned. " I don't want you hanging out there, Kohaku."**

**"Don't worry, I'm clean now. I just go to school and work at the restaurant sometimes with my mom.." he assured her.**

**" Ok..good.. now you need to quit or you're going to wind up like Sesshomaru.." Kagome pointed to the ground. " You see all those cigarette butts? That's all him.." she laughed.**

**" So, what did you want advice on?" Kagome asked.**

**"Well.." Kohaku looked inside and glanced at Rin. Kagome followed his eyes. **

**" Ohhh..I see..." she smiled devilishly. **

**"I like her...she knows I like her..but I don't know how to ask her.." he flustered.**

**" Only advice I can tell you is, don't wait too long. Girls grow tired and are tired of waiting.." Kagome rolled her eyes.**

**Kohaku shook his head and smirked. " Hey..um..so..you and Sesshomaru, are you.."**

**" No.." Kagome said flatly. **

**"You sound disappointed.." he teased.**

**" Shut up!" she laughed and hit him. "Actually, I have a date tonight!" Kagome reminded herself and opened her eyes wide. " Shit.."she looked down at her watch. **

**The phone rang inside and Sesshomaru picked it up. Kagome looked inside and wondered if it was for her.**

**" Yes?" Sesshomaru spoke into the receiver.**

**Nothing, silence.**

**" Is someone there? " Sesshomaru continued. He heard someone on the other line. He could hear them breathing.**

**'U-uh..is Kagome there?" the voice stammered.**

**"Who's asking?" Sesshomaru frowned.**

**" H-Hiten..." the voice squeaked.**

**Sesshomaru's jaw tightened as he looked back at Kagome who was already staring at him.**

**" It's for you.." **

**Kagome smiled and ran to the phone.**

**" Yes?"**

**Kohaku entered the apartment and sat next to Rin. Sesshomaru went back to watching television but couldn't help trying to hear Kagome's conversation.**

**" Sure, ok cool. I'll be ready by that time..okay, see you then." Kagome hung up.**

**"What did he want?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**" Oh..he was just seeing if I was ready.." Kagome began to walk to her room.**

**Rin and Kohaku darted eyes between Sesshomaru and Kagome and then exchanged glances.**

**"Ready for what?"Sesshomaru tried to sound nonchalant.**

**" Oh..we're going to have dinner or something and then go to the black and white.."**

**" I assumed you weren't going.." he tilted his head to the side with a stern look.**

**" Well..you...assumed wrong..." Kagome smiled and looked at Rin. " Wanna help me get ready?"**

**" Ohhhh, yeah!" Rin jumped up and followed Kagome to the room leaving Sesshomaru and Kohaku alone.**

**Kohaku peeked at Sesshomaru occasionally and sighed.**

**"So...girls, huh?" he tried to break the ice. **

**Sesshomaru just shot him an impatient side look.**

**Kohaku smiled awkwardly. " Yep..."**

**An hour later, Rin came back out into the living room and sat down.**

**"That was excruciatingly long.." Kohaku whispered to her looking at Sesshomaru.**

**The door knocked and Sesshomaru went to answer it. He opened the door to see Hiten in a white suit, holding a bouquet of white flowers. Hiten smiled nervously as he nodded. **

**"Hi, my Lord. I've come to pick Kagome up.." Hiten raised his brows.**

**Sesshomaru didn't say anything and opened the door wider allowing him to enter.**

**Hiten entered not taking his eyes off of Sesshomaru and walked down the hallway where he was greeted by Rin.**

**" Hi, you must be Kagome's date!" Rin squeaked. Kohaku tugged on Rin's sleeve trying to give her a hint but she wasn't noticing it.**

**" Hi..yes..um..I am.." Hiten gulped feeling Sesshomaru behind him boring a hole into his head with his glaring daggers. At least it was working, Hiten thought. Perhaps Koura was right.**

**Kagome came out and they all stopped and stared including Sesshomaru who was leaning against the doorway. His frown had faded into a soft expression as he took in the beautiful appearance of his roomate. She was already beautiful but this was breathtaking. The black dressed rimmed with rhinestones and laced with spaghetti straps across her back. Kagome turned around like a model but acted doofy causing Kohaku, Rin and Hiten to laugh. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was not. His expression went cold again as he cleared his throat. **

**"Wow, Kagome...you look nice.." Rin giggled.**

**Kohaku stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled and howled. " You're on fire your so hot.." he lisped causing Rin to laugh.**

**"You do look beautiful, Kagome.." Hiten smirked.**

**Kagome looked at everyone. Although she was flattered with everyone's comments. Only one truly mattered to her. She looked at Sesshomaru who was still glaring at her, his eyes so fixated with hers. He blinked back and cleared his throat once more.**

**"Well you don't want to be late.." Sesshomaru announced.**

**Kagome's smile faded into a frown and grinned towards Hiten.**

**" Let's go then.."**

**Kohaku and Rin's smile faded taking notice of the tension of the room. **

**"We should probably go..." Kohaku got up and faked a stretch.**

**" I'll drive you home.." Sesshomaru turned around.**

**"No, that's alright, my Lord. Allow me..." Hiten suggested. " We have ample time to spend, we'll give you a ride.."**

**Kohaku and Rin looked at Sesshomaru who then nodded. " Very well then...enjoy yourselves. " he walked away.**

**Kagome was the last one out the door and looked back at Sesshomaru who had his back to her. **

**" See you later..." she said not waiting for his response. Which she would have waited for nothing because he didn't say a word. He just looked out of the window and scoffed. What did he care? He frowned realizing his hands were fidgeting for a cigarette.**

**He hopped onto the fire escape and pulled one out. He faltered to light it and just placed it behind his ear for the moment.**

**Images popped into his mind of Kagome in her formal gown. Images of Hiten with his arms around her waist, his hands moving freely on her body. Images of Kagome, getting drunk and being taken advantage of.**

**Sesshomaru could hear his teeth grinding and growled. Fool, he mentally scolded himself. Get a hold of yourself! **

**Moments later, the door sounded while he lit his cigarette. He frowned as he walked toward it to answer it.**

**He opened the door and sighed. Shurran was in the hallway in a black gown, the sleeves hanging off her shoulders, holding a rose. Why did everyone all of a sudden know where he lived.**

**"Sometimes, a woman must take matters into her own hands..." she smiled lustfully.**

**"What are you doing here, Shurran?" Sesshomaru turned back not inviting her in but not telling her to leave either.**

**" I've come to take you to the Ball.." she smirked. " A man such as yourself shouldn't stay in on such night.."**

**"It's just as any other.." Sesshomaru exhaled the gust of smoke into the air. " How'd you know where to find me?"**

**" I looked up Kagome's folder at Security to find her address. I assumed you were with her. Rumor going around and all. I must say, I am shocked to find you downtown..but I'm sure you have your reasons..." she walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.**

**"What are you doing going through Kagome's folder? Those files are confidential. " Sesshomaru scolded.**

**" I'm sorry..." Shurran took her hand off and bowed her head. " I was being selfish. I wanted to get a hold of you is all."**

**Sesshomaru closed his eyes in agitation and opened them trying to remain calm. He was being combative because the thought of Kagome out with Hiten was driving him up the wall. He was also disappointed to why he had cared and let such little thing as Kagome out on a date, bother him. They weren't together. She could go out with anyone she pleased to.**

**"So are you accompanying this lonely girl or did I just spend $5000 dollars on this dress for nothing?" she moaned into a flirtacious laughter.**

**Sesshomaru looked up in contemplation and glared down at the girl. **

**" Very well then, I shall accompany you."**

**"Good.."**

**After Hiten and Kagome dropped Rin and Kohaku off, they drove silently through the night.**

**"So..." Hiten started and Kagome looked at him.**

**"You seem...to have a lot on your mi--"**

**" I don't get it.." Kagome snapped out of the silence. " I think I look pretty cute at the risk of sounding conceited but damn it! I deserve it."**

**"Uh..." Hiten stuttered.**

**" and did he say one thing? Noooooo, nothing about my outfit and nothing about my hair. He never notices!" Kagome growled. " that ungrateful dog is so stubborn and is such a cold fish! I'm surprise I wake up in the same house not frozen to death by his coldness!"**

**Hiten couldn't help laugh. " Kagome..please..you're making me crack up here.."**

**" It's true!" Kagome laughed. " Ugh...why do I do this to myself?..."she groaned as she buried her head into her hands and screamed.**

**" because he is hot?" Hiten teased.**

**Kagome laughed.**

**" It's true. If I were gay, I'd be all up in that piece..." he joked making Kagome crack up to where she snorted.**

**"No..I don't know, Hiten...I don't really have anyone to talk about this to...My friends are...well..they wouldn't understand. Sesshomaru is inevitably hot, yes...but..it's the way I feel around him.. "**

**Hiten was smiling uncontrollably. Oh my god, he couldn't wait to tell Koura that they would win the bet for sure.**

**" I feel like I can do whatever I want. He motivates me. He...saved my life.."**

**"Saved your life, how so?" Hiten asked, most intrigued.**

**" I was a mess in my last breakup...and..I thought I would never be at top again and I am, Hiten. "**

**"Do you still have feelings for your ex?" Hiten asked.**

**" No...Yes..I don't know. It's hard to say. I mean, we were together for 5 years."**

**Hiten whistled a geronimo whistle. **

**" Yeah, tell me about it..." Kagome rolled her eyes. " Anyway, I am beginning to think Sesshomaru just doesn't feel the same way.."**

**" I highly doubt that.." Hiten casted her a side smirk.**

**Moments later, they arrived at the Ball where they were greeted by all the other employees. A few groans were heard when people saw Kagome with Hiten. The party was blasting with great music. Kagome danced with Koura and a few other co-workers and realized she was having fun. She began to drink and was feeling a bit tipsy.**

**A girl came in and began to gossip, gasps were heard all around.**

**Koura came up to Kagome and tapped her shoulder.**

**" You will not guess who they are not letting in?"**

**"Who?" Kagome shouted through the loud music as she danced.**

**" Inuyasha from City slackers and his fiance'. "**

**"Fiance'?" Kagome stopped dancing.**

**" Yeah, the bouncer just had them removed from the premises." Koura laughed. " Isn't that fucked up?"**

**" Yeah...real fucked up.." Kagome continued to dance and squinted through the crowds. There were a lot of photographers huddled up at the entrance followed by many flashes. She squinted through the crowds to see what the big deal was. Her heart dropped to her ass once she saw what the big deal was. Sesshomaru entering the Ball with his arm linked to Shurran. He had on a black versace outfit that matched Shurran's fabric. Sounds of flashing sounded distorted as Sesshomaru met Kagome's glance. He recognized the expression on her face and tried to ignore it.**

**Kagome blinked back her tears and bit her lip. She walked away from the crowd and headed for the bar. Hiten noticed this and followed her.**

**" Can I get a tequilla please, double shot!" Kagome growled as she broke into a sob.**

**"Kagome..." Hiten put his arm around her.**

**" Leave me be..please...I've heard enough bad news today to last me a lifetime of depression.." she said as the bartender slid her the tequilla. She grabbed it and gulped it all down. Hiten grimaced from recalled memories of the drink. That was one tough chick, he thought. " Give me two more!" she demanded.**

**"Kagome, calm down with the drinks..." Hiten gestured the bartender to cancel her drinks. The bartender nodded and continued to serve others.**

**"Come, Kagome. You are my date and you must dance with me..." Hiten pulled her to the dance floor and they began to dance.**

**Sesshomaru stared expressionless from the other side of the hall sipping wine. Shurran following his gaze to Kagome and frowned.**

**A reporter came up to Sesshomaru and had the camera rolling behind her.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru, what made you change your mind on attending. Rumor has it you always decline the black and white's invitation."**

**"No comment.." Sesshomaru spoke not taking his eyes off of Kagome.**

**" Lord Sesshomaru, what comment do you have on your brother's latest committed atrocities?"**

**"I have no comment.." Sesshomaru frowned, watching Hiten wrap his arms around Kagome's waist. Sesshomaru gripped his wine glass tightly and tightened his jaw. " Excuse me for a moment.." Sesshomaru handed Shurran his glass of wine and walked across the room toward Hiten and Kagome. Shurran stared at the glass of wine he handed her and at him and scoffed.**

**Hiten peeked towards Sesshomaru and noticed him coming toward them. So it worked, he smirked. Kagome had been too tipsy to even ask what was going on. She just kept on dancing.**

**" May I cut in?" Sesshomaru asked but it had sounded more demanding if anything.**

**Hiten nodded and bowed as he allowed Sesshomaru to cut in.**

**" So is this your way of rebelling?" Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome. Kagome opened her eyes and scoffed as she turned around.**

**Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He rested his hand on the small of her back.**

**" Aren't you going to dance with me?"**

**" Why don't you just fuckin' stay away from me!" Kagome pulled herself away from him. " You turn me down when I ask you to the ball and then you have the gall to bring Shurran. Why couldn't you just come out and say the truth. ' No, Kagome. I don't want to go with you'. " she mocked him. " I thought out of all people, you didn't have to lie"**

**" Kagome..." Sesshomaru pulled her back into him. Shit, just tell her. " I.."**

**" Forget it!" she pushed him. " no hard feelings, I get it.."she sniffed in a half laughter-half cry as she walked away.**

**" Damn it..." he cursed to himself and walked the opposite way.**

**Kagome walked back to the bar and ordered another drink. Sesshomaru went to the bar on the opposite side of the room and ordered a drink. He was having a bad day. He ordered 4 of the strongest double shots.**

**Hiten walked over to him and sat by him.**

**"Sir...permission to speak an opinion?"**

**" Hiten..." Sesshomaru hissed. " I wish to be left alone.."**

**Hiten stared at Sesshomaru who was downing shots and couldn't believe it. What the hell were these two going through?**

**" Sir..I know it is not my place..but perhaps you'd want to start by complimenting her dress or how she looks.." **

**Sesshomaru squinted evily at his intern and scoffed. " You are right, it is not your place.." he got up and walked away.**

**He found himself walking towards Kagome at the other bar.**

**" Kagome..." he spoke softly behind her ear. " Dance with me..." he asked in a soothing voice.**

**Kagome gulped as she turned around and nodded. " Alright..." **

**He grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor. The crowd dispersed leading a path to the middle of the room. A piano interlude sounded as they began to dance slowly. The song was called ' Listen to your heart'.**

**Lyrics to 'Listen to your heart'. (recommended to listen to get a good mental picture)__**

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams.

And there are voices  
That want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
But you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
The beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind.

**As the piano sounded, they both danced closer. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist, their bodies dancing in sync with each other. Their faces rubbed against each other as they were about to depart and their lips were inches apart.**

**Sesshomaru could feel the warmth radiating off of her lips. He wanted to kiss her badly. Though the music sounded loud, he could hear her breathing and his. It turned into one as they breathed on the same pace. Their lips almost touched when the music stopped and went into techno version causing everyone to yell and dance maniacally. They both snapped out of their daze and Sesshomaru backed away. **

**"Damn it!" Koura strangled Hiten. " They were soo close!" she yelled across the room. " Life's not fair!"**

**"Koura?" Hiten choked. " Please...I ..can't...breathe.."**

**Sesshomaru released himself from Kagome and walked away leaving her in the middle of the dance floor.**

**Kagome watched as he walked away and turned around, feeling dizzy. She could feel those tequillas hitting her. **

**"No more.." Kagome said to herself. " No more will I take it!" she yelled through the loud music. No one heard her.**

**Kagome got ontop of the stage and began to dance not giving a care in the world.**

**"Uh..oh..looks like someone had too many tequillas..." Koura shouted and whistled. " Go Kagome, strut your stuff!"**

**Sesshomaru frowned at what he had heard and turned around to see Kagome on stage and sighed. As he went back through the crowd, he felt a bit light headed himself. He had consumed too many shots but was able to hold his own. He shook his head of it and walked over to the stage and grabbed Kagome who was laughing hysterically.**

**"We're leaving.." he said as he carried her, bridal style. Kagome kicked off her shoes and began screaming riling up th crowd. Everyone began to scream.**

**Koura held Hiten's hand. " Oh my god...we might still have a chance.." she jumped up and patted both Hiten and Shurran ,who was extremely pissed. Hiten began to howl through the crowd. **

**Sesshomaru carried Kagome to the car and strapped her into the seat. Her messy bun fell loose down her back into beautiful waves.**

**The valet attendant came with his keys.**

**" My lord, are you well enough to drive?" he dangled the keys.**

**Sesshomaru snatched the keys from the valet and got into the car and drove off.**

**Kagome began to laugh and sing out the window as Sesshomaru drove. He was trying to stay focused since he was driving and Kagome was in the car with him. He tried to fight for sobriety but the alcohol coursing through his veins was taunting him.**

**"Kagome, please be quiet.." Sesshomaru gritted his teeth.**

**" No! Don't tell me what to do!" she giggled continuously. " You no the boss of me!" she coughed into an obnoxious laughter. " Hey...was I out of it or were you going to kiss me back there?" Kagome licked her lips and stared at Sesshomaru lustfully.**

**Sesshomaru kept his gaze forward and concentrated on the street signs.**

**"You were, weren't you?" she giggled. " What stopped you?" Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt and climb over on top of his lap blocking his sight and began kissing his neck. **

**"Kagome, stop this. Control yourself..." he tried to pull her off as he steered with one hand and began swirving on the road. "This is not right...Kagome, that is enough!" Sesshomaru scolded as he pulled her off. Luckily, they were around the corner from where they lived. Kagome was pushed into her seat and looked at Sesshomaru with a hurt expression. He shut off the engine and turned to her.**

**" Listen..I'm sorry..but.." he said but Kagome got out of the car and walked up to the building's entrance.**

**Sesshomaru got out of the car and followed her up the stairs. " You're being irrational. "**

**"Am I?" she shot a scowl towards him and knocked on the door. " Damn it, open up.."**

**" No one is in there.. "Sesshomaru looked at her disbelievingly and dangled his keys in front of her face and opened the door. Kagome walked in and dropped her things on the floor. **

**"What a beautiful night! Whooooo!" she yelled.**

**"The neighbors, Kagome.." he sighed.**

**" Screw the neighbors! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! " she screamed. **

**Sesshomaru winced from her screeching voice and shook his head.**

**Kagome began to jump on the couches and laugh outloud. **

**"Kagome...please stop this.." Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. He didn't know what to do. He was feeling drunk himself and tried to be the rational one for the both of them but she was making it hard. **

**Sesshomaru reached his hands up to help her down from the couches but Kagome just lunged forth and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and began to kiss his neck again and began to bite his neck.**

**"Kagome.." he grunted from her biting. Her lips made its way to his mouth and for a moment, he caught himself kissing her back. He grabbed her hands and pulled her off of him and threw her on the couch. **

**" Kagome, you and I need to go to sleep.." Sesshomaru forced out as he removed his blazer.**

**"What do you think I'm trying to do?" she shot him a lustful grin and tried to lunge at him. **

**He held her down on the couch with both hands.**

**" No,I mean..in our own beds, away from each other. " he tried to be more clear " Kagome...you are drunk. .. so am I. I am just trying to prevent something we'll regret.."**

**"Don't you mean, you'll regret.." she slapped his hands away from her. " It's useless.." Kagome began to cry. " Here I am, throwing myself at you like some pathetic girl and you are clearly turning me down. I suppose if I were Shurran, it'd be different." Kagome entered her room to grab something to change in and entered the bathroom.**

**Sesshomaru felt his hands tremble from madness. Her accusation was ticking him off. **

**" You know, I guess I am just stupid...to think that you'd have any interest in me." Kagome began to undress in the bathroom. **

**Sesshomaru stood out in the hallway leaning against the wall.**

**"I need for you to stop...right now. The garbage that pours out of your mouth is testing my anger."**

**" Oh god..forbid your anger is tested.." Kagome slipped out of the gown and slipped on her silk nightgown. " Maybe you're right...maybe we shouldn't live together. It's a bad idea...you and I. " she came out and saw Sesshomaru come at her, quickly and grabbed her arms.**

**Kagome gasped as she looked into his eyes. The beautiful amber eyes she's been looking into for the past few months were rimmed with redness. His claws dug into her arms. **

**" You think you know what there is to know about me, don't you!" Sesshomaru raised his voice scaring Kagome. He felt himself for the first time, lose control. He simply had no control for his actions. The anger and alcohol combined was too much for him to hold in.**

**"Sesshomaru, let go!"Kagome yelled trying to break free from his grasp. **

**" What do you want from me! Is this what you want?" he began to kiss her neck and gripped her hips and brought it closer to him and lifted her legs around his waist. His soft lips made its way towards hers and they were both locked in the most passionate kiss they've ever felt. His hands roamed her body as he held her against the wall. Moans escaped her lips as he squeezed her breast. The sounds of her moans just drove him more wild. He kissed her neck as he brought her into his room and dropped her on his bed. She tugged on his undershirt and pulled it off. He went in between her legs and she locked her legs around him and they passionately made out.**

**Kagome felt his heartbeat against her chest. They both breathed heavily as he pulled off the string of her nightgown, slowly revealing her breasts. He took one in and licked it as he rubbed the other and took off the nightgown completely.**

**Kagome tried to repress her moans but couldn't help smiling at the pleasure she felt. Her heart ached for him inside her. She wanted to feel him completely.**

**Sesshomaru unbuttoned his pants with one hand not breaking his kiss from her lips. Kagome pulled his pants down with her feet and moaned more feeling his naked body against hers. His kiss moved from her lips to her chest to her stomach. He opened her legs and began to kiss and lick her inner thigh. He felt her body jerk and smirked. He knew he was teasing her and he enjoyed it. A light moan escaped his lips and he quickly repressed it as he licked her center causing her muscles to spasm. His tongue tickled her flirtaciously making her want him more. Their fingers intertwined as he came back up and kissed her neck and breathed against her ear, making her entire body shiver. His fingers wrapped around her neck as he thrusted himself inside her causing a loud moan to escape her. A low growl escaped from him as he continued to thrust himself into her. Kagome gripped the blanket between her fingers with each thrust and moaned from the pain and pleasure at the same time. He went at a slow and hard pace at first to a faster and harder pace. He grabbed her hands and placed them behind her head, holding them down with one hand and his other hand grasped her hip. The sight of her body rose his arousal and his fangs extended by an inch. He knew what that meant but how could it be? He told himself not to but couldn't control it, his body was telling him otherwise. As he felt his entire body overwhelm with the pleasure of being inside her, he glanced at her shoulder and licked his lips. He opened his mouth wide and bit her shoulder, his fangs impaling her skin as he released himself inside her. His claws poked through the sheets as he gripped it tightly. He continued to thrust harder sensing her arousal rise. He thrusted harder feeling her nails scratch his back as she moaned louder. Tears ran down the side of her face as she felt the overwhelming feeling hit her. Her thoughts immediatly questioned the tears, she knew the meaning behind it. She didn't want the feeling to ever go away.**

**Sesshomaru stayed on top of her and held her tightly as he felt like he just snapped out of a trance. He didn't want to look her in the eyes. He could feel the same reaction coming from her. Were they regretting it already, he couldn't help thinking. As was she. He mounted off of her and layed next to her and breathed heavily and the unexpected thing happened. Kagome curled up next to him and placed her hand on his chest and fell asleep. He didn't know what to do, his hand searched for a place to rest and made its away on top of her head, stroking her hair. He gazed up at the ceiling wondering what had they done. Why had he marked her? No, he mentally scolded himself. They were both drunk, he assessed. They had no control. There is no way he had fallen in love with her. It was impossible.**

**"You looked beautiful today..." he said almost inaudibly as he closed his eyes.**

**Kagome opened her eyes slightly and smiled as she closed them again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sesshomaru opened his eyes gently, squinting at the sunlight that leaked through his shades, as he looked around his room. Was it all a dream? That question immediatly vanished when he realized his young beautiful roomate was locked in his embrace in the traditional 'spooning'. Oh my god, he has spooned. He knew he should break the embrace but couldn't. Or he could but didn't want to. He dug his nose deep into her neck and took in her scent. This scent had calmed him down more than any percusset or Valium he's ever taken. **

**Kagome opened her eyes and smiled and then frowned when she looked around the room. She was in Sesshomaru's room. So then, last night was real? **

**Kagome glanced down and saw a pair of hands wrapped around her and had a cheesy grin stuck on her face. She wanted to look back and see if it were real but was kind of shy to look him in the eyes. The thought alone was crazy. She and Sesshomaru? She wanted to scream in her mind.**

**Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. He could sense she was awake, what now? Was he to remove his arms from her waist. Did she want that? Or did she want them kept there? **

**Kagome glanced at the clock without moving her head. It was 11am in the morning. That is late for Sesshomaru to wake up, she's surprised he isn't having a fit but what was he to say exactly anyway? ' Damn it, why did we have crazy sex so late, now I overslept!', Kagome thought. She tried to refrain from laughing not wanting to ruin the moment of him being close to her. As if they both knew, once seperated, they will never be so close again, or so they feared.**

**At that moment, Kagome's phone sounded from the living room. Should she get it? **

**Sesshomaru's phone began to ring as well and he faltered movement as well.**

**Slowly but mutually, they departed by her pulling from his grasp and him letting go and went to answer their phones.**

**" Oh my god.." Kagome groaned to herself as she wrapped a blanket around her body and got up. She turned to Sesshomaru who had a blanket around his waist and observed his abs as he looked for his shirt. She couldn't help remember last night's amazing encounter and wanting an encore. She and Sesshomaru met glance and didn't move a face muscle. They just...stared. Kagome looked down and blushed and Sesshomaru slightly smirked.**

**Kagome looked away and walked out of the room to answer her annoying phone.**

**" Hello?" she said as she flipped it open.**

**" Kagome..." said a familiar voice.**

**Inuyasha, she thought. " Um...yes?"**

**" It's me...Inuyasha.." he whispered.**

**" Um..I know..." Kagome scoffed as she entered her room.**

**" You don't sound happy to hear from me..." he said in a disappointed tone.**

**" I'm sorry, should I be?" Kagome rolled her eyes as she dropped the blanket and grabbed a towel.**

**" I need to see you, Kagome. I miss you." **

**"That's nice.Why don't you tell your fiance' that." Kagome opened her eyes wide and raised her brows in sarcasm.**

**" So you know...Can we just get coffee or something and catch up?"**

**"Catch up?" Kagome laughed. " What the hell do you think this is, a reunion? fuck off..don't call me anymore." Kagome hung up the phone. The nerve of him! Catch up? **

**Kagome flung the phone to her bed and walked out of the room with the towel wrapped around her. Sesshomaru came out at the same time with his towel, both looked at the bathroom. He glared down at the girl, his face stern and very serious. Kagome bit her lip and bowed her head. She looked up and met his glance. His gaze fell on her lips and looked up at her eyes.**

**Kagome moaned as the shower ran down her body. Sesshomaru holding her against the bathtub wall as he thrusted into her repeatedly. The hot water bounced off their skins as they were hit by the shower. Kagome held the back of his neck and locked lips with him and moaned into his mouth.**

**He grunted as he released himself into her.**

**Sesshomaru and Kagome sat at the table drinking espresso. Both not discussing about last night nor...this morning. **

**Sesshomaru pulled on his cigarette as Kagome took sips of her coffee. She couldn't help being constantly turned on by Sesshomaru. She felt like some sex machine with him and he with her. He avoided looking at her because he feared another go at it, which he wouldn't mind, but it wasn't a good idea. They still needed to talk about the first time.**

**" Sesshomaru..about last night.. "Kagome started.**

**This was it, Sesshomaru thought. As expected. " Yes, I agree.." he exhaled a breath of smoke.**

**" You..agree?" Kagome frowned. " I didn't even say anything."**

**"You don't have to, I know what you're going to say..."**

**" which is?" Kagome cocked a brow.**

**" That we were being irrational and the intoxication from the liqour consumed drove us into these actions.."**

**"Um..no.." Kagome chuckled. " because that wouldn't explain this morning.." Her smile faded. " Wait...are you saying this was a mistake?"**

**Sesshomaru didn't know what to say, wasn't that what she was trying to say? **

**"I don't know what you want me to tell you."**

**"What I want you to tell me? How about what you want to say?"Kagome stood up from the table and dumped her coffee into the sink. **

**"Was last night a mistake?" her voice broke.**

**'Shit.' Sesshomaru mouthed without a voice. He buried his face into his hands and cursed under his tongue. Why were things so complicated. He missed his simpleton life. Why hadn't he corrected her? Why did he not tell her that last night was not a mistake and was the first time he's ever felt like that. That, even after last night and this morning, while they drank their espresso's, he had wanted to throw her on the table and make love to her. **

**He just couldn't. It was almost as if it were easy for him if she hated him instead of love him. That wasn't right though, Kagome hating him was the least thing he wanted. "I don't know...I suppose it could be a mistake..."**

**Kagome gasped as tears ran down her cheek. " Of course...well, um..ok..." she turned around to hide her face. " I'm going to go shopping, glad we got that out of the way.." she forced a fake laughter. She grabbed her keys and left.**

**" Kagome...wait.." Sesshomaru said softly but it was too late. Kagome was out the door. He could go and stop her but his feet wouldn't move. Why didn't he try to stop her?**

**Hey guys, review please and if you want, you can check out my altered screencaps I did to fit the story...**

**You can visit search for author penname, 'Yanaristocrat'. There you will view my page to other stories and my screencap gallery for this story. Until then, later guys. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kagome walked towards her car with pep in her step. She inserted the keys into the door and got in. She slammed the door with anger and rested her head on the steering wheel. She wasn't going to cry, no why should she? She only experienced something great with someone that she's never felt before. She jumped up feeling her cellphone vibrate in her pocket. She took out her phone and looked at the number, it was private. Could it be Sesshomaru calling? She hated private calls. She was forced to answer them on the account of them possibly being important.

She gulped away the huge ball in her throat and answered it.

"Yes?" her voice broke. She cleared her throat. " Um, w-who is this?"

" Kagome..don't hang up.." said the voice.

" Ugh...Inuyasha..really, now is not the time."Kagome rubbed her eyes. Not from tears, just aggravation.

" Are you alright? You seem bothered by something..." Inuyasha asked.

" I'll be fine...look, um..I need to go." Kagome was about to close her phone.

" Wait, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted for her to hear him.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stayed on the phone.

" Listen, ok...today might be a bad day..but can we meet sometime this week?"he cleared his throat. " Please?"

Kagome shook her head and looked at her rearview mirror. Her gaze turned to Sesshomaru coming out of the building holding keys in his hand.

" Yeah, um whatever...got to go.." Kagome closed her phone and started the car. She shot one last look at Sesshomaru before peeling out of there.

Sesshomaru caught Kagome's glared daggers and watched her peel out of her parking spot. He bowed his head in deep thought and looked back up. His expression seeming troubled. He snapped out of it and went toward his car and got in. He turned it on, subconciously as his thoughts drifted off to last night and drove off. Why had he marked her, he kept thinking. Did she realize this as well? He turned on his radio to get his mind off of everything. His cd player automatically turned on and began playing the cd that was in there. 'Virago' by 'Theatre of tragedy'. He rested one arm agaist his window that his head rested on as he drove with one hand down the highway. Why did he let this happen? Why did she make it so hard for him to be in control of his actions and rationality? Too many questions. Asking why was irrelevant now. What's done is done. What, he should be asking, what is he going to do about it? So they shared this wonderful night together..and this morning and now they are suppose to pretend it didn't happen? He tightened his jaw in anger and closed his fist tightly. Damn it! This never happened to him. He was never put in a situation where he didn't have complete control over and didn't know what to do.

The song 'Venus came next and he relaxed his muscles. He didn't know where he was going but he needed to get out of the house.

There were many reasons, he told himself, why he shouldn't be with Kagome. One, she was not his type. Two, she was the sister of his dreadful unfaithful ex. Three, she could possibly still have feelings for Inuyasha and probably is attracted to him for the remote resemblance they shared. That sounded a bit self concious. He scoffed as he eliminated all of them on the account that they were bullshit. He sighed as he shook his mind of it and drove with no destination intended.

That night, Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't say a word to each other.

Kagome sketched in her notebook while Sesshomaru seemed preoccupied with his laptop.

Occasionally, he'd look up expressionless at her and would look away if she looked at him.

Kagome sighed as she got up and went to the fire escape. She didn't want to go out but she needed fresh air. She opened the window and hopped through and sat on the ledge. She turned the page of her sketchbook to a fresh new page and began to sketch. It was very hard to be in the room with Sesshomaru. He seemed like he didn't miss a beat, he was so nonchalant.

She sighed as she looked at the sky, there was no moon out. She looked back down in a daze as she thought of ways to go through this. It wasn't easy for her to just shrug it off like nothing happened. If he wasn't thinking about it, was it even special to him as it was to her? Was she just reading into everything too much? She smirked as she took a deep breath. She could do this. She was strong and didn't need anyone, she thought.

Sesshomaru gazed at her from the couch and cleared his throat. He had no idea what to say and kept looking at the blank screen on the computer. His fingers rested lightly on the keyboard but typed nothing. His thoughts were distracted with Kagome sitting on the window ledge. What was she thinking about, he wondered. They needed to talk more about what happened. There has to be closure. As he closed his laptop, Kagome came back into the house and set her sketchbook on the coffee table.

"I'm going to order something to eat, are you hungry?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru stared at her, stunned by her talking to him and shook his head hesitantly.

" I'm fine, thank you..." he looked back down at his laptop.

Kagome smiled and shrugged. " Ok then.." she hummed as she walked to the kitchen.

"Kagome..." he started. He was surprised to have called out her name. It seems his mouth has been quicker than the mind lately.

Kagome looked back as she paused by the kitchen doorway.

"Hmm?"

"about earlier..." he continued.

" Ohh.." Kagome scoffed a chuckle. " don't worry about it..like I said..I'm cool with it.."

" It's just that...you and I work together.."he explained in a low tone.

" Sesshomaru, you don't have to explain..." Kagome rolled her eyes feeling angered not wanting to talk about it.

" I don't think we are in any position to be dating again..especially...each other.." Sesshomaru held his laptop and stood tall next to her. He looked down at the girl who avoided his eyes and remained expressionless. Was that what he wanted to say? Yes, this was the right thing to do, he kept telling himself.

"Yeah..you're right..." Kagome forced a smile and nodded. She bit her lip not knowing what to say. " so...we'll just go back to the way things were before and...forget about that night...and morning.." she cleared her throat and walked into the kitchen. " It's cool. It's totally forgotten now..so let's move on...shall we..?" she finished her conversation with him and picked up the phone to order pizza.

"Are you alright with this, perhaps I should look into moving out?" Sesshomaru said almost inaudibly and closed his eyes. He had not wanted to suggest that.

Kagome, had her back to him while she waited patiently on the phone as she was on hold. She closed her eyes as his suggestion ached her and opened them.

" It's fine..really..Unless you want to move. I..I know you aren't really content with this place..." she gulped.

"It was just a suggestion, I have no plans to motion it as of now.." he said and left toward his room.

Kagome sighed deeply and snapped out of it when the pizza guy answered.

" Yes, can I get the biggest pie you have on the menu!" she grunted.

A half an hour later, Kagome went downstairs to meet the pizza guy. She grabbed the box from him and paid him and turned back to the building. As she walked down the path to the entrance, she heard a moan, more like a cry. It sounded like a cat. She looked around and followed the sound as it grew louder. She began making cat calls to call the attention of the cat. She peaked over the bushes, still holding the box of pizza and saw the little beige fluffy kitten with a black tail.

" Ohhhhhh!" she squealed. " You are sooo cute! What are you doing out here?" she held the pizza box in one hand as she reached down to pick up the kitten with the other. The cat meowed louder as she picked him up and walked inside.

She walked up the steps and entered the apartment. She crept toward the kitchen trying to be unnoticed by Sesshomaru and set the box down. She began to tippy-toe toward her room to hide the kitten but it began to meow louder.

Sesshomaru's door opened and Kagome stood frozen in the hallway holding the cat. She plastered a cheesy grin on her face and laughed nervously.

" Ohh...hey there..." she waved.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru crossed his arms.

" You've never seen a cat before?" Kagome teased trying to beat around the bush.

" You know what I mean, what is it doing here?"

" He was alone outside and cold..." Kagome whined like she were 6 years old and held the kitten to Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru grimaced and shook his head.

" Well put it back where you found it.."

" I'm going to keep him.." Kagome retorted with a matter of factly.

" Absolutely not..." Sesshomaru exclaimed.

" Uh, Absolutely yes! He's so cute..wait.." Kagome lifted her up. " Oops...I guess it's a she...sorry, girl.." Kagome chuckled.

" Cats are filthy. They bring diseases" Sesshomaru sighed. " You're not keeping it..." he walked to the kitchen and turned toward the table and opened the pizza box and looked at it suspiciously. He grabbed a slice and set it on a plate and went to sit down on the sofa.

"I so am...and I thought you weren't hungry..." she said as she smiled at the kitten and set it down on the couch and went to fix herself a plate. She came back and sat between the kitten and Sesshomaru. They turned the television and began to watch a movie.

" I changed my mind..." he said flatly.

Kagome stared at the kitten with a big smirk as she fed her a pepperoni. " She is soo cute..I think I'll call her Kirara."

" You are not naming the cat, naming it would mean you keeping it, which you aren't.." Sesshomaru sighed at their petty dispute.

"Well, I am keeping her. " Kagome pet the cat and noticed Kirara was making her way toward Sesshomaru and crawled on his lap. " Ohhhh, she likes you..."

" Kagome...take the cat off my lap." Sesshomaru ordered as he tried to flick the cat off softly.

"AWww" Kagome orated obnoxiously to annoy him. " He's trying to climb on top of you". she giggled. She grabbed the kitten and helped it go on top of Sesshomaru's shoulder. The kitten was walking on top of him trying to balance herself. Kagome smiled while Sesshomaru bent his head not wanting the cat near him.

" Take her off.." he said in a monotonic tone.

" Oh come on, relax. She just likes...you" Kagome stopped as her mouth dropped once she saw what the kitten was doing. Her eyes widened as the kitten nonchalantly took a piss on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in agitation. The cat was pissing on his shoulder. He took a breather as he tried to calm down. Killing the cat would be wrong, he told himself.

Kagome quickly snatched the kitten off of Sesshomaru before he could grab it and heave it at the wall or out the window. " Oh my god...I'm soo sorry.." she couldn't help laugh.

Sesshomaru set his plate down calmly and went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Kagome covered her mouth as she snorted and tried to suppress her laughters.

" Oh my god.." she whispered to Kirara. " Why did you do that? Now it's going to be harder to keep you..." she said as she brought the kitten to her room and closed the door. She came back out and heard Sesshomaru in the shower and grabbed his plate from the coffee table. Somehow, she knew he was not going to eat. She brought it to the kitchen and dropped it into the dishwasher. She turned back to the hallway when Sesshomaru came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Kagome stopped frozen in the hallway as Sesshomaru walked to the kitchen.

" Um..are you mad?" Kagome followed him.

"No..I'm not.." Sesshomaru said as he turned his back to her as he went into the refrigerater to grab a bottle of water.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw his back. He had scratches all over from her last night. She bit her lip trying not to smile and looked away."Umm...if you don't want me to keep the kitten..I won't."

Sesshomaru turned to her revealing his bare chest. He stood tall, with the towel wrapped around his hips tightly, leaning against the counter as he opened a bottle of water. " Just keep it away from me..." he said in a calm tone.

" Okay.." Kagome smiled. Her smile faded as her gaze dropped from his eyes to his chest. His hair was dripping wet and water ran down his chest. Oh god, Kagome thought. She needed to leave the kitchen, right now. " Ok, well, I'm taking a shower now, night!" she turned around and exhaled deeply and ran to the bathroom. She closed the door and rested her hands on the sink. She sighed deeply. This was very hard. She looked up at the mirror that hovered over the sink and stared at her reflection. She shook her head and got undressed. She stopped to look at the mirror again when a mark on her shoulder caught her attention. God damn it, there was evidence everywhere to give proof to that night. Was this god's cruel joke? She touched the mark suspiciously to see if it had hurt but she felt nothing. It just swelled up and looked like it was already healing. Weird, Kagome thought. She heard once that demons marked their mates but she didn't think this was the case. Sesshomaru was just a biter, that's all. If demons marked their mate, why hadn't Inuyasha marked her when they were together then? She shook her head of these thoughts and got into the tub and turned on the shower.

Minutes later, she got out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the shelf. She wrapped it around her body and wiped the mirror from the condensation the steam caused. She stared at herself and sighed deeply before getting out of the bathroom. The cold air blew in as she opened the door. Sesshomaru was already dressed with black sweats and a white t-shirt and sitting on the couch watching television.

"Can't sleep?" Kagome grinned as she stood in the hallway.

Sesshomaru half smirked and nodded trying to avoid the fact she was standing in the hallway in a towel.

"We work tomorrow?" Kagome asked as she placed one foot behind the other and leaned against the wall holding the towel end with her hand incase it fell, how embarrassing would that be, like ta-da!

"Yes, we do. We actually have an important meeting with the board, you may join if you'd like or if you rather stay in the office.." he said as he muted the television. He looked up at her and his gaze went immediatly to the mark on her shoulder. He looked away and bowed his head.

" No, I'll join you. I want to see how it is..." she said as she walked to her room to change realizing she was still in a towel. She came back into the living room dressed in a white spaghetti string shirt with white shorts and removed her bag from the small couch and sat on it indian style. She brought the bag to her lap and began to search through it. " Hey..I forgot about this.." she said as she pulled out the disposable camera. She dangled it by the string and laughed.

" Do you still want to give the pictures to the papparazzi?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment and shook his head.

" Ihis vendetta is foolish, I think we've caused enough..."

" Yeah..I kind of agree..." Kagome nodded as she went to sit by him. She held the camera in her hand and sighed. " You know, now that I think of it...it was kind of dumb..I guess I was just really mad but now..I just don't care anymore.." she turned to him and smirked. " Hey, there is one picture left in the camera...come on." she giggled as she slid next to him and held the camera in front of their faces.

" No, I'm not really into taking pictures..." Sesshomaru looked away feeling very uncomfortable on how close they were.

Kagome turned to him and frowned. " Just smile.." she moved his chin towards the camera.

Sesshomaru sighed and made an attempt to smile but didn't and Kagome flashed the camera.

"Did you smile?" she asked. " Well, anyway, we'll find out once I develop it tomorrow..." she grunted as she got up from the couch. "

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and didn't answer her. His gaze fell on the television.

" Why do you do that?" Kagome asked as she turned to him.

He looked up and tilted his head slightly. " Do what?"

" Just not answer me or talk to me. You rather watch television which is on mute than acknowledge me. "

"I'm sorry..I have a lot in mind. I usually speak when I have something to say..." he got up and turned off the television.

" Good night..." he walked into his room.

"Yeah..um..night.." Kagome said as she went into her room.

Sesshomaru woke up to the sound of bad music. He grunted as he sat up against his bed frame and rubbed his face.

He looked at the time, 5:30am. He uncovered the blankets off of him and walked out of his room. He peaked into the living room and saw Kagome cleaning and dancing to ' I'm a scatman' by Scatman John.( very old and fun song!) He leaned against the wall and smirked at this as he watched her twirl around with the feather duster in her pajamas. His attention left her and fell on the kitten on the couch. Sesshomaru squinted at this. The kitten met his glance and squinted back.

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked into the living room startling Kagome.

"Oh...hey, morning.." she laughed feeling embarrassed. " I didn't mean to wake you. I couldn't go back to sleep and kind of felt like cleaning and I like to clean with music..." she said as she lowered the radio.

"It's alright.." he walked into the kitchen to turn on the espresso machine and then went to the bathroom afterward.

Kagome looked at Kirara and groaned.

"Why didn't you tell me he was looking at me dance!" she whispered tersely. Kirara closed her eyes as her ear twitched and purred.

Naraku put his pants on as he got up from the bed and looked at Shurran, who layed naked under the covers.

" You seemed out of it today..not fully into it, if you know what I mean.." Shurran frowned as she lit a cigarette.

" It's this damn bet. You told me this would work..that we would benefit from this bet and so forth...but you couldn't do a simple thing as to seduce Sesshomaru.."

" I've tried, alright..and don't get mad at me. You couldn't even get that wench,Kagome to come with you to the ball. We still have time..they have yet to be together. Tell me what's really bothering you.."

" It's him..." Naraku said in a low growl. " How can I be working under a pretentious teenager?"

" Isn't he 20?" Shurran asked as she exhaled with sarcasm.

Naraku scowled at her. " He should not be running the company. I've been working for that company for 10 years, and because rich boy buys it out, he's suddenly head CEO of the corporation. It's not right."

"Hmm, you sound jealous..." she smirked.

Naraku scoffed. " He's not running the company the way it should be ran. He's turned down the hosts of the black and white party repeatedly. His arrogance is going to bring our company down..."

" Don't dare to try and overthrow him, it's suicide..." Shurran warned.

"Do you take me for a fool, Shurran? Quit pointing out the obvious. We have 3 weeks until the bet meets its' deadline. "

"Why are you worried? There is no way he'll fall for someone like her.." Shurran grimaced and scoffed.

"We need a better plan. Too much is at stake here..." Naraku buttoned his blazer. " I'll see you later.."

"Mmhmm" she muttered through her cigarette.

Inuyasha, his father and the authorites all stared at the tape over and over in his father's study. They were still trying to find out who was behind the chaotic events of broadway.

" Inuyasha, you have any idea who'd want to impersonate you?" said the officer as he paused the tape.

Inuyasha nodded and rubbed his face. " I don't know..I didn't think I was hated..." he walked to the window and sighed. " Rewind it again.."

The officer pressed the rewind button on the remote and leaned back on the couch.

"Wait, stop there.." Inu Taisho demanded as he went closer to the television. He observed the impersonator with the drag queens dancing around him. " Hmm, nevermind...I thought I saw something..." his father went to sit down at his desk. "Gentlemen, it seems this case is feeble. Why are you pursuing to find a suspect? It seems to me a cruel joke..."

" Sir, a kid almost committed suicide because of this..."

" As harsh as this sounds but what's the relevance to this? Many people choose to commit suicide based on someone else's words. It is the weakness of the one who chooses to commit suicide. You have no case...officer. Anyone care for some tea and busquits?" Inu Taisho smiled as he nodded for the butler to get them.

"Uhhh...sure..." the officer answered and looked at the other officers who nodded as well.

"Dad, someone out there wants to ruin my life! I can't even go anywhere without someone calling me a fag..and no one wants to book me for any concerts." Inuyasha snapped.

" Quiet down, Inuyasha. It is not the end of the world." his father said. A knock came at the door and they all looked at it.

Kikyo came in and bowed. "Inuyasha, a word?" she said as she exited the room.

"Excuse me.." Inuyasha said as he left the room. He looked at Kikyo who was staring off bitterly. "What is it?"

" Your bank statements came through.." she held the letter in her hand.

" Okay, why are you opening my mail?" Inuyasha stared at her disbelievingly as he grabbed the letter from her hand.

" It shows an inventory of things that you bought within the last weeks.."

"Which I didn't buy. " he shook his head and scoffed. " you remember my cards were stolen?"

Kikyo took out an envelope out of her pocket and opened it. She pulled out a few credit cards and then stared at him with her hand on her hip. " Well?"

"Where the hell did you get that?" Inuyasha frowned.

"They were in the room, in the drawer. Inuyasha, I need you to tell me the truth, it says you were at the hotel and you bought a few dresses, woman dressed, Inuyasha!"

"What are you trying to say? That I have some other woman lying around?"

"Well you are known for it.." Kikyo scoffed.

"Same goes for you, or shall I remind you!" Inuyasha yelled and then lowered his voice. " Look...I couldn't have done anything, I was with you the whole time. I don't know how the cards appeared there but something is going down..and I'm going to find out!" he walked away leaving Kikyo shooting daggers at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's a 7 letter word for 'dream'?" Kagome took a sip of her soda and looked up at Sesshomaru who was going through stacks of folders in the filing cabinet.

Sesshomaru pondered for a moment while he flipped through the pages of the folders. " Reverie.."

"Hmm.." Kagome frowned. " That'll do..." she murmured as she wrote the letters in the box of the newspaper's crossword puzzle. " What about an 8 letter word for 'dead'?"

"Deceased..." he answered.

" Oh yeah..I knew that.." Kagome scoffed as she wrote it down. " How about--"

" Kagome, I'm rather busy..." Sesshomaru looked at her as he eased his shoulders." Shouldn't you be working?"

" I'm sorry. No one is calling and I finished my work..I"m just trying to get them all right so I can win this cool free toaster.." she lifted up the paper and showed it to him.

"It looks pretty cheap. Why not buy one yourself?" he said as he retracted the pen in his hands and began to scribble down on the document.

" cause...this one is free?" Kagome rolled her eyes. " besides..winning free things is fun..." she smiled as she skimmed through the paper. " Oh hey...look, you're in the newspaper.." she pointed. " with..Shurran."

Sesshomaru looked up and glanced at Kagome and grabbed the paper from her. He looked down at it and read the article by the picture. " Hmph.." he set it down on the table.

"Well, what did it say?" Kagome said as she grabbed the paper and read it. " The black and white ball was the highlight of 2005. The party consisted of Politicians to Beauticians to Celebrities showing off their blings. While Inuyasha from City Slackers was denied entrance at the doors and removed by authorities due to his uncouth and barbaric behavior, his brother, Lord Sesshomaru, head CEO of Sess Corporate attended with his lovely date,Shurran Kimoto, in matching fabrics of Versace." Kagome bit her lip and cleared her throat. " The hosts of the black and white ball were honored and pleased of Sesshomaru's presence, even if it were for less than a half and hour. They hope to have him again next year. Witnesses say, Lord Sesshomaru entered with Shurran Kimoto only to have left the party with another woman, who's name is unknown for now."

" It doesn't seem to cease, this drama.." Sesshomaru shook his head and looked down at Kagome who was sitting quietly with her head down. " Is something the matter?" Sesshomaru set the folder on the filing cabinet and gazed at her.

"Hm? Oh..yeah, no, everything is fine.." she gulped hard and took a sip of her soda.

Sesshomaru went back to searching the cabinet and hadn't said anything. He knew what she was wondering about. He knew the question that lurked her mind and hasn't been answered but could he answer it.?

Kagome bowed her head and sighed as she turned to her computer.

" By the time I had wanted to go...you had already left with Hiten.." he spoke softly yet sternly. " I would have asked you if you were available..." he said as he grabbed a few folders and went to his desk.

Kagome grinned and nodded. She felt a bit better knowing the answer that she kept asking herself for the past couple of days. She took off her blazer and took a few more sips of her soda and threw it in the trash.

" I'll be back.." she said as she straightened her skirt and grabbed a few folders and exited the room.

Sesshomaru stared at the door and back at her desk. He cleared his mind of his thoughts and decided to focus on work. He looked through the folders and couldn't find what he was looking for. He got up and walked toward the filing cabinet by Kagome's desk and opened the drawers. He flicked through the labels and exhaled a breath of agitation. His concentration broke when Kagome's cellphone began to vibrate on her desk. Sesshomaru looked around and noticed the phone vibrating towards the edge of her desk about to fall. He quickly caught it and looked at the screen and saw Inuyasha's name. His jaw tightened as he slammed the phone on her desk and went back to his desk.Why was Inuyasha calling her, did she still talk to him?

Kagome came back into the room holding some folders in one hand as she covered her mouth with the other. She silently chuckled and went to her desk.

" Everyone is making fun of me out there..." she shook her head. " Everyone's like ' hey, you should have seen yourself drunk..'" Kagome mocked their voices " I hate drunk stories. Especially when I'm the drunk person they're talking about.,"

Sesshomaru didn't look up nor say anything.

Kagome sat at her desk and looked around in a bored fashion manner. She saw her phone lying on the desk and picked it up to look at the time. She saw she had one missed call and checked to see who it was. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Inuyasha and immediatly set the phone down. She looked up to see Sesshomaru staring at her.

"What's wrong?"he asked calmly.

" Nothing.." she quickly answered and looked around trying to avoid his eyes.

Sesshomaru squinted as his jaw remained tightened and gazed down at the papers.

Kagome was startled when her phone rang causing her to jump. She stared at the vibrating phone and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Aren't you going to answer?" he spoke in an interrogative tone.

"Huh? Um..yeah.." she nodded as she hesitantly picked up her phone and looked at the screen. Her muscles eased when she saw it was Koga. She answered and took a big breather. " Hey, Koga.."

Sesshomaru eased his muscles as well. He could hear Koga's voice amplify around the room.

" I guess so.." Kagome spoke into the phone. " Alright...well..what time?...Ok...yeah, I'll be there.." she hung up the phone and looked at Sesshomaru. " I'm going to leave now since I finished my work, is that fine?"

"That is fine.." Sesshomaru answered. " How will you be getting home?"

"Well..I'm going to meet Koga on broadway, he should drive me home, I guess. If not, I'll take the train.."

"If he doesn't drive you, I'll pick you up.." Sesshomaru said not meeting eyes with her.

" It's alright. Thanks though. I'll see you later..." she stood frozen by the door. For a second, she felt like she had to kiss him goodbye and then shook her head and left.

Sesshomaru exhaled his anger and looked out of the office window. Why hadn't she mentioned Inuyasha calling earlier? Was she trying to hide it? Why would she though? He decided to let it go and work. He's been slacking off lately.

Kagome waited at the coffee shop she once went to religiously. She stared into the coffee shop and noticed they had changed it around and hadn't seen the people she used to see. They hired a new staff and the customers looked to be an older crowd. She tapped her shoes as she waited patiently for Koga.

Kagome looked down the street to see Koga appearing into sight on his motorcycle. He parked right by her and took off his helmet. School girls passed him and giggled flirtaciously while they waved. Koga smirked revealing a fang as he straightened his tight leather jacket.

" Hey, Kagome.."he greeted with his usual raspy voice.

"Koga.." Kagome smirked.

"Look at you looking like you're important with your business outfit.." he crossed his arms and stood tall next to her.

" I just came out of work, dork.." Kagome muttered as she undid the bun in her hair.

Koga squinted at her suspiciously and looked down.

" You look different.."

"I dyed my hair back to black..." Kagome said stupidly.

" No..that isn't it.." he smiled.

" So...why'd you call me? What's so important that couldn't wait..?" she crossed her arms and yawned. Waking up at 5 in the morning was starting to take a toll on her.

" Ok...here's my dilemma. Ayame wants me to meet the arents'. Now, I want to make a good impression and her parents are rich snobs..."

"Your point?" Kagome cocked a brow. " Koga, you shouldn't have to change for anyone...damn..I'm hungry.."

" Yeah but look at me..." he raised his arms and spun around. A few girls whistled as they passed them. He ignored it and scoffed. " I mean, I have that bad boy look that they don't want their daughter dating.."

"but you're not a bad boy, aren't you. No you're not.." she joked in baby talk as she pinched his cheek.

" Kagome..I'm serious.." Koga's face went long with agitation.

" Ok ok...I'm serious too..see?" her smile faded into a stone mellow face. " so, why am I here?"

" to help me pick something out...kind of like...something Sesshomaru would wear?"

Kagome laughed. "Oh come on! Why didn't you ask him then?"

Koga scoffed a chuckle. " Yeah, right..how does it look me going up to Sesshomaru, hey Sesshomaru, wanna come shopping with me and help me pick out something super fabulous!" Koga joked in a girl voice.

Kagome laughed louder and nodded. " Yeah...it does sound funny..ok...so...you want to act like Sesshomaru when you meet them, is that it?"

" Yeah...Sesshomaru's the perfect guy you bring home to mommy and daddy...especially her parents..so, you're gonna help me or not?" Koga stopped in front of a men's suit shop.

" Oh...alright..." Kagome sighed. "let's go in..."

Hours passed and Kagome lectured Koga on how to be like Sesshomaru for Ayame's parents. They bought a few pricey suits that made a dent in Koga's pockets and had dinner afterwards. Kagome's treat since he was already broke.

" Ok..so..no belching, no howling, no flatulence..."

" Kagome..I think I know that at least. What's flatulence?" he harrumphed.

" Farting, Koga. Also, sit up straight and never smile...always say words like 'indeed' and 'remarkable'." she joked.

" I"m glad you're finding this amusing...if this doesn't work, I'm gonna strangle you by the neck.." he popped a fry into his mouth.

" Shit..it's getting late.." Kagome looked at the time. It was nearly ten.

" What, you got a curfew or somethin'?" he winked in a joking manner.

" Noo.." she laughed nervously. She didn't have to check up with anyone. It's not like Sesshomaru was her boyfriend that needed to know her whereabouts. Kagome looked at her cellphone and frowned. " Damn...I haven't had reception all day...my bars are down or something..." she tapped her phone.

" Hm, Cingular sucks.." he muttered. " Hey, so I saw the newspaper today...your boyfriend was on the page.."

"Koga, he is not my boyfriend.." Kagome groaned and rested her head on the table.

"and it said that he went to the Black and White ball with some good looking ass chick with bluish hair as his date...and then left with another woman, her name unknown..." Koga egged on staring at Kagome with a devilish smirk. " Might that woman be you?"

" Koga, unless you want to finish your last meal for a few weeks, I suggest you quit it.." Kagome shot him an evil scowl.

Koga grabbed the plate of fries between them and pulled it more toward his side."hehe, alright alright...why do you have to take my last meal though? You're evil..." he teased and looked around to see if their waitress was coming with their food.

They ate at a local stop where the tables were outside.

Kagome sat quietly in deep thought while Koga glared at her,

"What's wrong?" he asked.

" Oh..nothing..." Kagome snapped out of it.

" Yeah right, come on..you can tell me." he said and drooled once he saw the waitress bring two cheeseburgers over to their table.

"Really..it's nothing..." Kagome protested.

"Alright...fine..don't tell me..so I saw Sesshomaru with that chick with bluish hair coming out of some hotel.."

"You what?" Kagome barked.

"Haha, I'm just kidding.." Koga laughed. " Wow...Hmmmmm, I wonder what that's about..." he coughed as he choked on his burger.

"Very funny..." Kagome blushed feeling extremely embarrassed.

"So?" he egged on with a cocked brow.

Kagome exhaled a deep breath and looked up at the mocking demon. " I...I slept with Sesshomaru..." she quickly looked away.

" haha, tell me something I don't know.." Koga guzzled down his beer. Luckily for him, no one would question his age and would quickly assume he was over 21, Oh and how he loved it!

" You knew that...how coul--"

" Trust me..I know..." he glared at her and rested his eyes on her shoulder. He looked away and cleared his throat.

" So..what's the problem?"

"Well...we agreed that it was a mistake and we should go back to the way things were..." Kagome said in a soft tone.

" You mean he said it was a mistake and that you guys should go back to the way things were..." Koga squinted as he chewed on his cheeseburger.

" Well..he did suggest it..but I agreed too.."

"You had no choice.." Koga muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked in perplexity.

" Well, I know you. Even if you don't agree with it, you won't tell him otherwise and just leave it as he wishes it to be. You're too nice, Kagome..you need to put your foot down and go for what you want. I gaurantee that's what he needs...I highly doubt he wanted you for a one night stand..." Koga glanced at her shoulder again and chuckled. " Trust me on that.."

" I ..guess..um..can we talk about something else please?" she said. She glanced at her untouched cheeseburger.

"Do you want that?" Koga asked with his mouth full pointing to her cheeseburger.

Kagome pushed it away. " Please.."

" Wanna go see a movie? I think I have a 20 somewhere in my pocket. I wanted to see 'Death of an Assassin'." Koga muttered threw a full mouth.

Kagome grimaced at this and nodded. " I already saw that movie..."

"Oh.." Koga shrugged.

" it's late anyway, the last showing is at 12" Kagome looked at her useless phone that was just used as a time-teller.

"So?" Koga said.

" Alright..let's go watch it then.." Kagome smiled. She enjoyed hanging out with Koga. He really took the stress away from it all. She hardly thought about anything because he was always doing something silly to keep her mind off it. She studied Koga as he spoke and smiled at him. Although he was immature, he had grown up a lot. Sadly to say. She noticed that Koga was pretty attractive and wondered why they had never pursued into going out in highschool. He would always joke around and ask her out but they knew each other far too long to risk their friendship with a silly highschool thing. She was happy for him and Ayame.

After they were done, they went to the theatres to watch the movie.

Two an a half hours later, they came out.

" That movie was soo gay.." Koga yawned.

" You were asleep through most of it.." Kagome retorted with a defensive laughter.

" Yeah..that's how gay it was..." he yawned again and rubbed his eyes. " Come on, I'll take you home.."

" No, it's ok..I'll take the train.." she smiled. "I don't like motorcycles..I would actually like to get home with my head still attached to the neck.." she opened her eyes wide and pointed to her neck.

"No, Kagome..I don't feel right you going home by yourself...Shit, if I had money, I'd hail and pay for a cab but those suits drained me dry..."

"Koga, really...it's fine. I'm like 4 stops on train away from my house. It's not that far.."

"You sure I can't convince you, Kag. Seriously...it's like 3 am. I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to you..." he said as he mounted on his bike.

" Koga, look..I'll call you once I'm home..ok? I promise.." she grinned with puppy eyes. "I'm a big girl.." she began to walk away.

"Alright.."he groaned as he turned on his bike and placed his helmet on. " Thanks for the day.!"he shouted.

"All the way!" she raised her fist. A little saying they said as kids. Kagome yawned as she entered the train station. She cursed once she realized her train just left. After 1am, the train came every half an hour instead of every 5 minutes. She walked down the pathwalk toward the benches when she heard footsteps behind her. She began to walk faster, clutching her purse tight. She looked behind her, there was no one. She began to pant and tried to calm down. Once she turned around, she screamed and was grabbed by her throat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sighed as he paced around, looking out the window. He wasn't worried, no. He wasn't. Why would she hang out with Koga so late? He had tried to call her but kept getting her voicemail. His teeth gritted against each other when the thought of Kagome with Inuyasha popped into his mind. He growled as he pulled out a cigarette from the pack with his mouth and covered the cigarette to light it with his $700 dollar palladium lighter made from france. He exhaled a large amount of smoke as he leered out of the window, his eyes widened. He opened the window and amounted himself onto the fire escape and took a drag as he gripped the railing with one hand. Should he call Koga? No, he wasn't going to do that.

He tapped on the railing and took another drag and noticed his hand was twitching. It happened when he was enraged with anger but why was he mad? It's 3am, he should go to sleep but his mind wouldn't let him.

He sat on the ledge and took another pull of his cigarette and calmed down. This was very low for him to even be doing. Doing something as to worrying. He scoffed as he shook his head clear of thoughts. She was an adult and he was not her father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's face turned red from lack of oxygen as tears rolled down her cheek. " p---l---ease.." she tried to say.

The guy held tighter on her throat as he banged her against the wall. Two other guys beside him laughed as he let her go and laughed.

" Bitch, you have 4 days left to pay up or else.." he growled as he left the station, leaving her alone.

She coughed as she held her throat and cried. She fell on her knees from weakness not caring to kneel on the dirty floor.

She looked up and saw the train entering the station. She sighed a breath of relief as she quickly stood up and straightened her skirt. The train stopped and she got in, constantly looking behind her. A few people in the train stared at her as if she were crazy and shook their heads. Kagome went to sit down and opened her purse. She grabbed her compact mirror and opened it. Her makeup was a mess. She fixed it incase she saw Sesshomaru, he'd ask her what was wrong. She saw her neck in the reflection and saw the guys hand prints bruised on her neck. She grabbed her shawl and wrapped it around her neck and sat quietly with the purse on her lap as she waited for her stop to come. Kohaku was not joking about that. Why would she go to Broadway after him telling her that. Naruto's was on broadway, he said. Damn, she was stupid.

Her stop came and she got out. The night was very quiet as she walked to her apartment building. Sesshomaru was home because his car was parked out front. She hoped he was sleeping. Of course he was, it was nearly 4am.

Once she got upstairs, she was very quiet. She couldn't stop crying and tried to sob quietly while she inserted the key softly into the lock. She opened the door and cringed at the sound of it creaking and opened it quickly. The lights were still on. She saw Sesshomaru sitting on the fire escape. He looked back at her, his face tightened.

" Hey, " she avoided his face as she went to the bathroom. " Sorry I'm late...train took forever.." she said in a fake nonchalant tone as she closed the door and leaned against it. She cried into her hands and sniffed as she went toward the tub and turned the shower on. She undressed and went in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru flicked the cigarette off and went inside. He stared toward the bathroom austerely. As he closed the window, the phone rang. He walked over and picked it up.

" Yes..." he said in a whisper.

" Hey, Sesshomaru. Did Kagome get home? I would have called earlier but I got pulled over.."Koga said on the other line.

" Yes, she just got home..."Sesshomaru said in an eloquent manner.

Koga paused for a moment. " She just got home? I left her at the train station like more than a hour ago, she told me it was 4 stops. Ah, nevermind, she's ok though?"

" Yes. She is in the shower now.." Sesshomaru hesitantly said as he stared a the bathroom door suspiciously.

"Ok..well tell her I called." Koga hung up.

Sesshomaru hung up once hearing the tone and walked toward the kitchen. He rested his hands on the counter and frowned.

What took her so long to get home? When she came home, something didn't feel right coming from her. He hissed to himself as he made his way to his room. He passed the bathroom and heard a whimper. It was faint but he was sure he heard it. He concentrated on his hearing and heard more of low surpressed sobs. He was about to walk off but growled lowly to himself as he opened the door to the bathroom and opened the shower curtain only to see Kagome sitting down, letting the shower hit her face. She looked up at him, not caring, just crying. She bowed her head on her knees and covered the side of her face with her arms.

Sesshomaru breathed deeply as his face remained stern. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the shelf. He wrapped it around her and placed his hands underneath her as he carried her out of the bathroom room to her room. He set her on her bed gently and kneeled down.

Kagome was so embarrassed, she turned around not wanting to look him in the eye.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru forced himself to ask.

" I..I don't know...I...they thought I was her..." she coughed a sob. " I don't look like her..I don't.." she whimpered.

" Kagome turn around.." he said as he lifted her stomach and faced her toward him. " Look at me..." he said as he observed her. He noticed the bruises on her neck and opened his eyes in anger. " Who did this?"

" I don't know who they are. They thought I was Kikyo...they work for some guy..I can't even remember his name.." she sobbed. " Kohaku warned me...and I was so stupid to have not listen. They could have killed me just because they thought I was her. I'm tired of her ruining my life!"

Sesshomaru stroked her hair and stood up. He didn't know what to do, his whole body boiled with rage. He had wanted to hurt someone. It ached him to see her like that. He turned to walk away.

" Can you just be here..until I fall asleep..please?" she said as she sat up and held the towel. She looked at him with her red puffed out eyes as she sniffed while awaiting his answer.

Sesshomaru looked down and back at her as he faltered a moment before nodding slightly. He turned around to turn off the light and walked to her bed. He layed next to her and placed his hand under a pillow and leaned on his side. Kagome leaned closer where they were inches apart. She closed her eyes allowing the last tears to escape before she tried to go to sleep.

Sesshomaru stared at her lips and heard her heavy breathing as she quickly fell asleep. He could leave now since she said only to stay until she slept but he didn't want to leave her.He sighed as he gazed up at the ceiling. He was going to find out one way or the other on who was behind this.

Hours later, Sesshomaru woke up with his arms around Kagome. His face buried into her hair getting a strong scent of shampoo. His hands made it's way around her body as he breathed heavily. He immediatly opened his eyes realizing what he was doing. He felt a strong arousal take over him and he shot up. He glanced behind at the sleeping girl and buried his face into his hands.He stood up and placed the covers over her and left her room.

He walked to his room and rummaged through his closet. He pulled out a pair of casual jeans and a beige fleece and set it on his bed. He pulled out a pair of black boots from another closet and set them on the floor by the bed. He grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. Once he got out, he was dressed and out the door. He got into his car and drove off trying to get answers. He dialed the number to the mansion on his carphone and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" said a fragile voice.

"Rin, please.." he said as he turned the corner down the highway.

Kagome woke up and looked behind her. Sesshomaru was gone. She sat up and pulled the covers to her chest realizing she was naked. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. Kirara ran past her feet almost making her fall and accidenty stepped on her tail.

Kirara screeched scaring Kagome. " Damn it, Kirara...stop walking by my feet..." she picked her up. " aw, I'm sorry..." she kissed her on the head and rubbed her ears.

She set Kirara down and went to brush her teeth. She stared at her reflection and sighed. Her eyes were puffy underneath but at least the marks around her neck disappeared. She finished brushing her teeth and went to the living room to watch tv. She did not want to set foot outside today.

Sesshomaru waited in his car as he observed the streets in scrutiny. Rin had informed him of Kohaku's usual hangout spots. After she told him of certain places, he didn't like the idea of her hanging out with him. He saw Kohaku walk out of a pizza place where slackers would raid when they were high. Kohaku pulled out a cigarette and waited outside patiently as two other kids joined him out front. A pale girl with white hair that she covered with a black hood and a boy with orange hair in a pony tail, both were demons. Sesshomaru frowned as he saw them walk down an alley and got out of the car to follow them.

"So, what now?" the boy with orange hair sighed. " I'm bored...let's go rob someone..."

"No.." Kohaku muttered as he took a drag off of his cigarette. He couldn't get his mind off of Rin. He had almost asked her out but froze in the moment.

" Hey, I robbed this guy last night and he chased me down the back alley off St. Marks, he caught me and I spat in his face and told him he was dead on his money.."

"Yeah right.." Kohaku rolled his eyes.

Kanna walked silently next to them.

"Dude..I fuckin' promise you.."Shippo said in his baby voice trying to sound tough.

"Dude , I've seen you wig out in the most simple situations. You were probably crying beggin' for your life" Kohaku took another drag.

Kanna stopped in her tracks. " Someone is following us..."

"Hm?" Kohaku said as he exhaled the smoke and looked around only to see Sesshomaru push him against the wall.

Shippo scream. "Aghh, please don't hurt us.."

Kohaku growled and frowned. " Shippo, relax man.." he grunted as he tried to pull himself out of Sesshomaru's grasp.

" What the hell, man?"

" Who's after Kagome?" Sesshomaru went straight to the point holding him against the wall.

Kanna and Shippo darted eyes slowly between Kohaku and Sesshomaru.

" What?" Kohaku opened his eyes. "Why, what happened to Kagome?"

Sesshomaru said nothing and just glared at him for answers.

" No one is after her. They are after Kikyo. Kikyo owes money..to Naruto.. I told Kagome to watch her back since they look alike!" Kohaku coughed. "Let me go!" he pulled himself more and Sesshomaru let him go. He came closer to Kohaku's face and observed him up and down. He looked at the cigarette in his hand and grabbed it away, tearing it apart while it was lit. " If you are to hang with Rin, I suggest you do not do this and hang around filthy places like this.."

Kohaku avoided Kanna and Shippo and bowed his head embarrasedly. They didn't know he liked Rin.

"The prep girl?" Shippo cocked his brow. " You like the prep girl, Kohaku?" Shippo laughed.

"Shut up." Kohaku spat and looked at Sesshomaru. He lowered his head and began to walk off. He stopped and looked back at Sesshomaru. " Naruto is not a man to mess with, he owns everyone...even the cops.."

Sesshomaru walked away toward his car leaving them to stare.

"Who WAS that guy?" Shippo glared with glistening eyes. "He's so cool!"

"That's Inuyasha's brother..." Kohaku shook his head as he looked at his pack of cigarettes.

"From City Slackers? No way! You know him?" Shippo squeaked.

"You can say that..." Kohaku sighed as he threw away the pack of cigarettes.

Silence filled the alley as they stared off awkwardly.

" So..." Shippo broke the silence. " Rin, huh?" he teased again.

Kohaku growled and punched him on the shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru waited in his car patiently as he looked at the building called Naruto's.The name kept repeating in his mind. It had sounded familiar, but why? He took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled the smoke out of his car window as he scouted the area nonchalantly. A few thugs stared back at him wondering if he was a Cop. He scowled slightly at them but they continued to stare in a testing manner. Sesshomaru flicked his cigarette and got out of his recently waxed white Mustang. He pressed away a wrinkle on his designer jeans and walked tall toward the tall red brick building. Standing 4 stories high, the bar was on the first floor, where thugs and dames hooking would hang out. The second, was Naruto, himself's office. The third and fourth were rumored to be rooms for the dames to do their 'job'.

A woman with a short red dress clinging onto her volumonous figure shot Sesshomaru a lustful grin.

"Hey there, sexy...for 75 a pop, I'll have you on your knees begging..." she pursed her lips as she grabbed her breasts and massaged them in a 'teasing' motion.

"I wish to speak to Naruto.." Sesshomaru said flatly as he avoided her and stared at the building entrance. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. The woman who was once teasing, left towards a thug's side and linked her arm around him.

"Who wants to know?" said a guy.

"Are you Naruto?" Sesshomaru looked to his side without moving his head.

The thug scoffed and cackled to the rest of his friends. " No.."

"Then it is none of your concern." Sesshomaru darted his eyes back to the entrance and took a step forward. Every thug dug in their pockets holding their guns but not drawing it out.

"Whoa whoa..." said one guy. " Where you think you goin'?" he said in a very deep voice. His hand pressed against Sesshomaru's beige fleece.

Sesshomaru looked down slowly and lifted his gaze up with a scowl. He raised his head up high with his jaw tightened and looked at a camera that was over the door. Within a second, his hand grasped the thugs neck. His thumb pressed heavily on the guy's adam's apple. Crushing it very slowly, he looked at the camera with a smirk. The thug choked and looked at his friends who drew out their guns. People walking down the streets, started to scream and head for cover.

"Let him go, or I'll scatta ya brains 'cross the wall!" yelled another thug.

Sesshomaru did not comply. He continued to stare at the camera with a stern and impervious glare.

One thug, pressing his earpiece against his ear, nodded and ordered a guy to open the door. Sesshomaru released the thug and walked in gracefully.

"Who tha fuck does he think he is! Why didn't you blow his brains?" the thug exclaimed as he coughed.

"Boss said to let him in, don't get mad at us.." said the other as he put his gun back into his jacket pocket. The others did the same.

Sesshomaru walked in and observed the place in one glance. Corrupted cops sitting at the bar as they watched the strippers dance around the poles, thugs playing poker while the prostitutes were performing oral sex from underneath the tables. A tall wide-framed guy nodded towards Sesshomaru and lead him down a dark hallway that lead to an elevator.

As they reached the elevator doors, it opened. The wide-framed guy pressed the 2nd floor button and allowed Sesshomaru to go the rest of the way alone.

The elevator door opened once it reached the floor and Sesshomaru was greeted by two men that stood sentry at each side.

"Lord Sesshomaru.." he heard his name. He followed the voice to an old man sitting at a desk smoking a cigar. " What an honor..."

"Naruto, is it?" Sesshomaru interrupted as he walked towards his desk. No one was allowed more than 3 feet away from the desk and Sesshomaru crossed the line. The guards drew their guns but Naruto raised his hand for them to stand at ease.

"Please, Sit. I have heard much about you.."

" I came merely to tell you to stay away from Kikyo Higurashi." Sesshomaru demanded as he sat down. He knew they didn't know Kagome so it was pointless to say stay away from her.

"Ah, your temerity amazes me. I do admire your audacity, Lord Sesshomaru..but you are out of line."

" Do not waste my time with your farcical threats, Mr. Naruto. I do not repeat myself. Your men made the mistake of attacking someone who was not their target."

" Mistakes happen..." Naruto smiled.

"Not to me. " Sesshomaru said sternly.

" Hmm.." Naruto chuckled. " Your arrogance lives up to its reputation, I see. Kikyo Higurashi should not be any of your concern. That deceitful conniver owes me dearly and has cost me a lot of money..."

"and how much is this supposed amount?" Sesshomaru eyed a guard that annoyingly hovered over him.

"No, no..my lord, I do not want your money. I'm afraid Kikyo's life is more valuable than any amount you and your fortunate family can give. I have no quarrels with you, please do not give me any reason. You are one of the few I respect."

"Spare me the extraneous cajolery. I find my request to be quite pelucid." Sesshomaru stood up from the chair and turned toward the elevator.

" Is that any way to treat a client, my lord?" Naruto raised his voice with an exasperated sigh.

Sesshomaru stopped and frowned. Client? He thought. Of course, now he remembered why the name had sounded familiar. Naruto had one of the largest accounts in his company.The elevator doors opened and Sesshomaru raised his head in a grin.

" I hope we do not meet again, Mr. Naruto. For your sake." And with that, he left.

One of the guards gruffed towards Mr. Naruto's side. " Boss, how you gonna let him talk you like that!"he harrumphed. " I could of tooken pretty boy out with one feed!" he cocked his gun back and looked at the elevator door.

"Don't be foolish, Jinengi. Do you have any idea who he is?" Naruto put his cigar out on the ashtray and stood up." No, you will be careful. Follow him...and make sure..he doesn't know that."

Kagome sighed while she stared at Kirara chew on the aglets of her shoelaces. She tapped Kirara on the head and looked around the room. She shouldn't be scared to go out. So they made a mistake and thought she was Kikyo. She decided to go out and take her chances. She wasn't going to be afraid for the rest of her life. She looked at the top of her dresser and frowned at the disposable camera sitting there. Since she had time, she should develop it and while she was out, she should probably go find her stupid sister and talk to her. Her heart began to race at the thought of speaking with Kikyo again. It's been months since she has even seen her. What was she to say, ' Hey! How's it going, Sis. Last time I saw you, you were lying down on the bed getting fucked by my boyfriend. She grimaced at the thought and walked towards her dresser and picked up the camera. She threw herself on the bed trying to debate whether she should go or not. No, she told herself, there should be no debate. Kirara, climbed the blanket that hung off the bed and walked towards Kagome, sniffing her ear.

"Kirara.." Kagome giggled. " Stop that..." she rubbed her head and looked at the camera. Kirara began to sniff the camera too. " You are soo nosy..." Kagome chuckled and began to wipe the camera. It remained in her purse for a few days and was stained by her makeup that let loose in her bag. As she continued to wipe, Kirara kept trying to sniff the camera.

"Kirara!" Kagome growled in agitation from the curious kitten. At that same time, Kagome ran her finger over the flash button and the camera went off, blinding both Kagome and the kitten.

Kagome blinked a few times to try to rid the flash blots in her eyes and looked at the kitten who seemed to be doing the same. " You see, " Kagome laughed. " Curiousity killed the cat. " she shook her head. " I thought I finished the last picture..." she questioned with a frown as she looked at the camera and pressed the button again. This time, it didn't click.

" I guess that was the real last picture.." Kagome said to Kirara.

She sighed as she went to her closet and took out a black knitted sweater. She put on the comfortable fabric that clinged to her slender torso and fished out a pair of denim jeans afterwards. She slipped them on as she went to grab her black boots from the bottom of the bed where Kirara was chewing on again!

She tapped the kitten one more time on the head as she sat on the bed and put on her boots. Her cellphone rang and she gasped startledly and went to answer it.

" Yeah?" Kagome said out of breath.

" Hey, I'm close to your house...let's get something to eat..." her friend said on the other line.

" Yeah, I was just about to go out, I'll meet you downstairs, Sango.."Kagome hung up and grabbed her bookbag and the disposable camera. Kirara spat a little meow and Kagome looked back. " Sorry, baby..I got to go out..come on, I'll put some cartoons for you to watch while I'm out.." she picked up the kitten and brought her to the living room.She turned on the television and tuned to a cartoon channel and kissed the kitten goodbye. She left out the door and ran down the stairs to meet Sango.

Sango stared at her friend with a cocked brow and her arms crossed as she galloped towards her.

"Hey!" Kagome panted. " What's up?"

"Did you run or something?" Sango looked at her in disbelief.

" Yeah, come on, let's take your car.." Kagome said as she got in.

" Good idea," Sango grimaced at Kagome's piece of crap car. The thing was just begging for it to become scrap metal.

"Where were you planning to go, anyway?"

"Ummm...I have to develop my pictures, umm, find Kikyo to talk to her about something..."

"Whoa..whoa.. You're going to talk to the bitch?" Sango looked at her with her eyes wide.

" Yeah..." Kagome mumbled as she put on her seatbelt. " There are some things we need to speak about.."

"You sure it's a good idea?" Sango started the car and began to drive off.

" Yeah...it's kind of important." Kagome side glanced at her and looked out her window.

Moments later, They arrived at the photo department of some pharmacy off the highway.

"Why did we come here, Kagome? There is one like..by your house.." Sango scoffed as she looked around.

"No...I didn't want to go to that one..." Kagome smiled at the girl she gave her camera too.

" Ok, it will be ready in an hour, Miss. Would you like double prints?"the girl asked in a honey tone.

"Um..." Kagome thought for a moment. Would she need double prints? Perhaps Sesshomaru would want copies? They already decided that they wouldn't give it to the paparrazzi as promised.Should she get double prints, the thought bothered her.

"Um...we have a special today..get double prints, you get this free key chain" the girl dangled the chain in front of her.It was a key chain with the store logo on it. Very cheesy and plain.

That was it. She had to get it now. Come on, how can you turn down free things? Kagome couldn't understand how some people were able to. " Yeah, ok!" Kagome said excitedly as she signed the envelope the film went into and gave the girl back her pen.

" Ok, let's go now.." Kagome said as she turned around.

"You do know you got jipped, right? I mean, did you look at it? That thing should be free." Sango shook her head at her stupid friend.

Kagome smiled and felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. She spat a little moan and grasped it and tugged her collar to see what it was. The mark on her shoulder turned into a lighter shade. Kagome frowned and rubbed the mark as she continued to walk.

"What's the matter?" Sango looked at her friend in concern.

"Uh..um..nothing, hey, is there a bookstore or library around here?" Kagome said as she got into the car.

Sango nodded and opened her car door. " There is a Barnes and Nobles a few blocks down.."

"That's fine, let's go there.." Kagome nodded.

" What the fuck I look like, your chauffer?" Sango scoffed.

" Shut up and drive!" Kagome teased. "Now!"

"Bitch..." Sango chuckled lowly.

Within two minutes, Kagome was inside the bookstore. Sango waited outside in the car saying she was allergic to bookstores. Something about it reminding her of school and tragic moments. It was better for Kagome though, because the book she was looking for, she didn't want Sango knowing why her sudden interest in it. She followed the directions the information clerk gave her to the section she needed to find her book in. She looked for the book and smiled on how easy it was to spot it. " Mating Rituals for Demons". She opened the book and began to skim through the pages. It was a pretty thick book. She went back to the front page and read the contents and went to the page she was looking for. She began to read to herself:

'Demons, when mating, are very territorial. Think of dogs and how they mark their territory to make other dogs aware to stay away.'

Kagome laughed at the dog analogy. She cleared her throat and went back to reading.

' During the sexual encounter, the demon or demoness,will lose complete rationality once their instincts kick in. Enraged with the lust and love they have for their mate, their fangs will extend by a few inches during their sexual climate and within that time,they will pierce their lover. Demons don't just mark anyone. Although, they can be premiscuous as humans. Once they know the person they are with is for them, they will immediatly claim them. Once marked, the markee will probably feel a bit weak, lose appetite, and feel extremely fatigued.The mark, throughtout its stages, will burn or feel like a bruise, but in time, it will become light and almost not visible. Other demons will be able to sense the mark, but while it is fresh. After the scent leaves the body, they can only tell by seeing the mark.This being so, a demon would most likely repeat this action throughout the tryst or continuation of the relationship until their parting. Marking, doesn't necessarily mean you belong to them. Come on, this is the 21st century **BUT**, It might be hard for you to commence a relationship with a new demon mate, they strictly respect the ritual and believe once marked, that person is your soulmate.'

Kagome gasped and looked up from the book. Soulmate? She didn't want to hear more and placed it back on the shelf.

She exited the bookstore in a daze and walked towards the car. She got in and began to bite her lip in thought.

"Did you buy anything?" Sango looked at her. " You took a while, what were you looking for?"

"Um...this book on arts and craft..I was...thinking of...making a scrapbook.." Kagome lied. " Um...come on, it's almost 4, which means Kikyo should be bartending right about now."

"What about the pictures?" Sango reminded her.

" They said it would be an hour,but I usually wait longer because sometimes they aren't ready and I hate waiting around. We can come back after I finish speaking with Kikyo."

"Ok..." Sango said in an unsure tone.

Sesshomaru got out of his car as he parked in front of his apartment and looked behind him. Kagome's car was still there so she was still home. He walked down the path to the entrance as if he were a model on the runway. An old lady looking out from the first floor window smirked at him.She had rollers in her hair, her lids were shimmered with blue eyeshadow and had cherry red lipstick that smeared across her cheek. Mascara leaked underneath her eyes. He ignored her and walked into the building.

A black car passed the building and slowed down at the entrance.

" Yeah, boss, we followed him to some apartment building. Don't know what a person like him is doin' here, should I go inside?" muttered a guy to his cellphone.

" No, you will not. Write down the address and come back, Monten. I need for you and Jinenji to run an errand at the pier.."said the boss on the other line.

"Sure thing, Boss.." Monten nodded.

Sesshomaru stopped at the door and stared at it with a concerned frown. The door was slightly open. He pushed it open and walked in without faltering and looked around the apartment. No sign of forced entry or furniture being disturb. Aside from Kagome's messiness, everything seemed fine. Where was she? From the way she was last night, it didn't seem like she'd ever go out.

He went into Kagome's room, she wasn't in there. The bathroom door was already open so he knew she wasn't in there either. He met eyes with Kirara, who was laying on the sofa. She squinted her eyes at him sleepily and looked back at the television.

He huffed as he went to the phone and dialed Kagome's cellphone.

After a few rings, she answered.

"Hey.." she said cheerfully.

"Where are you?" Sesshomaru went to the point. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm with Sango, Everything's fine, why?" Kagome asked baffledly.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in annoyance but at the same time relief. " You left the door open, that is a careless habit!" his voice went higher. Kagome's eyes widened as she heard him.

" Look, I'm sorry!" she whined. " Sango came by to pick me up, I had errands to do, I didn't want to stay home by myself! Besides, when did you become my keeper?" she spat.

Sesshomaru stood quiet on the phone and tightened his jaw. His chest deflated and inflated with each hard breath he took. How he wanted to just shake her for being so dumb.

"Oh my god...were you worried about me?" Kagome teased and with that, she was left with a dial tone.

"What was that about?" Sango held the steering wheel as she drove down the streets.

" I forgot to lock the door..." Kagome ooped.

" Kagome, you can't keep doing that, you don't live in the best neighborhood, you know?" Sango turned down the corner.

" I know, I know. I just keep forgetting.." Kagome rolled her eyes not wanting to hear it.

" Well, why was he asking who you were with? You guys sound like you go out.." Sango spat with a frown.

Kagome ignored her friend and couldn't help smiling. He was worried about her. She blushed and then remembered what she read. Could it be true? Did Sesshomaru mark her because he felt like she was the one? No, that couldn't be true because if she were, he wouldn't go saying it was a mistake. She groaned to herself on how she actually enjoyed being intimate with him so much and it would never happen again. How she loved his warm body over hers and how he tried to growl inaudibly when they were making love but her hearing caught it, how he touched her. How could something that feels so good and so right be a mistake? She decided to shrug it off and not hold onto things that were done with. Her thoughts were interrupted when Sango stopped and parked in front of the bar that Kikyo worked in.

"You want me to come with you?" Sango asked.

"No, it's kind of...personal. I'll tell you one day but right now isn't good." Kagome opened her car door.

"Alright..." Sango said unsurely.

Kikyo bowed her head as she wiped the rim of a wine glass with a towel. The past few weeks have been hectic. She's been doing doubles left and right trying to come up with enough money to leave. As horrible as it sounds, Inuyasha was her way out before he went in debt. Ever since the scandal, he hasn't been doing so well in the music world.You couldn't turn on the television without hearing about the scandal on broadway and the debate on Inuyasha's sexual lifestyle. Fans were returning his cd's and would bash his name around. He barely went out without his bodyguards anymore due to upset and hostile fans.

How messed up everything became. She was beginning to wonder if it was Karma taking its toll. In the beginning, she and Inuyasha both related to each others problems, not being good enough in the eyes of their parents and peers. When she dated Sesshomaru, he barely paid any mind to her. She hardly saw him at weeks at a time and when they had seen each other, he barely even touched her. How can Karma be so cruel to her, it wasn't her fault. Sesshomaru made her do the things she did. He pushed her to cheat on him. Anything to get a rise out of him, any anger or emotion at all instead of the not impressed, impervious expression he always had on his face. She looked up and gasped as she saw Kagome walked towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Kikyo said in a snappy yet somber tone.

" It's a public place, for one and I need to speak to you about something, what the hell is going on with you and this person called 'Naruto'." Kagome went straight to the point as she sat on the bar stool and ignored the nasty perverted looks from the men around the bar.

" None of your business. " Kikyo went to walk away but Kagome grabbed her arm.

" It is my business. Someone attacked me last night thinking I was you!" Kagome's voice broke but then cleared her throat.

For a moment, Kikyo had a look of concern and shook her head. She got herself into a big mess.

She closed her eyes and gestured for Kagome to follow her. Kagome hesitated at first but followed her to the back of the bar. Kikyo pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag as she opened the backdoor to the alley.

"Kikyo, I don't have all day..." Kagome tapped her foot and leaned on the wall of the doorframe.

" Naruto is an underground launderer and does occasional weapons trade.." Kikyo started, her eyes filling with tears.

" Yeah, so...what does that have to do with you?"

" I did some..things for him. He'd sell me to some higher clients in order to get better bargains for the shipments he'd order.."

Kagome's eyes opened wider as she stared at her sister in disbelief.

Kikyo took Kagome's silence as a sign to continue.

" A few months ago, right before school finished, he had me do a drop off by the pier, 70 kilos of pure uncut Cocaine, all I had to do was drop it off and get the money, but the fucking bastard and his thugs jumped me for the merchandise and split. Anyway, I begged Naruto to give me a chance to pay him back, so he gave me 2 months to come up with 250 grand. I actually owed a lot more, but he said to pay him 100 grand and...perform..services for ...f..free.." Kikyo choked trying to hold back her tears.

Kagome glared at her trying to hold in her anger. No, she was not going to feel sorry for her. She was the stupid one who had to go get herself into crap like this.

" as for the money?" Kagome asked tightening her jaw.

" I kept trying to save but it was soo hard. I eventually lost my apartment"

" That's why you live with Inuyasha..." Kagome muttered.

"How do you know that?" Kikyo asked in a whisper, her face almost looking embarrassed.

Kagome gasped forgetting that no one other than the people at the office knew she and Sesshomaru lived together and that he was the one to tell her about Kikyo living with Inuyasha.

" Um..word gets around, continue.."

" Well, I also had to sell my car just to get at least near a quarter of a million and lets not forget you stole from me, so it made it a lot harder!" Kikyo took another pull.

" Don't try to deflect your problems on me! I'll pay you the 3 grand back but just keep your problems away from me!" Kagome shouted in anger. " You are really something, you know? Always blaming people for your problems and actions! You know, I always knew you were shady and always stealing your friend's boyfriends but I thought for some reason, you wouldn't do that to me! How could you go and ruin my life, Kikyo, why? What did I do to you!" Kagome cried.

" What did you do to me?" Kikyo asked in shock of a stupid question. " Oh, right, because you are miss perfect Kagome, always getting good grades and miss responsibilty. All innocent and fragile.." Kikyo mocked. " Always getting the attention from everyone. I could never have anyone or anything without you taking it away from me!"

"What? Who did I take away from you? Huh? Tell me! Did you forget you took Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo!" yelled a guy in an apron in anger. " You got a crowd by the bar that needs some service!"

" I'm coming!" Kikyo shouted and looked back at Kagome. " Don't come back here. I don't want to see you."

Kagome walked in and scoffed. " Count on it! The feeling's mutual!" and with that, she stormed out of the bar.

Sango looked up at her fuming friend as she got into the car and refrained from making any comment.

"So..." Sango said.

" Let's go get the pictures.." Kagome growled.

" Right..." Sango nodded and raised her brows as she put the gear in drive and drove off.

A girl in her teens yawned as she stared at the machine printing pictures. Her job was so boring, she thought. Another girl, was leaning against the counter holding a mirror and applying lipstick.

" Hey, Tika, do you think the rumors are true, that Inuyasha is gay?" said the girl sitting down as she stared at the printer.

"Who knows, Kani, it seems these days, everyone is gay.." Tika shrugged.

"The news said that he wasn't the one that caused the fire on Broadyway or went into that gay club.." whispered Kani.

" Kani, get it right. It was a drag club, not gay." corrected Tika as she rolled her eyes.

" Same thing, isn't it?" Kani naivily asked.

" No, shithead. Being a drag doesn't necessarily mean you're gay, it just means you like to dress in woman's clothing..." Tika scoffed.

"Man, this job is so boring! Nothing ever happens. It seems all people take pictures of these days are of their cat's birthdays and kid's communions. If I had money, I'd so bail!" Kani sighed and slouched.

"Me too..." Tika agreed. " We need to find a way to make some money or something so I can move out of my parent's house!"

"Aw shit!" Kani shot up and cursed under her breath.

" What?" Tika looked back from her compact mirror at her friend.

"This girl's pictures, they're messed up, they are all coming out black!" Kani cursed as she hit the machine.

"Wait, " Tika said as she squinted to get a better look. The printer stopped and she pulled out the pictures that kept coming out." no, look, see, some are coming out, where are the negatives?" she turned back to look for them.

" Here..." Kani pulled them out of the printer and they both held it up to the light to see it. " Shit, the film must have been corroded to begin with. Only 3 came out out of 24..."Kani began to look through the pictures. Each that she flipped to were black except for the last three. One picture of half of a girl's face and what looked to be a kitten. The other was of a girl and a really hot guy and the last was of a guy with a hat with girl's dancing around him.

" Those are some ugly chicks.." Tika laughed. "But that guy is super hot!" she bit her lip.

"Tika..." Kani said slowly and looked up. " Why does this look familiar?" she held up the picture with the girls dancing around the guy.

Tika opened her eyes and snatched the pictures. " Hmm, those girls are actually guys...wait, Oh my god, Kani!"

" Uh huh!" Kani jumped and squealed.

" You know what this means? Oh my god! This is our meal ticket out of our parent's home. Quick, that girl should be back, make a copy of this picture." Tika handed her the picture of Sesshomaru and the drag queens."..the other ones don't matter. I'm going to make a call." she said as she pulled out her cellphone and dialed information. " Yes, the daily news please.."

Kagome looked at the pictures and groaned as she flipped through them.

"We're like super sorry, Miss..but the camera you used was probably faulty, they probably kept it in a high temperatured room." said the girl.

Sango patted Kagome on the back as she looked at the pictures. Her mouth dropped when she saw one of Kagome and Sesshomaru.

" They're like..free, if you want. You can even keep the doubles..."the girl smiled.

"Gee, thanks..." Kagome sighed. "This sucks..oh well, I guess these 3 aren't bad..."

"When did you get a cat?" Sango frowned as she grabbed the pictures from Kagome's hand.

" Oh..a couple of days ago. Her name is Kirara.. Shit, today is not my day, man!" Kagome spat as they walked out of the store.

"What's this about?" Sango asked as she held up the picture of she and Sesshomaru.

" Oh, we were trying to finish the film. " Kagome answered her question as she looked at her watch. "It's getting late, I have to get home.."

"Let's pick up some food first, I'm hungry again.." Sango rubbed her stomach.

"Damn..." Kagome smirked and shook her head. " You've been eating a lot, I'm surprised you aren't fat.."

"Gee, thanks.." Sango sarcastically grinned.

Sesshomaru looked at the clock and stared back at the television. It was nearly 8 o'clock. What was taking her so long to get home. As on cue, the door opened and Kagome came in with a grin.

"Hey!" she said as she closed the door and locked it. Now she remembers. She sprinted towards the couch and sat next to Sesshomaru. "Where'd you go today?" she asked as she removed her jacket.

" I..had some errands to do.." he cleared his throat as he scooted away from her. Kagome noticed it and a saddened expression took over her face.

" Oh, um, ok. Well I developed the pictures but only like..3 came out. I got doubles incase you wanted one.."

Sesshomaru stared at the television without acknowledging her.

" I also talked to Kikyo today.." Kagome side glanced him.

He shot his gaze at her with a look of concern. "and?"

Kagome tried to gulp down the jealousy she felt when she got his attention with Kikyo's name.

"She told me the whole thing with Naruto. It's pretty big. She owes him a quarter of a million dollars.."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru said in a soft tone and squinted his eyes at the television.

"Yeah..." Kagome said as she didn't know what else to say and got up to go to her room and change. She left her bag and the pictures on the couch by him.

He shot a side glance at the pictures and looked back at the television. He looked back at the pictures and scoffed as he grabbed them and began to look through them.He cocked a brow at the picture of Kirara and Kagome and frowned when he saw the picture of him with his head down while the men in drag danced around him, the next picture was of him and Kagome. His face went soft but tightened as he looked up and saw Kagome staring at him. He cleared his throat and set the pictures back down.

Kagome mentally laughed and stared at him with a teasing smirk.

" You're so funny, you know that?" she went to sit by him.

"How so?" his face remained stern.

"because you are so full of it..." Kagome continued to shoot her teasing smirk. " You like to act like you don't care..but you do."

" I haven't the slightest what you're on about.." Sesshomaru scowled as he changed the channel.

" Uh huh..." she sucked her teeth. " It's like how."she paused. ".you call me and wonder where I am because you were worried, right?.. and how you showed no interest in the pictures but when no one is looking, you are filled with curiousity and just have to see them..."

Sesshomaru glared at her and shook his head. " You think what you want..."

Kagome frowned at him and shook her head in annoyance. She was growing tired of his 'I'm too cool to care' act. She wondered what it would take for him to lose his coolness.

" So, be honest, were you worried?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru stood silent and sighed. " Yes, you didn't lock the door, we have valuable things here that could have been stolen.."

"Is that what you were worried about?" Kagome dropped her mouth disbelievingly at him.

Sesshomaru smirked slightly. " Of course, what other means should I be worried about?" he glanced at the fuming girl.

Kagome scoffed.

Sesshomaru snuck a glance at her and set his gaze on her lips and looked away.

" You were attacked last night, how do you expect me to be when I come home and your car is downstairs and the door is left open?" he said seriously.

Kagome looked at him surprisingly not expecting him to say that. She bowed her head and blushed as she let her hair fall to her face.

" Oh, well..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." she looked up at him somberly but squinted her eyes at him in question. There were so many questions she had wanted to ask him but she didn't see him answering her. The whole question about the mark was burning a hole through her mind. She decided to leave it alone for now, she will ask him later. She was very bored and decided to make a little scrapbook. She saw a girl on tv do it and wanted to do it too since she had nothing else to do. She got up and grabbed her things off the couch.

" I'll be in my room.." she told him.

"Alright.." he said in a low tone as he watched her enter her room and frowned. He could tell she wanted to ask him something by the way she kept leering at him in squints. He ignored it and went into his room to workout. Eventually, he knew, they had to speak about what was going on with them two. Although they said they would forget about it, he knew that there still was no closure in the matter and part of him, wanted to keep it that way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A man tapped his foot impatiently outside of the coffee shop and glanced once more at his watch. These girls were late. The paparrazzo sighed as he adjusted his shades and skimmed through the crowd of people for his sources. An anonymous phone call told him they had something he'd be interested in on Inuyasha. Inuyasha was the hit of the fall. Anything about him, scored millions off the charts and he needed this one break. This picture she claimed she had would pay his rent for 3 years straight! He scoffed and cursed under his breath as he pulled out a cigarette from his jacket chest pocket and lit it.

He glanced down the streets as he saw two girls walking towards him with anticipation. Score.

" You're late..." he said as he flicked his barely smoked cigarette away.

" Sorry, our boss was totally crucial and had us stay overtime.."

" Yeah, uh huh, so do you have what I need?" he went straight to the point.

" Yeah, um..Kani, give him the picture.." she nudged her friend in the arm and smiled nervously at the impatient guy.

Kani rummaged through her bag and handed it to him.

He snatched it from her and opened the envelope and looked at them disbelievingly. " That's it? Just one picture? Usually they come in 24 or 36, where are the rest of the pictures?" he interrogated.

Kani shrugged." They were damaged, that was one of three that actually came out..and it was just of some girl and her cat..."

"and the guy.." Tika tittered to her friend and forced a smile at the guy.

" Yeah, and the guy.." Kani nodded.

" Where'r the negatives?" he asked feeling angered. What a waste of time.

" We gave them to the customer, we couldn't just keep them.." Kani scoffed at the stupid question. " Are you going to pay us or not? If not, don't waste our time.."

" Fine.." the guy sighed. " How much you want?"

Tika and Kani looked at each and tried to discuss privately of the amount. The guy rolled his eyes as he gazed down at the picture. It was what looked like to be Inuyasha and the drag queens.He might be able to work with it.

" $600.." they both nodded in unison.

" $600? " the guy cocked an eyebrow. Were they serious? Usually a picture like this went for 5,000 up easily.

" Is that too much?" Kani asked in a honeytone and put her finger to her mouth.

" Um..yeah...uh...damn. You drive a hard bargain,.you guys are milking me for what I'm worth. Damn...uh...don't go spending it like crazy now.." he handed them the money. The girls squealed as they grabbed the money and ran away from him in fear that he'd change his mind.

He shook his head as he shook the picture in his hand and shoved it inside his jacket. He glanced at his watch, he might have enough time to meet his deadline. He got into his car and drove off.

The employees of Sess Corp. sat at their lounge table and disputed as Koura wrote down the polls of the bet.

" So far, it seems, the pit has gone up to 1 million dollars.." she giggled.

" Oh my god...I think I'm going to faint.." laughed an old woman.

" Wait, we still have two weeks left. The bet isn't over." Koura raised her hands trying to get everyone's attention but their excitement was hard to overpower.

" Are you kidding me?" Hiten laughed. " Those two are so done. You know they love each other.."

" Doesn't matter. We need tangible proof of it..." Koura said.

" What? You never said nothing about that!" yelled a guy in the back with spikey hair.

" Ginta, this is a lot of money. We need to be fair to those of the opposing side." Koura said in a soft calm tone.

"Screw that, come on! You know they are sleeping with each other.." he announced as everyone gasped. A few of the demons there, nodded.

" It's true," one guy confirmed. " She was marked the day after the ball.. "he laughed.

" Guys, that isn't our business!" Koura scolded as everyone began to laugh.

" Oh come on, Koura, that's it, we won. If he marked her, then there is your solid proof.." Hiten howled along with the rest of the guys. " He has to love her to do that, and she loves him, she told me. Well, she didn't exactly tell me that she loved him but something like that.." he shrugged.

"No!" Koura growled. " Trust me, I want to win just as bad and when the 2 weeks are up, the pit will have reached past its mark, which will be more than enough of what we had put in...but we need to do this right. So much can happen in 2 weeks. Until then, the rules still apply, no one may manipulate the situation and that is final!" Koura covered the board so that no one could see it except those that were in on the bet.

" Man, if Lord Sesshomaru finds out about this...we may lose our jobs..." said one guy.

" Let's make sure that he doesn't then.." Hiten advised. " I do have one question though, Koura..". He looked at her very seriously. " What's going on with Shurran, she seems to have her own agenda. You need to tell her about the rules, what was she coming to the ball as Sesshomaru's escort about? Doesn't anyone find that suspicious?" he frowned.

" Well, you came with Kagome.." said another guy.

"Yeah but that was different, she wanted to go but didn't have a date. Sesshomaru wasn't the type to go. I think he only went because Kagome went...but still..something isn't right.." he rubbed his chin.

Koura frowned at him and thought it to be suspicious too. But she knew Shurran, would she be so desperate to have done that? She then remembered the amount of money Shurran invested. She had said it was all she had, she is probably taking drastic measures into making sure she will win. If she and Naraku were to win, they'd both have a half of a million dollars each. That kind of money would make a person kill their own kin. She deeply regretted now having to have ever made that bet.

" This meeting..is now adjourned.." she said softly before falling into deep thought.

Kagome opened her eyes and turned her head. She grunted as she got poked by a marker on her bed. She fell asleep drawing on her scrap book and left a lot of the markers with the top off. They had leaked through her blankets and she cursed as she took all the markers and threw them off of her bed. She then turned to exit her room but stopped as she caught her reflection in the mirror. She gasped as she saw ink marks all over her face. Purple and Red streaks across her face. She even had one of the words on her scrapbook leak onto her face. So half of the word 'Scrap' was printed on her on it.

" This is just great..." she sighed as she exited her room.

The apartment was quiet and she wondered what time it was. She hated taking naps, it always screwed her up with time. She wondered if it was the next day or just really late at night. She turned to go into the bathroom but slammed into Sesshomaru's chest as he exited the bathroom.

" Ow?" she rubbed her nose.

"I apologize...I.." he stopped and looked at her and then squinted with a smirk. " New art project?"

" Ugh...don't even ask..." she scoffed as she pushed him out of the way and closed the door.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and grinned as he heard the sound of the sink go on and walked into his room. He sighed as he grabbed his laptop and exited to the living room. He sat down on the couch and fixed his sweats and picked off one of the cat's hairs off of his white undershirt. The lock of the bathroom unclicked and Kagome exited turning off the bathroom light.

"What time is it?" she yawned as she wiped her face with a towel.

Sesshomaru glanced at time on his desktop as he was typing and looked up at her.

" Nearly midnight..."

Kagome raised her brows and went to sit by him. As she passed him to sit on the couch, Sesshomaru peeked a glance at her body. She wore a white muscle shirt with white matching shorts complimenting her long legs. He hated when she wore that. He found himself working twice as hard not to look. She sat down and leaned forward trying to reach for the remote off the coffee table and revealed the small of her back and a thong. Sesshomaru darted his gaze away from her annoyed. Why did she wear such thing? It was pathetic enough to even be called fabric. For that matter, why not wear any underwear at all. A low growl escaped from his lips at his unexpected arousal at the thought.

"You say something?" Kagome looked back at him but he quickly refrained himself and went back to his calm manner.

" Mm? No, I did not." he cleared his throat and went back to typing.

"I'm getting something to drink, do you want something?" she asked as she stood up. Sesshomaru shook his head and kept his eyes on the screen.

" Okay..." she said as she passed him to go to the kitchen.

His senses caught a lovely aroma emanating off of her, some sort of body moisturizer? He tightened his jaw trying to focus on his work. It smelled sort of fruity, tropical almost. He sat up straight when she came back with a drink in her hand. She passed him and sat right down sending a breeze towards him of her fruity scented aroma. Ah, it was strawberries, he thought. It could be Apple or perhaps, both?

" You have to be kidding me.." he whispered to himself as he closed his laptop and set it down.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked obliviously as she sipped her soda.

"Nothing.. " he said as he went toward the living room window and opened it. He jumped over the ledge onto the fire escape and pulled out a cigarette. He stared at his shaky fingers as he tried to light his cigarette and began to smoke. His whole body was shaking with enraged lust.

"Calm yourself.." he said to himself. He needed to relax. He took long drags of his cigarette and stared up at the moon, his eyes glistening with its light. His head remained upward but his eyes darted to the side, feeling Kagome behind him.

He closed his eyes in agitation. No, Kagome, stay back, he mentally said.

" Hey.." Kagome tapped him on the back. " Are you alright, you seem very weird..like something's bothering you, maybe?"

"I'm fine..." he said flatly.

" Oh, ok...so, what are you thinking about?" she said cheerfully as she stood next to him.

"Nothing." he said flatly once again, hoping she'd get a hint from his short answers.

" Okay..." she said and stood quiet for a moment. " Are we-"

Sesshomaru turned to her and snapped. " Look, can you not see that I wish to be left alone!" he raised his voice startling her.

She stared at him with a hurtful expression as she opened her mouth to speak but thought otherwise and walked back inside the apartment. He sighed not wanting to have done that and followed her inside.

" Listen...I didn't mea---" he started but she shot towards him with a very, and I mean very, angry look.

" Save it!" she yelled. " You want to be left alone, fine! I'll leave you alone but you could have said it nicer! You don't have to go barking on me!" she walked closer to him and raised her head since he was taller than her.

Sesshomaru stared down at her as she continued to fume but all he could think about was tearing her clothes off. He gritted his teeth to refrain himself as he glanced at her full lips and hypnotizing gray eyes and tried to fight the trance.

" You yell at me when all I wanted to ask was if we were going to work...and all you had to do wa--" Kagome was interrupted with Sesshomaru grabbing her by the arms and leading her to the couch where he threw her down and mounted himself on top of her, He began kissing her neck. At first, Kagome's eyes widened with shock but that immediatly went away as he kissed her body and gripped onto her stomach as his lips made its way to hers. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it as he grabbed her breast in a tight massage. A soft moan escaped her lips as he lifted her shirt up with his other hand. He got off of her and stood up and carried her to his room. He dropped her on the bed and took off his shirt as he mounted the bed and went in between her legs. He poked her shirt with his claw and ripped it. Good, he hated that shirt.

Kagome licking her lips in pleasure, turned him over where she was on top of him and dugged her nails onto his chest. She dug down to his pants where she pulled them down and began to take his 'man' into her mouth.(Sorry). Sesshomaru surpressed a growl but it slightly escaped as he tilted his head back and licked his lips in pleasure. Her head jerked back and forth in a slow motion and licked him teasingly as she stopped and stood up. Sesshomaru raised his head to see what she was doing and squinted as she slipped her shorts and underwear off. He stared at her body as she came back to him and went on top of him. She began to kiss his neck as he undid her bra and began to rub her breasts.She panted heavily as moans escaped her mouth and she thrusted herself onto him. He helped thrust as he gripped her breast tightly. Each moan that left her mouth drove him mad and he quickly turned her over and thrusted hard into her as he held one of her legs up and used it as leverage. Each time, her moan went louder, he'd thrust harder. Her body jerked as she reached her peak which was quickly followed by his. He breathed heavily as he got off of her and layed by her side.

Kagome removed a wet strand of her hair from her face as she panted and brought a blanket to cover herself. She turned toward Sesshomaru and stared at him.

Sesshomaru, feeling her eyes on him, cleared his throat and was about to speak but Kagome beat him to it.

" So...it was a mistake again?"

Sesshomaru looked at her sympathetically and looked away not knowing what to say.

" Don't you just love mistakes?" she teased breaking the strong silence between them and went closer to him. He grinned and kissed her head softly as they both remained quiet and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slightly and his amber eyes looked very light from the light. He breathed deeply from the satisfying rest he just had. He stared at the midnight tresses before him and moved them to the side revealing a beautiful neck. He began to kiss it softly to refrain from making any sound. His hands wrapped around her waist and squeezed tighter.

Kagome didn't open her eyes but awoke with a smile as he continued to kiss her neck. A knock sounded at the door and the both opened their eyes wide and looked towards the hallway. Kagome immediatly shot up and start putting her clothes on and went to her room to grab a shirt she can put over her muscle shirt to look decent. Sesshomaru uncovered the blankets off of him and grabbed his sweats from the floor and slipped into them. He then grabbed his white undershirt and put it on. He frowned at the wrinkles but then shrugged it off. He'd soon change and he was only home so it didn't matter.

The knock sounded louder and more persistent. Sesshomaru walked out of his room and headed for the door and Kagome peaked out of her room putting on a t-shirt. Sesshomaru met her glance before going towards the door to answer it.

The faces he was greeted with was such a picture moment as he opened the door.

He stared at the mouths agape and frowned as he let them inside.

Kagome came into their view and stared baffledly at her friends. Miroku and Sango were holding bags and forced smiles on their faces as Koga came in chewing on a straw obnoxiously with a devilish grin as his eyes darted from Kagome to Sesshomaru.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything..." he smirked and winked, receiving a scowl from Sesshomaru.

"Not at all.." Kagome met Koga's glance and scowled at him with her eyes wide." What brings you guys here?"

" Well, we just stopped at Dean&Deluca's and decided to bring you guys lunch.." Sango raised her bag as she walked into the kitchen. Miroku followed her.

" It's a little early for lunch, isn't it?" Kagome shot one last look at Sesshomaru and followed her to the kitchen.

" Kagome, it's like..almost one'o clock?" Sango set her bag down on the table.

Koga cackled behind Kagome.

"What were you doing to be thrown off by time?" he chewed on his straw and teasingly smirked at her.

Kagome nudged his stomach and he winced rubbing it

Sesshomaru was about to closed the door but was stopped with a hand. A panted Hojo began wheezing as he tried to grin.

Koga scoffed a laughter.

" What a loser..." he patted Hojo and dragged him in so Sesshomaru could close the door.

" Those stairs, man..." Hojo said. " It's not doing wonders for my asthma.." he began to inhale his inhaler.

Sesshomaru sighed as he closed the door and went into the kitchen to turn on the espresso machine.

" You guys are not working today, are you?" Sango licked her fingers as she opened one jar of dipping sauce that came with the tacos.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who shook his head and brought plates to the table.

" I guess not.." Kagome said as they all sat down. Sango went to the cupboards and grabbed cups and fished through the drawers for knives, spoons and forks.

Sesshomaru sat at his usual seat, as did Kagome and everyone else sat pretty much where they sat for dinner last time.

Koga continued to leer annoyingly at the two but Sesshomaru ignored it. Kagome on the other hand, kept squinting her eyes at him.

"Hey, you know what would be a fun topic to talk about?" Koga looked at everyone. " Marking." he nodded with an evil grin.

Sesshomaru bowed his head with his arms crossed and opened his eyes wide.

Kagome gasped and quickly kicked him from underneath the table making it shake.

He laughed and then cleared his throat to be serious.

Sango frowned as she noticed this and served them all.

"So anyway," she started to kill the silence.

" Oh yeah, " Koga interrupted. " My date was pretty successful, Kagome. Her parents loved me but I mean, who could blame them, uh?" Koga raised his arms.

" Oh really?" Kagome grabbed a Taco and began to chew on it as Sesshomaru stared at the both of them wondering what they were talking about. He looked towards Sango, Miroku and Hojo and it appeared they didn't know either.

Koga glanced at them and stopped chewing on his straw to let them in on it.

" I had a date with Ayame's parents.." he started.

" That sounds awkward.." Miroku added.

" Oh, it was..." Koga assured him. " but then, it was all easy after I ...lied about what I did..." he bowed his head and muttered inaudibly.

"Oh my god, what did you tell them?" Kagome said through a full mouth.

" I kind of said..that I work for some sort prestigious corporation that is ironically runned by a young man, uh..he has white hair an--"

"Koga!" Kagome scolded him from across the table.

Sesshomaru stared stupidly at Koga who shrugged at him.

" Dude, I panicked...ok? I did what you told me, I said words I didn't even know the meaning to. I probably made some up, and I was crashing, Kags! You hear me? Crashing! Once he started talking about some stock called NA--STIC.." Koga tried to form out the word.

" NASDAQ" Sesshomaru corrected him in a soft tone.

Everyone looked at him dumbfoundedly.

" It was once an acronym for the National Association of Security Dealers Automated Quotation system, they usually do their tradings over networks of telephones and computers.." he said as he looked over to the espresso machine and went to pour himself a cup.

" Uh..yeah...that.." Koga opened his eyes wide as in whatever and continued. " so, he is like, 'what do you do for a living?' " he mocked in a old upper class snob way. " Before I could answer that I worked construction, he was like...' because I'd like the best for my little girl, see.' " he looked at them all. " How could I tell him what I did after that?"

"So you felt the need to lie?" Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow as he side glanced him from the counter.

Koga darted his gaze to all of them and looked down and placed a cheesy grin. " Uh...not really lie, per se..."

" Koga, a lie is a lie, that's it. You don't work at Sess Corp, lies will soon catch up to you, trust me. A lie's lifespan doesn't last and people will always find out!" she snapped. Sesshomaru frowned as he looked at her and everyone else did as well. They knew she wasn't talking about Koga's dilemma.

" I know that, Kagome..." Koga said in a raspy tone as he pulled out a cigarette. " but I was kind of hoping that..maybe..if there was a opening..I could.." he glared at Sesshomaru with puppy dog eyes.

Sesshomaru scoffed as he went to the table and sat down. " What is it that you can do?" he asked uninterestedly.

"Absolutely nothing!" he said proudly but then his smile faded. " Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to look like a loser in that guy's eyes. Ok, I care for this girl and I don't want something as petty as money to seperate us..." he shook his head.

" Koga, you aren't a loser." Sango and Kagome said at the same time and looked at each other with grins.

" I told you before, Koga, you have nothing to prove to them. They're not fuckin' omnipotent." Kagome spat.

" You don't understand, Kagome...look forget it..." Koga decided to drop it.

Sesshomaru glared at the wolf demon next to him in deep thought. What Koga was saying was the truth and he out of everyone there knew that. Sesshomaru knew how people like that worked, because...he is one...or was. He knew that even if Koga were worthy of going out with his girlfriend, he'd always be downsized by her family by the size of his checkbook.

It's sad, yes but that's the way it worked.

" Come by on Friday.." he spoke startling everyone, especially Kagome.

"What?" Koga asked not believing what he heard.

" Come by and we will speak more of it then..." he said as he sipped his espresso. He shot over a side glance to Kagome and saw her sincerely smile at him.

" Cool.." he said in a raspy tone as he forced a big piece of taco into his mouth.

" So, Kagome, have you given thought to what I told you earlier this week, about that guy at my job?"

"Uh.." Kagome looked over at Koga and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had an expressionless face but it showed confusion.

Koga cleared his throat and began to cough.

" W-water..." he wheezed. " too spicy.."

" Oh my god..here.." Sango handed him some water. Miroku laughed as he patted Koga hard on the back.

"Are you alright!" he shouted in Koga's ear as he patted harder. Koga turned over and punched him in the shoulder.

" Ow.." Miroku laughed as he almost fell back. " Dude, I'm just seeing if you're alright...and you gotta hit me. Jeez, let's see the next time that happens, I'm just gonna stare at you.." Miroku chuckled derisively.

Kagome laughed and was glad that Koga helped changed the subject unnoticingly. She looked at Sesshomaru whose face was stern but looked at her with a slight scowl. Her smile faded not knowing what to say.

Sango stood up and held her stomach. " Fuckin' tacos..." she squeezed through Kagome's chair to get out.

" I told you, hun. Stay away from the spice..but noooo, you wanna be all tough..." Miroku teased as his girl sprinted towards the bathroom.

" Fuck you.." she spat as she closed the door.

" Behemoth!" he orated in a joking manner and stuffed a piece of taco into his mouth and began to cough as well.

"Oh my god.." Koga mocked. " Are you alright? Huh? Huh?" he started smacking his back in retaliation.

Sango came back in and wiped her mouth. " Koga, stop beating up my boyfriend? " she said as she went back to her seat.

"You ok?" Kagome whispered to her privately.

" Yeah, don't worry..the spice is so freaking strong, you should try it, it'll put some hair on your chest..." she said.

" Yeah, it's true.." Miroku coughed. " Did you see Sango's chest?" he laughed but coughed at the same time.

Sango refrained from hitting him and just smiled. Her smile faded when she realized she had forgotten something and went into her bag. " Oh yeah, check this out, Kagome, did you see the paper?" Sango handed her the Daily News.

Kagome frowned and shook her head. " Nu-uh...why?" she saw the front page and dropped her mouth to the table.

"Oh my god.." she mouthed but no sound came out.

Sesshomaru leaned over and looked at what she was looking and his eyes widened. On the front page was the picture of him and the drag queens.

" I dunno about you guys," Sango started. " but that looks a lot like Inuyasha to me.Perhaps he leads a double life if you get my drift..." she snickered.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked up from the paper and met each other's eyes.

" I need to have a word with you..." he said as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Kagome looked at her friends and stood up.

" Excuse us for a moment.." she left the kitchen. She saw him down the hallway and followed him into his room. She flinched when he slammed the door.

Sango, Miroku and Hojo flinched hearing the door slam and looked at each other questionably.

"What I say?" Sango asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought we agreed to not give the pictures to the press." he hissed.

" I swear, I didn't." Kagome protested.

" Don't lie to me, Kagome.." Sesshomaru closed his eyes in frustration. " You were so eager for this petty vendetta against your sister and Inuyasha...does it still bother you? Do you still have residual feelings for him where you'd act out this jealousy by giving the press what they want?" he felt his anger rise.

" NO!" Kagome cried but kept her voice low so that her friends in the kitchen could hear her. " I didn't. I'm telling you, I swear I didn't give anyone any pictures. I have the negatives and doubles, all the pictures are there, I can show you! I'm not lying, ok? Why are you accusing me of this, how quick your head turns when you feel I did something wrong!"

" I'm not going to believe some wench that keeps things from me!" he spat.

" I'm not keeping an--"

" Right, like how you told me about--" he stopped himself. " Forget it." he threw the newspaper on his bed. He didn't want to argue. It seemed they were arguing more about their relationship than what was on the paper. " Obviously, someone at the photo department saw what was on those pictures and was in desperate need of money. That picture is worth a few grand..." he rubbed his chin.

" I...I went somewhere far from here..I didn't think that it'd be a problem..." she said shakingly.

"This is going to be a problem..." he glanced over to Kagome who bowed her head.

" Yeah, this is..." she said as she looked up at him and left the room.

Sesshomaru was left alone in the room in deep thought of what she just said. He knew, she wasn't talking about the pictures being a problem.


	12. Chapter 12

" I cannot believe this! When will it end, damn it, when? What did I do to deserve this!" shouted Inuyasha as he threw his glass of water at the wall. The maid ran immediatly to pick it up.

" Inuyasha, calm down.." his father muttered in a calm voice as he stared through the blinds of his study's window.

"Dad, I can't calm down, don't you see?" " Inuyasha held the front page of the daily news. " Someone's out to get me! I mean, it's bad enough that I can't make a damn song and this unwanted publicity is draining me of whatever money I have left.."

" Why do you blame the newspaper for the fact that you cannot make a song?" his father looked back and smiled. " You are throwing an irrelevant tantrum. You wanted to be famous, didn't you? Well, this is what comes with fame...don't you remember what happened to that...Mickey Jackson character?"

"That's Michael Jackson, S-sir..." a guard cleared his throat as he stepped forward and then bowed.

" Is it really?" Inu taisho tilted his head as he sat down. " Ah, no worries then. You know the fellow I'm talking about.."

" but dad, I want to know who this impersonater is!" Inuyasha slammed the newspaper on the table. "Agh, I'm going to get a drink..." he sighed as he rubbed his temples and left out of the study.

Inu Taisho sighed as he grabbed the newspaper and began to look at the picture. He frowned as he looked up from the paper at the guard and then back down with a smirk. " Hmm..."

Kagome slouched in the car seat as she rested her head on her hand against the window. She mumbled along to the song on the radio as she stared at the traffic in front of her boringly. She decided to go to work today in her car. Everytime she carpooled with Sesshomaru, she'd have to go home when he decided to and she wasn't having that today. She just wanted to get there, work and leave. She was still mad at the way Sesshomaru was quick to accuse her of lying to him about the pictures. I mean, did she ever give him a reason to not trust her? Did she ever lie to him?

"No!" Kagome answered outloud and looked to her side to see a guy cock his eyebrow at her like she was crazy. He rolled up his car window and locked the door and glanced suspiciously at her.

She groaned and shook her head and changed the station to a more upbeat song. The one she was singing sounded like someone had just died. As she switched through the frequencies, her phone rang.

" Yes...what?" she sighed.

" I need a ride.." said the voice.

" Yeah and?" Kagome cocked a brow.

" It's me, Kagome. Koga." he said.

" Yeah, I know...what's your point?" she chuckled.

" I can't ride my motorcycle with my suit, it will get all wrinkled and dirty.." he exclaimed. She could tell he was nervous about his interview with Sesshomaru.

" What's wrong with your car?"

"Ah, that piece of shit is good for going to the store and back, I don't wanna take my chance out on the highway." he said with no hope in his voice.

" Fine..." Kagome rolled her eyes. " I'll be there in 10 minutes..traffic is starting to move..." she said as she hung up her phone.

Minutes later, Kagome turned down the block and saw Koga standing all spiffy in a suit. She stopped the car to let him in and drove off.

"What's the matter with you, you look all cranky.." Koga said trying to imitate the face Kagome had on, a bit more embellished.

" I don't want to talk about it. I just want to get to work, try to finish early and then, out the door I am.."

" Hmm, sounds so...determined.." he teased. " Somethin' happened between you and Sesshomaru?" he side glanced at her and lit a cigarette. He powered down his window and threw the match out as he took a drag.

" He's just ...UGH!" Kagome gesticulated wringing someone's neck with her hands.

" So wait, I gotta ask...you guys ...you know, before we came...right?" he cackled.

" Ew, Koga..." Kagome grimaced but chuckled.

" Come on, I wanna know...you did, right, How was he?" he asked nosingly.

" Koga, that is pretty gay of you to ask..." Kagome stared at him with an arched brow as she tilted her head.

Koga sucked his teeth and waved his hand off. " I don't mean it like that. I just...can't picture him all...animated...you know?" he tried to hide his smirk as he gestured with his hands.

" So stop trying to picture it...or else I'll tell your new girlfriend your a secret fudgepacker..." she teased.

Koga dropped his mouth and nodded. " Ok, I see how it is..." he raised his brows. " I see where this friendship stands, you see.." he shrugged it off. He and Kagome always played like that so they never took anything seriously. He decided to change the subject. " What do you think he'll have me do?" he took another drag and exhaled the smoke out the window. The shooting wind blew it back inside and he just waved it off.

" Umm.." Kagome said as she looked at the signs on the highway and turned on her signal as she switched lanes. " He might have you partner up with this guy, Hiten. You guys will just keep an inventory on his clients and accounts."

" That sounds boring.." Koga scratched his head.

" It is, but it pays well...so you won't even care once you see that check.." she smiled.

" How much does it pay?" he asked as he flicked the cigarette off.

" Hmm, depends...Hiten's been there for a while and he gets paid..$22 an hour..." she frowned thinking if that was right.

" He'll probably start you at $19..." she exited onto the ramp. They were five minutes away from the office.

" Damn, that is still good..." he smirked. Perhaps Ayame's parents will now accept him.

Kagome glanced down at Koga's shoewear and frowned. " Um..ok...Koga?" she said in a tone as if she were talking to a kid.

" What's up?" he looked at her.

" Why are you wearing your suit with adidas?" she forced a smirk.

" What? Is it a problem?" he raised his sneakers. " I thought they looked cool."he frowned.

" Um...yeah.." Kagome said. She only hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't notice. Who was she kidding, of course he would notice.

Koga tapped his fingers against the waxed mahogandy-oaked table and shook his leg as Sesshomaru sat across from him looking through his application.

Sesshomaru looked up every now and then and Koga would place a cheesy kissing ass-grin. He sighed as he went back to the paper and retracted and protracted his pen in frustration.

Koga smirked knowing what was bothering him.

" So, all you've ever done is construction?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Yep, since I was 5" he smirked.

Sesshomaru looked up with a cocked brow.

"What can I say, I was a strong kid, always ate me spinach.." he teased.

Sesshomaru didn't take lightly to his jokes and nodded. " Right..." he scribbled down on the paper.

" How familiar are you with spread sheets, inventory lists, invoices?"

"as familiar as I am to my deadbeat father." Koga grinned.

" Are you familiar with Ms word, Excel, Powerpoint or any other related software for office use?"

" Uh...no.." Koga said flatly.

"Do you know how to use the computer, period?" Sesshomaru asked again with more frustration.

" You mean, like..turn it on?"Koga asked.

Sesshomaru sighed "Can you at least read?"

" No big words...and I can't count past 12..." he shot an evil smirk.

" Koga..." Sesshomaru cleared his throat as he set the paper down and folded his hands. " Why should I even hire you? It seems you are not taking anything seriously and are wasting my time.."

" Ok..ok.." Koga raised his hands. " Sorry...I can go overboard sometimes...I know. To be truthful, I can't really do much, I'm a meathead, you know? Tell me to go lift some 400 pound cement block, I'll do it without breaking a sweat..and I figured since we have a mutual friend, you know...you'd cut..me..some slack?" he tittered.

Sesshomaru scoffed lowly and picked up Koga's resume. He began to scribble some more and looked up to see Koga grinning. Koga stopped grinning and went serious.

Sesshomaru looked back down and kept feeling Koga grinning.

" May I ask what you are smirking about?" Sesshomaru scowled sharply at him.

" I gotta ask...this is killin' me..." Koga said all antsy. " Why aren't you and Kagome together? I mean...you might as well be, I mean, you marked her.." Koga cackled.

" That's enough.." Sesshomaru stood up. " If you want this job, I suggest you take things seriously and mind what is not of your concern."

" but..it is my concern.." Koga said as he stood up. " Not on some gay shit, but you guys belong together..." Koga frowned. Perhaps he's been watching too many soap operas with Miroku and Sango. Those two could be the gayest couple sometimes.

Sesshomaru lead Koga towards Hiten and gave Hiten his resume. " Show him around, please.." Sesshomaru shot one last scowl before leaving Koga with Hiten.

Koga beamed at Sesshomaru and looked at Hiten who looked lost. Koga put his arm around Hiten and lead him down the hallway. " So come on then, I guess you're showing me the ropes.."

"Um..who are you?" Hiten asked looking around as they walked down the hallway.

"Your friend is a moron..." Sesshomaru muttered in agitation as he rubbed between his eyes.

" Yes.." Kagome sighed as she typed on the computer. " Yes, he is." she looked at him. " So, he's hired?"

" Consider it a probation period.." he sat down.

" and I thought you didn't have a heart.." Kagome muttered sarcastically and shot a glance toward him. He looked to be in deep thought. " You ok?"she said as she stapled some papers. " you look very um...bothered.."

" I'm fine, thanks. I think I will let everyone go early today..."

" What?" Kagome asked surprisingly. " Why?

" Well, we seem to be ahead of our quota, why not?" he met her glance, his face looking so angelic she almost felt captivated.

She shook her head and cleared her throat. " You don't really do that, though. Am I seeing the uptight almighty demon, Sesshomaru, turning over a new leaf?"

" Do you really think of me to be inconsiderate and cruel, do I give that off?". His face went stern.

" No...I was..just..joking.." she chuckled low. " I mean, you are usually strict and refined, there is nothing wrong with that." she smiled reassuringly.

" but you'd rather me...outgoing and more loosened?"

" I don't rather you anything, you're fine the way you are.." she tittered wanting to change the subject. She felt like she was being lurred into a trap where he would twist her words.

He was about to open his mouth to say something when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in.." he said.

Shurran entered with a smirk and bowed.

" Shurran..." Sesshomaru nodded uncomfortably. " What may I help you with?.."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I've come to show you the new accounts and that you have a letter from the hosts of the black and white ball.." she handed it to him. She met with Kagome's glance and frowned and went back to him with a smile.

Kagome curled her lip and went on to typing trying to ignore her.

Shurran sat on Sesshomaru's desk as she leaned over and handed an envelope of the accounts.

" You're looking stunning as per usual.." she smirked. " I was wondering, if you'd be interested in having lunch with me today, you know, like old times..." she said as she straighted a wrinkle on his blazer and patted it down.

Kagome tightened her jaw as she pressed the buttons on the keyboard harder.

Sesshomaru slowly side glanced at Kagome and looked back at Shurran.

"..Thanks for the offer but I must decline. I'm rather busy.."

Shurran's smirk faded but then placed a big grin afterward. "No worries then, perhaps another time?" she stood up and straightened her skirt.

Sesshomaru looked down at his documents and nodded. " Perhaps..." he tried to say nicely. He didn't know why he felt like he was doing something wrong and looked towards Kagome to see her expression. She had a regular expression on with a slight bitterness to it.

Shurran bowed and left the room. Sesshomaru watched as she left the room and closed the door and looked over to Kagome who was staring at him.

"What?" he said trying to sound oblivious.

Kagome shook her head and chuckled bitterly. " Nothing...nothing at all."

" Are you sure?" he asked not believing her.

" Yeah, I mean...who am I to say anything..." she shrugged as she went back to the computer.

"What do you mean by that, are you speaking about what just happened?" he continued.

Kagome continued to type not saying anything.

"Are you jealous?" he gave her a half smirk.

Kagome looked away from the computer and shot a scowl towards him." Oh please..."

Sesshomaru contained his smirk and went serious. " If it's any consolation to your curiosity, I am not interested in having dinner with her."

" Ugh, did I ask?" she growled as she got up and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he leaned back into his chair and folded his hands.

" Uh, lunch? I get this thing feeling in my stomach daily, um..what is it called..oh yeah, hunger." she opened the door and was about to step out.

"Are you not going to invite me or would you rather be left alone?" he tilted his head.

She froze for a moment and turned back to him with a slight blush on her face. " Do you even want to come with me? I've had it with the expensive italian dining, I'm going to Mcdonalds..." she gave him a questionable look wondering if he still wanted to go.

A slight grimace showed on his face as he scoffed to himself. Psh, He could handle Mcdonalds, right? He stood up and buttoned his blazer and nodded. " Fine." he grinned as he held the door and allowed her out first before closing it behind him.

As they walked down the hall towards the elevator, everyone just stared at them with a smile. Sesshomaru side glanced at everyone with a frown wondering why they were all watching them walk. Kagome caught it too and frowned. She bit her lip as she looked behind her and everyone went back to what they were doing. Sesshomaru pressed the elevator button and within a minute, the elevator doors opened.

" Is it me, or was everyone staring at us back there?" Kagome pointed behind them as they entered the elevator.

" No, I've noticed.." he frowned as he folded his hands behind his back.

" you know, they do that a lot...you have some creepy employees.."

The elevator stopped on the next floor.

"Speaking of creepy..." she muttered towards Sesshomaru.

"Kagome..." he scolded lowly as Naraku entered the elevator and bowed.

"Morning, Ms. Higurashi and morning to you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Morning.." Sesshomaru and Kagome said forcibly in unison.

" How are you doing in the stock market? Apex went down by 23, I hear.." Naraku mused as he cast Kagome a side grin.

" I've heard. " Sesshomaru nodded slightly.

" Did you invest?" Naraku asked.

" No, I don't invest in Apex..." Sesshomaru answered uninterestedly.

As he and Naraku spoke more about stock on the long elevator ride down, Kagome darted her eyes between the both of them and faked a sleepiness that was followed by a snore. Sesshomaru looked back at her and squinted as she stopped and smirked. She mouthed the words sorry as the elevator stopped on the first floor and they got out.

Naraku bade them farewell as he went another way and Sesshomaru and Kagome started for the exit.

"That wasn't funny." Sesshomaru scolded.

" Oh come on, you guys were boring the hell out of me. You both had sounded like old men, 'ah yes, nice day, chap, isn't it?' ' Ah, yes, if I do say myself, perhaps I will fancy the day with a bit of golf followed by tea and bisquits'. " She mocked.

" give me a break" she scoffed.

Sesshomaru couldn't help staring at her in amusement and a grin escaped his lips. He bowed his head and shook it as he opened the door for her.

Sesshomaru looked at his burger in disgust and looked up at Kagome who was smirking at him.

"Are you just going to look at it, or are you going to eat it?" she raised her brows as she took a bite out of her big mac and chewed.

" Kagome, this isn't even food, How can you eat this?" he faltered touching it.

" Oh, suck up your pride and take a bite, it isn't bad, I swear, have you ever had Mcdonalds?" she looked at him in wonderment.

He shook his head and continued to stared at his burger. A few babies started to cry and people were chatting outloud. This place was hell.

" Then you have to try it. Come on, we are not leaving until you take a bite. The longer you wait, the colder it will get and then it i will /i taste nasty." she grabbed a fry and popped it into her mouth as she watched him. " Would it help if I cheered you on?" she began to root.

" No..." he stopped her feeling somewhat embarassed. " Alright..." he grabbed the slop of a sandwich and turned it around. He didn't even know how to eat the thing. He looked around as he watched everyone and how they ate their sandwich and copied. He took a bite and set the burger down as he forced himself to chew. Oh god, the crap he was taking into his body.

Kagome smirked as she watched him and noticed a little mayonaisse on his lips. Should she tell him or leave it there for him to notice later? She shook her head of it not wanting to do that and leaned forward and wiped his lip with her thumb.

He looked at her surprisingly as he swallowed and grabbed a napkin from the tray and wiped his lips.

"How was it?" she shifted in her seat and anticipated for his answer.

" Excruciating..."

" Oh please!" she sat back.

" I don't like it, it tastes too... artificial.." he grabbed her soda and sipped it to rid of the awful taste that burdened his tongue.

"Ok, fine...then you are not a burger person..but try the fries..." she handed him the red box of fries.

He sighed as he shot her an annoying glance and grabbed a fry. He took a bite and nodded.

"They're ok..." he shrugged.

" You just suck as a person, you know that?" Kagome shook her head.

"Why? because I do not submit to liking this rubbish crap you call food?" he grinned taking slight offense to her comment.

"Yes, " she nodded embellishly as she stuffed more fries into her mouth.

They met eyes for a moment and continued to stare at each other until this baby bursted out crying.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched in agitation as the piercing sound alarmed.

" Ok, I'm done!" Kagome shouted outloud over the baby's crying.

"Good.." Sesshomaru stood up and followed Kagome out of the door.

Shurran and Naraku both watched from their office window, Sesshomaru and Kagome exit Mcdonalds.

" I don't understand it. How could he reject i me /i for that half-twit down there, and to go to Mcdonalds?" she looked at Naraku.

" It appears we're losing this bet, Shurran..." he turned to her with a displeasing look.

" I guess I haven't been persistent enough..." she bowed her head with a look of defeat. " I am not going to lose this bet, all of my life's savings are at stake"

" then perhaps it wasn't wise of you to bet in something you were surely to lose.." he chuckled evily.

Shurran glowered as her turquoise eyes shone with anger and shot her gaze towards Naraku.

"You are one to talk.."

" What makes you think I'm worried about what I've gambled in the pit? My thoughts are preoccupied somewhere else..." he sat down and closed his eyes in thought.

" Are you still trying to overthrow him?" she laughed. " and you speak of me lacking wisdom..."

Naraku opened his eyes and glared daggers at her. " you worry about your petty life savings..and I'll worry about my agenda."

" I'm running out of ideas and looking to be quite the fool throwing myself at him to be rejected.." she spat.

Naraku sighed. " Do I have to help you with everything?"

She looked at him evily and sat on his desk.

Kagome laughed as she got out of the elevator at something Sesshomaru had said and walked down the hall to their office.

Everyone looked up at the two, who were smiling. They all looked at each other and raised their thumbs up as they followed them to their office.

" Uh, sir?" said one lady but Sesshomaru didn't hear and opened the door to his office.

Kagome and Sesshomaru's smile faded as they saw the figure standing by the window.

" Well, this is interesting.." the figure turned from the window to face them.

Kagome's eyes widened as she slightly hid behind Sesshomaru.

" Father..." Sesshomaru muttered. " What are you doing here?"

" Is that any way to talk to your father?" he smirked and craned his neck to see Kagome behind Sesshomaru.

" Ms. Higurashi, I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" he smirked.

Kagome tittered as she revealed herself and waved. " Oh..hi, Mr. Taisho, I know...long time, huh..." she bit her lip.

Inu Taisho smiled and nodded and turned to Sesshomaru with a frown.

"The both of you...sit." he pointed to the chairs.

Kagome bowed her head as she obeyed while Sesshomaru stood by the door and frowned as he closed it.

" I rather stand if you don't mind, father..."

" Very well.." his father gritted his teeth.

" I want you both to explain this picture, do you see anything wrong with it?" he held the newspaper in his hand and set it on the table.

"Ummm.." Kagome hummed as she looked at him with a big nervous grin. " Uh...well.."

" What's going on here, Sesshomaru. I'm not understanding something here. If I'm not mistaken, I thought it was you with Kikyo and Inuyasha with you, Kagome.." he said.

" Then you are mistaken..." Sesshomaru said bitterly. " Kikyo and I are no longer together."

"Kagome?" Inu Taisho asked wanting some answers.

Kagome shook her head. " Inuyasha and I aren't going out anymore.."

"So...the both of you are together now, is it?"

"No..." Kagome and Sesshomaru spat as they looked away from each other.

" Do you take me for a fool?" Inu Taisho looked at them both in disbelief." What is this sibling rivalry between you all? What is going on? Do you have any idea what this has done to your brother?" he pointed to the paper.

" Perhaps he deserved it.." Sesshomaru said calmly as he walked towards the window.

"Sesshomaru, it isn't like you to be vindictive, for whatever reason you are partaking this venegeance against your brother, I urge you to stop."

" But, Sir...we didn't do this..." Kagome tried to explain as she pointed to the paper.

" Don't explain anything to him, Kagome. He is blind, can't you see? He doesn't want to know that his precious, half-breed son is capable of the atrocities he's committed."

" Sesshomaru, have you lost your reason? You are the eldest and by far more mature. Why do you have to result in such low--"

" Low what, father?" Sesshomaru spat. " Perhaps you should be interrogating Inuyasha and Kikyo and not us."

" You disappoint me..." Inu Taisho said. " that's a first."

" as do you..." Sesshomaru clenched his jaw. " Now, father, if you will excuse us, we are very busy. " Sesshomaru opened the door to his office.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru disbelievingly and darted her eyes back to Inu Taisho who bowed his head and walked out of the office.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in a scowl as she followed his father to the elevator.

"Mr. Taisho, wait.." she said.

Inu Taisho looked back at her in a saddened expression.

" Please...you have it all wrong.." Kagome said in a shaky tone. " We didn't give that picture to the press.." she said in a low voice. " Someone at the photo department took them. We really didn't mean to harm him that way.."

" Kagome, I am not angry about the paper. I want my sons to get a long. They've always had such animosity towards each other that I can't explain. I am not a fool. I can understand that perhaps Inuyasha and Kikyo did something to anger the both of you. But stop this. No more. Some way, no matter how hard, you all must find a way to forgive each other."

" Sir, with all due respect, it isn't that easy. You can't forgive someone that doesn't feel sorry for what they did." she bowed her head.

Inu Taisho grabbed her chin and raised it. " Be the bigger person. I know you are a kind girl and are good for my son. Perhaps you can rub of your kindness to him."

"Sir, Inuyasha and I are not together and never will be again.."

" I wasn't talking about Inuyasha, dear.." he smiled as the elevator door opened. He got in and smiled as the doors closed.

Kagome stared at the doors in contemplation for a while before returning back to the office.

Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't speak much when they got home.

Kagome played with Kirara while she watched television while Sesshomaru went straight to his room to retire for the night.

Sesshomaru layed in his bed with his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. The silence brought him to a state of tranquility but his thoughts kept interrupting of the events earlier. How his father was quick to accuse and scold him as if he were the fault of all of this. He sighed as he kept thinking about everything that's happened in the past months. Mostly about he and Kagome and what Koga kept asking him. 'Why i weren't /i they together?' He frowned as he thought real hard on why they weren't. In some way, he felt they were together, just without the title. They slept together, they'd eat together and talk, fight a lot...seemed pretty much like a relationship to him. But then, he thought of when people would ask him, or if she'd ask him, why was he afraid to confirm their relationship. They were basically boyfriend and girlfriend, in some way.

What did he fear? He scoffed for even trying to conjour up a reason. He had nothing to fear. Yes, you do, you idiot, he told himself. You're afraid that she may still have feelings for Inuyasha.

'No, I don't' he mentally told his other self.

'Yes, you do..' his other self teased.

'Why would I feel intimidated by that half-breed. He doesn't even come close to someone of my caliber.

His thoughts were interrupted with a movement on his bed. He snapped out of it and looked to his side to see Kagome going under the covers next to him. She didn't say a word, she just..slid next to him and rested her head on his chest and her hand on his stomach.

Kagome took in the fresh scent off of him, of fabric softner, cologne and his natural body scent. She knew he was bothered on what happened earlier but she just needed to be next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" she said.

"Nothing..." he answered.

" Nope, wrong answer. Try again.." she said as she looked up at him.

Sesshomaru stood quiet for a moment as he stroked her hair and sighed.

" Do you think I was wrong to have spoken to my father that way?"

"Yes.." she answered flatly.

"Thanks..." he cocked a brow. " Not even going to pretend to make me feel better?"

"I mean, he is just concerned...and doesn't really understand what's going on. He hardly ever sees you..but I understand your reason to be angry.."

"Do you think that Inuyasha and Kikyo know about us since your father knows?"

"I don't think so. I'm sure, if Kikyo and Inuyasha knew, they'd come.."

" I have to tell you something.." Kagome said, feeling somewhat nervous for some reason.

Sesshomaru looked to his side wondering what she was going to say. " Alright.."he said unsurely.

" Inuyasha has been calling me.." she blurted out. If she hesitated, she wouldn't have told him.

" Oh?" Sesshomaru tightened his jaw.

Kagome couldn't really see his face since it was dark in the room but she could feel his body tense.

" Why are you telling me this?" he said as he gulped down his anger and tried his best to remain calm.

" because...I don't want to hide anything from you. A couple of days ago, you made it seem like you didn't trust me...and I don't want to give you any reason not to. Even if you don't care, I just wanted to let it be known.."

"and what has he been calling about?" Sesshomaru dared to ask knowing this would only anger him more.

Kagome yawned as she rubbed his chest. " He wanted to meet up with me, supposedly he wants to talk about something.."

"and are you going to meet him?" he squinted, he could feel his heart beat harder and faster. He breathed in deeply trying to calm down but this was angering him to a point he couldn't explain. He never got affected this way.

" No.." Kagome scoffed. " I'm not interested in anything he has to say to me." she began to run her fingers through his soft hair. She rubbed her finger against his cheek and he turned away. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything and stared into the darkness. So Inuyasha has been trying to call her. He felt his body heat up from the anger. Why did this get to him?

Kagome smirked and touched his cheek again. " You're not jealous, are you?" she teased.

Sesshomaru scoffed.

" If it's any consolation." she began to mock his words from earlier. " I have no interest in meeting with him..." she focused through the darkness to see his face. She had wanted to kiss him badly but she was still sort of shy around him to take the initiative. She bit her lip trying to muster up the courage and went for it.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes widely being surprised by her kiss but closed his eyes as he completely shrugged it off and kissed her back. Her soft warm lips pressed against his. Their kiss started soft and gradually became more passionate. He turned over where he went on top of her and departed from her lips, he began to kiss her neck and went back to her lips. He kissed her one last time before stopping and just looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something but and faltered as he closed it again.

"Good night..." he said as he turned around, his eyes darting left to right in confusion.

"Good night.." she said in a soft voice as she wrapped her arms from behind him and kissed his back. He felt her fall asleep quickly and stared off in a daze. He couldn't go to sleep. Too much was on his mind right now, the feelings he felt and the thoughts that popped into his mind. He felt this overwhelming anger at himself for breaking down. He felt like everything he believed in, or trained himself to be, is diminishing. He realized he was fighting so hard to keep his guard up. The guard to keep him from loving her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Inuyasha pulled on his cigarette ravenously as he searched through the office along with his bodyguard, Bankotsu. The search for the guy that fit the description of at the front desk. Hae-gi Miyamoto. Journalist for the Daily news. According to the girl at the front desk, who was a big fan of Inuyasha, told him where to find the person who wrote the article of him displaying a picture of his supposed self with drag queens.**

**"What'd she say again?" asked Inuyasha to his bodyguard.**

**"Sir, you're not supposed to smoke in here..." said a guard by the elevator.**

**"Sorry..." Inuyasha muttered as he took one more drag and put it out on the wall and threw it into a nearby garbage can.**

**His bodyguard skimmed through the faces in the office and squinted as he tried to point out the guy.**

**"She said very skinny, pale, black framed glasses. Spikey black hair, has a twitch on his left eye?" he looked at Inuyasha who was in deep concentration himself. Inuyasha looked around as he searched the faces of the journalists at their cubicles and didn't see anyone to fit the description. **

**" This is so fuckin' annoying.." Inuyasha bowed his head and rubbed between his eyes.**

**" Sir, look.." the bodyguard shook his shoulder and pointed to a guy coming out of the elevator. A guy that fit the exact description.**

**Inuyasha scowled as he focused on the guy and made his way towards him. The skinny pale guy was bobbing his head as he walked in gloat from his hit article but opened his eyes wide to see Inuyasha coming toward him. The guy shrieked as he turned around and started to run.**

**"Get back here!" Inuyasha growled out as he ran after him. His bodyguard ran the other way to cut him off. The guy bolted for the staircase but was rammed by the guard and fell to the ground. He curled up into a ball on the floor and covered his face.**

**"Don't hit me..." he cried. " I didn't do anything"**

**"Then why run?" Inuyasha picked him up by the collar and brought him into a room. Everyone on the floor went back to their work and minded their business. " So, Hae-gi, got your bucks worth on that article about me?" Inuyasha gritted his teeth.**

**" Um...no?" Hae-gi said unsurely as his eye twitched, not wanting to give the wrong answer. Of course he made plenty. It was the hit of the year in the celebrity world.**

**" Ok, Hae-gi, listen carefully. You see this man here? He is my bodyguard, Bankotsu. He's not in a very good mood today since I dragged him out early this morning to look for you. He's in the mood for blood, if you know what I mean.." Inuyasha bluffed. " I want a name..."**

**" I don't know what you mean.." he uttered in a squeaky tone.**

**" Hae-gi, I'm not in a very good mood today..." Inuyasha said as Bankotsu picked up Hae-gi and flung him to the other side of the wall.**

**" Ok, ok!" he raised his hands in surrender. " I --I don't know a name...but I can tell you where I got it..." Hae-gi mumbled quickly before Bankotsu could fling him again.**

**Bankotsu looked at Inuyasha and let him go once he nodded.**

**" F-f-follow me..." Hae-gi said leaving the room. They followed him to the cublicle where he gave Inuyasha the picture of the guy with the hat and drag queens.**

**"Who do you think this impersonater is?" Bankotsu looked over Inuyasha's shoulder to glance at the picture.**

**Inuyasha frowned at it and looked up. " I dunno..." he frowned at Hae-gi. " Where's the rest of the pictures? Any negatives?" he shoved him.**

**" N-n-no...that's it. That's all the girls gave me.." Hae-gi protested in a stammer and looked around embarrassedly by his co-workers.**

**"Girls, what girls?" Inuyasha asked and exchanged glances with Bankotsu.**

**Hae-gi adjusted his glances and nodded as he grabbed a pen and scribbled down the place.**

**A half an hour later, Inuyasha and Bankotsu showed up at the place Hae-gi told them about. They entered the photo department where they were greeted by two girls.**

**" Oh--my---god..." the girl muttered. " Tika..." she squealed as she googled her eyes at Inuyasha.**

**"What?" Tika sighed as she blew a bubble on her gum and turned around. " Oh--my---god.."**

**" Um..yeah...hi.." Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes at Bankotsu. **

**"We didn't mean to do it.." Kani yelled.**

**" Kani!" Tika scolded as she shoved her and then tittered." hehe, don't listen to her, she's not fully there, you know?" she knocked on her head.**

**Inuyasha kept his face stern as he continued to stare at them as his temper rose.**

**" Um...is there something we can...help you with?"Tika said as she darted her eyes from Inuyasha to Bankotsu.**

**" I think you know why we are here.." Inuyasha gritted.**

**"Ok, we didn't do anything wrong, all we did was give the guy a picture so he can give us money..which we find out later, we were jipped out of.."Tika rolled her eyes.**

**" Where'd you get it from?" Inuyasha interrogated as he held the picture in his hand.**

**" Uhhh..this girl?" Kani muttered.**

**" Girl gotta name?" Inuyasha sighed getting a headache from their ditzyness."What about the negatives?"**

**"Um.. we gave her the negatives and...we don't know remember her name." said Kani.**

**" Try remembering..." Inuyasha demanded, losing his patience.**

**" Ok ok...perhaps we have some sort of record..like chill, ok? Gosh, and to think we thought you were cool.." Tika went into a cabinet as she searched for any receipts.**

**" Sir..." Bankotsu took the picture out from Inuyasha's hands. " Doesn't the impersonater look oddly familiar?" he said pointing to the face. " It sort of looks like..."**

**" Yeah...I noticed.." Inuyasha muttered as he tapped his foot. " but it can't be. Come on, to even think about it is a waste of time. He wouldn't do something like that.."**

**" Yeah...you're right.." he chuckled. " It is stupid now that you mention it.."**

**" Ok, " Tika came back. " We don't have any credit card records, I remember, we actually gave her the pictures for free.."**

**"The name?" Inuyasha asked agitatedly wanting her to get to the point.**

**" Um.." Tika went through the receipts. " Ka--gome?" she pronounced.**

**Inuyasha's eyes widened as he dropped his head. " I--I'm sorry, w-w-what did you say?" A crease appeared between his eyebrows.**

**" Kagome. That's all she wrote on the package. There is no last name, well, she initialized it, It looks like the letter H. It could be a B, not sure...handwriting is kind of sloppy..." she turned the paper around to focus. **

**"Um...thanks..." Inuyasha said as he walked away in a daze.**

**Bankotsu followed him perplexedly and tilted his head. " Sir? Is something the matter?"**

**"Um...no, Bankotsu...everything is..." Inuyasha stared off in a daze. " everything is ok.." he forced a smirk as he exited the store.**

**Sesshomaru rolled over on the bed and felt the emptiness from one side. He opened his eyes and looked around for the girl that once occupied the other side but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He uncovered the blankets that wrapped around him like a cacoon and rubbed the back of his neck as he sat up. He noticed a note by the nightstand and picked it up.**

** b Went to run a few errands, Cheer up, people still hate you. hehe, kidding.**

**-Your annoying roomate- /b **

**Sesshomaru looked up from the note and sighed deeply as he rose from the firm mattress. He stretched as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then walked to the kitchen to make a cup of espresso only to see that a cup was already set out for him on the table and the espresso was already made. A slight smirk appeared on his face as he made himself a cup and walked back into the living room. He saw Kirara sleeping on the couch and pushed her off as he sat in her spot. Kirara growled at him as her tail poofed out and ran off into Kagome's room. At that very moment, Kagome entered the house holding a few bags. She looked at Sesshomaru with a confused face and looked at the time.**

**" You just woke up?" she cocked a brow.**

**"Yes.." he said as he sipped his espresso.**

**" It's 10, you're usually up at 6.." she set the bags down and went to sit by him. " I went to buy a few things for the house. I met up with Koga for breakfast, he's really happy that you hired him." she smiled.**

**"Hmph.." Sesshomaru muttered as he turned on the television.**

**" Oh yeah, which reminds me, they are coming over in an hour.." she got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. Sesshomaru quickly took in her whole appearance before looking away. She wore low cut denim jeans that rested at her hips with a white t-shirt that clinged to her torso.**

**"Who's 'they'?" Sesshomaru stood up and followed her to the kitchen.**

**" The gang. Koga, Miroku, Sango and Hojo, Oh, and Koga is bringing Ayame." she said.**

**Sesshomaru curled his lip and raised his brows. He didn't care too much for her friends. Koga was tolerable, sometimes. But Miroku talked too much when he was near him and Hojo would just hyperventilate. Sango would just glare at him evily from across the room.**

**" Perhaps, I should do a few errands myself.." he muttered as he looked into the cupboards and frowned when he didn't find what he was looking for. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked behind him to see Kagome holding a bag of oreos. **

**" Looking for these?" she smirked.**

**Sesshomaru scoffed as he grabbed it " No.." he said as he packed it on the shelf.**

**" Sure..." Kagome teased as she went through the mail. She flipped through it as she threw some in the garbage. " I swear, if it is not bills, it's junk.." she whined.**

**Sesshomaru watched her as she looked through the mail and set some down on the table. She bent down to unload the groceries and he found himself checking her out. She looked pretty good today. Not that she didn't the other days, today was just different. Her hair was loose and in waves. Her makeup was light. The white shirt that clinged to her made her figure stand out more. When she squatted to place things on the bottom shelf of the fridge, a white thong would peak out of her pants.**

**Kagome feeling like she was being stared at, stood up and looked behind to see what Sesshomaru was doing and caught him looking at her. He quickly shot his glance away slyly towards the mail on the table. She smirked at him and rolled her eyes.**

**"Saw something you liked?" she teased.**

**" What?" he looked at her obliviously. **

**" I know you were staring at the goods.." she continued to tease. " liked what you saw?"**

**Sesshomaru scoffed a chuckle and ignored her as he sorted through the mail. " I don't know what you're rambling about.."**

**" I caught you looking, I know you want me...but I'm sorry, Sir, you cannot have me. One, you are soo not my type and two, I don't date someone who's my boss.." she continued to tease as she went closer to him.**

**He squinted at her realizing her mockery and raised his brows in a sigh. " Oh, what makes you think I like what I saw?" he smirked.**

**Kagome scoffed and shoved his shoulder.**

**" I'm not your type, hm? Then what is?" he looked up at her as he went towards the counter and leaned against it.**

**Kagome looked back at him in surprise that he asked and blushed. "Well..." she cleared her throat. " I like a guy who is determined and knows what he wants.."**

**"Mmhm.." he said, his gaze following her as she paced and spoke.**

**" Let's see...there is this one guy that I think is pretty cute, he works at the office.." she smiled.**

**" Oh?" Sesshomaru frowned, not liking this little charade anymore.**

**" Yeah, um..let's see..he's real handsome, dresses nice, he can be an ass sometimes but you know, when you look passed that..he can be ok. He owns his own company and let's see, his name starts with an S and ends with esshomaru.." she opened her eyes wide in a banter and began to laugh.**

**Sesshomaru chuckled as he turned around, his back against her. He couldn't help laugh at her sillyness, he found it most attracting and enjoyed it deeply.**

**Kagome stopped laughing as she realized something and turned to him. " Hey, which reminds me..." **

**Sesshomaru turned around to face and acknowledge her.**

**" Yesterday, Shurran had wanted to have dinner with you, and she said like 'old times', what did she mean by that?" Kagome glared at him suspiciously. " Did you and Shurran have a fling?"**

**Sesshomaru's face went serious now and cleared his throat. " Not really..." he sat down at the table and stood quiet.**

**Kagome shook her head waiting for the rest of the explanation and frowned when he didn't continue.**

**"Well...what did she mean by that then?"**

**" We used to have lunch together at times when we discussed about meetings. It was all business matter.." he answered.**

**"That's it?" she asked.**

**" Yes, why?" he answered.**

**" Well, it just seemed like there was more to it.." Kagome crumbled the paperbags the groceries came in and stuffed them into the garbage.**

**"What are you insinuating?" he casted her a side glance with his arms crossed.**

**"Nothing.." she shrugged.**

**"Yes, you are." Sesshomaru said sharply. " I know what you are implying."**

**"and what is that?"**

**"That Shurran and I had some sort of love affair and might I mention how insulting it is for you to expect me to not call the obvious."he retorted defensively.**

**" I didn't mean to sound like I was accusing such thing..I was just curious. To what business you two had having dinner together. You were with the company for about 2 years and within those two years, you were with Kikyo...why would you have dinner with some other woman?"**

**" It was all business as I've said before, at times we were accompanyed by other employees..." he frowned. " Do me a favor," he stood up, the chair screeching against the floor as it slid out. " Don't accuse me or look at me in any form as you would to your philandering ex."**

**Kagome gasped as she was taken aback by his comment. " I was just asking a question..."**

**"Well then, don't beat around the bush and just ask the question you really want to ask. Did Shurran and I have an affair whilst I was with Kikyo, that is what you wanted to know, wasn't it?"**

**Kagome raised both of her hands and chuckled. " Whatever...that's your business.." she walked away.**

**Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and refrained her from walking further. **

**" I've never, in my whole relationship with Kikyo, from beginning to end, cheated on her." he clarified through gritted teeth. He didn't know why he had to prove anything to her but it bothered him that she even thought it.**

**"I wasn't trying to--I didn't mean for it to come out like it did..." she muttered. She didn't know why she became angered and interrogative towards the subject. Whatever happened between he and Kikyo was between them. Why was she getting mad? **

**Sesshomaru untightened his grasp around her wrist and let her go as he went to his room.**

**Kagome cursed herself mentally as she began to clean the kitchen. Why was their relationship so rocky? They were always suspicious of each other, why was that? Sesshomaru would question her actions along with her doing the same to him. One day, they'll share this wonderful moment together and the next day, they're at it.**

**'That's what a relationship is', her inner voice said. But still, she could tell that somehow, she insulted or hurt him by accusing him of such low acts. Damn, she thought. She was working at going another sex round with him and instead picked a fight? Way to go, Kagome, she mentally scolded herself as a knock sounded at the door.**

**Before she could answer it, Koga entered the house followed by Ayame, Miroku, Hojo and Sango. Another person came behind Sango, a guy that Kagome never met before.**

**" Kagome, you really have to stop leaving the door open.." Koga growled as he met glance with Sesshomaru who came out of his room in a white long sleeve shirt and navy jeans.**

**" Hey, Boss.." Koga saluted as he walked to the couch and pulled Ayame to follow him.**

**"Koga..." Sesshomaru greeted as he shot a scowl at Kagome.**

**" Oh, Sesshomaru, Kagome, this is Ayame.." Koga pointed to her and then grasped his heart as pretending to be lovestrucked.**

**" Hello, Ayame.." Sesshomaru nodded and ignored the glared daggers Sango was sending as she went to sit at the couch.**

**"Hi" Kagome waved and looked at the guy whom she didn't know.**

**" Hey, Sesshomaru, how's work? It must be cool owning your own company at a young age too, you must be lucky and I heard you --" Miroku rambled on as Sango shoved him.**

**"Take a breather..." she cocked a brow at him. They all looked at Hojo who was wheezing and inhaling his inhaler at the same time.**

**" Sango, who's this?" Kagome looked at the guy. He was somewhat cute. He looked to be around his 20's, brown choppy hair and green eyes.**

**" This is the guy I told you about before, from my job, Muso" Sango smirked as she rested her hand on his shoulder and glanced at Sesshomaru. Miroku darted his eyes at everyone baffledly and Koga and Kagome met each other's glance. Koga tried to send a message telepathically to her. He knew it was going to be a bad idea to bring the guy but Sango wouldn't listen.**

**" Hi, Kagome.." Muso spoke. " Sango's told me so much about you. She said you were beautiful but my god..." he sighed overwhelmed by her beauty.**

**"Um...uh...really?" Kagome laughed nervously and looked towards Sesshomaru who looked at Muso with a cocked brow. He sighed as he grabbed his keys and made it for the door.**

**"Excuse me..." Kagome told everyone as she followed Sesshomaru down the hall. " Where are you going?" she whispered.**

**" I have a few things I need to do.." he said.**

**" Can't you stay for a bit?" she asked.**

**" I rather not.." he met Sango's glance who was staring at them from the end of the hall.**

**" Just for a little bit." Kagome begged. " Pleease?" **

**Sesshomaru glanced toward Koga who nodded at him and looked at Muso and made a funny face at him.**

**"Only for a little while.." he told her as he set his keys by the door and walked back into the living room.**

**'Only for a little while' turned into 'for a long while'. Everyone didn't leave until 7pm. At first, Sesshomaru was going to leave but he couldn't stand Muso continuing to flirt with Kagome. The guy kept blurting out cheesy pick up lines all day and was making Sesshomaru sick to the head. The night didn't turn out so bad and Sesshomaru felt more at ease when he realized Kagome didn't share the same interest in the guy. She and Koga spent most of the day making fun of him. Ayame hardly spoke a word, she had seemed shy and stayed close to Koga. **

**Kagome went into her room to put on a sweater when her door opened. She looked through the hole of the shirt where the head went through to see who came in and saw that it was Sango.**

**"Oh, it's you, what's up?" Kagome said as she forced her head through the head of the sweater. She quickly fixed her hair in the mirror as she put her arms in the sleeves.**

**" Ok, what's the deal, I bring this guy to your house and you're not even interested." Sango said in an annoyed tone.**

**" What do you expect me to be like, jumping all over him and kissing him? I just met him, for one, and...I told you I'm not ready to date.."**

**" Right.." Sango squinted her eyes and rolled them. " Ok, he really likes you and wanted me to ask you if you'd like to go out on a date with him. **

**"Uhm...Sango...I really don--"**

**"Come on, just one date, Kagome.." Sango asked.**

**"but Sango, I.."**

**Kagome was interrupted with Koga coming in.**

**"You guys suck, why are you leaving me out there with everyone. That guy Muso is getting on my nerves, he talks too damn much about his grandmother...that's kind of creepy.." Koga said as he shoved Kagome for no reason.**

**" Kagome, think about it.." Sango asked again.**

**"Think about what?" Koga said as he sat on Kagome's bed and layed down with his arms behind his head.**

**" She wants me to go out on a date with Tooth." Kagome whined derisively.**

**"Tooth?" Sango asked in confusion but Kagome and Koga were the only ones laughing.**

**"Yeah, dude, you didn't see his teeth? The two fronts ones look like one big one.." Koga laughed. Kagome tried not to laugh because she wasn't the type to make fun of people but she couldn't help it.**

**"You guys are so fucked up.." Sango shook her head annoyed.**

**" Oh, Sango, I'm sorry..ok? I mean, he seems like a nice guy but..I don't want to go out with him...ok?" Kagome stared at her sincerely.**

**" One date, is all I'm asking. He's real nice and he really likes you.."**

**"Sango, " Koga started. " Why are you trying to force her to go out with someone she doesn't like? "**

**" because, she needs to start dating again, it's been 5 months now.."**

**"Thanks for keeping a tab on my love life.." Kagome muttered.**

**" Well, someone has to since you're not." Sango protested.**

**" Well, maybe she's getting hers already with a certain someone.." Koga winked which caused Kagome to open her eyes wide and hit him.**

**"What's he talking about?" Sango crossed her arms.**

**" Nothing, he's just being stupid..." Kagome scowled at him.**

**" Yeah.." Koga nodded. " I'm just being stupid.."**

**Another knock sounded at the door and Miroku opened it.**

**" Can you guys come back out, it's awkwardly quiet out there and Sesshomaru is just staring at me..." Miroku said in a kid voice.**

**Koga got up from the bed and pushed Kagome. **

**" Come on, let's get out of here..."he whispered in her ear. She knew what he meant. Sango was getting suspicious. She really didn't want to hide anything from Sango but Sango wouldn't approve of what's going on and would just downsize it all.**

**Kagome and Koga met everyone in the kitchen. They were all sitting down at the table for coffee. Kagome sat between Sesshomaru and Sango.**

**Before Sango could sit down, she stood up and looked at Muso.**

**" Muso, can you switch seats with me, I'd like to sit there if you don't mind.." she smirked at him.**

**"Sure, I don't mind.." Muso smirked at Kagome and winked at her. Kagome looked at Koga with a little grimace and smiled.**

**Muso sat next to Kagome and slid closer to her causing Kagome to slide her chair more away from him.**

**Sesshomaru sat quietly as he sipped his coffee and met glance with Kagome.**

**Kagome and Koga were the only hyper ones there out of the crowd. Sango was being a bitch, Ayame was shy, Muso was annoying, Sesshomaru was quiet, Hojo was having a hard time breathing and Miroku kept blowing bubbles into his coffee cup.**

**Koga and Kagome nodded at each other knowing exactly what to do to make the night better and that was...to fuck with everyone else.**

**Kagome reached her arm from underneath the table and found Sesshomaru's knee and began to rub from his knee upwards.**

**Sesshomaru stopped drinking from his cup and casted her a side glance. He bowed his head uncomfortably as he moved his knee away from her. What was she doing? In front of people? Kagome frowned when he shook her hand off of his knee and smiled when she went for it again. This time, she went a bit further up and started massaging his upper thigh. He cleared his throat as he set his coffee down and shot her a scowl. Kagome covered the side of her face and licked her lips at him in a tease.**

**Koga caught it and glanced underneath the table and saw what she was doing. He covered his mouth and raised his brows trying not to laugh. He decided to fuck with Muso. Koga took off his sneaker and rubbed Muso's thigh with his foot. He tried really hard not to laugh and keep a straight face so that no one would know what he was up to and continued to rub Muso's thigh.**

**Muso felt something on his thigh, like a massage and looked at Kagome. Was she massaging him? Wow, she worked quick. He didn't even think that she was even interested in him. He decided to play along and massage her foot. How'd she get her foot to bend like that was way passed him but he decided not to question it.**

**Koga tried to not laugh and contained his surprise when the fucker grabbed his foot and started to massage it.**

**'Oh my god', Koga thought and glanced at Kagome but she was doing her own thing with Sesshomaru.**

**"Why is everyone so damn quiet?" Sango broke the silence which caused Sesshomaru to snap out of it.**

**"Excuse us for a moment.." he said as he grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her out of the kitchen. They walked down the hall and entered her room and closed the door.**

**Muso's smile faded when the foot that was on his lap, that he was massaging, was still there. But Kagome had left, so whose foot was..**

**He slowly looked underneath the table and saw a black sock with a hole on the big toe wiggled at him. He looked up in disgust and looked towards Koga who shot him a wink.**

**Muso threw the foot off of him and rubbed his hands on his thighs and grimaced.**

**"Is something wrong, Muso?" Sango asked.**

**"Uh...no..." he panted.**

**"You look a little pale, are you going to be sick?" Sango stared at him in concern. **

**"You can say that..." he said as he ran to the bathroom.**

**Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into the room and slammed the door.**

**"What are you doing?"he spat.**

**" Nothing...why?" she laughed.**

**" Are you mad, why were you doing such thing in front of company?" he continued.**

**" Oh please...I was just playing, no one knew anything..." Kagome protested feeling offended. " Something told me you enjoyed it, sorry if I got the wrong impression.." she stared down at his crotch.**

**" Don't do that, that isn't proper.." he fumed. **

**Why was he so angry, she thought. " it was just a joke..." Kagome pointed out. " Why do you have to be so serious all the time, god..." Kagome rolled her eyes. " I'm sorry, I won't touch you next time, ok?"**

**Sesshomaru was about to retort but then stood on her comment ' Why do you have to be so serious all the time'. Did she not like that about him? " There are certain things you just don't do at certain times.."**

**"Ok, don't lecture me on semantics, ok?" Kagome grunted as she took off her sweater. Now she was getting hot. Why couldn't she stay at one set temperature? She lied on the bed with her hands behind her head and sighed deeply out of aggravation. " Why are you all pissed at something so small? Seriously, I thought we were having fun out there.."**

**"What fun?" he tilted his head and squinted one eye. " The fact that your friend, Sango obviously doesn't like me, which doesn't bother me, I might add, and purposely brings a guy to my house to flirt with you."**

**Kagome laughed. " Your house?" **

**" Yes, I pay to live here too." he glared daggers at her.**

**"It was a joke..I thought it was cute..I just never thought you'd think of this apartment as 'your house', that's all.."**

**Sesshomaru went towards her bed and sat down at the end of it and rubbed his face from the frustration.**

**" Ok, so, Sango is trying to hook me up with the dude, who cares? It's not like she is doing it out of spite...I mean, she doesn't even know anything about us..besides, why does that bother you, we aren't even dating...right?" she crawled towards him on the bed.**

**He raised his head from his hands and tightened his jaw. " You're right. So if you feel you want to date him, be my guest, who am I to stop you.." he spat as he got up.**

**Kagome grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down on the bed and went on top of him.**

**"You're such a jerk.." she said as she began to kiss him. She placed her hands underneath his shirt and let her hands roam on his bare skin as he turned her around and went on top of her. His hands went underneath her shirt towards her breasts as he kissed her harder. They're breathing became louder and faster as they kissed more passionately. Kagome's hands made it towards his jeans and undid his belt and unzipped his zipper. She began to massage him and grind against his groin to tease him. His hands went towards the rim of her jeans as he tugged it and made it for the zipper, he zipped it down as his lips departed from hers and went for her neck.**

**A slight moan escaped her lips as she forgot about everything. She completely forgot that her friends were in the apartment, in the kitchen. Right now, it was just she and Sesshomaru. His fingers went in her underwear as he teased her in retaliation and Kagome giggled. They both were locked in this intense moment that they didn't hear the door.**

**"Kagome, we're gonna go, Muso isn't feeling ...very...well.." Sango muttered as Kagome and Sesshomaru both snapped their necks at her. They were so in shock that they just stood there, half naked. Sesshomaru ontop of her. What made it worse was Miroku, Hojo, and Muso were in back of her. Their mouths all dropped the same way, to the floor. Koga's obnoxious voice sounded at the end of the hallway as he entered to see what everyone was looking at and dropped his mouth in a huge kool-aid smile. He raised his thumbs at them unnoticingly by the rest and nodded his head in approval.**

**" Ok..um...we're leaving...I'll talk to you later when...you're less busy..." Sango said bitterly as she shot Kagome a hurt look and bowed her head as she exited. "Come, Miroku..." she said.**

**Miroku stared off for a moment at the two and then snapped out of it. " Huh? Oh,..right..coming.." he looked away and followed.**

**Muso pouted as he walked away and Hojo closed the bedroom door as he breathed on his inhaler.**

**"That was...very...embarrassing.." Kagome said as she rested her palm on her forehead.**

**Sesshomaru got off of her and stood up. He zipped his pants and fixed his shirt and glanced at her. **

**" I have to run off on a few errands, I'll be back shortly."**

**"Uh..you too? Where are you going?" she asked as she pulled down her shirt and zipped her pants up. She heard Koga yell goodbye and heard the door close.**

**" I have to go do a few things.." he said as he walked out of her room.**

**" Okay.." she said as she looked at her watch. " I have to go return something I bought anyway..so I'm going to go too.." she placed her sweater on and grabbed her car keys from the dresser.**

**" Have your phone on.." he muttered as he left first.**

**Kagome smirked and shook her head. Oh, was she going to hear it later from Sango and Koga. In truth, Kagome didn't have anything to return but she hated to stay home by herself. She fixed her hair and applied some lip gloss and was out the door.**

**Sesshomaru parked in front of the bar and looked at the sign. He scoffed to himself as he turned off his car and got out.**

**There was a long line outside of the bar and a 10 minute wait for each person to enter. As Sesshomaru walked toward the entrance, a bouncer nodded as he unlinked a chain to allow him in. A few groans and curses were heard from the crowd.**

**Sesshomaru walked down the ramp that lead to a set of brown steel doors. Once he opened it, the techno music leaked through the openings and emerged completely to his hearing.**

**He looked through the crowds and immediatly saw her. She was wearing a black leather corsette with a black leather skirt and was sitting on a guy's lap flirting with him. The guy could hardly sit on the barstool, he was so drunk.**

**"I'm sorry to disturb you while you are' working' but it is imperative that I speak with you.." Sesshomaru stood tall behind the man who was cackling obnoxiously.**

**Kikyo looked up, her eyes wide as she nodded and lead him to the back of the bar. She was slightly embarrassed to have him see her like this. She hardly wore nothing and looked like a prostitute to him probably.**

**"What are you doing here?"she asked, crossing her arms to try and cover herself.**

**" Well, I'd thought I'd pay you a visit to see how you're doing." he half -grinned.**

**" Quit the act, Sesshomaru.." Kikyo hissed.**

**" You know me so well, don't you. " he smirked. " I've come to find the status on your little proposition with your friend, Naruto."**

**"What of it, how do you know about it?" Kikyo asked as she stared at him. The face she used to see all the time. He looked the same but something felt so different about him.**

**"Let's not worry about how I know." he said and leaned against the wall and pulled out a cigarette.**

**" You look great..." she smiled. " no surprise there, you always look great"**

**"I wish I could say the same.." he lit his cigarette and took a pull.**

**"Hmm." she chuckled offendedly. " I see you are still mad about what happened between us. You still think it's my fault?" she said.**

**" Does it look like I care?" he muttered monotonically. " I came specifically to find out about Naruto, is all. I could care less on how you are fairing."**

**" This is exactly what I'm talking about, you have not changed. Still the cold-heart bastard I remember you to be."**

**"You're breaking my heart. Once again, I ask, what about Naruto?"**

**"Go fuck yourself, Sesshomaru.." Kikyo gritted as she tried to walk back inside but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. **

**" You tell me what I need to know and then I'll leave."**

**"Why is this important to you? I'm sure he isn't threatning you unless he's threatning someone you ...know." Kikyo squinted her eyes and looked away and snapped her gaze back at him. " You're here because of Kagome, aren't you?"**

**Sesshomaru said nothing but continued to pull on his cigarette.**

**" Yes, that can only be it. Kagome is the only one being hassled about this...you...you're here because you are worried for i her /i !" Kikyo pushed him and went inside.**

**" Regardless of whatever reason I am here.." he grabbed her arm again. " You will tell me what I need to know."**

**Kikyo bursted into a laughter that was followed by a sob. " You really never cared for me, did you. It was always her. I knew it. All the times we were together was..because of her. I always knew that. Somehow, I always felt, it was she you always wanted..." Kikyo cried as she shook his grasp off of her and ran into the bar.**

**Sesshomaru flicked his cigarette off as he exhaled his last breath of smoke and cursed to himself as he went back in the bar.**

**Kagome drove down the street wondering what to do and decided to go driving around. Sango had called her cellphone a few times but she didn't feel like dealing with her. She knew exactly what she was going to say. Sango, knowing how Kagome was, continued to call her until Kagome gave up and answered.**

**Kagome growled to herself getting annoyed from the vibration of her phone. She couldn't turn it off because what if Sesshomaru had tried to call. She decided to answer it.**

**"Yes, Sango?"**

**"You are such a slut bitch-ho bag!" **

**"Wow..um..thanks...I always enjoy hearing such kind words fro--"**

**" Oh, spare me the fuckin' bullshit. How dare you, Kagome! What's wrong with you? What's happened to you? I bring a nice guy over for you and then you decide to fuck your ex's brother while we are there!" she yelled.**

**Kagome held the phone away from her ear as she turned around the block a few times. " Sango, I seriously didn't mean for that to--" she tried to explain but Sango wouldn't let her.**

**"How long has this been going on? Why, Kagome, why are you doing this? Why do you torture yourself?"**

**"Sango, I'm not torturing myself with anything..Sesshomaru and I--"**

**"Sesshomaru and I? Now it's 'Sesshomaru and I'? I cannot believe this!" Sango continued to orate. " Muso is completely heartbroken about this! I'll tell you one thing, don't fuckin come crying to me when he fuckin' cheats on your ass!" and with that, Kagome was left with the dial tone.**

**She sighed as she turned down the highway. " Shit.." she whispered. " Drama, drama, drama..." she muttered as she switched lanes.**

**Her phone rang again and she figured it was Sango calling to apologize but it wasn't. It was someone else. Inuyasha.**

**Shit, Kagome thought. What does he want? Oh yeah, he wanted to meet this week. That didn't seem like a good idea, she thought. Especially after she told Sesshomaru she wouldn't go see him. She decided to pick it up and improv it from there.**

**"Yeah?" she answered.**

**" Either you meet me somewhere, Kagome or I'm comin' to your damn house!" Inuyasha spat.**

**Kagome's eyes widened and looked at the phone. Who the hell did he think he was talking to her like that.**

**"Excuse me?"**

**" You heard me, we need to talk, now! So either you meet me or I'm comin' to your house." he said.**

**"Alright.." Kagome said. She didn't want Inuyasha coming to the house to see Sesshomaru. That would be bad. They'd probably start fighting or something. " Where can I meet you?"**

**" Meet me at the coffee shop we used to go to, in 20 minutes." he said.**

**"Fine..." she said and hung up the phone and went to meet her dreadful ex to see what he wanted.**


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha waited impatiently in the coffee shop at the table he and Kagome used to sit at when they were regulars.  
He looked up once in a while everytime he heard the door bell jingle when someone came in to see if Kagome had entered the shop and grunted to himself when it wasn't her.  
He kept thinking about the pictures and the fact that Kagome, his ex, the girl whom he once loved, had something to do with it. Why would she do that to him? Was it out of spite? A retaliation for what he did to her. Why would she wait so long to do this?  
He stirred his cup of coffee and sighed.

" Well, you haven't changed a bit.." said a voice. He gasped to himself as he responded to the familiar voice and looked up to see Kagome.

" Hey..." he said. His voice hoarse from not speaking the whole day. He cleared his throat and stood up and gestured towards the empty seat. He couldn't get his eyes off of her as she sat down and avoided eyes with him. She looked at the waitress and nodded her head for her to come over.

" Yes?" said the waitress as she took out her notepad and a pen out of her hair.

" Can I get an espresso, please?" Kagome cleared her throat feeling uncomfortable from Inuyasha's glare.

" Sure, honey." said the waitress as she left to go get it.

" So...what was so important that we had to meet so suddenly?" Kagome sighed, still avoiding his eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. It's been so long and for some reason, being right there with him triggered all these memories and familiarities. In highschool, this was their spot. They'd come to get coffee in the morning, go to school, Inuyasha'd go to band practice and then meet her again at the coffee shop after practice. Kagome's eyes widened when he slipped the picture towards her side of the table. She shot a startled glance at him and looked back down at the picture.

"Can you tell me what that's about?" Inuyasha asked. His question was very sincere and no angered tone behind it. He could never be mad or yell at her but this had hurt him. Why did she do this to him? " Who's the guy in the picture, Kagome?"

Kagome stared at the picture of Sesshomaru and the drag queens and looked up and shrugged. " I--uh--don't..."

"Don't tell me you don't know...because this is your picture. The girls at the photo department told me your name."

Shit, Kagome thought. What to do?

" U-uhm..it is mine, yes..." she said " The guy..uh...he's just someone I hired to do the pose..."

" Who is he?" Inuyasha asked again.

" Just a guy..I paid him to wear a wig to look like you...I--I'm not saying his name, he had nothing to do with this.." she lied.

" Why would you do this to me, Kagome? You have any idea what this picture has done. If this picture is yours, then you must have had something to do with that whole broadway crap, the hotel and drag queen joint!" Inuyasha spat.

"Um..it started as a joke and got out of hand. I don't know who got a hold of the pictures but...I didn't give it to the newspaper.." she said and kept quiet until the waitress came back with her espresso. The waitress smiled and set her espresso down and left. Kagome grabbed multiple packs of sugar and started to pour all of them into her espresso shot.

" Why can't you look at me?" he said as he grabbed her hand which startled her and caused her to snatch it away.

"Don't touch me, Inuyasha.." she gritted in a low growl and scowled at him. "You think, because months passed by that I've forgotten all about you cheating on me, by the way, how are you and Kikyo?" she spat.

Inuyasha sat up straight and sighed. " Kagome, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I was stupid. Kikyo and I, we're..just..." Inuyasha scrambled through his mind trying to put words together on how he felt. " I made a mistake, Kagome.."

Kagome stared at him saddened and looked out of the coffee window. This was a huge mistake.  
" Well, what's done is done. There is nothing we can do.."

"Yes, there is, Kagome. I still love you." Inuyasha said reaching his hand out to grab her hand but then refrained. How he miss the days when he could just grab her hand and hold her, kiss her.

"No, Inuyasha. You don't and besides, even if you supposedly did, I don't care." she said as she stirred her espresso. The sugar conglomerated in with the coffee and made it hard to stir.

"You're telling me you don't miss us.." he said.

" Stop.." she began to cry. Why was she crying? She thought she was over this. It all just poured out like she's been holding it." You ruined us, don't make it seem like this is my fault. Shit, why, Inuyasha? How could you do this to me? How can you sit there and make it seem like you loved and cared for me and then do what you did?"

" I don't know.." he looked out of the window. " I can't take back what I did like I wish I could. Not enough apologies can make it better, I know this...but maybe we can just become friends again and see where it goes from there?" he smirked at her. "I'll forget about this picture ordeal, I guess I deserved it for what I did to you."

Kagome glared at him solemnly and gazed around the coffee shop. Everything was different. New people worked at the shop, they repainted, she didn't recognize any of the customers. Could she start over? A quick image of Sesshomaru came over her mind and she shook it from her head. What about Sesshomaru? Where did he and she stand? She felt like in some way, just being there with Inuyasha was betraying him.  
" I gotta go.." she stood up.

"Why? You just got here.." Inuyasha smirked. " Don't go...it's not like you have a curfew or something. Unless you have a boyfriend or somethin'?" he chuckled but then went quiet when she didn't say anything. " Do you?" his smile faded.

She didn't know what to say and faltered saying anything at all. " Um...I really have to go...I'm sorry about the picture..I didn't mean for it to ruin your fame..." she turned around and then shot back. " No, actually, I'm sorry. That is a lie, I did it with every intention of ruining your fame.." she nodded and stared at him bitterly.

" It's ok.." he chuckled. "Do you really have to go? It's harmless, Kagome. If you do have a boyfriend, I'll respect that. I'm just trying to hang with you here and see how you've been, that's all.." he patted on the seat.

Kagome bowed her head and gulped. She felt this was very wrong but she found herself doing the exact opposite of what she felt she should have done. She sat back down.

"There, see?" Inuyasha chuckled. " Drink your coffee, relax, like old times, right?" he took a sip of his coffee and glared up at her from the rim of his cup.

Kagome bit her lip and kept her head down. A thousand emotions running through her. She kept cursing and arguing with herself. She wasn't doing anything wrong, right? She was only sitting down, having coffee and discussing matters like adults. It wasn't like she was going to sleep with him.

Sesshomaru glanced at his watch as he sat at the bar. He didn't want to stay too long but he still needed answers from Kikyo, but Kagome would probably wonder where he's been. Should he tell her he went to see Kikyo? The meeting was harmless but he felt it was wrong if he didn't tell her. She had told him that Inuyasha called even though it made him angry but she was honest with him. He felt an ounce of guilt that he always accused her of lying when she gave him no reason. She was always truthful.

Kikyo turned her head to see the dazed demon at the end of the bar while she poured a drink for a guy in a business outfit.  
"10 dollars.." she muttered not taking her eyes off of Sesshomaru. The guy handed her a 20 and told her to keep the change. She nodded a thanks as she walked towards Sesshomaru and stood in front of him. " You can't sit at the bar if you're not drinking anything.." she crossed her arms.

"A glass of Merlot, then." he looked up and smirked mockingly.

" We don't have it. " she said as she didn't bother looking. She wanted him to leave.

" I'm looking at it right now.." he pointed at the bottle of wine at the bar display.

Kikyo didn't look back and rolled her eyes as she went to retrieve the bottle. She brought down a wine glass from the hovering wine glass case and poured him the wine.  
"8 dollars." she spat in gritted teeth as she stared at the calm nonchalant youkai.

" I don't understand why you are staring at me as if you have some bizzare reason to even be mad at _me_."he chuckled dryly as he handed her a 20 folded vertically.

She snatched it and forced a grin. " You know what I find funny?"

"Enlighten me.." he took a sip of his wine.

"That you're not the least bit curious about why I accused you of always wanting her."

"because I do not care.." he raised his brows and tilted his head not amused.

"When we were in highschool, you'd come to the house and somehow found a way to come across her. You'd always read her stupid meaningless articles when you'd never waste your time on such thing and everytime she and I got into an argument and I'd vent to you, you'd always take her side."

" This is the supposed evidence to your accusation?" he scoffed a chuckle. " Kikyo, please.." he scoffed again.

"You know I'm right. Then again, we both know you'd never admit it." she glared daggers at him. " You know, I know you don't care but I'm going to tell you anyway.." she started.

Sesshomaru sighed and raised his head in acknowledgement.

" In truth, Inuyasha and I didn't mean to do what we did but it was who we were with that pushed us."

"Oh, so now it is our fault?" Sesshomaru mocked a gasp.

"Let me finish, damn it." she scolded.

Sesshomaru smirked and waved his hand calmly for her to continue.

" Kagome was always studying and trying to save money to move out and you were always in the office or some meeting to even pay any attention to me. I know it is a stupid reason, but Inuyasha and I were lonely and then"

Sesshomaru tightened his jaw in anger. " Spare me the damsel in distress crap." he set his glass down. " Quit trying to exclude any situations which accuses you of just simply whoring around. I've not come to hear your little sob fest to win absolution that would clear you of any remorse. If you simply feel sinful, go vent to a priest or someone that actually cares. "

" How dare you?" she hissed. " I was trying to let you in and open up to you...something I couldn't do before.."

"Well your timing is a bit off and those previleges have longed been revoked."

"Bastard.." she muttered in a whisper as she looked away. Customers were accumilating at the bar by the minute. " What do you want to know so you can just get the hell out of here." she said as angry tears ran down her cheek.

"This Naruto, what quarrels do you have with him?"

"I owe him a great deal of money." Kikyo started as a few guys started pounding the bar.

"Hey, can we get some service here?" muttered an obnoxious guy.

"One second.." Kikyo raised her index.

"He told me it wasn't about the money.." Sesshomaru ignored the guy and glared at Kikyo suspiciously. He got a bad vibe from her, like she was lying.

" Checkin' up on me? "she smirked. " It is always about the money, Sesshomaru. It's not like you to be so naive.." she squinted one eye at him.

" Then what else is it about?" he frowned as he crossed his arms and leaned forward.

" Basically, I was holding something for him and lost it, and now I'm paying for it. Look, I'm working, can't we talk about this somewhere else?" she said as she looked at her impatient customers apologetically.

"Lady, can we get some service, damn it!" yelled the obnoxious guy.

"Be quiet. She said, 'one second'.." Sesshomaru side glanced him ominously.

The guy frowned and growled. " Did pretty boy just tell me to be quiet?" he looked at his fellow friends who nodded instigatingly.  
The guy shoved his money in his pocket as he walked towards Sesshomaru.   
Sesshomaru listened as Kikyo told him where they could meet.  
The guy made a tight fist and swung upward but Sesshomaru caught it midair with one tight grasp while still looking at Kikyo. He slowly turned to the guy and stared at him expressionless. His grasp went tighter and the sounds of his bone's cracking filled the silence of the crowd. Kikyo just bowed her head and shook it.

"Leave him alone, Sesshomaru...the man's a drunk.." she scoffed and walked away. " Remember, tomorrow.." she said.

Sesshomaru tightened his grasp more before letting go receiving a whimper from the guy. He turned to his glass of wine and finished it as everyone stared at him silently and walked out of the bar.

After an hour, Kagome and Inuyasha were walking through a park by the shop, talking.  
" So..tell me about this guy of yours, is he treating you well?" Inuyasha glanced at her from the side as he zipped up his jacket.

Kagome smiled thinking about the guy he was referring to. Sesshomaru did treat her well. He was always concerned about her and making sure she does something right. Of course, he spent most of the time critisizing her but she knew that was just how his character was. She felt so safe with him, like nothing bad could happen while she was with him and though no one could see how, she always had fun with him. He made her laugh, though not intended. She thought about the time when they went to the movies, the broadway 'disaster'. She had so much fun running down broadway with him. soaking wet and making some dramatic getaway, when they'd go into deep conversations on their fire escape, their espressos' in the morning and arguments. She smiled and looked at Inuyasha.

"Yeah...he does..." she smiled.

"I'd like to meet him..." he forced a grin. This was bothering him, to know that Kagome was with some other guy.

"No.." she laughed. " That's nuts. How am I going to introduce you to the guy I'm dating.." she cocked a brow and then looked away. How can she say she was dating Sesshomaru? When did they establish a relationship? From what it seemed, they had been friends with benefits. How it grossed her to label it that way but it was.

"Fine..."he said. " Hey, I have an idea, how about I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Inuyasha.." Kagome started. " That sounds like a date..."

"No, no...um...it won't be" he said as he started walking backwards facing her." We can just eat at whatever place you choose. I promise, I'll behave, I won't come on to you.." he raised his hands and smirked. " Just so we can talk more since it is getting late now and you should be going home.."he said as he looked at his watch.

She smiled and looked at the moonlight. The dark cloudy sky soothed her as she rubbed her arms. Although it was chilly, it was a nice zephyr. Perhaps this could be the closure that she's been seeking. Having dinner tomorrow with Inuyasha might close things off completely and she could really move on with her life without doubt. Her life with..Sesshomaru.  
"Alright.." she grinned unsurely. " How about at 7?"

"Okay, " he smiled. " I'll pick you up.." he walked her to her car.

"No!" Kagome spat. " I mean..." she cleared her throat. " No, that's not a good idea, how about I meet you?"

" Why don't you want me to pick you up?" Inuyasha frowned.

" because...that seems to much like a date?" Kagome lied. " and um...it's just not right, you know, you coming around the house.."

" I understand.." he said in a gloomy tone. " Alright then, we'll meet tomorrow." he said as the feeling of nostalgia hit. It felt like they were just doing their usual routine of walking through the park with their cups of coffee discussing life.

Kagome opened her car door and Inuyasha held it as she got in. She powered down her windows and closed the car door.  
"ok, later then.." she started the car.

"I'll see you tommorow, Kagome.." he leaned in and kissed her cheek which startled her and shot her to look away. He grabbed her face and rubbed her cheek and released softly as he walked away, his gaze never leaving her face.

Kagome looked back at him, still startled as she put her gear in drive and drove away.

Sesshomaru drove around with his finger resting on his lip with one hand that leaned against the car window and the other rested on the steering wheel. So much was on his mind. His father, his business, Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome. Mostly Kagome.  
His father's words seeped into his mind, when did he become so vindictive to engage in such foolish rivalries? Then he began to think about business, did he even like it? He bought the company when he was still in his last year of highschool. In highschool, all he wanted was his own company, now that he had it, he didn't feel the accomplishment he had set out for and thought the company would bring. Kikyo's accusation popped into his mind and he had begun to think if there was some sort of sense or truth to it. What would make her think that he had always liked Kagome? They barely uttered any words to each other. When she was at his house to visit Inuyasha, they'd pass each other, meet glance for a moment before immediatly looking away. The same went for when he had visited Kikyo. Their younger brother, Sota, would follow him around the house trying to act like him when Kagome was stuck babysitting and Kikyo was no where to be found. As a matter of fact, he could never recall not even engaging himself in any conversation. If anything, he'd throw a few nods if she'd offer him a drink but other than that, there was no reason for anyone to accuse him of liking her.  
Kikyo was the first human girl he had ever dated and the only reason he even considered dating her was because Inuyasha kept annoying him, trying to hook them up. There was never any common ground between him and Kikyo. It was more like...they were stuck together? What a bad way to put it but that's how he could label it.   
Sesshomaru scoffed at the irony of it all and then his thoughts drifted towards Kagome. Kagome. He sighed as he shook his head and thought about the events he's gone through with her. Ever since they lived together, he's experienced so much in those 4 months that he hasn't in his entire life. She was the only one who could get him to do things that he'd never do. He thought about the events on broadway, the drag queen club and although it was very degrading, he couldn't help crack a grin. The arguments and embarassing moments they've gone through, hanging with her simpleton friends, especially Koga, that pestering vermin. Though annoying, he liked Koga.  
Then there was the arguing, he's never submitted to arguing with anyone. No one even dared argue with him and Kagome never hesitated showing any attitude, as a roomate nor as an employee.  
He turned down the block of their apartment and sought for parking. One thing he really hated, looking for parking. It was so easy back at home, there were parking spaces already for him. Here though, you have to fight really hard to actually get one and somehow, it was always with an old lady.  
" I saw it first!" she growled as she gave him the finger with such a welcoming bitter face.

Sesshomaru squinted and rolled his eyes not bothering to say anything and continued to look for parking, I mean, what was he supposed to do, kill the old lady and hide her in the trunk? Although, the thought was considered for a milisecond, he shook it away as he found parking around the corner. He noticed Kagome's car across the street and felt at ease that she was home. He didn't like when she was out especially after the whole 'being threatened by Naruto's thugs'. He made it toward the building and went up the stairs avoiding the scowl from the old lady who was in her car.  
He gripped his keys and let them hang off his fingers once he was nearby the door and inserted the key. Once inside, he threw his keys on the stand by the door and closed the door.  
He walked inside and frowned at how quiet it was. Kagome'd usually be watching t.v waiting for him to come home but the living room light was off and so was the television. She wasn't in the bathroom and he opened her room door and she wasn't in there either. Her car was downstairs though. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply as he pulled out his cellphone and called her but her phone sounded on the kitchen table. Sesshomaru frowned as he cursed under his tongue and looked at the time. It was midnight. He went towards his room to find Koga's application he still had in his documents to find the number to his cellphone to see if he'd seen Kagome but eased when he looked at his bed and saw someone wrapped underneath the covers. His frown faded into a soft expressionless face as his muscles loosened. Kagome was sound asleep on _his_ bed. He exhaled and bowed his head and rubbed between his eyes. What was wrong with him? He pulled off his shirt and unlaced his boots as he pulled them off and sat on the bed. He rested his palm against the denim jeans he wore and rubbed the back of his neck and took off his watch. It was so silent in the room, all you heard was the ticking of his watch and the buzzing of the street lights, well, to his hearing at least. Kagome didn't even move, she must have been very knocked out.  
He layed on his back with his hand behind his head as he stared into complete darkness.   
Kagome mumbled and yawned as she turned around and slid closer to him. She placed some of the covers on half of his body along with hers and rested on his chest. Her hair was wet and smelled of shampoo. He ran his fingers through her damp hair and still kept his gaze on the ceiling.

"Mmwhwere'd you go?" Kagome grumbled in a sleepy soft voice.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and opened them back slowly with guilt for he knew what he was about to do.

" I...had some things to discuss with my father." he lied in a low whisper as he closed his eyes again and gritted his teeth.

"Mmm.." she yawned and dug her nose in his neck. " you guys are on good terms, no fighting?"

"Yes..., no fighting..." his jaw tightened. He hated this, why was he lying? He never lied. Ever. There was never a reason for him to. But he just didn't know how Kagome would handle him having had seen Kikyo. Of course he'd tell her, but not now.

Kagome turned around on her side, her back facing Sesshomaru and opened her eyes. Should she tell him she had seen Inuyasha? She could already feel what would happen if she did, he'd have a fit but she didn't want to keep it from him. She'd tell him after tomorrow, after seeing Inuyasha again. She didn't want to get into an argument now and then having to see Inuyasha tomorrow and get into another argument tommorow. Yeah, better one big argument. She rolled her eyes and exhaled deeply. Lying was such a bad feeling. She and Sesshomaru both were victims of it and here she was doing it to him. It felt wrong but as horrible as it is to admit it, lying sometimes was required. They both remained silent for a while but soon fell asleep after he rolled to his side as well and placed his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

Koga scratched his chest as he slumped down the steps for a midnight snack and overheard Miroku and Sango talking in the kitchen. A small price to pay living with them, you had to hear every argument they went through.  
Sango shot a scowl at Koga as he entered the kitchen.

"Whoa...ease up on the eyes, I'm just gettin' milk, I'll be out of your way in a sec.." Koga raised his arms as he pointed to the fridge.

" Sango, just leave it alone. Why are you worried about it anyway? Kagome's a big girl." Miroku retorted.

Koga rolled his eyes as he opened the carton of milk and guzzled it down. " You guys aren't talkin' about earlier are you?" he said wiping his milk mustache and sucked his teeth after downing half of the milk.

" Koga, I told you many times, use a cup!" Sango pointed to the cupboard. " Yes, we're talking about earlier."

" Sango, seriously, it's 1:00am, " Koga looked at the time on the microwave. " You shouldn't be worrying about Kagome and Sesshomaru.."

"You knew about them, didn't you?"

"Yeah so? I mean, it's obvious.." Koga shrugged his shoulders as he placed the milk back in the fridge and searched for something to eat.

" We need to do something about it.."

"Yeah, stay away.." Koga opened his eyes mockingly at her.

"Seriously, he's going to hurt her feelings.."

"No, he's not. He likes her" Koga protested then realizing he was now in the conversation. Damn it.

" Don't be so stupid, he's related to that asshole!" Sango spat.

Miroku rested his head on the table sleepily. He was tired and had work in a few hours but when Sango needed to talk, _she needed to talk_.

" You can't say that, Sango because Kagome is related to Kikyo and she isn't anything like her."

Sango remained quiet and tightened her jaw.

"Ah, yeah, you see, you know I speaketh the truth.." Koga shook his head as he searched for cookies, chips, anything!

" No, he's a guy!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miroku and Koga turned to her at the same time in unison.

" Guys don't know how to keep it in their pants and when some girl throws themselves onto them, they don't know how to control themselves."

Miroku rolled his eyes at Koga who shared his pain. Poor Miroku was stuck with that. Koga frowned for a moment at the thought that Sango wasn't always like this. She only recently became more bitchy than usual. Everything bothered her. When she wasn't screamin at Miroku for no reason, she was on Kagome's case. She'd yell at Koga if he chewed a certain way or everytime he poked her face everytime he got her to turn around. She used to laugh and fight back but now, she was just angry all of the time.

" Sango, you need to relax. Kagome is happy. We should be happy too?" Koga grunted as he jumped up ontop of the counter and looked over the cupboards and found a bag of chips. " You guys are slick, you thought I wouldn't find these, huh?" he opened the bag and began to devour them.

" _Kagome_ doesn't know any better. _Kagome_ is blind to what is obvious."

"and what is the obvious, Sango, tell us.." Koga mocked her as he looked at Miroku who already passed out on the table.

" That he is using her, somehow. Why did he move in with her, doesn't anyone think about that? This is Sesshomaru, you know, 'my shit doesn't stink', Sesshomaru. 'I'm too good to eat at school or hang with anyone', Sesshomaru. He could easily afford an apartment or better yet, a mansion, why the hell, out of all the places, he chose to move in with Kagome? I'm sorry if I'm the only friend trying to look out for her!"

" I understand that, Sango but look at the facts. Kagome was a mess before he came. No job, the place was a mess, she didn't laugh or smile, didn't go out and now that he is there, she is always in somewhat of a good mood...and although I never really knew Sesshomaru like that, he's kind of different too." Koga tried to leave the kitchen but Sango blocked him.

" I'm telling you that--"

"Look.." Koga growled frustratingly. " Sango, no offense, but just mind your business." he snapped slightly waking up Miroku.

Sango opened her eyes wide and stepped back.

Koga sighed and lowered his tone. " Kagome is happy. That's all there is to it. Leave it alone. I know you are worried about her and probably feel guilty not knowing about Inuyasha. WE all feel guilty that we didn't know and couldn't do anything about it...but take my word for it, she's fine. Go to sleep, relax or something, get a hobby for crying out loud..." Koga muttered as he walked passed her and went up the stairs leaving Sango in the kitchen with a sleepy Miroku.  
She didn't know what to say and had thought for a moment on how she was reacting. Miroku looked up and knew what was going through her mind and stood up to walk toward her. She looked at him for a moment with glossy eyes and rested her head on his chest. Koga was right, she did feel guilty about not doing anything or knowing about Inuyasha. She felt as a friend, she failed and didn't want to again. She just couldn't trust Sesshomaru. She choked a sob and began to cry softly on Miroku's chest. He kissed her head and ran his fingers through her hair.  
" Come on, let's go to bed.." he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her up the steps.

Shurran grimaced as the sun hit her shades. Her skin unusually pale. What a horrible idea to drink the night before work. What a hangover. She sighed as she sipped her hot black coffee and waited for Naraku to pick her up. She looked at her watch and gazed up at the skyscrapers. The streets completely quiet and desolate. What do you expect at 6 in the morning? Today, everyone had to be at work at 9. Since traffic was a bitch, everyone had to leave their house 3 hours in advance. She saw Naraku's black BMW turn the corner of her block and stopped the car in front of her. He opened the door with a devilish smirk which caused her to lower her shades and peer at him with a cocked brow.

"What's with the smile?" she grunted as she got in. Naraku didn't even wait for her to get in completely before peeling out of there. "Uh...relax? I'm trying to keep whatever's left of my stomach in. "

" Rough night?" he smirked.

"You haven't the idea. Anyway, are you going to explain the mystery behind the smile or are you going to be cruel and let me guess?"

" Oh, nothing really. Just things going amazingly according to plan"

"Ah, and what plan would that be?" she glared at him through her shades.

He smirked more and she interrupted before he could answer.

" Oh god, don't tell me...that foolish plan of yours.."

"Oh but it isn't so foolish once you hear about it.."

"Ok then, tell me. I'm in the mood for a good laugh." she sipped her coffee and winced as it went down not so smoothly.

" So I'm at the bar last night and guess who I see?"

" Didn't I tell you it was cruel to make me guess?" she groaned and rolled her eyes.

" Our beloved employer himself."

"What?" she dropped her mouth. " What was he doing at a bar? For god's sake, it's not in his area of interest."

" Well, it was more of business than pleasure from the looks of it. He was speaking to someone there that awfully resembled Kagome."

"Really?" she lowered her shades with interest.

" Anyway, that is not important. I thought I'd tell you so you'd have something to use in your little agenda. So, not only does he lose his collective persona by getting into a bar fight, he--"

"Wait, a bar fight? Now you're really pulling my leg here.." she shook her head in disbelief.

" I am not lying.." he raised his brows in a grin. " I'm telling you...anyway, allow me to get to the point, I walk to the girl he was talking to minutes after he left, whose reputed for doing favors..." he shot her a side glance.

Shurran cocked a brow not following.

"Running tricks, whoring around, whatever people call it."

"Ah.." she nodded.

"At first she wouldn't comply with anything so I had to threaten her and told her I wanted to speak to her boss...after that, she was like puddy at my fingertips..."

" How lovely.." Shurran rolled down her window for some fresh air as they made it on the bridge.

" Guess who she is working for?"

" What did I tell you about the guessing?" she growled.

Naraku sighed. " Humor me, Shurran, for the love of..."he shook his head as he switched lanes."Anyway, Naruto.."

Shurran gasped. " Naruto? Wait, not the launderer on broadway?"

"Yes. Actually, launderer by day and source of all contracters by night."

" Oh, Naraku, I don't know about this...perhaps this is going too far..." she took off her shades revealing her turquoise eyes. " Tell me you didn't hire a hit job on our employer."

"Not exactly..." Naraku cleared his throat. " You think I'm that stupid? Naruto and I made a deal...it seems he has some personal agression towards Lord Sesshomaru, I haven't the idea why. I also found out that Naruto is one of our clients"

"Jesus, the plot thickens...fuckin' soap opera.." she spat as she lit her cigarette.

" Indeed..." Naraku grinned.

" So, what's the deal?"

" Whatever it takes for Sesshomaru to hand over the company..."

" No one is going to get hurt, are they?"

" ...No.." Naraku said unsurely. That wasn't the deal but then again, when you make a deal with the devil, you don't know what kind of tricks he has up his sleeve.

Sesshomaru squinted his eyes opened and raised his head over Kagome's to glance at the alarm clock. It was 6 in the morning.  
He rubbed his face as he pulled his arm off from beneath her and sat up. He nudged for her to wake up and received a groan from Kagome. She placed the covers over her head and rolled around in a caccoon, taking all of the covers off the mattress.

"Leave me alone, I'm hybernating.." she mumbled.

" Hybernate tomorrow, today is an important day."he said in a soft monotonic tone.

" What?" she tried to uncover herself but struggled just to open a peek hole. " What is so important about today?" she peeked at the clock. " It's 6! Ew, the world hasn't even awaken yet, go back to sleep!" she grunted.

" One, traffic is going to start around 8. We need to leave by 7 to get a head start. Two, there is a meeting today.." he said as he helped her uncover herself out of the twisted blankets.

" A meeting, for what? You didn't tell me about any meeting.."

"Yes, I did."

"Uh, no you didn't" Kagome spat her hair out of her mouth. " I think I'd remember..." she got out of the bed and went towards the mirror. She opened her eyes wide seeing her hair all over the place and shot towards Sesshomaru to see if he had seen her like that. She pulled back her hair into a loose bun and followed him out of the room into the kitchen.

" Then let me remind you, the hosts of the black and white are trying to emerge with Sess corp."he said as he searched the cupboards for coffee.

" I thought you didn't want that..." she leaned against the counter.

"I don't..." he said.

"So...um...then why are you--"

" I'm thinking of selling the company..."

" What?" Kagome said, her mouth ajar in shock.

" When did this happen and why didn't I know about this, I'm your secretary!" she turned around to see his face but he was avoiding to look at her. Damn, did she look that bad, she thought.

" The letter that Shurran brought to me the other day, it was a letter from the hosts of the black and white. Their corporation is actually called Youkai entertainment just to get that whole overrated 'black and white hosts' out of the way."

"but, wait...why are you selling the company, you've had it for a while.."

"You are exaggerating the term ' a while'. I've only had it for about 3 1/2 years. Everyone tends to be confused since I've been a co-owner for 6 years but I've owned it entirely for about 3 1/2." he corrected as he turned on the espresso machine. " You should get dressed..." he said, still not looking at her.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine.." he lied.

" You're just...not looking at me.."

" Is that a crime?" he then looked at her purposely trying to show he had nothing to hide but it only lasted a moment. To look at her brought too much guilt because he had lied.

" Did anything happen last night with your father?"

"My father, what do you mean?"

" You said you went to see your father, did anything happen?"

" -N-no..nothing..happened" he looked away and realized he stammered. He cleared his throat and went about paying attention to the coffee machine. Oh my god was he a bad liar, he thought. He couldn't believe he was about to be caught. He caught Kagome's glance and realized she was frowning. Had she caught him? It looked more like a glance of suspicion.

" Alright, well..I'm going to get ready..." she left the kitchen.

Sesshomaru placed the bag of coffee grain inside the espresso machine and slammed it shut and rested both hands on the counter.  
"Damn..." he spat in a whisper.

Half an hour later, Kagome was ready in her long knee length black skirt that clinged at her hips with a white blouse. Her hair was put back into a neat bun with loose hairs and small crystal earrings that dangled on her ears. They had 30 minutes to spare and decided to sit at the table and have coffee.  
Sesshomaru fixed the collar of his black blazer as he glanced at his laptop in silence and Kagome just chewed on her bearclaw in deep thought.

"Hey, you know what I was thinking?" Kagome broke the silence.

"Mm?" he said not taking his eyes off of the computer screen.

" maybe you should give the company over to Naraku.." she said.

Sesshomaru looked up with a slight bitter face and shook his head.

"Why not?"

" He'll run the company to the ground, I don't find that he's a good business man.."

"but I mean, he's like your headchairperson?" Kagome choked a laugh. " If anything, he's like an understudy. He always goes around thinking he runs the place anyway so why not make his dreams come true?.." she shrugged.

" I suppose I'll consider it..." he said. " By the way, where did you go last night?"

"Hmm?" Kagome coughed slightly and took a sip of her coffee. Somehow, she had forgotten all about it.

"Last night, you had told me you were going out.."

"Oh, uh..I had to..I just drove around, you know,"

"You said you had to return something.." he glared at her.

" Well, yeah...um..it was some sweater I bought but I changed my mind, you know...girls...we always change our mind.." she tittered.

"Right..." he ended with a slight hiss and cleared his throat.

Oh god, Kagome thought. She hated lying to him, it was such an awful feeling, especially with the look he gave her. She should probably tell him but then they would get into a fight and she was afraid of that.

"I think we need to discuss a few things..." he started.

_Oh my god, is he going to bring up my obvious lying face? Why am I hiding this, I'm not doing anything wrong!_, Kagome thought. "Sure..about?"

" about...us.." he said and looked away, the subject was obviously causing him discomfort.

" What...about..us?" she said slowly.

Sesshomaru's eyes darted from side to side trying to figure how to construct his statement. You fool, he thought. Perhaps you should have thought about what you were going to say before saying you needed to talk, he mentally scolded himself. His lips were moving but nothing was coming out of his mouth. He then forced himself to meet her eyes. Her soft welcoming gray eyes filled with expectation. What was she expecting him to say? What was he even going to say? He just started to speak and didn't even know what he was going to blurt out and then he just decided to come out with it, there really was no beating around the bush.  
But before he started, he had to ask first:  
" What do you think about...us?" he side glanced her in a squint.

Kagome dropped her head and opened her eyes wide not expecting him to ask her that question.  
"Uhm..." she said uncomfortably. I swear, it was like these two were junior highschool kids. Why didn't they just skip the whole stammer and just pass a note from across the table saying ' Do you like me? Circle 'yes' or 'no'.'

Kagome gulped and snickered. " Well, what do you mean exactly?" She needed to make sure. She didn't want to answer something completely bizzare about how she severly lusted for him everytime they were near each other and he was just asking if their living arrangements met each other's requirments, now how embarrassing would that be?

"I'm talking about what's going on here..." he waved his hand between the two of them in an agitated manner.

" I..."

"What I'm trying to say, Kagome...is..." he cleared his throat and cursed at himself for cowering at getting to the point. " What are we, what's going on here, what do we have?" Ok that was too many questions at once. Calm down, he told himself. " because to be honest, I don't like situating myself in something I'm unsure of.."

"Unsure of?" she asked, her eyes showing hurt.

" Let me rephrase that, I-" Sesshomaru was interrupted with a knock at the door.

Damn! Kagome winced with her lips curled and got up. " Hold that thought!" she demanded as she got up and went to answer it.

" Dude, traffic is no joke out there.." Koga said as he entered. " Oh yeah, and hi..." he forcefully waved as he went to the kitchen.  
Damn it, Koga, Kagome thought. She followed him into the kitchen and saw Sesshomaru buttoning his blazer as he stood up. They met glance for a moment but he looked away. Koga noticing the silence looked between them and shot a baffled looked at Kagome.

"Did...I interrupt something?" he asked as he darted his eyes between them.

"No, we were about to leave..." Sesshomaru said.

" Ah, good..." Koga grinned and chuckled obliviously. " I would'a taken the train but they're acting up too."

Kagome bowed her head in disappointment and sighed as she put on her blazer. " Oh?" she cleared her throat. " What's going on anyway?"

" Free concert.." Koga rolled his eyes. " Inuyasha's opening for some band.." Koga cackled. " I guess he's trying to gain back his recognition. Anyway, that's why they're closing all the streets, hence the bad traffic, we should start leaving, cars are piling up at the bumper as we speak.."

"Hmph.." Sesshomaru scoffed as he grabbed his keys and sighed. " Let us be on our way then.." he muttered.

Kagome stared at his back and shook her head. Why did she just not answer quickly when he asked about where they stood instead of laughing like a school girl? Maybe they would have established something instead of now going on another day not knowing where they stood. She felt pathetic telling Inuyasha she had a boyfriend because she didn't even know what she had. She just needed that title so badly, for assurance. She didn't want something temporary, she wanted to be with Sesshomaru. The next time he'd bring the subject up, she is definetely going to tell him, she was tired of this.

" Dude, I'm so hungry, can we get Mc'griddles or somethin'?" Koga rubbed his stomach as he followed them out of the apartment.

**Ok, I'm soo sorry I am taking long to update, I actually wasn't going to post up because I felt it wasn't long enough, you know me with my long chapters and all, anyway, please review, I miss hearing from you people. It motivates me, it truly does...hehe.  
Anyway, I'm going now, I have an interview, wish me luck!  
Later. **

**Oh and for you anonymous reviewers on I'm sorry if your reviews didn't go through, I didn't know it was blocked...forgive me? Anyway, please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Koga drummed the back of Sesshomaru's seat and danced his goofy dance to the music playing on the radio. He was rather perky to be up at 7 in the morning and was trying to lighten up the mood in the car.**

**"Man, it's so quiet in here, do you guys ever talk?" Koga spat as he sat between the both of them in the back of the car and leaned forward where his head peeked between their seats. He reached his hand out to lower the volume and sighed.**

**"Hey, you know, maybe we should all go out after work, do something...we're young for shit's sake, let's do some 'young' things. We all just go to work and home, damn that's sad..." Koga said realizing he was speaking to himself. He rested his palm on both their shoulders. " There's this lounge not too far from the job, we can go after work.."**

**Kagome and Sesshomaru's eyes widened in unison, unaware to each other's reactions.**

**" I have some business matters to take care of..." Sesshomaru said as he slowed down behind a car.**

**" Me too..." Kagome agreed. Then the both of them turned to each other and wondered what the other had to do and then looked away.**

**"Man, you guys suck!" Koga sat back against his chair and crossed his arms. " No one wants to hang out. Hey, you know Sango's not talking to me now, right?"**

**" Really, why?" Kagome looked back in concern.**

**" Ah, she's mad because I knew about you guys and didn't tell her about it. Then we got into some argument last night.."**

**"Shit.." Kagome mumbled. **

**"In some way, she does have a right to be mad, ya know?" Koga sighed.**

**Sesshomaru looked back in a squint and frowned.**

**" Well, hear me out, don't shoot me the death look." Koga waved his hands and covered his face. " Kagome used to tell her everything and in some way, she was lying to her, that part she has a right to be mad but I don't know what's her deal between you two, she just doesn't like the idea..." he shrugged.**

**Kagome bowed her head and snuck a look at Sesshomaru from her side. He kept his gaze straightforward and had such a poker face. She had no idea what he was thinking about. What was he going to say before in the kitchen? **

**Sesshomaru tightened his jaw in frustration as he felt Kagome stare at him. He knew what she was thinking, he was thinking it too.**

**They had almost gotten their relationship established but had stalled and gotten nowhere. How would the subject rise again? It was more of a spur of the moment. Where was she going after work anyway? Out of the time he has lived with her, she really didn't go out to do anything. Never hung out, never shopped, never anything. It was always work and home. Soon, it would be school, work and then home. Minutes later, traffic cleared enough for them to drive with no halt, unless there was a light, and they made it at work before 9.**

**"Yes, so we have time to get something to eat, right?"**

**" Yeah..."Kagome undid her seatbelt as Sesshomaru parked. " I'm kind of hungry too.."**

**"Mc'Griddles?" Koga smirked.**

**"Sure.." she chuckled and looked at Sesshomaru. " Coming with us?"**

**"No..." he said. " I'll meet you upstairs." he pulled the keys out of the ignition and turned over to reach for his folders.**

**" Ok..." Kagome muttered and turned to exit the car. She closed the door and she and Koga made their way across the street for breakfast.**

**" Hey, is somethin' wrong?" Koga grabbed Kagome's shoulder as they walked. " Did you guys get into a fight?**

**"No, nothing like that.." Kagome half grinned. " We were kind of just talking about something..."**

**" Oh...sorry, my timing sucks.." Koga twitched his lips as he held the door for her as they entered the castle of the golden arches.**

**Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, who was extremely quiet. The meeting they had lasted for a minute. Everyone met in the meeting room which was a large empty dimmly lit room with just a long and shiny oaked table. Everyone sat down, exchanging pleasantries and introductions. Kagome and Koga were laughing as he joked about the people present. The CEO of Youkai entertainment was there along with his secretaries and a few employees from his company along with Sesshomaru's employees as well. Shurran, Hiten, Naraku, Koura all attended. This is exactly how the meeting went.**

**-Sesshomaru enters room.**

**-Room goes quiet.**

**-President of Youkai speaks. "Sesshomaru, before we start, I'd like to thank you personally for attending our black and wh--"**

**-Sesshomaru interrupts. "I apologize for wasting your time but I won't be selling the company to you."**

**-People murmur as Sesshomaru gets up and leaves.**

**-President of Youkai entertaintment curses as he gets up and leaves afterward.**

**-Kagome and Koga are left, being stared by everyone there with scowls.**

**Kagome sighed as she kept staring at the clock from her desk. 3:58pm. She had to meet Inuyasha at 7. Plenty of time, though she couldn't help feeling overwhelmed with anxiety. She looked over toward Sesshomaru's desk across from hers and saw Sesshomaru gazing at his computer screen in deep thought looking calm as ever. She took a deep breath and exhaled quietly as she closed her eyes. Calm down, she told herself. It's nothing. You're only meeting him to basically get closure.**

** i but what closure do I need? /i , she orated in her mind. This was driving her nuts.**

**Sesshomaru nonchalantly glanced at his watch and gazed at his screen. He was to meet Kikyo at 7:30, a place was yet established. She'd call him after she got off work to point out where they'd meet. He glanced over at Kagome and noticed she kept looking at the clock. His gaze moved toward the clock and frowned as he gazed back toward her.**

**" Do you have somewhere else to be?" he asked and glared back at the screen.**

**"Huh?" Kagome's heart raced. Did he know something? " N-n-o..I mean...y-yes but not n-now..." she cleared her throat. "Why?"**

**"You keep glancing at the clock.." he said not taking his eyes off the screen. **

**" Oh..." she tittered. " I-" she sat up straight. What to say to that? " Do you want some coffee, I'm going to go get some coffee.." she pointed to the door as she walked out not even waiting for him to acknowledge. She closed the door behind her and exhaled. **

**"Oh god, oh god, oh god" she muttered.**

**"I didn't know you were religious..." muttered a raspy voice behind her which startled her.**

**" Koga!" she snapped in a whisper. " Don't ---scare me!" she raised her finger as she walked toward the coffee machine.**

**" Sorry.." he raised his hands as he followed her. " What's up? You look all clammy, you feelin' alright?"**

**"Yeah, I'm fine.." her hand shook as she poured the coffee.**

**Koga noticed this and chuckled a scoff. " Perhaps you should lay off the caffeine, you're holding the cup like an old lady with fragile bones."**

**" Koga, do you ever lie to Ayame?"**

**"All the time.." he shrugged.**

**"Ok, wrong person to ask.." Kagome rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her hot but nasty coffee.**

**" No, " Koga laughed trying to lighten Kagome up but failing. " I mean, I lie but not about big things...more like, where I'm at, she's kind of jealous. Like, I don't really tell her I hang out with you.."**

**" Really?" Kagome cocked a brow. " but we're just friends and it's not like we have any history together of being more than friends.."**

**" Eh, some people are just jealous and easily intimidated. "**

**" Ok, so how do you lie and not feel guilty? I mean, I know I don't like being lied to...so why would I do it to someone?"**

**" To prevent hurting them, of course..." Koga stroked his chin. " God damn, I'm smart.." he smirked. " besides, it's not lying when you say nothing at all.."**

**Kagome couldn't help but smile and set her cup of coffee down. " Ok.." she took a deep breath. That somewhat did make her feel better. She wasn't lying because she wasn't doing anything wrong but she was lying to prevent hurting Sesshomaru. Wait, that made no sense because Inuyasha had kept he and Kikyo a secret, which was the same as lying, she remembered, and it was to prevent from hurting her, she was sure. This sucked!**

**She entered the office and closed the door and walked calmly to her desk, all of the previous anxiety gone.**

**" Your phone was ringing, the vibration caused it to fall on the floor." Sesshomaru spoke. " I placed it between the keyboard."**

**Kagome nodded as she sat down and picked up her phone from the desk. One missed call, it said. Inuyasha. Oh my god, did Sesshomaru see that, she thought. Ok, all anxiety was back. She looked toward him and saw he was scribbling on some documents with his usual expression. Maybe, he didn't. She then thought back to the kitchen earlier when they were talking and Koga had interrupted. What was he going to say, she kept annoying herself.**

**" Hey..."she said softly.**

**He acknowleged her by darting his eyes to the side without moving his head from the screen.**

**" earlier, in the kitchen, what were you going to say...?" she said as she fidgeted with her cellphone's antenna.**

**He stopped scribbling on the paper and looked up in deep thought, like mentally debating if he should bring it up again. " Maybe we should wait until we are at a more appropriate place.."he glanced at his watch.**

**" Alright, then we'll talk about it tonight, at home?" she smirked. She loved saying 'home'. They both lived together and shared a 'home. It was a wonderful feeling.**

**"Alright..." he said and acknowledged her smirk with a slight grin. He really had hoped all would have come out in the kitchen and they would be spared any more days of this torture. After tonight, it would be official. They'd be together with a title. This sort of freaked him out. The reality grasp behind it, he and Kagome were together. He and Kagome worked together and conversed, he and Kagome made love many times. He sighed shaking his head of his thoughts and wondered who had called her. He couldn't help be annoyed by it but then decided to not waste his time on such foolish thoughts and went back to work.**

**6:00 came around and Sesshomaru and Kagome left the office. They went home first to change and actually kissed before parting ways.**

**Hiten pulled Koura into the janitor's closet and shut the door.**

**"Hiten, are you mad, what's going on?" Koura whispered tersely as she looked at her surroundings. " We're in the janitor's closet..."**

**" I know.." he panted short of breath. " We have ourselves a big problem, Koura. I think we need to end this bet, right now. Give everyones money back...I have this feeling it's going to end real bad.."**

**"Yes..." she touched her lips softly with her index finger. " I share that same sentiment. How to go about it though? Everyone's devoured by their own greed that they will not listen. They'll have us at the stake before they cancel their bets. What brings you to this suggestion though, anything happen?"**

**Hiten remained quiet for a moment. For a second, he didn't know if he could trust Koura or not being she was Shurran's friend. **

**" Ok, don't say anything yet...but, someone told me that Shurran and Naraku really have it in on Sesshomaru and Kagome.."**

**" Ok, what's new?" Koura laughed.**

**" Naraku has been seen coming out of that club on Broadways, you know, owned by Naruto?"**

**Koura's eyes opened which allowed Hiten to see she was now listening meticulously.**

**" I have this friend who works at the bar there, he told me that Naraku is trying to put a hit out. "**

**" What? Who'd be stupid to put a hit out on Sesshomaru?" Koura laughed. " Hiten, honestly, avoid believing such silly rumours."**

**"Well, the silly little rumour isn't about the hit on Sesshomaru. There is no hit on Sesshomaru."**

**"Then?" Koura cocked a brow.**

**" The hit is supposed to be on Kagome. Naruto isn't a man to mess with, Koura. Aside from that, I believe your friend Shurran has something to do with this also."**

**" I don't understand, why put out a hit on Kagome, she is innocent, she has nothing to do with anything."**

**"Exactly. Naruto probably knows he can't get to Sesshomaru so he'll go for someone defenseless, someone Sesshomaru cares for."**

**" Oh my god.." Koura rubbed her temples. " What is happening?"**

**"Damn it, Koura, if anything happens to Kagome because of this, I'll never forgive myself..."**

**"I know.." Koura said lowly, almost to herself.**

**" I mean, at first it was just a silly bet but it's going too far now. People are getting ridiculous over this. That guy in cubicle 6, you know he sold his car and put his house up to put in on the bet? His wife left him. Let's not forget how Sesshomaru will act if he finds out which I'm surprised he hasn't by now. Let us all just be thankful that he has been too wrapped up in Kagome to notice anything anymore.**

**" Gather everyone then. We will arrange a meeting..." she opened the janitor door, letting all the bright light from the hallway to hit them. Someone passed them and started giggling and whistling. Koura and Hiten looked at each other in confusion and then looked at the closet. Of course, how could they have forgotten, this was the closet some people came in to get their' groove' on.**

**"When and where is the meeting?" Hiten asked loosening his tie.**

**" Tomorrow evening, after Sesshomaru and Kagome leaves..." she said quickly in a mutter and left. She had to go see Shurran. What the hell was happening to this place? Was Hiten and Koura's silly bet ruining everyone's life?**

**Kagome smiled as she drummed her steering wheel to a song on the radio. It was a weird song and she couldn't help dancing to it.**

**"Miya-hee, Miya-hoo, Miya-ho, Miya-haha..." she sang to the song and laughed everytime she tried to match the guy's voice. " Numa Numa Numa aay" she continued. She lowered the song and cleared her throat as she turned down the block. She didn't want people seeing her sing and boppnig her head, swinging her hair all over the place.**

**" That was the 'numa numa song' by O-zone, on Z-z-z-100..." the radio announcer shouted as Kagome turned it off completely. Ok, now to be serious. She couldn't contain herself though. She was so happy. The happiest she's been in such a long time. Somehow, her completely shattered life was pasted back together again as if it had never broken. She had her apartment, she had a job, she was with someone she ---she loved. She got out of her car and fixed her zipper noticing it was down. Her mind was in a daze of when she and Sesshomaru were kissing before they left. It was such a great kiss that lasted for 10 minutes. Everytime they had tried to stop they continued, like they didn't want it to end. As if it was going to be their last kiss. No, it was going to be the first of many in their new relationship, she thought optimistically.**

**She entered the coffee shop where she was to meet Inuyasha and was greeted by him at the door.**

**"Hey.." he said with a huge smile and hugged her which caused her to cock a brow and look around. **

**"Um...hi..." she faltered patting his back and pulled herself from his embrace.**

**" Come on.." he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her.**

**"Inuyasha...where are we going?" she said as she had no choice but to follow him out of the door. " Are we not eating here?" she asked.**

**"No, " he scoffed. " I'm taking you somewhere else, it's a surprise.."**

**"Um...Inuyasha...w-wh" she tried to say but they continued to walk a few blocks down. " Inuyasha, you're freaking me out, where are we---" **

**"Here we are.." he said and looked back at her as he pointed. **

**Kagome followed his finger slowly and saw it was a fancy restaurant called Mon ami's. At first she blinked back confusion but then remembered when she looked at Inuyasha's face. It had looked younger, like when they were 14. She remembered, when he was struggling to form a band. " When I'm famous and rich, Kagome..I'm going to take you here..." That is what 14 year old Inuyasha said.**

**The restaurant was a high class Japanese place where only celebrities or politicians were allowed in. Serving appetizers that cost 200 and up, entree's that supposedly descended from heaven itself and their nectarous wine.**

**"You do remember, don't you?" he said. His face forming back to his 18 year old self. Only 4 years passed since then but so much has happened and so much has changed.**

**"Inuyasha...I--" she said, not knowing what to say. His face brought back all the feelings she had gotten rid of, all memories. "We can't go in there..." her voice fell into a whisper.**

**"Why not?" he tried to hide the hurtful expression. " Kagome, let me do something for once that I promised..." he said. His tone sounding very sincere. " This isn't a date, remember? You and I are just eating here, like I promised you we would..."**

**Kagome glanced over his shoulder at the restaurant and looked back at him and pouted. " F-fine..." she said as she looked around. She felt like she was hiding some sort of affair. They both walked toward the restaurant and a huge statuesque bodyguard nodded as he unlinked the chain allowing them in.**

**Sesshomaru looked down at his palm pilot to see the address Kikyo had given him and looked back up at the building. This was it, this is where she told him to meet her. He parked his car and waited patiently as he rubbed his face. The scent of the air freshner filled the car with a nice musky scent as he reclined his chair forward and glanced at the building. Kikyo came out in a leather skirt with matching boots that went up to her knees and a faox-fur jacket. She smirked through her blood red lips and tinted glasses as she walked toward the car. She looked like a whore, he thought. He sighed wanting to get this over with and unlocked the car door allowing her to enter.**

**" Hey.." she brought the cold air in and shut the door. Her perfume collided with the airfreshner's scent which agitated Sesshomaru's nose. He opened the window allowing all scents to leave to put his nose at ease from the torture and drove.**

**"Where are we going?" he said.**

**" I'm kind of hungry..."**

**" I asked where are we going not your hunger status.."**

**"My hunger status has something to do where we are going?" she spat. " God, give it a rest for one second, Sesshomaru. I just got in and already you are down my throat.."**

**He sighed and bowed his head. " Listen, I agreed to meet you only with the interest of finding out more about what's going on. I don't know what you think this is but that's all I came for...none of this meaningless chit-chat you are trying to initiate..." he clenched his jaw.**

**Kikyo rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "fine..." she muttered. She began to explain her situation with Naruto as he drove.**

**Sesshomaru complied and acknowledged her with more questions.**

**" It appears to me that you've gotten yourself into a raw deal here. "**

**" Whatever, I don't care what happens to me anymore..." she said as she pulled out a cigarette.**

**Sesshomaru side glanced her and glared down at his lap not knowing what to tell her. He felt bad for her. He pulled out his lighter and lit her cigarette. " Whether you care or not, you realize that not only have you submitted yourself to him willingly but everyone else associated with you?"**

**Kikyo took a drag and bit her lip as she exhaled the smoke out her nose.**

**" That means, were you to not follow his orders one day, he'd go after everyone else. Your mother, your brother, Inuyasha, me...Kagome.." his heart ached at the thought of anything happening to Kagome and caused him to flinch. " Have you thought about buying yourself out?"**

**" No, he doesn't care about money..." Kikyo shook her head.**

**Sesshomaru scoffed. "Everyone cares about money.." he said as he turned the corner of busy street. " That building you got out of, you are living there now?" he said softly it could put anyone to sleep.**

**"Yes, I moved out of the mansion...I felt...I dunno.." **

**"and Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**" He's still there.." she said.**

**As if she sensed his confusion, she chuckled softly to herself and grinned. " We're not together anymore..."**

**Kagome laughed as she took a sip of her wine and looked around the restaurant. Glass surrounded their booth and in it was a mini waterfall. The lights were dim around and she could see a few familiar faces. To her left, she saw the actors that played in 'Death of an assassin'. A movie she had seen with Sesshomaru and again with Koga. On her right, was BOA sitting with, what Inuyasha said was, her agent. **

**"This is so neat.." she smiled and took more sips of her wine. She slowed down noticing she was feeling tipsy already. " so the concert was a success, I take it?"**

**"Yeah, it was..people actually showed up and cheered, even the drag queens.." he laughed causing her to laugh.**

**"because of you, there was soo much traffic!"she gruntled as she took more sips of her wine.**

**Inuyasha glared at her with glossy eyes as he guzzled down his drink.**

**" You should take it easy with your drunk.. "she laughed in a tipsy manner. " you're going to get drink" she laughed harder realizing she twisted her words around. **

**" Looks like you are already.." he smiled. " talking all backwards.." he set his drink down and grabbed her hand.**

**"Inuyasha.." Kagome gasped as she snatched her hand back. " Don't...please."**

**"I'm sorry..."he took his hand back. " It's hard..because...I still feel like we..."**

**" We're not.." she said. " I agreed to come here just to talk.."**

**"Alright...let's talk.." he said as he finished the rest of his drink and nodded for the waiter to get him another one. " I want to know about your boyfriend..."**

**"Ugh, no!" she yelled in a smile.**

**" Aw, come on, why not, let me know..come on...is he bigger than me?" he laughed.**

**"Ew, Inuyasha! That's gross!" she laughed but in her mind, she couldn't help thinking. 'Ah, duh?'. ( Sorry, couldn't help myself, forgive me?)**

**"Ok, ok, sorry, I'm just kidding anyway, no but really?" he continued to laugh and so did she. They both were drunk.**

**" Anyway..." she changed the topic.**

**"Are you happy with him, Kagome?" he asked as he stopped laughing.**

**"Yes, Inuyasha...I am.." she smiled and said it proudly. **

**" I'm jealous..." he tried to say jokingly but he really was. Had he really lost her? Was that it for them? Would she ever give him a second chance. " Well, I'm happy for you and----what's his name?"**

**"I'm not telling you his name..." she opened her eyes wide.**

**"Why not?" he whined.**

**" cause...it's only for me to know..." she scoffed and turned her head as she finished her glass of wine and Inuyasha nodded for the waiter to pour her more.**

**" Fine, fuck it, we'll call him...Harry..." Inuyasha laughed causing her to almost choke on the wine she had in her mouth. " come on..." he said as the waiter poured them another round. " Here's to you and Harry.." he raised his glass.**

**" Fine...to me and Harry!" she raised her glass and blew rasberries and fell into a hard laughter. " Oh come on, I can't even picture myself with a ' Harry'. Harry sounds too...Harry..." she bursted into another loud laughter. Everyone in the restaurant was looking at them being loud and obnoxious.**

**While Kagome was laughing taking a sip of her wine, an image of Sesshomaru popped into her mind and she stopped laughing. What was she doing? She looked at her wine and looked at Inuyasha guzzling his down. No, no, no, this was supposed to be an elegant and respectful conversation. How was she laughing and having drinks with her ex! She called the waiter over and handed him the glass.**

**"I'm sorry, I think I've had enough wine.." she said as he grabbed it from her.**

**"Aw, come on, Kagome...don't be a party pooper...have some more..I'll get my driver to drive you home.."**

**"No..." she said and smiled at the waiter. " I'm sorry...can I please just get an espresso, with some cinammon please?"**

**The waiter smiled and nodded with a bow and went to get her the order.**

**"You suck.." Inuyasha joked as he continued to drink. **

**" Yeah, listen Inuyasha...can I ask why you wanted to have this dinner?" she said trying really hard to sober up but noticed she was starting to slur, it was too late. The wine was starting to creep up on her, she's already had 5 glasses.**

**" I just wanted to hang out with you, I've missed you.." he began to slur. His eyes glossy and watery from being drunk and a redness showed on his face.**

**" Inuyasha, you and I can't hang out like this, it isn't right, you are with Kikyo now and I'm with--someone..." she clutched her chest realizing she almost had said Sesshomaru's name.**

**" I'm not with Kikyo anymore, we broke up about a week ago..."**

**"I see.." Kagome answered not knowing what to say to that. She couldn't say sorry if she didn't mean it but she wasn't going to jump for joy either because she didn't care anymore who he was with or not. The waiter brought her espresso in a small antique cup with cinammon on top.**

**"Arigato..." she smiled and bowed her head and stirred the cinnamon around in the espresso. She looked up and saw Inuyasha glaring down at her cup.**

**"You never liked espresso's before, you had always said it was too strong for you..." Inuyasha leaned back into his seat.**

**" Yeah, well..I like a lot of things now that I didn't like..." she said.**

**" I can see... it's wierd...the only other person that I know that puts cinnamon in their espresso is Sesshomaru."**

**"Oh?" Kagome said as she took a sip of her espresso trying to act very non chalant. In her mind she was screaming " OMFG!" but instead she said . "That's...cool. It's good...you..should try it sometime..."**

**" Nah.." he shook his head and continued to stare at her. " Have you seen Sesshomaru lately cause I haven't, he doesn't come around the house anymore..."**

**"Yeah well...what do you expect?" she retorted.**

**" Listen, I know that he and I have our problems but he's still my brother and you and him might not believe me when I say I do care for him.."**

**"Inuyasha, when you care for someone, you don't do harmful things to them." she said but then realized she was being a big hypocrite. She was doing something harmful right now to Sesshomaru because she was here with Inuyasha instead of him.**

**" Anyway..." Inuyasha shrugged. " The reason I'm saying it is because my dad misses him a lot...and from what he tells me, their last encounter wasn't so warm...then again, what do you expect from Sesshomaru." he chuckled.**

**" what's that supposed to mean?" Kagome spat defensively.**

**" Kagome...you and I know Sesshomaru. He's selfish, he's cold and he doesn't care about anyone but himself."**

**"Funny, because it seems that description fits you more than him.." Kagome gritted.**

**"What the hell is your problem, why are you defending him? He hasn't been nice to you either when you and I were going out."**

**"Maybe because he and I went through the same thing..." she said and looked at him. " I'm not hungry anymore and it's getting late.."**

**"Yeah.." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he called the waiter over and gestured for the bill.**

**Kagome grabbed her bag and exited the restaurant, Inuyasha running after her.**

**"Kagome, wait, I'm sorry.." he grabbed her arm.**

**" Inuyasha, look, whatever. You've said your sorries and I'll just lie and say I forgive you because you know I never will and we can go on about our merry way and enjoy life, ok? Tonight's dinner is the last dinner, I've come to tell you goodbye."**

**"no.." Inuyasha shook his head. " Kagome, please...listen to me.." he followed her and tried to stop her.**

**" Inuyasha, I'm tired and I want to go home.."**

**"but Kagome, you're drunk.." he said and Kagome stopped walking.**

**" Come on, let's go to the park, walk around until we sober up at least, ok?"**

**She sighed and growled lowly as she saw the coffee shop ahead. The infamous coffee shop that everyone had gone to back in the day.**

**"fine," she said. She knew he was right. She wanted badly to get back to Sesshomaru but not in a body bag. " Let me get some coffee first.." she said while she shivered. **

**It was really cold and she had left her jacket home since it wasn't so cold before. Inuyasha took off his jacket and placed it on her.**

**"What are you doing?" she said as she continued to walk and tried to take off the jacket.**

**"Kagome, relax, it's a jacket?" he kept the jacket on her and rolled his eyes and opened the door of the coffee shop for her and went in after with an aggravated sigh.**

**Shurran yawned as she got into her car and placed the shopping bags in the backseat. She sat down and shut the car door and searched for the ignition key. Her phone rang and she sighed loudly and picked it up.**

**"Shurran speaking.." she answered. " Oh, Koura, I'm rather busy right now, I...what? No, I can't meet up right now...what's the problem?" she spoke into the phone and listened to Koura. " Koura, is it really that important, I have a ton of paperwork to do, I--"**

**Shurran stopped speaking as something caught her eye. She looked across the street and squinted. At first she thought she saw Sesshomaru but it wasn't him. She then realized it was his brother, Inuyasha. Her eyes opened wider when she saw Kagome next to him ordering coffee. Inuyasha put his hand over her shoulder and she shook it off. He smiled and continued to bother her.**

**In the coffee shop **

**"Inuyasha, would you stop touching me!" Kagome growled.**

**" Someone's cranky.." he kept poking her face.**

**" You are sooo lucky you are drunk...I would have so kicked your ass right about now" she snarled as she grabbed her coffee.**

**Back outside **

**Shurran's mouth remained agape as she noticed Sesshomaru's brother and Kagome coming out of the coffee shop and walked across the street to the park. She snapped out of it when Koura kept yelling on the phone.**

**"Huh, sorry, I'm here...I just...I thought I saw something..ok, listen, I'm heading over there now then...bye" she hung up the phone to go to Koura's house. For whatever reason, Koura had wanted her there immediatly. Sounding so important, she decided to go. She laughed as she saw Kagome and Inuyasha enter the park and disappear into the darkness. **

**"Oh my..."**

**Kikyo glared at Sesshomaru who was in a daze and staring out of the windshield. **

**"What are you thinking about?" she asked.**

**"Nothing..." he answered softly. He hasn't been talking much lately so his throat started to have a slight hoarseness to it. "So..." he started but didn't know what he was going to ask. He then darted his eyes side to side and tried to change the subject. " What happened between you and Inuyasha?"**

**Kikyo raised her brows and sighed as she shifted in her seat. " Eh, we grew apart..." she said and smirked at him. " You know, you look good, I mean you always looked good but you look a different good," she smirked. **

**Sesshomaru closed his eyes and peered out the window. That was enough for the night, he thought. Perhaps, it was time to call it?**

**" Come on, Sesshomaru...just for once, tell me what's on your mind, you're not going to see me after this, aren't I right?"**

**Sesshomaru curled his lips at the opposite side of her and shook his head. " I am not thinking of anything.."**

**" at all?"**

**"At all."**

**" Tell me what's gone on in the past few months, what are you going to do in the future?"**

**"What does it matter to you if it doesn't involve you?" he spat lowly as he shot his head toward her. **

**Kikyo was taken aback by the look of his eyes and looked away as tears filled her eyes. " It...matters to me." she then looked toward him. " I---I know I messed things up for us...but maybe we can try to make things work for us again, I miss you.."**

**"You and I never worked to begin with, Kikyo."**

**"That isn't true!" her voice broke. " when I was with you, even though we hardly spoke, I felt warm with you, I felt safe and I want that feeling back...please.." she pleaded in a way where Sesshomaru couldn't remain impervious anymore.**

**" I've been living downtown for the past few months and working to sell the company.."**

**"What?" Kikyo asked confusedly. " What are you talking about?"**

**"You asked me what I've been doing the past few months and what I will do in the future. You and I cannot and never will be together again, it is something you'll have to face. "he said.**

**She began to cough through her silent sobs and nodded as she listened to him.**

**" I've been living with someone for the past few months and ...I am in love with her..." he looked out of his window. The streetlights shining through the tint of his car. " As for the future, I do not know what I want or where I will be but the only thing I do know is...that she will be there..." he looked at her and they stared at each other for a while. Tears ran down her cheek.**

**"W-why are you telling me this?" she continued to cry softly.**

**"because I felt you deserved at least that...to know for once...what was on my mind." he said as he wiped a tear from her face. " Come, I will drive you home now, it is getting late."**

**"Wait, " she said as she stopped crying and became angered. " Is she better than me?"**

**"In many ways, yes." he said bluntly.**

**" Could you at least lie to me?" she asked.**

**"No...I can't." he answered as he turned on the car. **

**"She's going to be very lucky to have you.." she smiled sincerely and they stood quiet for a moment as he made it down the highway toward her house. Minutes later, he arrived at her house and parked beside a car.**

**" I will keep you informed after I speak to Naruto myself tomorrow, after that, you will not hear from me again.."**

**She stood quiet and glared at him as she leaned forward and hugged him. As she released herself off of him, she gave him a quick peck on the lips.**

**"What are you doing?" he turned away.**

**"Thank you..." Kikyo nodded and opened the car door. Sesshomaru was going to offer Naruto a large sum to buy Kikyo out of the business on a few conditions. Although Kikyo was upset about his confessions earlier, she was very thankful to have him help her. It showed that somehow, in some tiny way, he sort of cared for her and this made her feel good. She turned around as she closed the door and tapped on the window for him to power it down. He turned toward his side and pressed a button to lower the windows and bowed his head to see her.**

**" You take care of her..and keep this in mind...those who forget the past...are condemned to repeat it..." she smirked as the wind blew her hair. She winked and then turned around toward her building leaving Sesshomaru in a daze. He grinned through the dark tinted windows as he rolled them up. " Goodbye, Kikyo.." he said to himself as he drove off. **

**"Okay, what was so important that I had to get a speeding ticket to get over here so quick?" Shurran spat as she threw the ticket into the air and scowled at Koura as she entered her apartment. Koura squinted her eyes at her as she closed her doors and tightened her robe.**

**"You goddamn know what this is all about, Shurran!" Koura yelled which startled Shurran.**

**"What? What are you talking about?"**

**"You think I don't know what you are up to? With you and Naraku?"**

**" I have no idea what you are talking about..." Shurran walked over to the mini bar display that Koura had against the wall and poured herself a glass of scotch.**

**" Shurran, what's gotten into you? When did you become a victim of greed, can't you see this is wrong? It was a silly bet to begin with and you and Naraku are using it to benefit your other plans.."**

**"What other plans?"**

**" I don't know but whatever it is, it's over, Shurran. Kagome is my friend and I can't do this to her.."**

**"That twit? Don't make me laugh!" Shurran scoffed. " That bitch ruined my plans for the company before she came. First off, she is in no position to be with someone like Sesshomaru. He's too powerful for her, too elegant for her own goddamn good! She'll ruin that of him"**

**Koura smirked and scoffed a chuckle. " I see.."**

**"See what!" Shurran spat enraged.**

**"I see that you are jealous and deeply in love with Lord Sesshomaru..."**

**" So what?" she looked into her cup of scotch and guzzled the rest of it down. **

**" This is not even about the bet. You didn't care about the money, you just wanted badly to separate them and joined Naraku to help you.."**

**" Koura, you are speaking nonsense.."**

**"Shurran, what is he helping you with? I don't trust Naraku, I've heard things.." Koura said standing by the doorway. **

**" Oh, heard what exactly?" Shurran's eyes glared causing Koura to feel intimidated.**

**"Things..." Koura stepped back and remained as far from her as she could. " I know that Naraku is putting a hit out on Kagome, Shurran."**

**" Oh, is that what you heard.." Shurran smiled and poured herself another glass of scotch.**

**" Shurran, you could get into a lot of trouble if Sesshomaru finds out."**

**"Oh? and how do you suppose he will find out?" Shurran spoke in a honey tone voice but it had almost sounded like an upcoming threat.**

**" If something is going to happen to Kagome, I'll tell him. Tell me it isn't true, Shurran. You and I have known each other for too long for it to end like this."**

**Shurran tightened her jaw as she chucked the glass at the wall. " To end like what!" she shouted. " beneath some entry level piece of shit! I've worked too long for it to end like this and you, you are just like Sesshomaru. You're going to take Kagome's side in this? You're going to choose her over me!" Shurran came closer making Koura step back. " Things will be better when she's gone. Sesshomaru will give Naraku the company and Sesshomaru will have no one but me! We all win!"**

**"No!" Koura cried. " Shurran, please, you are scaring me! You sound like you've lost it..."**

**"You damn right I've lost it! You will not interfere with our plans. You utter one word to anyone, I will have your head, Koura!" Shurran shoved her as she passed her and left.**

**Koura flinched at the sound of her door slam and panted as she ran to the phone. She faltered dialing the authorities and just hung up the phone. She needed to think about how to handle this without it ending badly.**

**Kagome took a sip of her coffee and felt herself sobering up. She was still tipsy but she had done a pretty good job not acting like it. She looked toward Inuyasha who was dancing as they were walking toward the bench.**

**"Inuyasha, sit down...you need to calm down and sober yourself up or something.." she rolled her eyes as she sat down on the bench and patted for him to sit by her. He complied as he sat on the bench right next to her, any closer and he'd be on top of her.**

**"Ok, not so close..." she pushed him away with a grunt.**

**" Kagome, your boyfriend, " he cackled. " What's he do for a livin'?"**

**" Um...he works for some company..." she tried to lie but it was sort of the truth.**

**" Ah, a business guy.." Inuyasha nodded and looked around. " Think I can take him?"**

**"Oh please.. "Kagome started to laugh. "Inuyasha...quit talking about my boyfriend, ok?"**

**"Fine, fine!" he growled in agitation and began to mutter funny noises. God, was he a bad drunk!**

**" You know, you look really sexy, almost older in some way.." he slid closer to her and pushed back a strand of her hair. He stroked her hair and began to rub on her neck. He licked his lips as the simple touch of her skin aroused him.**

**" Inuyasha.." Kagome scolded as she shook her head off of his hand. " You're not listening to me, please do not touch me, you promised."**

**" You're right, I'm sorry..." he cleared his throat and sat up straight. " I can't help myself, you look so...good.." he continued to look at her, up and down. His gaze did flatter her but at the same time it creeped her out. She realized she was alone with him in the dark park and it looked at her watch. It was almost 11. " Shit...I have to go."**

**" Nooo..." he grabbed her hand. " Don't go.." he whispered starting to kiss her neck.**

**"Stop it.." she pushed him as she took off his jacket. " Good bye, Inuyasha..."**

**"No, Kagome, please..stay here, with me..." Inuyasha grabbed her hand tightly. " Don't go to him."**

**"Inuyasha, let go of my hand, you're hurting me.." Kagome opened her eyes wide with anger and fear but Inuyasha pulled her down hard where she fell back on the bench causing her to whimper. **

**"Kagome, you have no idea how much I need you right now, with me!" he cried outloud. She tried to scream but no one was around the park at 11 and the streets were pretty loud with the cars passing by and honking. His hands made their way under her shirt as he kissed her neck. He had shushed her as he unbuckled his belt causing her to scream into his hand louder. Tears ran down the sides of her face as she struggled but he had held her down with full force. She shook her head and stared into his eyes as he continued to kiss her. In that moment, he met with Kagome's glance and saw her tears and immediatly got off her.**

**"Oh my god.." he ran his hands through his hair as his eyes filled with tears of confusion and anger. " Kagome..I'm sorry...oh my god, I'm sorry..." he tried to help her up but she flinched and curled up. " O-my--oh god, baby I'm sorry.." he tried to reach his hand out to stroke her hair but she slapped it away. **

**"Don't touch me!" she cried.**

**" I'm sorry, Kagome. I swear, I don't know what happened to me, please forgive me, you know I'd never hurt you!"**

**"Of course I know you'd hurt me, you've done it before, what makes me think you'd never do it again?"**

**"I seriously don't--"  
**

**"You have some fuckin' nerve doing this, Inuyasha. It's like you don't respect anything, do you? You know I am with someone else yet you didn't care and that didn't stop you from coming on to me! I don't care what got over you but I never EVER want to see you again or I will call the cops on you, you hear me! " she screamed as she tried to control her shaking and crying outbursts and ran out of the park.**

**" Kagome..." Inuyasha panted as he sank his head into his hands. " I'm..sorry.." he shook his head in disgust with himself and looked back up. What was happening?**

**Sesshomaru sat on the fire escape and exhaled a cloud of smoke into the air as he pulled on his cigarette, mentally debating on how he should tell Kagome how he felt about them. 'Kagome, you are now my girlfriend, deal with it' he humoured himself. No, in all seriousness now, what was he to say? 'Kagome, the past few months, I've done so many new things with you and experienced great things and became a different person. I've never felt this way before and I will kill you if you hurt me.' Enough of the humor, he mentally scolded himself as he shook his head. He glanced down and saw Kagome's car coming down the block and for that moment, he felt his heart skip a beat. Oh my god, was he nervous? Oh please, he quickly dismissed it as he took another drag. After a few minutes, keys sounded at the door and it opened, revealing the beautiful face he's grown to love. He looked back and smiled, very happy to see her. He flicked his cigarette and turned around to enter the apartment. He pulled down the sleeves to his white thermo shirt as he shut the window from further allowing cold drafts.**

**"Hey.." he greeted her warmly with a different tone than she was used to.**

**She was about to speak to tell him what happened but stopped as he went toward her and grabbed her hand softly. He pulled her toward him and he pressed his warm lips against hers softly for a second before he quickly parted and opened his eyes. He grabbed the sides of the arms tightly as his eyes glared down in daggers.**

**"You reek of him!" he gritted in a low enraged growl that ended in a tersed whisper. **

**"Let me explain.." she quickly went into sobs but he shoved her against the wall.**

**His hands were trembling as if he were going to hit her but he dug his claws into his palm. " Stay away from me..." he walked away calmly into his room and slammed the door.**

**"No.." she ran after him and opened his door. **

**"What part of stay away from me do you not understand!" he shouted, startling her and grabbed her by the neck. She's never heard him this way and it frightened her but she just couldn't let him think whatever he was thinking.**

**His grasp on her neck was tight but not tight enough. He struggled hard to not choke her to death like he felt like doing now. The look in her eyes drove him more mad. Kirara was sound asleep on his bed but ran underneath when she heard him yell. He released her neck as he tried to inhale for calmness without her noticing.**

**"nothing happened!" she said.**

**"Like hell it didn't." he spat. He was surprised himself on how he was shouting, he's never lost his cool, never. " Don't lie to me!"**

**"I'm not lying!" Kagome spat back.**

**"Don't lie to me!" he yelled again as he punched the wall beside her ear causing her to scream.**

**"I'm not!" she cried as she covered her face.**

**Kagome opened her eyes from flinching and saw the veins popping out of his neck and arms. His claws even looked pointier. He just kept staring at her, his scleras almost red. The look in his eyes showed, it was obvious to her, he was hurt. **

**" Whether you believe me or not, I'm not going to let you think that way of me! You have to let me explain, please!"**

**" I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I ask that you leave me at once, you will only anger me further..." he fumed, his eyes looking lighter.**

**" I had dinner with Inuyasha."**

**"Kagome...stop it." he pleaded trying to remain calm. **

**" I went because he found out about the pictures, I also went to say good bye."**

**" Some goodbye, I'm sure. Is that why his scent is all over your body!" he shot up and pushed her onto the bed and walked toward the window.**

**"Nothing happened, damnit! Why, tell me why would I do that to you! You and I both know how it felt to be lied to and betrayed, why would I do that to you?" she cried but Sesshomaru wasn't listening. All he could think about was Inuyasha's filthy hands on Kagome's body.**

**"You're just like your whore of a sister!" he turned to her and squinted in disgust.**

**"How dare you say that!" she shot up from the bed and tried to hit him. Her arms struggled as she tried to punch him but he kept holding her arms. " All I thought about was you! I was going to tell you about it afterward but you didn't give me the chance.." she grunted as she continued to try to punch him. His grasp went tightly around her wrists as his gaze fell on her lips. That digusting half-breed touched her lips.**

**"If nothing happened, why do you smell of him? Did you enjoy it, hm? Where exactly did he touch you!" he grunted as he pushed her back on the bed and amounted her, tearing her shirt apart with his claws. **

**"Sesshomaru, stop it, please!" Kagome cried. "Nothing happened, he didn't touch me!"**

**"Liar!" he spat as he grabbed her arms and shook her. He then snapped out of it and realized he had his hands on her. What was going on with him to put his hands on a female like this? His angered face went soft as he got off of her and rubbed his face. "I apologize..." he said in a whisper and then left the room. The sound of the door outside slammed and Kagome began to cry as she grabbed the blanket and covered herself.**

**" Nothing happened.." she cried to herself, her voice raspy. " I love you, I love you damn it.." she said lowly into the covers as she coughed more sobs.**

**Sesshomaru walked out into the hallway and paced back and forth not knowing what to do. He wanted to kill something. A million emotions were running through his mind, some he's never even felt before. He felt this sharp pain in his heart like someone stabbed him. He shivered from being enraged at the thought of his brother touching Kagome. If he went outside, he was sure to kill someone and if he went inside, he was sure to kill Kagome. He faltered punching the wall and just slid against it and sat down with his head buried into his hands. He needed to calm down and rationalize. Calm down and rationalize, he told himself. He sighed deeply as he kept his fingers between his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Rationalize, man. You've finished seeing Kikyo yourself. She had kissed you without you intending for it to happen. The same could have happened for Kagome. If Kagome were a demon, she'd have known that he was Kikyo. He was in no position to be accusing her of anything, he knew this but his emotions were causing him to act different. In truth, he was jealous beyond belief that Kagome went to see Inuyasha. The fact that he touched her. He had actually felt that he'd be the last guy Kagome would be touched by. Whether anything happened between Kagome and Inuyasha or not, the image will always be in his mind, etched so far in there, playing at him. What did this mean now, that he could never be with Kagome now?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So ok, having a job blows. Although I found a better job, here's the catch, it is more time consuming but it pays better. I'm sad and annoyed that I don't have time to write let alone breathe...I hope you liked this chapter, I tried to give it my best even though what I went through in the past weeks made it hard...I don't know when is the next time I'll update but I'll try to make it soon...i'll try...Until then, later.**


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome winced as she opened her eyes to a bright daylight. She groaned as she squinted at the clock with a sharp pain in her head. Great, start a wonderful day with a headache. She sat up on her bed confused for a moment taking in her surroundings and realized she was in her room. She had gotten used to waking up in Sesshomaru's room for the past few weeks. But after last night, there was no way she was going to sleep next to him.  
After their huge dispute, Sesshomaru stormed out of the apartment and returned a few hours later not saying a word to her. He just entered his room and closed the door. She debated going into his room to sleep by him but feared a repeated argument. The look on his face and the tone of his voice had scared her to where she was afraid to even say anything to him.  
She groaned as she got up and made her way to the mirror and scoffed a low chuckle.  
Her eyes had been a bit swollen and red from crying all night. She rubbed her eyes and walked out of her room toward the bathroom. She'd caught Sesshomaru's silhouette in the kitchen as she entered the bathroom and shut the door. How were they going to react toward each other now? She turned on the shower and undressed and sighed as she got in. Today would be a long and eventful day.  
Sesshomaru clenched his jaw hearing Kagome enter the bathroom. He had calmed a lot since last night and felt more collected after the late night walk. Though collected, he still felt a bit apprehensive confronting Kagome about the issue again. He'd lost all reasoning when she came home smelling of his half-breed brother that if they'd brought up the residual argument, he'd probably lose it again. He leaned against the kitchen counter sipping his espresso whilst pondering that he didn't notice Kagome entering the kitchen already dressed.

"I'm ready to leave when you are…" she said in a soft hoarse voice.

He avoided looking at her and nodded as he grabbed his car keys and they both made it out the door. Kagome glanced at him secretly every so often and hoped he'd meet her eyes but he didn't look once. They got into his car and drove off.

They didn't get far from the house when they hit bumper to bumper traffic. Since it was a bit chilly outside, the windows were closed and they were left with the sound of the engine running. Sesshomaru, not liking the silence, turned on the radio but as soon as he turned it on, Inuyasha was singing his latest song. He opened his eyes wide in frustration as he tuned to another station but oddly enough, they were all playing his song. Was this someone's idea of a cruel joke to make him angry, Because it was working.  
He slammed the button to shut it off and startled Kagome. She glared out the window and shook her head with her arms crossed.

"We need to talk…" she said, her voice breaking.

"There is nothing to talk about." Sesshomaru answered flatly.

"Yes there is! Obviously, you are still upset about this…and it isn't fair to me that you thi-"

Sesshomaru gripped the steering wheel tightly and inhaled deeply. "I don't want to talk, Kagome..." he side glanced at her and met her eyes seeing her for the first time this morning. He took notice of her pale face and puffy eyes and looked away.

"Fine..." Kagome nodded and decided not to mention anything further. Traffic began to move and they didn't utter another word to each other.

While they were at the office, Kagome and Sesshomaru kept it strictly professional. Kagome answered his calls and set the appointments while he checked the company's inventory and accounts.  
They didn't really get much privacy anyway because people kept coming inside their office. Koga kept bothering them with petty nonsense, Naraku kept coming in with complaints about the accounts and other employees kept complaining to them about Koga being annoying.  
They finally got alone time to discuss things and Kagome pushed to make it happen. As she was about to open her mouth, her phone rang. She gasped at the loud vibration rumbling on her desk and looked at her phone. It was Inuyasha. She gulped as she silenced it and looked at Sesshomaru who had his back toward her.  
He took out his palm pilot and scrolled down to record the documents to his personal data storage. He looked out of the window and smirked.

"Why don't you just answer his call, I mean, what is there to hide?"

"Nothing." She gritted her teeth. "But I don't feel like talking to anyone."

"Hmph." He turned around in his chair to face her and continued to grin.

"Stop it..." she demanded.

"Stop what?" he looked up at her as his smile disappeared with frustration.

She was about to explain herself when Shurran entered the office looking lusciously beautiful as ever. She walked toward Sesshomaru as she flicked her hair and glanced at Kagome with a grimace and sat by him.

"Good morning, my lord. " Shurran bowed her head with a smirk. Her turquoise eyes looking bright from the light that shone through the blinds.

"Good morning, Shurran. What can I assist you with?"

"Other than your company and a good brunch?" she chuckled flirtatiously.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome and noticed the bitterness in her face and beamed toward Shurran and returned her coquetry.

"Perhaps I will take you up on that offer that fortunately hasn't expired, I hope?"

"Mmm, "she giggled. " Offer expires today; shall I expect you to be at the lobby in a half an hour?"

Sesshomaru grinned austerely at Kagome who was staring back with a disbelieving look. "I will be down but a moment."

Shurran smiled and rested an envelope on his desk and bowed as she fixed her skirt and stuck her chest out. She winked at Kagome mockingly and walked out of the office.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were left staring at each other in the silent room. Kagome nodded her head in disbelief as tears filled her eyes again and stood up.

"What?" Sesshomaru squinted. "Is there something the matter?" he said in a satirical manner which caused Kagome to gulp down the pain of betrayal.

"You're a fucking jerk." She spat as she grabbed her purse and stomped toward the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" his voice rose sternly. "Work isn't over. "

"Why don't you go on your fuckin' brunch and leave me alone." She slammed the door.

Sesshomaru's forced smirk faded into a frown as he looked away and cursed under his breath.  
"Damn it.." he gritted his teeth and threw his palm pilot at the wall. The small electronic agenda shattered into pieces before it hit the floor.

Kagome darted toward the elevator trying to suppress the large lump forming in her throat. How could he go and do that to her, in front of her face like that? He was flirting and acting that way in spite. She needed to get away from there and fast. She rolled her eyes when her phone rang as she waited for the elevator and violently fished it out of her pocket. She squinted at the private number and answered it.

"Inuyasha, please stop calling me!" Kagome whispered tersely pressing the button to the elevator repeatedly as if that would make it come faster.

"Kagome, it's me, Sango." Sango said softly.

"Oh…" Kagome stood quiet. "Um….hi…" she didn't know what to say.

"I know we haven't talked for a while. But I need to speak with you." She added.

"Okay…" Kagome muttered unsurely as she entered the elevator. "Give me a minute, I'll call you back." She closed her phone and closed the elevator door.

Shurran smirked as she stood by the security desk and looked at her watch. In a few minutes, she'd be accompanied by Sesshomaru to brunch, with their arms possibly linked. She giggled in contempt as she inhaled deeply and looked around proudly. She heard the elevator door open and glared at it excitedly and groaned when it was Naraku.

"Ugh" she scoffed and looked away.

"I'm hurt..." he faked a saddened tone as he grasped his chest. "What's with the disappointed expression?"

"You'll be glad to hear that I might not need you after all to get things done." She smiled.

"Please explain." He smirked with a squint as he held a couple of folders by his thigh and tilted his head with interest.

"Well," she flicked her hair back. " I have myself a date with Sesshomaru.."

"Is that so?" Naraku scoffed a chuckle.

"You may laugh all you want but it's true…" she frowned.

"I'm sure..." he opened his eyes mockingly and squinted out the swinging doors exit and caught a glimpse of white. A crease formed between his eyes when he took notice of Sesshomaru getting into his car.

"And when is this alleged date supposed to happen?" he sneered.

" In a few minutes. He is a bit late but I don't expect him to rush…" she cleared her throat with a matter of factly attitude.

Naraku didn't say much and continued to look out of the doors hoping she'd notice and looked where he was staring. As expected, she turned around with a smirk and immediately frowned when Sesshomaru turned on his car and peeled off.

"What the.." Shurran stammered. " I don't…"

"Tsk tsk…so when Sesshomaru agreed to this 'date'" he gestured the quotes with his fingers" was this an actual conversation or did this take place in your head?"

Shurran glowered at him as she stomped away feeling extremely humiliated.

Naraku chuckled and sighed as he shook his head and walked the other way.

Sesshomaru parked his car in front of his building and turned off the engine. He sat there in deep thought wondering what was going on. He never partook in any drama such as this one and usually ended it if it were close to occurring. He blinked away his thoughts as he came back to the world of awareness and got out of his car. Shurran would surely be upset once realizing he stood her up. As childish as it was, he only agreed to the brunch just to make Kagome upset-which worked.  
He held his keys in a tight fist as he went up the stairs and into the apartment not being able to shake off the feeling that it just might get worse.

Kagome opened the door to the coffee shop and took in the aroma of fresh coffee. She saw Sango reading a book ,sitting at the booth in the end and made her way over there.

"Hey," she smiled as she sat across from Sango who looked up and returned her smile with one of her own.

" Hey, you.." she smirked and closed the book she was reading.

"What have you been doing these days other than hating me?" Kagome grinned as she folded her hands on the table and looked out the window.

"Hmm, not that much. Hating you is 24 hour job-don't really have time for anything else." She retorted playfully.

Kagome nodded and looked down at her lap. She felt a bit awkward and didn't know what to say.

Sango sighed and looked around the coffee shop. " You know I suck at apologizing…"

"Was that an attempt to?" Kagome widened her eyes at her.

"I'm so obvious, aren't I? "She spat rhetorically.

"It's alright, all's forgotten." Kagome looked at her watch. What was Sesshomaru doing with Shurran right about now? ; Probably laughing while holding hands on their way to her apartment. She tightened her fists as the thought repulsed her and made her angry.

"Are you ok?" Sango asked. " You look really out of it.."

Kagome sighed deeply. How was she to tell Sango what's been going on? She'd only dismiss it with one of her 'I told you so's' and she was not in the mood to hear it.

Sango knew her friend was in a bad mood or had something in mind and decided not to push it. If she wanted to say something, she would have said it by now.

"Hey, wanna go see a movie with me?" Sango smiled sincerely. She and Kagome haven't done one of those in a while.

"Sure." Kagome straightened her posture. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Hmm, Death of an Assassin, I hear it's good."

"Nu-uh, pick something else. I already had seen that movie twice, once with Sesshomaru and the other time with Koga. Besides, I doubt it is even playing in theatre anymore." Kagome rolled her eyes as she stood up along with Sango to leave the coffee shop.

"Fine, you pick then. " Sango scoffed and chuckled as she and Kagome, as if nothing happened, went to have a good time.

Sesshomaru sat on the couch looking at his laptop and glancing out the window. It was already getting dark and started to rain and Kagome still wasn't home yet. He tapped his keyboard debating if he should call her but then shook his head of it. His thoughts were broken when there was a knock at the door. He looked down the hallway toward the door and looked down at Kirara who was sleeping right beside him on the couch. She looked up at him and squinted as she growled and looked at the door.  
Who could be knocking, he thought. He sighed as he got up and hoped that it wasn't Koga. He didn't feel like dealing with Koga's questioning and moronic outbursts. He straightened his posture as he unlocked the door and frowned once opening it to see Shurran standing there with a smirk, her hair damped.

"Shurran…" Sesshomaru spoke.

"You look disappointed. Were you expecting someone else?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru tried to ease his frown.

"I figured you forgot about our date and decided to bring brunch to you." She smirked. "Are you not going to let me in? It's a little cold out here in the hallway, especially with me being wet and all." She bowed her head and looked up at him with a flirtatious grin.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment feeling this wasn't a good idea but felt he should at least let her in to dry up. He opened the door wider allowing her in and sighed as he closed the door.

"Where's Kagome?" she asked as she looked around.

" I gather she's wandering around." He went into the closet in the hallway and grabbed a towel from the top shelf. He reached his hand out and gave it to her as he walked to the kitchen.

Shurran dried herself as she removed her blazer and set a bag down on the table. She opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of wine and two containers of Japanese take-out.

"Hope you're famished. " she licked her fingers and side glanced at him.

Sesshomaru glared at the wall of the sink with his back facing her. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he pulled two glasses from the cupboard and faltered once he turned around to see the bottle of wine on the table. That would not look good at all if Kagome saw that, he thought. Wait, why does it matter?

"Actually, I apologize for having stood you up. Something came up and needed my immediate attention. "He lied as he went toward the fridge and pulled out a can of Pepsi. He didn't really drink it but Kagome'd buy a case every week for her and her friends.

Shurran looked at him disappointedly and tried to hide it with a smile.  
" It's fine. Hm, Pepsi?" she cocked a brow.

"I'm not up for wine right about now." He said as he raised the can.

"Well then, no wine. Pass me a can." She chuckled.

Sesshomaru sighed to himself as he opened the fridge and grabbed another can to hand to her.  
He didn't know how to get rid of her and found himself feeling horrible for toying with her emotions just to get Kagome angry. He tried to sneak a glance at the time on the microwave and frowned seeing it was almost 10.

"Why are you looking at the time?" she asked as she held the can to her chest and walked into the living room for a little tour.

" It's getting late, perhaps we should schedule this for another time, one more appropriate.." he leaned on the door frame.

Shurran took in his wonderful appearance with his gray sweats and white t-shirt that clung to his chest. He was beautiful in so many ways. She just couldn't understand it. How someone so good looking, so smart, chivalrous and successful be attracted to someone like Kagome. Right, Kagome, she thought. There was a reason she had wanted to speak to Sesshomaru.

" It's so interesting that you and Kagome live together.." she said. " Are you two.."

"No.." he immediately answered.

"Hmm, really. It always looked like you two had something going on.."

"You're wrong.. "Sesshomaru frowned. It was none of her business and he didn't want to give her any reason to think it was.

" You're right. I mean, I saw her last night anyway with your brother. They used to go out, I heard. How is he doing with his music career?"

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw as he looked away.

Shurran took notice of his anger hearing about Kagome with his brother and proceeded to get more.

" Yes, they were at some coffee shop an-"

" I have things to take care of, Shurran." He gestured towards the door.

" Of course, my lord. I'll be out of your way in moment's time. After this drink?" she raised the can.

He tightened his jaw and walked into the kitchen.

Shurran cursed under her breath. This wasn't working. She needed Sesshomaru to forget about that stupid human and notice her. Problem was, he was in fact, to wrapped up in that girl. If only there was a reason for Kagome to cast Sesshomaru aside and unto Shurran. As if by chance, a loud dying engine sounded outside and Shurran looked out of the window. It was Kagome's hideous car parking out front.  
Shurran's eyes glittered with a sparking idea and looked toward the kitchen. It didn't appear Sesshomaru noticed Kagome had gotten home. What to do though? She looked around.  
Does she plant her underwear in the sofa or what? Leave some lipstick marks on his shirts? No. If he found out, she'd be out of a job in a second.  
It had to be something where it didn't look like it was on purpose. She looked at her can of Pepsi and smirked evilly as she glanced back outside. Kagome was still trying to park her car between a small space between Sesshomaru's car and Shurran's. She frowned seeing Kagome hit her bumper as she backed up too far. It seemed DMV was giving anyone a license these days, she thought. She took the can of Pepsi and started to shake it hard. Hopefully this would work the way she had expected. She shook it so hard it almost slipped out of her hand. She held it calmly once Sesshomaru entered the living room with the bag of food in his hand.

" Well, I hope I wasn't a complete burden?" she said as she pouted.

"Don't be foolish…" Sesshomaru forced out trying to be polite as he handed her the bag.

"Well, here's to the road ahead.." she raised the can and opened it causing the soda to explode unto her white blouse and his white shirt. She screamed as it exploded unto her face as well. Some even went up her nose causing her to cough. Well, at least it looked genuine, she thought for a moment.

Sesshomaru blinked as he raised his arms and looked down at his wet and stained shirt, part of his hair dripping soda unto the floor. Great, he thought. He looked up at Shurran and turned toward his room and grabbed a clean shirt from his drawer and a towel. Shurran went to the bathroom to undress.

Sesshomaru waited in his room as she washed herself in the bathroom. Meanwhile, Kagome had just gotten out of her car cursing like a sailor as she made it down the path to her building.

"You really need to lock your door young lady!" yelled the landlord from her window.

"Yes, Mrs. Tsuyoka. I know.." Kagome muttered annoyingly.

Back inside, Shurran entered Sesshomaru's room with a towel wrapped around her. Sesshomaru glanced for a second then looked away seeing her in the towel and cleared his throat.  
"You may change in here. Here's a clean shirt."

"Thank you. I do apologize. This wasn't something you needed right now. I am such a klutz. "She spat dramatically.

"It's fine.." he left the room and went to change himself in the bathroom.

Shurran looked at the time and out of Sesshomaru's window. Where was Kagome? She should have been upstairs already. She heard Sesshomaru turn the shower on and walked out into the hallway and gasped as she heard the door and ran back inside. She undid the towel and stood half naked by the dresser as if posing.

Kagome sighed as she entered the apartment. She heard the shower running and proceeded toward Sesshomaru's room before he could go and lock himself in it and not be able to talk to him.  
After hanging out with Sango, they got to talking and she realized that she and Sesshomaru really needed to talk if they wanted anything to work out between them. She took off her wet hooded-sweater and hung it on the coat rack in the hallway as she rinsed the water out of her hair. She had gotten pretty wet between the car and walking toward the building. The rain had gotten heavier.  
She exhaled deeply as she opened Sesshomaru's door and gasped seeing Shurran undressed, sitting on Sesshomaru's bed. Kagome backed away into the hallway completely stunned with a hurt look on her face. Memories stirring back into her mind. She backed against the wall and stood there as Sesshomaru walked out of the bathroom, his hair damp. He had a surprised look once he saw her and frowned as he looked at his door which was slightly open. Shurran came out with his t-shirt over her, looking like a long dress on her with her hair dripping wet.

Sesshomaru's eyes darted from her slowly back to Kagome and bowed his head. Shit, this did not look right at all.

" Um…I better get going.." Shurran said in a pretend soft voice as she gathered her things. Kagome watched as she grabbed a bag and a wine bottle and headed out the door.

Kagome's angered gaze went back to Sesshomaru who was still standing by the doorway to the bathroom. He returned her gaze with a scowl.

"Don't you dare look at me that way." He said.

"and what way would that be?" Kagome gritted trying to hold back her tears.

"Like I did something wrong." He spat as he made his way toward his room. " I'm going to refrain from stating the cliché' of ' This isn't what it looks like' ordeal." He mocked as he pulled out a cigarette from his nightstand and lit it.

" Right, I mean…someone from our job, who wants to basically get into your pants, with wine and your shirt, half naked on your bed…yeah, I can see that isn't what it looks like. " Kagome muttered sarcastically as she entered her room. She stopped and turned around and stomped back into his.

"I mean, how dare you!" she yelled.

"How dare I?" he chuckled as he exhaled a breath of smoke.

"Yes, you jerk, how dare you! Do you feel better, I mean, this is all to try and get back at me, right? All this in spite. "She began to cry. " To bring some stupid bitch to my apartment and do god knows what!"

"Oh please.." he smirked as he took another drag. " Besides, isn't it our apartment?" he mocked trying to get on her nerves. He walked toward her where he was inches from her face and exhaled smoke into it. " Nothing happened." He muttered inches from her mouth and walked away.

"You're a horrible liar!" she cried. " Damn you, Sesshomaru." She followed him to the kitchen. " How was it, huh? Is she better because she's a demon? Isn't that what you want anyway?"

Sesshomaru ignored her and walked toward his laptop and sat down on the couch and set it on his lap. Kagome fuming, grabbed the laptop and flung it toward the other couch causing it to bounce and hit the floor.

"Honestly, was that necessary?" he looked up at her.

" I came here to talk to you about us an-"

"What 'us' are you talking about? There is no 'us'." He put the cigarette out on his palm and stood up." And don't try to make it as if it were my fault. I didn't come home last night from whoring around with a half-breed at a coffee shop."

Kagome's red puffy eyes widened.

" Yes, I know. You were there, weren't you?"

Kagome bowed her head and shook her head. " I'm not denying that I was there.." her voice broke. " I went there to talk about something, there were things to disclose."

" Ever heard of a phone?" he spat lighting another cigarette.

" Don't try to make me look like some slut."

" I don't need to make you look like anything, Kagome.." Sesshomaru scowled as he turned around not expecting Kagome to jump on him.

"You stupid asshole!" she began to punch his back and choke him but all it did was cause him to get angrier.

"Kagome.." he placed his fingers between his eyes not having patience as the growling girl continued to 'try' and strangle him. " Stop this nonsense at once." He placed the cigarette between his lips and flipped her over on the couch and held her hands and she began to kick. He kept dodging her taking notice of where she was trying to hit and growled getting angrier.

She began to cry as she persisted on kicking and punching.  
" How can you bring her here, Sesshomaru. Why would you do that?"

"I didn't bring her here!" he raised his voice losing his patience. He put the cigarette out with one hand as he held her both hands with his other hand.

" She was on your bed! She was wearing your shirt!" she continued to try and hit him and interestingly got in a few hits.

Sesshomaru growled as he pinned her on the couch, his weight holding her down.  
"Enough!" he yelled causing her to stop hitting him. " She came on her own accord, I didn't initiate any contact as such as you did with Inuyasha." He shook her wrists.

"you expect me to believe you?" she yelled. 

" I don't care whether you do or don't." he let her go and sat up.

She sat up as well and fixed her hair. She wiped her tears and began to pant heavily.  
"This is not going to work, is it?" she said.

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw and stared at the television in front of them which was off. " I suppose not.." he said agreeing with her.

" You don't trust me and I don't trust you….there's just no point in us being together.." her voice continued to break as tears ran down her cheek and she sniffed.

He stood quiet as he re-lit the cigarette he had put out before. He took a few drags as they sat there in silence.

"I don't want you here anymore.." she said through clenched teeth.

"Fine.." he said.

Kagome gasped to herself in surprise. She hadn't expected him to agree without hesitating. " Fine then…" she shot her head away and stormed to her room and slammed the door. Her body jerked as she tried to suppress her tears and fell unto her bed and began to sob.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at the television in a daze as he took drag after drag and breathed heavily trying to hold his anger in. She was right; there was no way they could be together. They didn't trust each other. He sat there for a few hours as time went by and more cigarettes and got up and looked around. Guess it was time to leave then, he thought; the sooner the better.  
He went into his room and grabbed the important things which were: his clothes, documents and his broken laptop. He pulled the strap of his laptop case over his shoulder as he silently closed his door. He faltered at her door and looked down to see Kirara at her door meowing to get in. He opened the door quietly and saw Kagome at her bed, curled in the fetus position. Her light was still on and her window was open. He closed her window as Kirara jumped on her bed and snuggled next to her. Sesshomaru looked back down at Kagome and saw redness around her eyes. Her closed lids were puffy and a napkin was in her hand-closed into a fist. He gulped away any thoughts and turned to walk away but stopped and looked back. He grabbed the blanket at the end of her bed and covered her. His lips twitched as he looked around the room and was about to turn off the light and close the door when he saw a picture of he and Kagome on her dresser. It was one of the pictures that actually made it from that corroded film. He grabbed it and picked it up as he shut off the light and walked out. He closed the door silently and made his way out of the apartment. He looked back for a moment and scoffed.  
"Good riddance.." he muttered under his breath as he closed the door.

He made his way to his car and threw everything in the trunk. The streets were silent as he got into his car and drove off. He had no where to go. He couldn't go back to the mansion because Inuyasha was there and he wanted to avoid any questioning coming from his father. He sighed as he made his way to the nearest hotel.

Inuyasha yawned as he scratched his chest and looked at the newspaper. He smiled being happy that for once his name wasn't in the newspaper being criticized. Everything was going perfectly except for the incident with Kagome. He really needed to speak with her but she was making no effort in seeing him. He couldn't blame her. After he forced himself upon her, he's surprised she hasn't gone to any authority or tell someone like Koga.  
Rin entered the kitchen with her friend, Kohaku. Sango's little brother. Inuyasha was a little annoyed by him because he'd follow him everywhere. Well, he used to, at least. He stopped following him around the past few weeks. Now, it seemed, he was always following Rin.  
Inuyasha's father entered the kitchen and sat at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Rin, sit down, we're about to have breakfast.." he said.

" Ok." She smiled as she and Kohaku sat down. Kohaku had come to her house early to walk with her to school. Or drive along with her since she was driven to school daily.

" You know what's weird?" Inuyasha said as he set the newspaper on the table. " I haven't seen much of Sesshomaru in the newspapers lately. It's like he disappeared completely."

His father cleared his throat as he buttered his toast and looked at the finance papers.

Rin giggled and Kohaku looked away from Inuyasha's glare.

" What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

" Nothing.." Rin immediately answered.

Kohaku grabbed a waffle from the bowl and set it on his plate and looked at Rin.

" Dad, where is Sesshomaru staying anyway? It's weird that no one knows where." Inuyasha frowned.

"I saw him a few weeks ago, he seems like he's doing ok. " Rin smiled.

"Really?" Inuyasha tilted his head. " Where'd you see him anyway?"

"At Ka-" Rin stopped immediately forgetting she was supposed to keep her mouth shut when Kohaku kicked her from under the table. But Inuyasha caught part of the word and frowned.

"Where, Rin?" Inuyasha raised his voice.

"Uh, I don't really remember the place. It was..uh…you know…big." She stuffed her face with a donut as Kohaku buried his head into his hand and shook it.

Inuyasha tightened his jaw as he looked at his dad and went into deep thought.

" I have to go do something.." he rose from his seat and rushed out of there.

"Oops.." Rin tittered as she looked between Inu Taisho and Kohaku.


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome awoke to her annoying cell phone's melody of the smurf's theme. She groaned through the blanket as her hand reached out from underneath and felt for the phone on the nightstand. She grabbed the vibrating phone and brought it under the blanket with her and answered it.

"Mmhello?" she muttered sleepily but got no answer. She looked at the phone and saw one missed call and checked the call list. It had been a private. "Damn it.." she groaned. " Woke me up for nothing.." she grunted as she rolled to her side to go back to sleep. She sighed deeply as she tried to close her eyes but something felt wrong. There was a cold draft she couldn't explain and the sound of the apartment was unfamiliar. It was too quiet, she thought. No sound of the espresso machine or the news sounding from the living room television, it was completely quiet. She shot her head towards her clock and saw it was nearly ten. She sat up immediately and rose to her feet within a second.

She walked toward her door and opened it to peak into the hallway. She glanced at Sesshomaru's door and walk toward it with a confused frown. She rested her ear on his door to hear any sound whether it was him typing on his laptop or talking on the phone, which he'd normally do in the morning but there was no sound.

She opened the door and saw that he wasn't in the room. Normally, it would not faze her since he usually made morning errands and never really slept in late but something made her look further. She found herself walking toward his closet with her heart beating a bit faster and opened it. Her frown faded into a saddened stunned expression and she opened the closet and saw that it was empty. She turned around and exited his room into the living room. She searched everywhere for a note. Anything saying where he had gone but there was no note.

She sat down on the couch and stared at the blank television and fell into deep thought as she gulped away the hurt. He left, she thought. He really did leave. He didn't hesitate leaving after she told him and just picked up and left with no note; nothing. Then he didn't really care for her, she thought. It was all just a ruse. He just used her to stay there and didn't really care of the nights they spent together. She began to grit her teeth in anger and breathed deeply. Sango was right all along. Why didn't she listen to her? She sighed and forced a smile on her face and blinked back her tears and decided to get her mind off of it. As much as it bothered and hurt her to not think of it, she managed to get dressed and get out of the house. She decided to call Sango and Miroku to hang out with them.

Sesshomaru agitatedly searched through his filing cabinet while he glanced at his watch every few minutes. Kagome still wasn't in for work. He tried calling her cell phone but hadn't known what to say to her once she picked up. He'd have a lot of gall calling her for work considering what happened last night. He sighed as he pulled a folder out of the cabinet and slammed it shut and returned to his desk. A knock sounded at the door and he ignored it. The knock persisted and he sighed annoyingly.

"Yes?" he tried to say in a calm manner but sounded the complete opposite.

The door opened slightly and Shurran stood by the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Sir. May I come in?"

"Shurran, now isn't the time…" Sesshomaru waved his hand and looked at his computer screen. He rolled up his sleeves as he began to type away.

" I know, Sir; but I feel really horrible about last night. I was-"

Sesshomaru snapped his head at her with his jaw clenched and tried to remain calm.

"Listen, I am in a diligent position right now and would appreciate it if you'd leave me be."

At that moment, Hiten and Koura knocked on the slightly opened door and entered.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sir, but we'd like to bring something to your attention.." scowled Hiten at Shurran and darted his gaze toward Koura. Shurran scowled in return and glared daggers at Koura.

" Hiten, Koura, I am very-"

Sesshomaru was interrupted with Koga entering as well.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" he said while holding a box of donuts in one hand and taking a bite of a jelly donut with the other.

"That's it!" Sesshomaru slammed his fist on the table. "Will you all just leave now!"

Everyone gasped and jerked back and looked at each other wide eyed as the usually calm and collected youkai was fuming at his desk.

" Shurran, we can forget everything, there is nothing to discuss. " he calmed down and tried to relax and darted his gaze toward Hiten and Koura. " You two and I will speak later. " he then scowled at Koga. " and I do not know where Kagome is, alright?" he said bitterly as he dug his claws into his palms. " Now if you all will please…" he gestured towards the door.

" Yes, Sir." Shurran bowed as she left.

Koura and Hiten nodded and followed behind her.

Koga squinted his eyes and rolled it. " Fine, don't bite my head off. I was just asking where Kagome was….and to think…I was going to let you in on these donuts.." Koga clutched the box of donuts to his chest as he scoffed and headed out the office. He stopped for and turned around. " Oh, when you're not all cranky…tell Kagome I found my own apartment. You guys can stop by. " he smirked as he took another bite of his donut. " Here's to no more stupid soap operas and petty arguments or Sango's complaining. " he raised his donut in the air as he rolled his eyes and closed the door as he exited.

Sesshomaru sighed deeply and buried his face into his hands and looked at his watch with an agitated sigh. He didn't feel like his usual self. He felt unkempt and not so refreshed and awakened. He looked at his reflection from the brass stand of his desk lamp and frowned. His eyes were rimmed with redness and his skin was paler than usual. It could have been the fact that he had gotten no sleep while he was at the hotel. He had made calls to the realtor late last night threatening him to find an apartment by the end of the week. Of course the realtor was a bit surprised from his call since he hadn't heard from him in weeks; he'd figured he had settled himself somewhere.

He cleared his throat as he looked away and looked out of his window at the McDonalds Kagome had taken him to once. He looked at his watch and decided to leave. He couldn't be there right now, looking at Kagome's desk and pretending everything is alright. Yet, he needed to do something to get his mind off of her. He snatched his keys from his desk and grabbed his sunglasses. He had skipped his morning espresso, perhaps which was why he was so dead. He opened his door and walked quickly to the elevator before anyone could approach him.

Inuyasha swung his keys around his finger as he got out of his car and walked up the path to Kagome's building. He frowned as he entered and prepared himself to find out what he was hoping wasn't true. He sprinted up the steps, skipping two at a time and made it to her floor. He breathed in deeply as he came across her door and knocked. No answer. He sighed as he knocked again. No answer but he'd sworn he'd heard a 'meow'. Kagome has a cat? He thought.

"Son of a bitch…" he mumbled as he turned around noticing an old lady with rollers in her hair peak out of her door.

"They're not home…" she said in a deep smoker's voice.

"Yeah, I figured that much, old bag.." he muttered as he walked passed her and down the steps.

"Ugh.." the old lady gasped. " Kids these days…" she said to herself. " No manners!" she yelled out as she slammed her door.

Inuyasha stormed out of the building toward his car and got in. He turned it on and fell in deep thought as he looked back at the building and darted his gaze back to the steering wheel. "They?" he said as he stood dazed.

Kagome buried her nose into the collar of her jacket as she tightened her hands in fists in her pocket as she looked around the park for Sango and Miroku. She caught a glimpse of Sango's hat which she had given her for her birthday last year. It was a black fuzzy hat with cat ears. Kagome picked up her head and raised her hand to get Sango's attention. Sango frowned as she saw a girl, sitting on the bench by the chess players, wearing a black corduroy jacket and black tinted sunglasses, waving at her.

" Miroku.." Sango tapped her boyfriend next to her. " I think that's Kagome." She smirked as she faltered waving back. What if that wasn't her; that would be embarrassing. As she came closer, she was relieved to see it was her.

" Hey.." Sango smiled as she sat next to Kagome. "Long time…" she grabbed her shoulder and shook it.

" I know…" she grinned and looked at Miroku. " Hey, Miroku." She nodded.

" Hey there, sexy. " he greeted in a hyper tone as he sat on the opposite side of her.

"Why didn't you want to meet at the coffee shop like we usually do?" Sango asked as she tilted her head. Something about Kagome didn't look right. Why was she wearing sunglasses? It wasn't even that sunny.

"Oh…there are just people I am not wanting to see is all. What's going on with you guys?" Kagome changed the subject.

Sango and Miroku both exchanged glances leaving Kagome confused. Sango turned to Kagome with a grin.

"Let's take a walk.." she said as she gave her purse to Miroku and grabbed Kagome's hand and tugged her.

"Huh?" Kagome muttered and looked back at Miroku who pulled out his PsP from his pocket and began to play. She turned back to Sango who was looking ahead with a cheesy grin.

"So, Kagome..how are things with you and Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"U-uh..t-there fine. Why do you ask?"

"Just making conversation."

"Oh, um…ok. " Kagome stammered not sure what to think of Sango's attempted convo.

" How's work? You're looking thinner. You're eating, right?" Sango cocked a brow ready to scold her if she hadn't.

"Yes.." Kagome chuckled. " Sango, you're acting very weird."

"I am?" Sango retorted with the same smile as she swayed her arms as she walked.

" Yes, very weird. " Kagome frowned as she followed Sango down one of the narrow path of the parks.

" How is a pregnant girl supposed to act?" she stopped walking and side glanced at Kagome.

"I don't know..not weird like.." Kagome stopped not realizing what she heard. "Wait…what'd you say?"

Sango remained quiet allowing Kagome's late reactions to kick in.

" Sango….did you just say that you were pregnant?"

Sango smiled and nodded.

"Oh my god…Ewww"

"What do you mean 'Ew' " Sango spat defensively.

" I mean, Eww…you're not supposed to be having babies….it's….well…you. I can't picture you pregnant; I mean, I've known you for years…"

"Yeah well…um…what can I say?" she mumbled sounding disappointed hoping Kagome would be happy for her.

"Sorry..I'm just shocked…but, congratulations?" Kagome laughed. "Sango, this is too weird. I feel like we are all adults here. Shit, we are still teens."

" We'll be 20 next year. " Sango retorted.

" Wow…you're making Miroku's dream come true here. You're bearing one of his children."

"Um..it's not Miroku's.." Sango blurted.

"What?" Kagome yelled out.

Sango snorted a laughter. " Just kidding." She continued to laugh. " Oh my god…I just wanted to see your reaction to that, sorry."

Kagome laughed as she hit her friend on the shoulder. This was nice. Good news, for once. She wasn't going to allow her personal problems to ruin this. " Come on, let's celebrate or something."

" Ok, no liquor though.."

"No shit." Kagome spat.

Sesshomaru glanced at the huge furnished condo before him and clear his throat as he looked through all the rooms and stopped at the huge balcony in the living room. He opened the sliding doors and walked towards the ledge and stared out into the city.

"What do you think?" yelled the realtor from inside.

"It's…..big." he whispered to himself as he thought of the other apartment he shared with Kagome. He gulped away the image and turned around to go inside. " It is fine. I'll take it. " he said while pulling out a pen from his jacket pocket. He didn't want to be picky searching for a place to live. He hated staying at the hotel where he was bothered every other minute by the staff. He signed the paper and gave it to the realtor and walked away. The realtor folded the contract into his briefcase and looked at Sesshomaru. He could tell this man had many things on his mind and from the rumors, he decided to leave him alone.

" I'll just…show myself out." He said.

Sesshomaru didn't answer and just looked out the window in deep thought. He heard the door close and started to recap the past week. Things were fine with he and Kagome. Where did it go wrong? He scolded himself as he took out a cigarette and lit it and began to smoke. There was this pain in his chest that felt so odd. It was a heavy feeling and this same feeling wasn't allowing him to sleep nor eat or concentrate on anything. He couldn't shake the feeling of being cold and was beginning to get angry. He grabbed the keys from the counter of the kitchen and walked out of the door. Perhaps a late night drive would make the feeling go away.

Kagome laughed as Miroku parked out front of her building.

"I'm so sorry that my car stalled at your place, guys. Thanks for the ride…I'll find someone to fix it…" she shrugged as she got out of the car.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome." Miroku said as he adjusted his rearview mirror.

"You guys don't want to come up, maybe I can make some espressos or somethin'?" she smiled hoping they'd oblige.

"Sorry, Kagome. Miroku and I have to go to the doctor's tomorrow morning. We'll come afterward if you'd like." Sango grinned apologetically.

"It's ok. Well then, see you guys later." She waved as she walked down the path to her building. She turned around and watched Miroku drive away and noticed something from the corner of her eye. She felt weird like she was being watched and focused on a car parked on the other side of the street with two guys in it. One of the men was her. The guy looked away immediately and started the car and drove off. Kagome frowned as she quickly entered her building.

Sesshomaru leaned back into his chair as he stared through the sunroof of his car and pulled on his cigarette.

His amber eyes glowing from the alcohol he had consumed earlier. Yes, he actually drank an entire bottle of brandy that he stole from the hotel while he was packing his things. Yes, he stole. At this point in time, he didn't care anymore about anything. He wasn't drunk though, he had high tolerance for it. He chuckled at the fact that he was a living example of a cliché. Drinking a bottle of brandy to ease the pain? He mocked in his head. No, in truth, he was very bored and didn't know what to do. He started his car as he finished the bottle and chucked it out of the window. Hearing the glass break, he smirked and drove off.

'What is wrong with you?' he asked himself. ' Are you rebelling now that you are re-evaluating your life and now realizing that it means nothing. Working up a small company to one of the most successful ones in the city, having more money than any other 20 year old he knows, even more than his father, according to one of his lawyers. But what did it all mean now? He had all the money in the world and had wanted nothing.

He drove passed the apartment he shared with Kagome because of a detoured street. No, he was lying to himself. He passed there on purpose. He noticed Kagome's car wasn't there. Perhaps he'd go inside and sit in the living room for a little while. If anything, he could always escape through the fire escape incase Kagome'd come.

He shook his head as he continued down the block and turned down the road. He then scoffed realizing he made a U-turn and went back to the building and parked out front.

'Just for a little while', he told himself.

He shut off his car and got out. He stumbled and chuckled to himself. Perhaps a little drunk?

He straightened his posture as he tried to walk soberly into the building. He cleared his throat as he made it up the steps wondering when his feet will turn to go back. He walked toward the door and was about to take out his keys to open it when he heard the television. He concentrated on the sounds inside the apartment and heard the sink running in the kitchen, Kagome scolding the cat to get off the table. Sesshomaru could smell the scent of the house through the crack of the door and leaned himself against the wall and slid to the floor in a crouching position. He buried his head into his hands and sighed. He was so tired. Badly he wanted to sleep in his bed but not the bed at his new place. The bed he shared once with Kagome, where he wrapped his arms around her, the bed where they made love at. He sat on the floor and closed his eyes as he listened to the sounds of the apartment. He heard Kirara's collar with the little bells by the door as she meowed. She knew he was there.

"Go away, Kirara." He muttered lowly.

"Meow" he heard little clawing on the door.

"Kirara, no." Kagome entered the hallway. "What are you doing?" he heard Kagome get closer to the door. "You can't go outside."

Sesshomaru stood up immediately incase she'd open the door and walked away. He tightened his jaw as anger rose inside of him. What the hell was he doing hanging outside of her apartment door like some sobby loser. He sprinted down the steps wanting to get away from there as quickly as possible. He rubbed his face and sniffed as he walked to his car and got in. He peeled out immediately once he turned it on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where'd the ball go now, Jeffrey?" Inu Taisho squinted through the night.

"It went into the hole, sir. " the butler lied.

" Ah, I see. I told you I was that good. I haven't golfed for years and I still got the magic touch." Inu Taisho gloated.

"Yes, Sir. You do." The butler fed his feigned victory.

Inu Taisho was interrupted with a loud commotion. He looked behind him and noticed a car driving on the golf course. " What the devil?" He was blinded by the headlights of the car and noticed Sesshomaru parking an inch from his foot.

"Sesshomaru?" his father peeked into the car and saw his son drinking a bottle of what looked like brandy. Sesshomaru placed it on the passenger seat and got out.

"Father?" he saluted and chuckled to himself and looked at the butler. " Jeffrey?" he nodded.

"My lord.." the butler greeted and looked confused.

"Sesshomaru….what are you-"

"Doing here?" Sesshomaru finished as he grabbed the golf club from his father's hands. "Why, to play golf with you, of course." He said in a serious tone. He wasn't slurring nor acting in a drunk way but something was very different.

"Are you drunk?" Inu Taisho leaned toward his ear and whispered.

"Not nearly, unfortunately." He retorted mainly to himself.

"Come on, let's do this. Hand me the ball, Jeffrey." Sesshomaru ordered.

Jeffrey shook and looked at Inu Taisho who nodded and handed him a ball and placed in on the tee.

"Care to talk about anything, son?" Inu Taisho cleared his throat.

"Not really. You?" he said as he swung the club and missed.

The butler gasped and panicked as he took the ball from the tee and threw it.

"Great shot, my lord. Absolutely brilliant. Bravo!" he clapped.

Sesshomaru and Inu Taisho looked at the butler stupidly.

"Jeffrey.." Sesshomaru spoke softly and looked at the ground. " You threw the ball yourself. Do you think I am that out of it to notice?"

" W-what? N-no sir, I was just—"

"Jeffrey?" Inu Taisho said. " Why don't you go inside and…..make Rin a light snack, will you?"

"Y-yes, Sir. Lord Sesshomaru, you are the best golfer I know, I—"

"Leave, Jeffrey." Sesshomaru said as he looked at him wide-eyed in an annoyed expression.

"Y-yes Sir.." he bowed and ran off.

"You should have him killed." Sesshomaru squinted into the darkness of the court.

Inu Taisho chuckled to himself and patted his son on the back. " Oh, don't mind him. You know he always feared you…..along with the rest of the staff."

"so he shows it by belittling my intelligence?"

"Sesshomaru, why are you really here?" he grabbed the club from his son.

"I felt like doing my son-like duties by visiting my father and keeping him company before he falls ill and dies."

Inu Taisho frowned and raised his brows as he looked away. " How thoughtful." He knew Sesshomaru wasn't here for that, obviously. He did know, though, that something was bothering him, something so strong that he couldn't control.

"So…how is that female 'friend' of yours, the one you are living with?" He asked.

"What about her? I'm not living with her." Sesshomaru sat on the hood of his car and pulled out a cigarette. He pulled out his lighter and lit it.

His father hated to see him smoke but it was the wrong time for any scolding. "I am mistaken then. I thought you two were living together."

"You thought wrong."

"How long have I thought wrong then?"

"Since last night." He answered flatly.

"I see. Is this why you are acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" Sesshomaru spat angrily.

" like something is bothering you." His father answered.

"Why would that bother me?" he scoffed and looked back at the mansion.

" I don't know, son, why would it?"

"Is Inuyasha at the manor?"

"No, he's out, band practice."

"What a miserable failure." Sesshomaru spat. " Living at home, mooching off anyone, thinking he can have anything he wants."

His father squint his eyes at his son catching on to the cause of his behavior.

"or anyone?" he finished.

"What are you insinuating, father?" Sesshomaru's eyes pierced him in anger and went back to smoking his cigarette.

"that perhaps you are envious of your brother?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and then he lowered his head and chuckled. " Unbelievable." He exhaled the smoke.

"What?" his father asked.

"I come here and you insult me by saying such garbage."

"I only speak what I see."

" Then you are blind!" Sesshomaru got off of the hood and flicked away the cigarette.

"Sesshomaru, wait. You presume to look at things from one side only. Allow me to finish."

Sesshomaru said nothing and stood by the car door.

"You are envious of your brother-"

"oh come on," Sesshomaru scoffed as he opened the car door.

"As he is envious of you." Inu Taisho finished.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked back at him frowningly.

" I've watched you boys go at it for years. You really think I am blind? You think I did not notice that my eldest son has been in love with my youngest son's girlfriend for years? "

"Father, please." Sesshomaru shook his head and crossed his arms not wanting to hear this.

"but it's true, is it not? I've watched you two growing up wanting what each other had and not appreciating your own success and talents. You've envied how Inuyasha had many friends and was able to talk to anyone and had the girl you wanted and he envied how you succeeded in wealth and fame. You two are not learning anything from each other."

"You think you know it all, don't you?" Sesshomaru hissed.

" Perhaps." His father said with very much seriousness to his tone. " You want some fatherly advice. Well, here's some. As long as you go throughout life an insatiable cold being, you will never be happy."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru mocked his intelligence with a demeaning smirk.

"Isn't that why you're here, Sesshomaru? Because you have no where to go?"

Sesshomaru's smirk faded as he looked away.

" You cast all that love you away and now you are lonely. You're finding company and comfort from a bottle of Brandy to substitute the devoid of people in your life. Your sarcasm and arrogance will be all you'll have in the end if you continue to do and the only people that will be there to witness it are the ones who fear you or are near you just because they're paid to." His father turned around with the club and placed a ball on the tee. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a game to play."

Sesshomaru stared at his father's back and bowed his head.

"How does one go about it then, to change?"

"Start with apologies; those always work. A rose for the girl and lots and lots of groveling." He grinned as he swung.

" I don't think she'll ever want to see me again. I only add insult to her injuries." He sighed as he pulled out another cigarette and lit it.

"No harm in trying, I suppose. Kagome's a good girl…too good for any of you if I might say so. She deserves someone who will give her what she needs and wants. As for you and Inuyasha, you both need to end whatever quarrels you might have. You are brothers and when I am gone, you two will be all each other has."

" I'll have Rin.." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Very funny." His father threw one of the balls at him.

Sesshomaru grinned with the cigarette in his mouth. He dodged the ball and got into his car. He felt better having that chat with his father but knew that things were just not going to change.

"Think it to be wise to drive in your condition?"

Sesshomaru grinned as he rested one hand on the wheel and the other one holding the bottle of brandy. His flipped the top open and drank it as he drove off.

"He really can be such an asshole.." his father shook his head and turned around. " Jeffrey, where are you?" he called out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome yawned as she woke up early in the morning. She was surprised that she'd awoken before her alarm and got out of bed to make espresso. She looked at the time; it was 6:05am. She asked herself why she was awake at such an early time when she had nowhere to go. As she turned on the shower, her cell phone rang.

She ran toward it and picked it up and saw it was Sesshomaru's number. Her heart started to pound faster as she took a deep breath and picked it up.

"Yes?" she said trying to sound very awake.

"You're awake?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes." She answered defensively.

Sesshomaru stood quiet on the phone not knowing what to say. 'You're awake?' he thought. How stupid was that? Of course she was awake, who else would have answered.

"Is there a reason you called?" she asked.

He frowned at her tone. She had sounded so cold; unlike her usual cheery kind tone.

"I was just wondering if you were going to come into work today?" Not bad, he thought. He was curious about if she was still going to work for him.

"No, I'm not." She answered flatly.

"Oh, I see." He said trying to mask his hurt. " Well, why not?"

"because I do not want to work for you." She said harshly.

"Alright…"

" Ok?" she said hoping to hear some sort of disappointment or tone wanting her to stay. Or explaining why he left without a word. " Bye".

"Kagome, wait?" he said.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say……."he muttered. "I just….wanted to say that….that.."

"that what?"

" that..I'm sorry to hear that is all.." he said as he hung up the phone.

She stood there standing in the hallway with the phone to her ear as he hung up and slowly took it away from her ear.

" Kagome…I love you." She said. " I'm sorry I hurt you and I hate being apart from you. " she said into the echoed hallway as she scoffed a chuckle and threw the phone on the couch as she went into the shower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru held the phone down and cursed under his breath. That didn't go how he wanted it to go. He hovered over his new sink which was rimmed with chrome and marble. He looked at the time as he grabbed his keys and watch. He looked into the mirror and was satisfied that he didn't look completely hung-over and exited his house. It was early but all of the morning people were out already. There was a Cuban Café right on the corner of his block and decided to make acquaintance with the staff of the new coffee shop he'd go to. He went inside to get his wake- up call- cup of Joe and stood on the line.

"Next!" yelled a short girl.

Sesshomaru walked up and lowered his shades and glanced at the menu.

"What would you like, Papi?" she said.

"Poppy?" he frowned and looked over his shoulder and shrugged. " A shot of espresso, please."

"Sure, one moment, pleasse" she said in her thick Spanish accent. " Mira, chica, dame una colada para este papi chulo tan lindo"(translation: Hey, Chick, gimme a double shot espresso for this fine looking sexy piece of ass.)

Sesshomaru frowned noticing all of the girls behind the counter staring at him.

"You sure you want double shot? Is Cuban coffee, very strong.."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, thanks."

"Ok.."she shrugged as she handed it to him. " There you go. $6.95." she said.

Sesshomaru handed her a $10 dollar bill and walked off with his coffee. An old lady with a flower cart stopped him. "Senor, flores para tu mujer?"

"I'm sorry?"

The girl from the counter giggled. " She wants to know if you want flowers for your girlfriend?" she translated.

"Oh, no thanks…" he grinned and headed for the door but stopped and looked back. " As a matter of fact.." he looked through the cart and found a bouquet of dark-red roses with prickles. He pointed to it and searched through his mind how to say ' how much' but couldn't. He'd taken French in high school and Latin in college.

The lady told him the price in English and smiled at him as she handed the roses to him. He paid her and walked out of the shop. He drank up his Cuban espresso and got into his car. He placed the roses on the passenger side and turned on his car to head toward Kagome's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her as she walked out of the bathroom door. She caught a shadow from the corner of her eye and screamed when she saw Inuyasha on the couch.

"Oh my god!" she held her chest. " Damn it, what are you doing here?" she held her towel closed. " How'd you get in?"

"Sorry…" he said not looking at her. "The door was open….or well…unlocked at least."

"So you turned the knob and opened it and decided to make comfy on my couch?" she scoffed and walked to her room. " What the hell do you want, Inuyasha? You have some nerve coming here after what you did at the park!" She put on a spaghetti string-shirt and pajama pants. She went for her sweater when Inuyasha came into her room. She gasped as she backed away and dropped the sweater.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, afraid that he would try to finish what he started at the park.

"Relax..I didn't come here to hurt you or do …what you think…" he said in a calm tone as he smiled at her. He loved the way she looked when she got out of the shower.

"So what did you come here for?" she asked.

"to talk…" he said as he looked around her room.

"you know…a funny thing happened at breakfast two days ago.."

"Oh?" Kagome said not knowing what he was getting at.

"Yeah.." he said as he entered her room more and sat on her bed. Kagome backed into a wall on the opposite side not trusting him.

"Are you going to tell me this funny thing?"

"At breakfast, it was somehow mentioned that Sesshomaru was living here."

"Uh huh?"

"Is this true?"

"No." Kagome answered. She wasn't lying. Sesshomaru didn't live there anymore.

"I think you're lying…" he smirked and got off from her bed and walked out of her room and opened the door across from hers; Sesshomaru's room.

"What? " Kagome scoffed.

He entered Sesshomaru's room and sat on his bed. " Yes….this room reeks of his stench.."

"and what if he did?" Kagome crossed her arms. " What's it to you?"

"How long have you guys been seeing each other?"

"None of your fuckin' business." She turned around and went back to her room.

He grabbed her arms and held them tightly. " How long?

"Get off me!" she pushed him off of her. " How dare you come into my house and ask me questions of my personal life. "

"I want to know if you and my brother have been fucking behind my back!" he yelled.

" Behind your back?" Kagome laughed. " Inuyasha, you and I are not together. Whatever I do in my personal life isn't any of your concern. " You ruined us by sleeping with my sister and are now accusing me of doing the same. "

"Kagome, I miss you. I'm sorry for what happened at the park, I am. I was drunk and..I know that isn't an excuse but I love you."

"Inuyasha..I don't know what you want me to say….but I really think you should leave.." Kagome said but Inuyasha ignored her and just sat on her bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru glanced at the roses on the passenger side and glanced at the building in front of him.

This was so stupid, he kept telling himself. He shrugged his thoughts off and grabbed the roses violently.

"What a bother.." he said as he walked up the path to the building and up the stairs to her apartment.

As he got up there, he had a bad feeling. He then realized this bad feeling and caught a whiff of Inuyasha's scent.

He continued to walk towards the door and realized it was open. He pushed it open and frowned smelling Kagome's scent and Inuyasha's together.

" Kagome, I want us together. We belong together…I know I've made mistakes and I can't apologize enough for them but.." he heard Inuyasha say.

"Inuyasha, stop.." he heard Kagome.

"Are you in love with Sesshomaru, is that it?"

There was silence and Sesshomaru's jaw tightened in anger as he grasped the roses tightly that the prickles were stabbing his skin.

"Inuyasha….." Kagome paused.

Sesshomaru couldn't hear the rest, he needed to get of there. He bowed his head and walked out of there before he had to witness anything that'd be disappointment to his eyes. He hurried down the steps and out of the building and threw the roses out into a bush as he got into his car and drove off.

Back inside:

"Damn it, Kagome. Answer me!"

"Inuyasha, please, just leave.." she started to cry. " Why do you proceed to bring all this pain into my life, damn it!'

Inuyasha's face softened from a frown to a confused and hurt look.

"Yes, I love him…but I guess he decided I wasn't important enough once your scent was on me from that day. It doesn't matter anymore..because he is just like you. For some god-damn reason, I'm just not good enough. I'm not worthy enough to open up to or to love."

"Kagome ..I"

"Inuyasha, please…if you ever loved me once….just leave me alone. Let me go on with my life. I just want you to leave me alone, please!" she cried as she buried her face into her hands. As she sobbed to herself, Inuyasha noticed a mark on her shoulder and automatically knew what is was without a doubt. He then noticed something else about her and realized that it was just too late. He lost her. He lost his chance with her.

Inuyasha blinked back unexpected tears from his eyes and breathed deeply and nodded as he got up from her bed and walked away leaving Kagome to cry in her room. He exited her apartment and out of the building.

Kagome sobbed as she walked to her bed and grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. She curled into the fetal position on her bed and continued to cry for a while.

Minutes later, a knock sounded at her door. She didn't feel like answering it and just lay on her bed.

"Kagome?" called a voice in the living room. Shit, it really was a bad habit of hers to not lock her door. "Kagome?" yelled Koga in a worried tone as he entered her room. "Shit, Kagome…" he grabbed his chest. " you can't be doing that….I thought someone broke into your house. I-" he stopped realizing she was crying.

"What's wro-what happened?" he looked around catching Inuyasha's scent. " Did that muttface do anything to you?" he yelled as he went back out of the room.

"No..Koga…." she forced out as tears ran down her cheek onto her pillow.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" he asked as he walked toward the bed and sat at the edge and rested his hand on her leg and shook it. " Kagome, where's Sesshomaru?"

"He's not here.." she said.

"Where is he?" he asked as he set his briefcase on the floor.

Kagome stopped crying and sat up as she wiped her eyes and looked at Koga with her puffy red eyes.

"Koga….what's wrong with me?"

"What, what do you mean? Kagome, there's nothing wrong with you.." he shook her leg.

"I can't stop crying for some reason…Koga,."

"It's ok..you're a girl. Girls do that…" he smirked trying to cheer her up. It helped a bit.

"He thinks I'm a whore…." She rubbed her eyes and looked away.

"Who thinks you're a whore?"

"Sesshomaru. He thinks I'm sleeping with Inuyasha….and then he is messing around with Shurran out of spite."

"Listen, Kag…I don't think he thinks you are a whore….if he is going to mess around with someone else then the hell with him… that whole family is messed up. Damn Aristocrats….they think they are better than everyone else."

Kagome laughed as she sniffed. " Yeah.."

"Listen…I'm going to go to work for a little while. Relax, stay in bed…I'll come over afterward..then..I'm going to take you to my new apartment."

"Yes, I heard.." Kagome smiled.

"Who told you?" he cocked a brow.

"Sango…"

"Damn it..I hate when people bear my news as if it were their's!" he rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe Sango is pregnant.." Kagome opened her eyes wide and laughed. She was feeling better that Koga was there.

"I know, right? Poor Miroku. Now he's trapped." He joked.

Kagome hit his shoulder. "Go on, get to work…don't be late on my account.." she smiled.

"You're going to be ok?" he asked as he got up.

"Yes, sir."

"alright…"he kissed her forehead. " Lock the door, ok? Seriously."

"Yes, I know….bad habit.." she said as she walked him out.

"Ok, later." He said as he left.

Kagome sighed and looked at Kirara on the couch." What a day, huh Kirara?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru walked out of the elevator and headed toward his office.

"Hey!" Koga yelled out. " I got a bone to pick with you." He scowled.

"Not now, Koga.." Sesshomaru waved him off as he walked toward his office door.

"No, now!" Koga growled as he grabbed Sesshomaru's collar and shoved him against the door.

"Oh my god.." a lady screamed and the rest of the staff stared nervously.

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw and looked at Koga ominously. " you might want to explain what this is about, I'm running low on patience today" he tried to remain calm. He knew it had something to do with Kagome and didn't want to kill her best friend.

" What the hell makes you think you're goddamn better than her, hm?" he gritted as he was inches from Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru said nothing and grabbed Koga's hands off of his collar.

" Let's speak about this inside…" he scowled and looked at everyone. " Everyone, back to work." He said as he entered the room and closed the door.

" Do you have any idea what the hell you're putting her through?" Koga yelled.

"What I'm putting her through?" Sesshomaru retorted.

" You going around using her and then when you don't need her, you throw her like garbage..and then you call her a whore!"

"I never called her a whore.." Sesshomaru raised his finger but then lowered it when he remembered relating her to Kikyo's infidelity. " If I did, it was out of anger."

" She is not a whore, you got that? Don't you ever think that of her! Kagome's the nicest girl I know and she keeps getting hurt by you and your fuckin' brother."

"Yes, well…I'm sure he's comforting her as we speak."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Koga growled. " The girl's at the house sobbing over your arrogant ass. Can you tell me how you go from someone like Kagome to some lower class-whoring-grimey bitch like Shurran?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sesshomaru snapped. " Learn all the details before accusing someone of something! Kagome clearly wants to be with Inuyasha. So let her be, if that will make her happy. As for Shurran, I don't have anything going on with her, at all. Kagome mistook something for something else."

"She was nearly naked in your bedroom, how do you mistake that?" Koga snarled.

" I don't know, I guess you can't." Sesshomaru spat. " Perhaps she did it out of spite."

"Kagome?"

"No, Shurran…" Sesshomaru rubbed his forehead in agitation. " Look..Koga, this isn't any of your business. I understand you care for Kagome. It may not look like anything now but I care for her too. I will respect her wishes and leave her be with my brother."

"Why do you keep saying that? She doesn't want to be with Inuyasha. For someone as smart and successful as you, you are pretty fuckin' stupid."

"Yes…I know.." Sesshomaru agreed just for the sake of getting him to shut up already. He didn't want to talk about Kagome right now.

Koga scoffed as he turned around and walked toward the door and looked back at Sesshomaru who looked so gloomy. He was in a daze as he looked out of the window. Koga actually felt sorry for him. He knew that Sesshomaru loved Kagome. He knew that she must have been someone so special to him to have marked her.

He just couldn't understand why he was pushing that away.

"I'm getting coffee…" Koga muttered as he walked out of the office. He frowned when no one was at their cubicle. The entire floor was empty.

"What the hell?" he murmured. " Where'd everyone go?" he said as he passed by the employee's lounge for coffee. He overheard people in the room arguing.

" That's it. We can't do this bet anymore!" Hiten shouted.

"Screw you, I put my entire life to this bet. It's obvious Sesshomaru and Kagome are no longer together, so the people who bet against it, wins." shouted a lady.

Everyone began to argue so loudly that no one noticed Koga open the door slightly. He peeked in and everyone was shouting.

"We want our money, Sesshomaru and Kagome are together."

"We won, they're not!"

"The pit's up to 2 million, let's split it."

Koga looked in and noticed a board and it had people's names on it, Sesshomaru and Kagome's. They were all betting on their relationship from what it looked like.

"Shit.." Koga muttered as he closed the door.

"This isn't right.." Koura shouted. " Kagome is our friend, this is her life we are interfering in. She's done nothing wrong to us for her to deserve this."

"That's right!" Hiten yelled.

Koga decided he'd heard enough and went back to Sesshomaru's office.

"yo….you better come with me.."

"not now.." Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes away from the window.

"No, really. You really need to see this." Koga's face showing severity.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he got up from his chair and walked out of the office to follow him down the hallway. As he followed him to the employee lounge, he heard his name and Kagome's and frowned. Koga opened the door and Sesshomaru entered. Everyone stopped arguing and looked pale at Sesshomaru and gulped.

Sesshomaru glanced at everyone with an expressionless face and glanced at the board. He saw his name and Kagome's and everyone else's name and noticed it was a bet.

"Someone explain." Sesshomaru looked at everyone. No one said anything. " Speak!" he shouted. Everyone began to talk at once. " Silence!" Sesshomaru yelled causing everyone to flinch.

"Sir…" Hiten spoke. " it started out as a little joke…"

Sesshomaru didn't look amused and allowed him to explain further.

" When Kagome started here, we all felt you guys had some chemistry. As something to do to kill time at the office, we made a bet. We didn't mean for it to become so serious. We just knew you and Kagome woul-"

Sesshomaru raised his hand to silence him. " Where is the money being held?"

"in petty cash, sir." Hiten answered in a stammer.

Sesshomaru nodded. " Clean the board and get back to work, all of you.

Everyone complied without hesitation and scattered like roaches.

Hiten and Koura stood in the room and lowered their heads.

"We are so sorry, my lord. We didn't mean anything by this, honestly…" Koura apologized.

Sesshomaru turned around and walked out of the lounge. He grabbed a bottle of Lysol he had found on the cleaning cart and entered the petty cash room. Everyone, out of curiosity, followed.

Sesshomaru looked at Hiten and reached out his hand.

"Give me the key." He said.

Hiten nodded and handed it to him. Everyone looked around wondering what he was going to do but Koga, Hiten and Koura knew what he was about to do.

Sesshomaru unlocked the safe and opened the door. The cash was stocked in piles. There was a lot of it.

"What is he going to do?" yelled a lady.

Sesshomaru took out his lighter and sprayed the Lysol sending a huge ball of flame towards the cash. The cash lit on fire so quickly, everyone started yelling.

"no, my money!" a guy yelled.

Sesshomaru turned back, his eyes reflecting the flame. He threw the bottle over his shoulder and walked out. Everyone moved out of his way. He grabbed his jacket from the office and left. Koga noticed a piece of paper fall out of his jacket and went to pick it up. He called Sesshomaru but he had exited through the stairwell.

He bent his knees and picked up the paper and noticed it was a picture. He turned it around and it was a picture of Sesshomaru and Kagome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All by myse-eeee-elf, don't wanna be..all by my-iiii-self, anymoooooooore" Sesshomaru heard the television and turned it off when the door knocked. Sesshomaru sighed as he got up from the couch. A week has gone by without him seeing anyone nor being at work. Who could be at his door? He opened the door and squinted at the sight of garbage.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru turned away and walked back inside.

"I could ask you that too." Inuyasha retorted as he looked around and closed the door.

"how'd you know where to find me?" he asked as he went toward his balcony and pulled out a cigarette. Inuyasha followed him as well and pulled out a cigarette of his own.

"Dad has his sentry follow you from work since you don't give him the address." He lit his cigarette.

" I know right now, I'm the last person you want to see…."

"Understatement of the year, little brother." Sesshomaru took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Whatever…" Inuyasha scoffed. " This is about Kagome.."

"What about her?" Sesshomaru frowned.

" I've been doing some thinking….and..I'm taking myself out of the picture."

"What are you babbling about?" Sesshomaru scoffed.

" I mean, you should be with Kagome."

"Why, thank you for your permission." Sesshomaru scowled.

" Listen, Sesshomaru…..I know you hate me and I know I don't really qualify for best brother of the year and all….but I made my bed and now I'm laying in it…or whatever that fortune cookie said.." Inuyasha shook his head. " I lost Kagome….I had her..and now she is gone."

Sesshomaru grimaced at his brother not knowing what he was talking about.

"I think Kagome's pregnant.."

"Why are you telling me this? " Sesshomaru spat. " Don't you think you've done enough. Alright, I get it, you have her. End of story, have a happy family…now leave me alone."

"You're in love with her, aren't you? You marked her, I thought you should know that."

"You know, I'm starting to think you're colder than I am." Sesshomaru hissed. " so how are you and Kagome?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her." Inuyasha shrugged.

" Aren't you guys together?" Sesshomaru asked confusedly.

"No…"Inuyasha laughed. " Why would you think that? Were you not listening? I said I lost her…I lost her to you."

" What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Dude, when did you get stupid all of a sudden?" Inuyasha took a drag of his cigarette. " Listen to me carefully.." Inuyasha talked slowly. " I went to see Kagome last week or so.."

"I know.."

" No, apparently you don't because you are still here.." Inuyasha interrupted. " Kagome loves you and I messed things up…."

Sesshomaru stood quiet.

" I am very ashamed to say this..but I kind of forced myself upon her a few weeks ago which is why you smelled me on her…from what she told me."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

" She told me she loved you and that you left her. I love Kagome and will do anything for her and if that means she'll be happy with you, then so be it. She loves you, you love her….you guys are meant to be and all that horse-shit. I'm sorry for being a selfish asshole and I think she is pregnant. I smelled something odd on her last I saw her and I couldn't tell what it was…..just thought I'd let you know."

Sesshomaru remained quiet and stared at him.

"So….yeah.." Inuyasha said feeling uncomfortable by Sesshomaru's stare. " and I know it will take a while but I'm sorry for all the things I did to you…I really didn't mean to do it. Seriously…so um……brothers?" Inuyasha stuck out his hand.

Sesshomaru flicked his cigarette off the balcony and looked at Inuyasha's hand and back at him. Within a second, Inuyasha was on the floor knocked out by a hard blow from Sesshomaru's flying fist.

"Ah, shit.." Inuyasha held his jaw. " ok..I guess I deserve that.."

"no, you deserve to be thrown off this balcony. Now, get out of my house."

"Ok…ok.." Inuyasha picked himself up and walked into the living room and out of the house.

Sesshomaru bowed his head and sat on the couch not knowing what to do. Was Inuyasha just messing around with him? Was this his idea of a joke or a way to get back at him. Did Kagome really love him? Was she really pregnant? He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door.

"Haha, I knew you couldn't wait to go!" Inuyasha jumped out. "Sorry..ok, I'm going…I just wanted to see how long it would take you to go." Inuyasha left and Sesshomaru just scowled as he followed out the door as well to his car.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sesshomaru got into his car and drove around for an hour. Although Inuyasha had told him about Kagome, he just couldn't bring himself to her apartment just yet. They had been arguing the past few weeks, he felt they needed a bit time to cool off before they could get into another argument. He felt his pocket vibrate and fished for his cellphone and answered it.

"Yes?"

"Yo.." said the voice on the other line.

"What is it, Koga? Now isn't the time."

"Man, for you, it's never 'the time'." Koga cackled.

Sesshomaru remained quiet as he turned the block and waited for Koga to get to the point.

"I just called to see how you were doin' and all. You haven't been to the office in a week after that whole cash bonfire, people are shittin' in their pants wondering if they are fired. Plus, I wanted you to come check out the apartment, hang out.."

"Why?" Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow in confusion as he glared at his rearview mirror.

"...because I am bored and want to hang out?" Koga answered.

"Don't you have other people to call to do that?" Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Well...yeah..but...look...whatever man. I just called to say 'If you ain't doin' nothin, stop by is all.."he blurted in his usual raspy tone and hung up.

Sesshomaru squinted at his cellphone and blinked away as he watched the road. What was that all about? Koga called him as if he were his friend and it was a normal thing for them to buddy up. He then thought that perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea since he was not doing anything and Koga might succeed in getting his mind off of Kagome. He scoffed as he flipped his cellphone back open and dialed Koga's cell to ask for the directions to his new place. Koga answered with a mocking chuckle.

"Decided to come?" he teased.

Sesshomaru frowned and didn't answer.

"Sorry, ok...here's how to get to the place..." he continued as he gave him the directions.

Sesshomaru listened as he informed him and memerized the directions and hung up.

Koga chuckled to himself as he finished talking to Sesshomaru and turned to fixing the television. Truth was, he felt indebted to Sesshomaru for helping him out by giving him a position that required experience or certification and because of him, he was able to buy so many things he wanted. He had bought a new entertainment system and fixed his car, he bought Ayame a beautiful and very expensive bracelet, a new motorcycle jacket and got his own apartment. For a while, he was crashing at Sango and Miroku's place and dealing with her emotional outbursts. He actually liked hanging with Sesshomaru. Sure, he didn't talk much and most of the time you'd wonder if you said the wrong thing, would he kill you? But there was something honest about Sesshomaru. He didn't give off any shadyness. There never was this hidden agenda with him because there was nothing you could have that he would actually want. He sighed wishing that it had worked out between Sesshomaru and Kagome because unknown to each other, they were good people.

He had been hanging out with Kagome for the past few days and took notice of her pain and lonliness. He knew that she was trying hard to be tough and had actually succeeded. She had quit working for Sesshomaru and found another job working with Youkai entertainment, the people that held the Black and White Ball, as a journalist for their newspaper which worked out well with her major for college, which she'd start in a week. Although she had her dream job, he knew she wasn't happy. He and she would get into a conversation and if he accidently mentioned Sesshomauru, she'd excuse herself and go to the bathroom and come back with a blotchy red face as if she were crying. He did manage to make her laugh when he told her all about Sesshomaru burning the money her co-workers had put into a bet about her and Sesshomaru.

Koga shook his mind of the two and continued to hook up his television. He scratched his stubbly chin as he frowned at the instruction. All this new technology was made to make life simpler but had the most complicated instructions. He felt even dumber when the box said, ' Even a 6 year old can hook it up!'. He groaned to himself as he heard the door knock and went to answer it.

Sesshomaru stood out in the hallway, expressionless and waited for the wolf to let him in. He entered slowly as he looked around and stood in the doorway that lead to the living room with his hands in his pockets.

"Enter, Man!" he pointed to the living room. " Welcome to my humble abode" he snickered as he went to the fridge. "Wanna ber?"

"A ber?" Sesshomaru cocked a brow as he walked towards the sofa and sat down. He noticed wires all over the place and looked around. The place was nice.

"Yeah," Koga chuckled as he held a beer bottle in his hand. " a ber."

"Oh.." Sesshomaru nodded once he noticed what he was talking about and shook his head. " No, thanks."

Koga shrugged and opened the beer bottle and guzzled it down and wiped his mouth. " You're my first guest. Ayame still hasn't come."

"Mmm.." Sesshomaru muttered not knowing what to say.

" You should feel special." Koga smirked as he went back to the television and tried to hook it up. He grabbed a cigarette from his chest pocket and lit it as he glanced at the instructions.

Sesshomaru felt the urge to smoke one himself and fished his pack out of his jacket pocket. " May I?" he raised the box.

"By all means.." Koga shrugged. " Doesn't it kick ass that we can smoke a thousand of these shits a day and not get cancer?" he chuckled shortly followed by a sigh.

Sesshomaru nodded and lit his cigarette and watched as Koga stared at the television bafflingly. He pulled on his cigarette and twitched his lip in contemplation of what to say and exhaled the smoke out his nose. " That wire doesn't belong there." he pointed to a wire that Koga was holding.

"No?" he looked at it and glanced at the instructions. " It shows it on the instructions." he raised it and showed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru shook his head and placed the cigarette between his lips and knelt down by Koga to help him with the television. After that, Koga needed help hooking up the surround sound and his new desktop.

" Man, I should sue them for misinforming me.." Koga sat back on the couch and raised his beer. "Eh, fuck it..." he guzzled down more beer.

Sesshomaru took another pull of his cigarette before putting it out on the ashtray and looked at Koga ominously and exhaled. " Have...you seen...Kagome?" he asked and looked away.

Koga nodded and smiled as he drank more beer. " Yeah.."

"How is she?" he asked as he clenched his jaw.

" Doin' alright. She got herself a job and trying to get everything together before school starts."

"That's good..." Sesshomaru nodded and glared down at his lap. " Nothing is different?"

"What'd you mean?" Koga cocked a brow.

Sesshomaru sighed to himself and closed his eyes. " Is anything different about her?

"No..." Koga answered suspiciously. " Why, should there be?"

"No.." Sesshomaru answered flatly. " Just a question." He fell into a daze. So, Inuyasha must have lied. If he had sensed Kagome being 'pregnant', so would have Koga.

"You know, nothing really happened between her and Inuyasha." Koga answered as he leaned back on the couch and pulled out another cigarette.

"Yes.." Sesshomaru inhaled deeply. " I know." He crossed his arms and tightened his jaw.

" and I'm sure the same goes for you and Shurran..." Koga smiled revealing a fang. " You both just had a misunderstanding. Dealing with all that unfaithfulness from Kikyo and Inuyasha, no wonder you guys are having trouble dealing with all that trustin' shit." Koga shook his head and rolled his eyes as he lit his cigarette.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked down at his lap and looked up at Koga. He was right. That's what it all was about, he was just too stubborn to see it. He thought the whole situation with Kikyo and Inuyasha had not affected him but he was wrong; it did. He couldn't trust Kagome because he was afraid that she'd betray him and he wouldn't have been able to handle it if she had actually betrayed him. The same had gone for Kagome.

"It's getting late, I should go." Sesshomaru stood up.

Koga nodded as he exhaled a cloud of smoke and stood up. " Yeah...are you showin' up to work tomorrow?"

Sesshomaru walked to the door and turned back and nodded. " There are things that need to be handled." he half-grinned and opened the door.

"Later, man."Koga mumbled as he closed the door behind him.

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked out of the building. There were definitely things to handle.

Kagome grimaced at the loud music in the club. The bass of the speaker rattled an empty can of soda that someone left on it. She made her way to the booth her friend Sango was sitting at along with a few other girls. Sango had made it an all girl's night out to celebrate Kagome's new job and going to college. Along with them celebrating were Ayame, Koura, Sango's friend, Kagura and her friend Ayumi. Everyone except Koura attended the same highschool.

"I got you sparkling water so you don't feel left out.." Kagome teased as she handed Sango her water and set her cocktail by her seat.

"Gee, thanks.." Sango frowned. " Man...not being able to drink sucks.."

Kagome giggled. "Oh come on, it isn't that bad.." she shouted over the music. " You're going to be a mom!" All the girls spat an 'Awwww' to annoy Sango.

"Yeah, whatever!" Sango murmured as she guzzled down her bottle of sparkling water like it was a beer.

Kagome took off her sweater and placed it behind her seat as she picked up a falling strap of her dress.

"Wow, Higurashi, you're looking hot.." Kagura howled.

Kagome blushed. " Whatever.."

"No, seriously." Kagura smiled." You look so much more mature."

Kagome placed a strand of her hair behind her ear and bowed her head trying to hide her blushing face. She felt a bit awkward as Kagura continued to stare at her and the girl sitting next to her, Ayumi, was darting her eyes between Kagome and Kagura with a frown. It had almost looked to Kagome as jealousy.

Kagome blinked away and looked at Sango who was looking off to the crowd.

"You have no idea how bad I want to dance.." Sango continued to frown." but I only dance when I drink.."

Kagome nodded and bopped her head to the music and looked at Ayame. " So, Ayame, how are things with Koga, been to the new place?"

"Not yet.." Ayame yelled over the music. " He told me he wants to set it up first before I see it." she smiled.

Sango rolled her eyes and the gushiness Ayame poured out when she mentioned Koga's name. She was so in love with him. " How sweet of him?" she muttered bitterly.

Ayame nodded trying to ignore Sango's bitter face. Even before Sango's pregnancy, she and Koga just didn't get along. He'd always get Miroku into trouble and have him do the dumbest things.

" That is sweet." Kagome assured Ayame with sincerity.

"Kagome, there is a guy at the bar looking at you.." Sango pointed with her lips.

Kagome looked over nonchalantly and saw a guy in a black button down and black slacks at the bar. He smirked with his hazel eyes as he raised his beer bottle to her and drank it. She smiled and raised her cocktail and sipped it.

"Uh oh...look at Kagome getting on with her bad self." Sango sang.

Kagome smirked and bowed her head. She looked at the guy and he pointed to an empty seat next to him.

"I think he wants you to go over there.." Ayame gasped. " You should go!" she cheered.

"No...I don't think so.." Kagome shook her head and stirred her amaretto sour.

"Ugh, don't tell me because of Sesshomaru." Sango spat.

"Shut up, Sango." Kagome gritted her teeth.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagura leaned forward in shock. " Wait, you're not talking about Lord Sesshomaru, are you? Inuyasha's brother? Wait...you and him --?"

"Excuse me." Kagome frowned and shot a scowl at Sango as she got up and grabbed her drink.

"Sorry.." Sango muttered. She didn't know why, she couldn't help saying the wrong things.

Kagome left the table and walked towards the bar.

"Wow...I didn't know Sesshomaru would go with her kind.." Kagura snickered.

"her kind?" Sango and Ayame asked in unison.

"Well...a human.." Kagura shrugged. " I dunno, he just always seemed like that to me...I used to think he was the hottest thing alive in highschool..but I think it's because he looked somewhat like a girl..." Kagura looked off in a daze.

Sango and Ayame exhanged confused glances and looked at Kagura who started to laugh derisively.

Kagome batted her eyelashes slowly as she walked by the guy at the bar. He smiled as he looked at her and pointed to the seat next to him.

"Care to join me?" he smirked.

Kagome took a deep breath and nodded. She gulped away the unfamiliarity of the entire thing. Here she was, at a club, drinking, and flirting with some guy. It didn't feel right but she needed to change that. She needed to get her mind off of Sesshomaru.

"You're looking pretty." he rubbed his finger on her bare naked shoulder. The touch repulsed her. She shivered in an uncomfortable way and nudged him off. " Shy?"

"Hmm? Oh,no...just I dunno..so, what's your name?" she said sipping her drink.

"Rikatsu, you can call me Ricky if you'd like."

"Okay. my name is Kagome."she nodded and looked back at her friends who were making faces at her. She mouthed the words 'fuck you' and looked back at the guy.

He side glanced at her and scoffed a chuckle as he drank his beer. "Is that how you talk to your friends?"

"Oh..umm.."Kagome blushed feeling embarrassed and frowned noticing Rikatsu's fangs. It sent a flashback to her mind of Sesshomaru and she looked away. " You're a demon?"

"Yeah.." he smirked. "Snake demon, is that a problem?" he looked at her concerned.

"Oh, no, I was just asking.." she said.

Rikatsu glared up and down her body and licked his lips. " Want to go somewhere quieter?"

Kagome looked up at him wide-eyed and looked back at her friends. "Um..."

Rikatsu rubbed his fingers again on her shoulder toying with the strap of her dress. He frowned noticing a light mark between her neck and shoulder.

"Uh...you know what...it's cool. I'm going to go off and talk to a few of my friends. It was nice meeting you, Kagome." he shot a half grin-half frown.

Kagome frowned confusingly and waved. "Uh...o-ok. You too, Ricky..." she twitched her lip and walked back to her friends.

"That was quick..." Sango looked up at her and back at the guy.

"Yeah, it was weird. At first he wanted to get out of here and go somewhere 'quiet' and then he was like ' uhh..I gotta go talk to a few of my friends'." Kagome rolled her eyes to sit down. She was actually relieved. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable with him but she was curious to why he had blown her off.

"Yeah, I can see the whole talkin' to a few of his friends." Sango scoffed and pointed to the guy. He walked up to a crowd of girls and began flirting.

"Oh well..." Kagome shrugged and looked at Kagura who was squinting at her shoulder.

"What?" Kagome looked down at her dress and on her shoulder. " What is it?"

"Is that what I think it is?" Kagura pointed with a smirk. Sango, Ayame and Ayumi followed her finger to the mark on Kagome's shoulder.

Ayame gasped. " Kagome, you're marked?" she covered her mouth.

Kagome covered her shoulder and grabbed her sweater and immediately put it on. She avoided the stares from her friends, especially Sango.

"That'd explain why he blew you off.." Kagura shrugged with a grin as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

Sango frowned and looked away from Kagome. She tilted her head at Kagura. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it just means she is taken. At least, according to tradition but I mean...no one really cares anymore...at least, I don't. Anyway, that guy was probably old fashion. There are plenty of cute guys here for you, Kagome."

Kagome nodded with a smirk as she continued to sip her drink. She grimaced and set her glass down feeling her stomach ache and decided not to drink anymore. For the rest of the night, she and the rest of the girls had fun. Even Sango decided not to make mention of anything and have a good time. Though, for Kagome, she was having a hard time forgetting anything about Sesshomaru.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to go home now...I have to get up early for my new job." Kagome grabbed her purse and grinned. " But thanks for coming out to celebrate with me; I appreciate it." she waved as she walked off.

Sango shot a side glance at her with a frown and got up from the booth. " I'll be back..." she told the rest of the girls as she followed Kagome. " Hey, Kagome?"

"Mm? " Kagome turned around and stopped at the exit.

Sango was about to start complaining about the fact that Kagome went and had herself marked but decided not to. Things were going well for her and she didn't need her nagging. " Um, is everything alright, I mean, with you and Sesshomaru?"

"Everything is fine, Sango.." Kagome forced a grin as she turned to walk off but felt a grip on her hand.

"Kagome..." Sango paused. " I know I put too much of my two cents in with you and Sesshomaru but please don't lie to me. I've been friends with you too long for you to just lie to my face like that."

Kagome nodded and looked away as she tightened her jaw. " I'm sorry..." she bowed her head. " but I just don't want to talk about it, ok? "

"Ok.." Sango smiled. " but whenever you are ready...please don't hesitate."

"Mmhmm.." Kagome smiled back and left the club.

Sesshomaru scribbled down on the folder as he set it on the pile and continued signing each one. He shook his head not being able to concentrate as he squinted to focus on the page. Why would Inuyasha lie? There was no reason he should lie. He actually had the courage last night to call Kagome but he just kept getting her voicemail and she obviously didn't want to speak to him if she wasn't calling him back. A knock sounded at the door.

"Yes..." Sesshomaru answered not looking from the page.

Hiten opened the door ajar and knocked again.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Hiten. What is it?" Sesshomaru peered at him from the side.

"Um...you drop this the other day..." Hiten handed him the small photo of him and Kagome.

Sesshomaru's gaze move from his face to his hand with a frown.

"I see..." he cleared his throat and grabbed it and set it on the desk. " Thank you.". He went back to signing documents.

"Sir...about the other day..."

"Hiten.."

"Hear me out, my lord..." Hiten immediatlely bowed. " I know you aren't one to give mercy to anyone but I'd like to take full blame on behalf of everyone..."

"How noble of you but you cannot do that."

"but Sir--"

"Hiten, you do fathom my dilemma?" he clasped his hands and raised his chin. " I was disrespected as an employer and those who took part in this ravenous wager must be castigated."

"I understand but how will that work exactly, you'll fire everyone that works for you?"

"If the situation calls for it." Sesshomaru obstinately turned his seat around, showing his back to Hiten as he stared out the window.

"Sir, if I may be so bold... I know someone of your caliber should not be challenged but I implore you to just consider this: Deduct our pay, have us stay longer hours, punish us but do not...punish us..."Hiten blinked confusedly at his own words and gulped. " It wasn't in spite, Sir...and I cannot apologize enough for what we did to you and Ka-"

" Hiten, that is enough. We will speak more of it at the meeting. Gather everyone in an hour at the employee lounge."

"Y-yes...Sir.." Hiten bit his lip and turned away. He faltered his first step and turned back. " U-uh, Sir?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in agitation as he glared out the window, his back still facing Hiten.

"I'm not trying to suck up or gain brownie points for this but...there is something you should know." his voice trailed off.

Sesshomaru's silence was enough acknowledgement for him to go on.

"Just something I heard but...Shurran and Naraku were part of the bet but I think they had their own agenda."

Sesshomaru squinted as he clenched his jaw.

"Koura and I believe that Shurran may have intervened the relationship with you and Kagome."

Sesshomaru squinted more.

"Koura mentioned Shurran's threats of not interfering with her own plans which were to separate you and Kagome."

"and Naraku?" Sesshomaru's eyes were almost glowing with rage as he turned around and faced Hiten.

"I don't know how he had benefited out of Shurran's plans but I've heard rumors of him trying to endanger Kagome. I don't know why but I think I may have an idea, if I may be so bold..." Hiten's voice lowered." U-um...he's been seen coming out of this bar, owned by Naruto's."

Sesshomaru's face didn't move a muscle and just stared off in deep thought.

Hiten stood awkwardly in front of him in silence not knowing what else to say. His lips twitched to the side as he bowed and turned to walk away. " I'm sorry it turned out this way, Sir..." he muttered as he closed the door.

Sesshomaru scoffed as he pulled out a cigarette and stood from his chair. It had seemed the world was filled with traitors. Naraku, his right hand man in the business. He had even contemplated giving the company over to him. He knew Shurran had to have been up to something but he just was completely oblivious to everyone's actions around him because he was too wrapped up into Kagome. He was going to fix this. Before doing so, he needed to abolish the problem, make sure Kagome was safe, so that they may both go back to their old lives before they met each other.

He sighed as he sat back down and decided to leave as much as he could to the authorities. Let them deal with all the bullshit. He'd be around to correct where they'd gone wrong but for the most part, he didn't want to deal with anything anymore. He just wanted it to be over.

Koga knocked and opened the door without waiting for an answer and plopped on the desk in front of Sesshomaru.

"Ok...there is a party Saturday night at my new casa and you are coming." Koga smirked.

"I am not..." Sesshomaru sighed as he rubbed his temples and tried to think of what to do.

"Oh yes you are and you know how I know you're coming?" Koga shot a derisive grin.

Sesshomaru cocked a brow effortlessly.

"because Kagome will be there..." Koga stuck his tongue out and howled as he jumped off the desk and left.

Sesshomaru shook his head and buried his head into his hands. What to do? What could he do about Naraku and Naruto? What could he do about his deceitful employees? What could he do with the company he didn't want to run anymore? What could he do about he and Kagome and if there was a baby? He badly wanted he and Kagome to be back together; to sleep in the same room, to argue about meaningless things. How could he break his hard exterior when it took years to build? How can he lower his cold brick wall and yet keep the respect he's gained? What a fucking burden this was, he thought.

Kagome typed away on her laptop as she guzzled down her pepsi. She sighed as she continued to type away throwing crap into her article for the deadline was tomorrow. She landed a job with Youkai entertainment, Sesshomaru's arch rivals, she laughed. No, she didn't do it out of spite. She saw the opening and they hired her immediately knowing who she was. She employed a column specifically directed at the teenage audience. Nothing in particular but she had to write anything to entertain them. She tapped at the backspace button not liking what she was writing. The downside of the whole thing was she couldn't choose the topic. They'd give her a few cue cards with topics on them weekly and she'd have to choose one to write. She'd chosen ' Judge me not: Is the book really shown in the cover?'

She sighed as she read what she had:

**Everyday, we all judge everyone; we cannot help ourselves. Everyone has their own crowds and grow up to a certain society where there are rules they applied to their lives. There are Junkies, Bums, Losers, Geeks, Whores, Skanks, Trash, Goths, Ravers, Preps, Pot-heads, Metal heads, Gravers, Punks, Emo, Ska, Skaters; the list can go on people! In each 'category' that I've stated up here with traits people have fabricated over time holds no complete truth. 'Goths', from what I understand, wear black, dark makeup, have morbid thoughts, suicidal, deep fascination for Manson( the serial killer not the singer!) but I have a friend who wears black all the time, dark makeup and is cheerful and peppy all the time while another friend, Let's call her...Mango, wears pastel colors like it's easter and has the most dirty mouth and morbid thoughts and hardly can contain a smile. Then there is my friend,...Hoga**

Kagome frowned to herself. Seriously, who has these names? Mango? Come on, Kagome, you can be a little more creative than that.

**Hoga, who looks like your typical bad ass but is the most loyal friend who'd take a bullet for you. Who sits with you when you cry, (unknowing to his guy friends, of course) who lets you put make up on his face when you guys are bored and is there to catch you both times when you've fallen from two hard relationships.**

**Then you have those people, who are successful at everything in life. They have everything they could possibly want. They look honest and have such a peaceful face but they are filled with distrust and disloyalty and hatred! Who can hold you one day in his arms and make you feel safe and that you are the only one but then can't hold it in his pants like his brother when some skanky whore, slut-bitch -ho- bag comes his way and throws herself at him! Basically guys, what I'm saying is: There isn't one picture to the word. You have to look beneath it all and sometimes even deeper to get a sense of who someone is. Who knows, you popular cheerleader girls, those jocks you think you are supposed to be with just because they match with you, you might be passing that geek in the hallway who is supposed to be your soulmate in the near future. Who shares an interest with you and cares for you but because you are both to stubborn to see past your differences, you might ruin something good...**

Kagome stopped and looked away from the screen. She looked at Kirara and sighed as she fished for the remote underneath her thigh and turned on the television. She turned to the news to see if anything was going on and went towards the kitchen to make some tea. Her stomach churned and grumbled malcontently as she grimaced reaching for a cup. She kept glancing out the doorway towards the living room at the television as she turned on the stove and placed a kettle on. She ripped open a mint flavored tea bag and placed it into the cup when she heard a name and frowned as she ran to the living room. She held her stomach still feeling nauseous and groaned trying to swallow the bile that tried to surface. The cat meowed and she immediatley hushed her as she raised the volume and saw Naraku being escorted out of Sess Corp. in handcuffs.

"Oh my god..." Kagome whispered. " Wha--" she frowned trying to listen.

" 27 yr old, Naraku Onigumo, has been reprimanded for further questioning on a conspired plot to rid of his employer, Head CEO of Sess Corp., Lord Sesshomaru Taisho. The Lord himself will not comment on anything. This just in, Naraku was offered a plea bargain and confessed to the whole plot hiring former Casino owner, known launderer, Naruto Saganawa to assassinate Lord Sesshomaru for reasons unknown. Because he took the plea bargain, he is now looking at 15-20 years incarceration, no parole as opposed to 50 to life. Naruto, because this isn't his first act, is getting life."

Kagome stared eyes wide at the screen and startled at the sound of her phone ringing.

"Y-yes?"

"Dude, are you watching?" Koga laughed.

"Yeah, what the heck is happening over there?"

"Dude, a whole lot'a drama!" Koga cackled. " you know Shurran is fired too?"

"because of the bet?" Kagome asked. " but wasn't everyone involved?"

"Uh...because of other things..." Koga refrained himself. He felt it wasn't his place to tell but he doubted Sesshomaru would tell her.. She didn't need to know anyway.

" I can't believe this..." Kagome shook her head. " I-Is h-he ok?" she had to ask, her voice cracked and she cleared her throat.

"Duh." Koga scoffed. " No, he's in tears, come on, be real!"

"Ass..." Kagome rolled her eyes. " You know what I meant."

"Hey, um...party, Saturday, my place."

"Um.."

"You can't say no or I will forever hurt!" Koga pretended to whimper like a puppy.

"Ugh...fine.." Kagome smirked then grimaced. " I..gotta...go.." she hung up and held her mouth as she threw the phone at the couch and ran for the bathroom. Kirara stared off towards the bathroom and all that was heard was heaving. After she finished, she rinsed her mouth with water and frowned at the sound of the door knocking.

"Who?" she yelled out. " Who is it?" she said again after not getting a response. She groaned as she opened the door anyway and gasped. She faltered back and opened her eyes wide.

"What--what are you doing here?" she asked hoarsely. Her throat had hurt and felt scratchy after her episode in the bathroom.

"Is that anyway to greet me?" the girl in front of her smirked through her luscious red lips as she walked in and turned around. " Is that any way to greet your sister?"

Inuyasha sniffed as he drank his beer and looked to his side in a tipsy manner and wiped his mouth. His head wobbled side to side as he moved it left to right. He chucked the bottle over the bushes and lay on the bench and hiccupped.

"My, isn't this interesting." a shadow with a gust of smoke emerged from the dark and revealed amber eyes.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha scoffed and tried to get up and walk away but just fell on the ground. He stumbled trying to get up and grabbed the bench to lift himself up.

"Why did you lie to me?" Sesshomaru took another pull of his cigarette walking closer to him.

"I did no such thing.." Inuyasha harrumphed and tried to light a cigarette of his own but placed the cigarette backwards in his mouth.

Sesshomaru shook his head softly and pulled the cigarette out of Inuyasha's mouth and placed it the correct way and lit it.

Inuyasha pulled on the cigarette as it was lit and exhaled smoke. " What did I do this time?"he slurred.

"You lied, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru looked away and turned his back toward his brother. " About Kagome."

"What I lie about?" Inuyasha snarled not wanting to talk about Kagome.

" You said she was withchild and she isn't." Sesshomaru squinted and exhaled another cloud of smoke onto his brother's face.

" I ain't lie about that. She is!"

"and how do you know that?" Sesshomaru snapped at him, showing his fangs. He blinked and a second later, he was holding him by the collar. " Answer me!"

Inuyasha was thrown back by Sesshomaru's reaction and frowned. " I don't know..." Inuyasha tried to release Sesshomaru's grasp. " I just...felt something weird. I assumed it was because she was knocked up! Fuckin' let go, man!"

"Well, she isn't." Sesshomaru let go of his brother and shoved him.

"Uh, ok...my bad. I thought she was.." Inuyasha scoffed. " What are you worrying about anyway? You should be happy she ain't pregnant, it's not like you want a kid!" Inuyasha bursted out in a drunken laughter. He turned to Sesshomaru who had a serious look plastered on his face. " Wait..." Inuyasha stopped laughing. " Don't tell me you were hoping she'd have your kid?"

"Don't be foolish.." Sesshomaru spat over Inuyasha's laughter.

" Oh my god, yes you were!" Inuyasha bursted another laughter as he danced around Sesshomaru and pointed. " Yes, you were! You wanted a baby, awwww, Sesshomaru wanted a-" Inuyasha stopped as Sesshomaru punched him in the face sending him back into a bush. He threw his cigarette at him and turned away.

Inuyasha held his bloody lip and swayed his jaw to see if it was broken and muttered an 'ow'. " You're lucky I'm drunk, I would have kicked your ass!"

"Yeah, whatever..." Sesshomaru shook his head and walked off leaving his pathetic brother to stare at his back.

"I love her, you know." Inuyasha yelled out and Sesshomaru stopped. " I do. Even with all that's happened, I can't get my mind off her. She was perfect for me and I fucked it up..." Inuyasha's eyes watered as he opened a bottle of Jack and guzzled a good portion down and hiccupped as he slurred more. " and...she doesn't love me anymore. She loves you. "

Sesshomaru frowned looking to the side. He actually felt bad for Inuyasha. Not that bad though; he did bring it upon himself.

"Look,..." Inuyasha stumbled towards him. " I was selfish and stupid and now I am paying for it. I have no girlfriend, no friends and my career is shot to shit." He shrugged and looked Sesshomaru dead in the eye and a tear escaped his eyes and he wiped it quickly." I don't even deserve to live..." he cried and laughed at the same time as he tried hard to make it for the bench to sit. He plopped down and started to sob in his sorrows.

Sesshomaru grimaced at the sight of his brother falling apart and sighed as he looked away. What was he expecting from him, a hug? An 'aww, don't worry, life will get better.' lecture? He tightened his jaw and tightened his fists as he placed them in his jacket pocket and did the unexpected. He walked slowly towards Inuyasha and sat next to him. He didn't say anything. He just sat next to his brother who was crying with remorse and a yearning for absolution.

"You're right..." Sesshomaru spoke softly not looking at him. " You do not deserve to live."

Inuyasha stopped crying and cocked a brow from the side. " ...Thanks a lot."

"but this is a shameful way to repent by falling to your knees and...crying." Sesshomaru grimaced.

"Well excuse me for not having anything in life worth meaningful." Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. " Do me a favor, never become a therapist. The statistics for suicide will rise about 100!" he scoffed.

Sesshomaru looked to his side and half grinned. Inuyasha squinted as he caught it.

"Glad to see your enjoying my pain."

Sesshomaru shrugged one shoulder as he pulled another cigarette out of his case and lit it.

Inuyasha smirked knowing that was as much of a motivating lecture he was going to get from Sesshomaru. This was the first time ever in their lives that they were near each other and talking normally. As normal as they'd get anyway. Inuyasha pulled out a cigarette of his own and continued to grin and shake his head.

"Fuckin' Saddist..." he muttered to Sesshomaru.

Inu Taisho stared from afar with binoculars from the limousine.

"Look at that Jeffrey, it appears I will be able to witness to some sort of truce before my death." he sighed contently as he watched his sons sit at a park bench, next to each other and not killing each other.

"Let us go, Jeffrey." Inu Taisho smiled as he waved his chauffer/butler/fetcher boy to drive.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here? I'm really not feeling well.."

"Relax, little sister. I've come to make amends with you." she smiled as she raised her finger and looked around her apartment. " Like what you've done with the place." she smirked. " It has Sesshomaru written all over it." she walked in and entered the kitchen.

"Kikyo..." Kagome gulped away her nausea. " Look, I have to finish up an article and have to be up early so.."

Kikyo nodded and held her purse tightly to her side. "Well, I was back in town and decided to see how my little sister was doing..."she grinned satirically.

"I didn't even know you were out of town.." Kagome rolled her eyes and turned off the kettle that was whistling annoyingly.

"Well, I was...thanks to Sesshomaru." Kikyo licked her teeth.

Kagome sucked her teeth and bowed her head sadly. Not again with this, please, she thought.

"Oh?.." Kagome sucked it up and contained her shaky voice.

Kikyo noticed it and sighed as she rolled her eyes. She and her sister never got along but she did always know how she was feeling.

"Look, it isn't even like that.." she clarified.

"Whatever, Kikyo.." Kagome muttered.

"I know I haven't been the best person...but I want to explain why. I'm not expecting any justification here nor do I want your forgiveness."

Kagome poured the tea into the cup and dunk the tea bag repeatedly into the cup and watched as it got darker.

"I was...jealous of you. You were going out with Inuyasha, who adored you and I was going out with his brother who also adored you. Do you have any idea what that feels like? My boyfriend, if you can believe it, would glow at the sight of you. Though his face was expressionless all the time, I knew it changed somehow when you were around. He'd always know where you were in school and knew your entire routine.Not in a stalker way I suppose but more of a ' I know everything if I care to know' way." Kikyo's lip curled as she continued to explain. "I took advantage of your busy schedule and used it to seduce Inuyasha. It took a lot to seduce him." Kikyo's voice broke and began to cry. " but whatever I did...I could never get them to get their minds off of you.."

A crease formed between Kagome's eyebrows as she stared at her sister in a saddened expression. "but how is that-"

"your fault?" Kikyo finished. " It really wasn't..." she chuckled. "You were just those people you couldn't help loving and I confused it for some sort of witchery or some lovespell you had on the two. A lot of months passed since that time, Kagome and I wish I could take a lot back. I've seen a lot of things I shouldn't have and because of me, lives were ruined. Sesshomaru loves you. I wish he didn't but he does. He's done things for you that no one could ever make him do and he has changed since the two of you took part in each other's lives."

"Why are you telling me this, Kikyo?" Kagome began to cry herself.

"I don't know...I feel I have to make things right. Like I just got a second chance or something.." she chuckled.

"You're not going all born again Christian on me, are you?" Kagome teased. She couldn't help feel like how they were when they were kids. Before the combative teen years, they were inseperable.

Kikyo chuckled. " No..." she bowed her head and smiled sincerely. " It's just...Sesshomaru called me earlier today."

"He did?" Kagome looked confused.

"Yes, I know..." she laughed. " I was surprised too."

"What for?"

"He had told me Naruto has been incarcerated and it was safe for me to come back if I wanted to."

Kagome still looked confused.

"you remember that crap you were going through because of me? Well, Naruto wanted me killed badly and Sesshomaru bought me out. He paid a lot of money to get me out, more than Naruto knows what to do with. But, because of someone you both worked with, Naruto was out for you."

"What?" Kagome shook her head. " I don't understand...In the news, it said that.."

"Don't believe everything you hear on the news. I suppose you weren't supposed to know. That guy they arrested from your job? Well, he confessed to putting out a hit on you hoping it would overthrow Sesshomaru from the company."

Kagome's eyes widened more as she took it all in. It felt like everyday she was finding out something. She began to feel her stomach churning again and she tried to gulp the bile down.

"So yeah, " Kikyo continued. " I just wanted to say with all this crap that's happened, you two might have something.."

Kagome shot up from the couch towards the bathroom clasping her mouth and threw up once she got to the toilet. Kikyo followed and looked down at her sister whose head was in the porcelain bowl. She crossed her arms and giggled. " Perhaps you two really might have something..." she teased and Kagome looked up at her, her eyes red.

"No..." Kagome shook her head and heaved back into the bowl. " No..."she spat into the bowl. " I can't be.."

"Only one way to find out I guess.." Kikyo looked at her nails and back to her sister.

Kagome's leg shook as she sat on the toilet and looked up at the bathroom light. Kikyo sat on the ledge of the bathtub as she stared at the timer.

"Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum..." Kikyo sang the cartoon funeral song.

"Stop it.." Kagome gritted as she continued to shake her leg. " How much longer?"

"Uhhh.." Kikyo tilted her head. " Like a minute.." she looked at her and smiled. " sooo...you and Sesshomaru must have been busy.."she teased. It felt awkward and it hurt her to say it but she felt she was getting over it. Kagome was a good person and so was Sesshomaru, so they deserved to be together. She did feel weird that Kagome asked her to stay with her while she did the pregnancy test. She actually liked it. Maybe, there was still hope on their relationship and maybe, without saying it, Kagome forgave her. This made her smile.

"I still hate you, you know and I don't forgive you." Kagome spat.

Kikyo frowned and waved her hand. " Whatever.."she rolled her eyes. They both gasped as the timer buzzed causing both of their hearts to pound faster.

"Shit...I don't know why I'm nervous..." Kikyo snatched the test and looked at it.

Kagome looked at Kikyo's face to see any answer shown on it and shook her leg after a long pause. " Damn it, what is it, am I not pregnant?"

"Uh..I forget...what does the minus sign mean?"

"It's minus?" Kagome sighed in relief. " Oh thank g-"

"Actuallly, it's not..." Kikyo grinned apologetically. " I was just asking what it meant...but it's a plus."

Kagome's mouth faded from the smile to an embellished agape. "What?" she shouted as she stood up and snatched the test and stammered anything but words. " This...This can't be.." she threw the test into the sink and walked off. Kikyo followed her out not knowing what to say.

"It's not the end of the wor-oh my god, are you going to tell Sesshomaru?" Kikyo's eyes widened. She couldn 't imagine how'd he take that.

"NO!" Kagome whined as she sat on the couch. She couldn't picture herself talking to Sesshomaru and bringing it up. How could she? 'Hey, it's been a while, huh? Yeah, um...I've been ok, just a little pregnant!' "Oh my god!" she slapped her hands on her eyes and dragged it down.

"Kagome...he does deserve to know." Kikyo rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Leave me alone, ok! Don't lecture me on semantics!"she snapped as she panted. " He doesn't need to know because...I'm..not going to have it."

Kikyo's derisive smile faded into a frown. " Whoa-what? Kagome, this isn't something you can just solve quickly."

"It's my body." Kagome stubbornly stood up and walked toward the fire escape where she and Sesshomaru would have talks on. " I can do what I want. And anyway, maybe that thing is wrong."

"Ok, and what if it's not? You're just going to abort it? I never thought someone like you woul-"

"School starts in a few days and I just got a job! I'm just getting my life back and I'm in no position to...to..have a child."

"and here I thought I was selfish..." Kikyo opened her eyes wider as she raised her brows and grabbed her purse." I'm going to go..."

"Whatever.." Kagome crossed her arms and looked out the window.

Kikyo shook her head disappointedly at her sister and left.

Kagome's lips trembled as she suppressed her tears and cursed herself as she looked around the house. This was her problem alone, only hers. She didn't need to tell Sesshomaru that. They were no longer together. She cursed one last time before looking at her watch and turned in for the night.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sesshomaru woke up on the couch of his condo and gazed at the ceiling fan. He sighed as he place his hands over his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He grunted lowly as he sat up and patted his white undershirt's pocket for a cigarette. He groaned as he found it and lit the cigarette. His eyes glowing brighter in the morning. He gazed down at his feet and saw that he was still in his boots. He came home late last night and didn't bother to change nor go to his room. He just plopped on the couch and passed out. He had driven Inuyasha home last night and stopped by the pier that was near his condo to do some 'deep thinking'. He tugged on his studded belt and stood up rubbing his chest with the hand that held the cigarette and went toward the fridge to get something to eat. He frowned not finding anything that would satisfy his hunger and grimaced. Should he send someone to go groceries? Perhaps he should order out? He smirked remembering Kagome's words. ' In this planet, people do their own groceries'. He scoffed as he grabbed the keys to his Black Mercedes and walked out of the door.

Kagome pushed the cart and yawned as she went down the aisle of the supermarket in deep thought. She didn't even notice she was about to maul over a little kid.

"Watch where you're going!" a lady scolded as she grabbed her kid in the nick of time.

"Oh...um..sorry.." Kagome apologized as she snapped out of it. She inhaled a deep breath and went down another aisle. She didn't know why she decided to go grocery shopping when the thought of food repulsed her. She had thrown up five times this morning. She was so scared to even leave the house in fear that she'd throw up all over the place. There was nothing left to even throw up! She saw a few cans of air freshner and decided to smell each of them. She loved air freshners. She started spraying random cans and sniffing them. She sprayed them in opposite directions so the scents wouldn't clash. She coughed and gagged not liking one and stopped spraying it when her eyes watered in nausea. She forgot all about the nausea catching a glimpse of something ahead of her. A long black trench coat. She gasped as her heart skipped a beat and saw Sesshomaru looking at items on the shelf. What the hell was he doing here? She couldn't move her feet quickly enough before Sesshomaru catching her from his peripherals. He looked up and clenched his jaw and half-grinning. Please don't come this way, Kagome thought. She forced a grin herself and noticed him coming toward her. He grimaced at the scents shooting up his sensitive nose and waved for it to clear.

"Hi.." he spoke softly with a deep tone.

"Hey..." she raised her shoulders as if she were cold and pulled on her hoody to cover her neck. She sniffed and smiled."H-How have you been?"

"Fine.."he cleared his throat. The air freshner still bothering his nose.

"That's...that's good . So, you're shopping for your own groceries I see..."she bowed her head not knowing what else to say.

Sesshomaru just stared at her in deep contemplation. She wouldn't look at him. She was so beautiful but had looked a bit pale.

"Yes.."he answered and held a long pause. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Hm?" she shot back wondering why he'd asked. "Yes, why?"

"You just look a little...pale." he frowned trying to observe her.

"Ohh...well...thanks.." she shrugged insultedly.

"I didn't mean-"

"It's fine...um...I have to go anyway, I'm in a rush.." she rushed out of the aisle and went straight for the register.

Sesshomaru continued to clear his throat and held his finger over his nose grimacing at the sweet scents of Vanilla, Lavender, Cinnamon, Power fresh and other sorts of scents that plagued his nostrils. He went down the aisle to find her but she had already left.

Kagome drove silently down the highway and went into the clinic by her highschool. She entered the clinic and gulped her courage as she went to the receptionist.

"Hi...um..I have a question.." Kagome whispered not wanting anyone but the receptionist to hear her.

"Yes, Ma'am?" she complied in a whisper herself. She was used to everyone coming in and whispering as if no one knew why they were there.

"I was wondering if you had any information about..." Kagome paused feeling nauseous to mention it. " about.." she leaned closer. " abortion.."

"Oh.." the woman smiled. " Well...uh, let's see, how old are you?"

"18..."Kagome paused. Was that a problem?

"Okay, well...here are some pamphlets on what you are inquiring about. Also, here is the number to our anonymous hotline and an address to Parenthood counceling."she respectfully kept her voice low.

"...Thank you..." Kagome bit her lip and stuffed the papers in her purse to see them later as she walked back out. She was about to walk towards her car when the smell of coffee caught her attention. She looked across the street and saw the old coffee shop she used to go to with her friends. She smiled and decided for old time's sake, get her usual. Or her new usual that is. She walked in and ordered a cup of coffee when she heard a loud explosion. Kagome looked out the windows of the shop and saw smoke and a few kids running. It looked like Kohaku and his friends. Kagome ran out to see what was wrong and had seen a car next to the shop in flames. Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth from inhaling smoke when she turned around, she bumped into someone's chest. The person grabbed her arms as she rammed into him.

"Sorry.." she muffled through her sleeve and looked up and saw Sesshomaru looking down at her and then glanced up at the car in flames. He had a look of concern on his face and looked back at Kagome as he covered his mouth and nose as well. His poor nose was taking a beating today.

"Are you alright?" he asked into her ear while everyone was screaming in a panic. He pulled her away from the chaos and looked at the car. " What happened?"he asked and side glanced down at her.

"I don't know.." she looked at him. The slight touch of his hands on her arms brought back memories and she had wanted to cry. " What are you doing here?" she asked. Was he following her? Did he see her come out of the clinic?

"I was about to get some coffee.." he answered flatly as he stared seriously at Kagome. God, she was beautiful and she looked so small in her hoody and sneakers, like how she did in highschool.

"Oh..."Kagome cleared her throat as she held her coffee. " Well..take care.." she said as she walked quickly to her car.

"Kagome..." he said but all the commotion wouldn't allow her to hear him. " Wait.." he started to walk toward her but stopped as she quickly got into her car and drove off.

Kagome coughed as she rested her cup of coffee in the cup holder and turned on the radio. What was the repetitive encounter about with Sesshomaru? She sighed as she turned down the street and made it for the highway when her cell phone rang.

"Yes?" she spoke hoarsely as she turned the radio down. " What?"she frowned. " No, I finished the article, it should be on your desk." Kagome rolled her eyes in agitation. " Yes...ok, bye.." she threw her cellphone on the passenger side and scoffed and felt her stomach tingling. It wasn't nausea, it was something else. She rested a hand on her stomach and tears ran down her cheek. " No...you'll remind me of him.." she whispered and slammed her hand on the steering wheel. She was scared. She never believe in abortion but this was hard. She couldn't have Sesshomaru's baby; they weren't even together! There are a lot of single mothers, look at your mom, she told herself. No! She just couldn't. Her phone rang again and she snatched the cellphone savagely.

"Hello?" she almost growled.

"Uh...hey.." Koga muttered. " You ok?"

"Damn it, I'm fine!" she gritted as she drove.

"you coming to my party tomorrow night?"

"I don't know, Koga. Will Sesshomaru be there?"

Koga paused on the other line. Shit, he didn't want to lie to her but telling her would be she would not come. "Uh...no?" he tittered.

"Koga..." Kagome demanded.

"Maybe?..." he said. He wasn't lying. Sesshomaru didn't exactly say he was coming.

"I don't want to see him, Koga."

"Kagome, seriously. Quit this crap. One, I want you to be there for me and two, it is inevitable, you two will always see each other somehow. So quit being a little girl..." he raised his brows hoping he didn't lose his best friend for life.

Kagome scoffed. " Whatever.." and hung up the phone and continued to drive toward home.

Kagome stared at her reflection in the mirror and tried to smile but couldn't. Sango and Miroku were in the living room waiting for her to finish getting dressed.

"So..who's going, do you guys know?" Kagome peeked out of the doorway.

Miroku shrugged as he watched television and Sango tilted her head trying to think as she threw a dorito into her mouth.

"Well, Ayame for sure. Kagura, Ayumi and maybe Muso. He still feels weirded out by Koga though from that..little incident. Koga had mentioned inviting the people from his job. I don't know who they are.."she chewed.

"I see." Kagome bowed her head as she stared at her reflection.

"Hey, Kagome. I liked your article. I saw it in today's paper of Youkai Now," Sango gushed. Youkai Now was the newspaper by Youkai Entertainment.

"you did?" Kagome craned out the hallway.

"Yeah, I like how you kept my anonymity." she grinned and shook her head. " Mango?"

Kagome laughed. " Sorry.."She walked into the hallway being visible to them now.

"Wow...you look great.." Sango stood up and took in the lovely appearance of her best friend. She wore a long black sleeve V neck over a black skirt that went above her thighs with tall black seude boots that were a bit platformed. Today, she didn't feel so sick so she decided to dress up. Her skin was an even fair tone today, no paleness. She went light on the makeup. Her grey eyes rimmed with black and thick mascara accentuated her lashes. Her hair was tassled in long raven waves and a barette pinned to the side. It glittered everytime she moved. She smiled noticing Sango's admiration for her get-up and felt confident to proceed into the night.

Miroku sighed as he turned off the television and put his jacket on.

"Are you guys ready?" he asked and looked at Kagome with a smirk followed by a thumbs up.

The girls nodded and and headed for the door. Kagome grabbed her purse and and placed her lipstick into it. She noticed the pamphlets and immediately closed her purse before Sango or Miroku could see. " Uhh...ok, let's go...are we going straight to Koga's from here?"

"No.." Miroku shook his head. " First, we have to go pick up the booze and it's only 8, party starts at 10, maybe we should grab a bite to eat. " he looked at the both of them. " Hon?" he asked Sango.

"You know I'm hungry..." She blushed at the two.

Kagome smirked and rubbed her friend's belly and assured her friend's confidence. " I'm hungry too then." she said but she really wasn't.

They walked out of the apartment and down the steps. Kagome felt something weird like a stabbing pain in her heart. She clutched it and whimpered to herself and the pain went away. What was that about? A weird feeling weighed heavy upon her; like something bad was going to happen.

Two hours later, Miroku, Sango and Kagome arrived and Koga had already been drunk.

"Since this morning, man!" he said holding a bottle of Jack, his eyes couldn't squint anymore or they'd be closed.

Kagome laughed at her friend and looked at the apartment. "Wow, Koga, it's looking nice..."she searched through the crowds as she placed a strap of her purse over her shoulder. She noticed an entertainment center with surround sound and a desktop at the corner of the living room. " Fancy ass!" she teased and hit him.

"Eh, well..." Koga shrugged. " Sesshomaru helped me set up the equipment a few days ago." he smirked receiving a blow to his head. " Ow, what the-" he turned around to see a fuming Ayame.

"So Sesshomaru was here before me?" she scoffed and walked away.

"Baby...wait!" he chuckled nervously at Kagome and Sango and ran behind her. Sango laughed as she went to the kitchen to sit down. Kagome stood by the doorway as she observed everyone there. Hiten and Koura were sitting by the window looking at her and looking away as if they were ashamed. She noticed a few other employees from Sess Corp sitting at a table playing poker. Koga set out a pool table and Miroku and Muso were setting it up. A group of construction guys sat on the couch, smoking; some cigarettes and some weed. At the other corner, there were two girls chatting away,Eri and Yuka. They were looking at Kagura and Azumi, standing next to them; it looked like they were arguing like a boyfriend and girlfriend would. What's the deal with those two, Kagome thought. She searched through the unfamiliar faces and was relieved when she didn't see Sesshomaru. She walked over casually toward Hiten and Koura and smiled at them.

"H-Hey, Kagome.." Hiten bowed his head and grinned. " How are you?"

"I'm fine, Hiten. Thanks."

"Hi.." Koura smiled apologetically. " Um..."

"It's ok, guys. Really..I'm not mad at all..in fact, I'm just upset because I wasn't in on the bet...well, I was..but..you know what I mean.." she fell into a laughter that eased the tension between them.

Hiten and Koura relaxed their muscles and laughed as well.

"Great to hear that...we're missing you at the office." Hiten said.

Kagome waved off a cloud of smoke towards her way and coughed. " Yeah, I miss being at the office." she said honestly. Kagome noticed a weird look from the two as if they both realized something and then looked at each other.

"Um..ok, well..it was nice seeing you both. I'm going to go over there and mingle.." Kagome forced a laugh as she quickly walked away.

"I know you sensed it.." Koura shot towards Hiten.

"Vaguely. I did but the smoke interrupted and I lost the scent. I believe she is withchild." Hiten's eyes widened in shock.

"I don't think Sesshomaru knows.." Koura squinted trying to focus on Kagome's aura. " She's still feeling so much pain.."

"She hides it so well.." Hiten sipped his wine and winked at one of the girls from the corner of the room.

"Ugh.." Koura's face turned red in anger as she walked away in a scoff.

"What?" Hiten blinked back obliviously. " Koura?"

Kagome tried to make it to the other side of the room without pushing people. The place was getting packed by the minute. She felt nauseous again and tried to make it for the bathroom when someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey there." he said as she looked at the guy in perplexity. She had no idea who this guy was.

"Um...yes?" Kagome cocked a brow.

"Sorry. You caught my attention and was walking fast, I wanted to catch you." he smiled flirtaciously. " I didn't mean to be rude, if I was, I apologize."

"Ohh.." Kagome blushed. He was kind of attractive and if he had caught her any other day before this week, she would have been interested but she didn't need this right now but she didn't feel nauseous anymore and it would be nice to talk to someone other than her friends. She looked back at the guy who had short croppy black hair. His eyes were a light green and very pale. She figured him out to be in a band by the way he dressed, his eyes were rimmed with black as well. It looked nice on him. She felt even better knowing he was human.

"so, how do you know Koga?" she asked.

"eh, I don't?" he laughed. " I kind of crashed into him in the music store and he just said ' hey, party at my house'. I was bored and just decided, what the heck!" he gazed down at her lips. " I know you hear this a lot...but you are very pretty."

"thank you..." Kagome tried to contain her cheesy grin.

"My name is Sosuke and you are?"

"Kagome." she answered him but her eyes moved to the side catching a glimpse of someone by the door. Sesshomaru entered the apartment with a black sweater that clinged to his body. There were hard black patches on the shoulder. The sweater looked almost militant the way he wore it. It complimented the army green cargo pants he wore that was held by his studded belt. She noticed all the girls look at him and giggle. She caught him glimpse at her and then he quickly looked away as he walked towards Koga.

"Yo!" Koga raised his hand and rested it on Sesshomaru's shoulder. " I'm so glad you came, man. Dude..I am so draaaa-unk" he slurred and then howled receiving a howl from the guys. He handed Sesshomaru a beer.

"No thank you.." he handed it back to him.

"No, you gotta drink at my party. If you want to be all fancy, I gots me wine in the back." Koga shrugged and teased Sesshomaru's manhood where he snatched the beer bottle from Koga's hand and drank it.

"That's it!"he howled some more.

Sesshomaru guzzled down the bitter taste as he looked back at Kagome. She'd been conversing with a fellow he wasn't familar with. He tried to contain the feeling of jealousy and stood by Koga. As drunk as Koga had been, he was sober enough to realize Sesshomaru's discomfort. He decided to accompany him so that he wouldn't leave.

"So, what's going on, man. Talk to me...or talk to some of these babes. Maybe that one over there?" Koga half-smirked as he pointed to Kagome.

Sesshomaru glanced back at Kagome who looked back at him and quickly looked away.

Kagome tried to focus on the conversation she was having but couldn't. She could feel him staring at her. This was a mistake coming here. The feeling of nausea came back again.

"Um, sorry, Sosuke, will you excuse me for a moment, I have to go to the bathroom.."she said.

"Sure thing, sweetie." he said as he rubbed her shoulder. His hand rose to her face as he stroked her cheek. Big mistake. Kagome shot toward Sesshomaru quickly and saw the anger in his face as his jaw tightened. His chest had inflated and deflated, showing her he was breathing hard with rage as he walked casually over there. Uh-oh.

"um...yeah..." she walked quickly toward the bathroom and knocked on it as she opened it.

"We need to talk." she heard him say but she quickly entered the bathroom.

Sesshomaru rushed toward the door crashing into a cloud of smoke as he flared and dispersed it catching the door before it closed.

"Go away!" she yelled as she tried to close the door with both hands as he held it with one. He pushed it open with force but carefully not to hurt her and entered the bathroom. " What the hell!" Kagome shouted as he entered the bathroom.

"What was that about?"he quickly went to the point.

"Are you kidding me?" Kagome laughed. " What was what?"

"Why did he have his hands over you?"Sesshomaru raised his voice.

"Would you please go!"

"I am not going anywhere until we settle this."

"Settle what? There is nothing to settle!"

Meanwhile outside, the CD stopped after the last track and silence filled the room. You could hear Sesshomaru and Kagome arguing inside.

"Uhh.." Koga tittered as he played the next CD. " Yeah, party on! Whoo!" he cheered as he walked towards the bathroom to guard it. Right now, those two needed to talk and he wasn't about to let anyone ruin that. He stood out the bathroom door like a bouncer.

"Bro, I gotta go!" said one guy.

"Take a leak outside!" Koga orated.

A girl had walked toward the bathroom and flicked her hair. " Is someone in there? I really need to use it." she said seductively.

"Uh.." Koga glared lustfully at her and smirked. " Try my neighbors, sweetheart."

"aw, ok.." she said as she walked away.

"Shit.." Koga crossed his arms.

Meanwhile, back inside.

"Sesshomaru, please don't do this. I was fine..you just need to leave me alone.

"I can't." he said flatly and stood by the door blocking it.

"What do you want?" she screamed, her voice echoing in the bathroom. She could hear everyone out there, still partying. She set her purse down on the sink.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say and looked away from her gaze. It was hard to look her in the eyes for some reason.

"I don't want someone else touching you." he gritted.

"That's none of your concern!"she cried. She was feeling nauseous again. Oh no, she thought. Not now." Let me out!"she tried to pry him off but couldn't. He was like a cement door.

He rubbed his head in agitation. "What is the matter with you?"he growled and grabbed her arms tightly causing her to whimper. " I want us together"

"No." she spat. " so you can just cast me aside when you don't want me? "she tried to suppress her nausea as she felt the bile come back.

"Don't be stupid! I love-"he stopped noticing something. A quick scent he caught. His eyes widened and looked down at her and grabbed the sides of her stomach. " You are withchild!"he hissed.

"No.."she shook her head nervously as she tried to lie but as soon as she backed off, she knelt down quickly and threw up into the toilet.

Sesshomaru stepped back and gasped as his heart pounded against his chest. He's never felt his heart do such thing, like for the first time, he felt afraid? He grabbed her shoulders and held her hair back but when she finished, she pushed him off of her. She looked around for napkins, toilet paper but Koga hadn't put any. She opened her purse to fetch it.

"When were you going to tell me?" his voice broke. He felt even more betrayed than the time with Kikyo and Inuyasha. He panted in anger. " When?"he shouted causing her to flinch.

"I was..I.." she backed up against the sink and brushed up against her purse causing it to lean over. She felt as it happened in slow motion. She tried to reach for the bag but it fell and all of the contents that were in it as well.

Sesshomaru looked down as she tried to pick everything up and his eyes pierced at the floor as he gazed at the pamphlets. A red one caught his eye, with the word 'ABORTION' written in bold. His gaze moved slowly from the ground at her as he picked it up and held it in his hand.

"I can explain..." she started to cry. " I was.."she tried to explain but she stopped as he punched the wall and she screamed. A knock sounded at the door and Koga whistled.

"Yo, everythin' all right in there?"he said.

"Koga, it's fine, please shut the door."Kagome demanded calmly.

Koga closed it without question and walked away as he turned the music up louder.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru's back as he hovered over the sink, gripping the sides of it as his head bowed to his chest. She could see his arms shaking with rage. She gazed down at his hand and saw the broken skin on his knuckles that started to bleed.

He continued to look at the pamphlet, his eyes blood shot red and watery as he continued to shake.

She tried to speak again but he frightened her again by punching the sink and pounded his hands on the mirror causing it to turned to her quickly and grasped her wrists tightly and pinned her against the wall.

"Are you that repulsed by me?"he gritted, his voice unsteady. She could hear his demon side growling but also sensed hurt and betrayel.

"No.."she said as tears ran down her cheeks. She looked him in the eyes and her voice broke. " Are..you repulsed by me?"

His face went from this red, vainy, enraged psycho to his calm self but now, all but hurt was shown on his face. He had really been hurt. He loosened his grip on her wrists.

"I'm sorry..."she cried as he quickly pressed his lips against hers. She quickly kissed him back and released her hands from his grasp and placed them over his neck. " I didn't know what to do, I was scared.."she choked on her sobs. Her head felt cloudy and her vision blurred feeling the sting from her tears. " I missed you so much..I couldn't bare another reminder..I was wrong..I.."

He placed his fingers on her mouth and dug his nose into her neck as he took in her scent. He kissed her neck softly as he embraced her tightly not wanting to let go." Don't hate me, I cannot bare it."he said softly in a whisper.

"I don't."she whispered back and they both held each other with the sound of music blasting from outside. He sat down on the ledge of the bathtub and Kagome sat on his lap with her legs across him and hugged him tightly as he embraced her as well and stroked her hair. Both, trapped in each other's world not caring there were people outside.

A woman walked inside the party with a cigarette in her hand as she winked at everyone.

"Hey there, sexy!" she muttered at the guys who stared at her as she entered the living room. She looked around and saw a guy with brown messy hair with a little ponytail in the back shooting pool. She walked over to him seductively and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey there, sweet stuff," she batted her lashes and squinted her turqouise eyes at the guy.

"Uh..hi there." he said, looking at her with a flirtacious smirk. " and who might you be and are you interested in bearing my children?" he held the stick in his hands and noticed the scowl on his girlfriend's face.

"Miroku!"she growled.

"Just kidding, baby."he tittered.

"Actually, yes. Might you kindly point out where Kagome is. I am a friend of hers and need to give her something."

"Yeah.."he nodded and cleared his throat. " She's in the bathroom right now with Sesshomaru." he winked.

The girl's face tightened and forced a smirk. " Is that so? Thank you.." she turned around with a frown as she looked for the bathroom. She made her way down the hall and noticed the bathroom.

"Hey, honey, you can't go in there, the bathrooms being occupied by-" a guy tried to warn her but she cursed him off as she made it for the door and grabbed the knob. She turned it and pushed it open seeing Sesshomaru sitting on the bathtub and Kagome on his lap. Rage filled her eyes with a thirst for blood and she completely lost it.

"How fuckin' dare you?" Shurran gritted in tears. " You filthy human!"

Sesshomaru and Kagome quickly stood up.

"What are you doing here, Shurran?" Sesshomaru asked as he bristled.

"What does she have that I don't?" she began to cry as she pulled out something from her garter. It was a 9mm and she pointed it at Kagome. She noticed something different and caught the scent. The bitch was carrying his child.

"Put the gun down, Shurran." Sesshomaru raised his hand to calm her. " Put it down.."

"Demons belong with demons and humans belong with humans! She should not be with you, my lord. Someone as beautiful as you needs to be appreciated and respected. I can give you those things and can satisfy you like no other woman can, especially her!"she growled.

Koga ran through the crowd once a guy told him about a girl going toward the bathroom not caring about the warning. He squinted from down the hall and saw Shurran and she was holding a gun. " Shit." Koga tried to run toward her in time.

Shurran sobbed to herself and looked at Sesshomaru. " If you choose not to be with me, I won't allow you to be with anyone else!" she closed her eyes and fired the gun. Everyone screamed and went out the door while Sango, Miroku, Ayame all looked for Koga and Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes before she heard the shot and felt Sesshomaru quickly go in front of her and felt him push back into her. She then heard a thump and looked up to see Shurran and Koga fighting for the gun. She looked toward Sesshomaru and noticed he was shot in the shoulder.

"Oh my god!" Kagome cried as she held his wound.

"It's fine. Don't worry." he said calmly as he grunted giving it pressure. He looked up and saw Koga struggling with Shurran. She tried to aim the gun at his face but he dodged it and another bullet flew. Koga bit hard and hated what he was about to do. Forgive me, he thought as he elbowed Shurran in the face and punched her temple knocking her out. She collapsed to her knees and fell onto the bathroom floor. Part of her body stuck out into the hallway.

Sango gasped as she peered in and turned back. " Call the cops!" she shouted and Ayame went to it.

Kagome looked at Koga and asked if he was alright as he held the gun and shrugged.

"Dude, I'm fine." he said sobering up and looked into the bathroom. "Yo, what happened to my mirror?"

Sesshomaru didn't look up from Shurran as he held his wound. You could have taken her from me, he thought. Shurran could have taken Kagome away from him within a second. Not when he just got her back, he thought.

"Dude,.."Koga chuckled as he went over Shurran's unconcious body. " You need an ambulance or somethin'? you're like...bleeding and shit.."he looked at his hand that clasped his wound. Blood poured over it.

"No, I am alright." he looked down at Shurran and then behind him. " It went right through.." he pointed to the wall behind him showing a bullet imbedded into it.

"Man, I dunno if I should be hangin' with youse guys.." Koga shrugged as he held the gun in his hand. " Guys gonna get me killed with all this drama.."he teased and winked at Kagome as he gazed down on the floor and picked up a pamphlet.

"Abortion?" Koga cocked a brow at them as he waved the pamphlet and his eyes widened as they've never before and he looked at Kagome who bit her lip and looked away trying to hide her blush. "Someone wanna explain? his voice rasped as the sirens sounded outside of the apartment. "Bummer..."he looked at his watch. " It's like only 11:30 and the party is over."he shook his head.

"Sorry, Koga." Kagome muttered softly and held onto Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood up and went out the door to speak to the police.

"Kagome?" Koga stopped her as she tried to follow.

"Yes?" she looked back and he smiled.

"Nevermind.."he knew that things were somehow going to be ok now.

The police reprimanded Shurran and kept insisting Sesshomaru see a paramedic but he refused as he and Kagome left the apartment after the questioning was finished and they went inside his car and he drove without question to her place.

Sesshomaru frowned as he stared at the bathroom mirror and dabbed his wound. Son of a bitch was still bleeding. He continued to dab it as he went into deep thought of the earlier events. So it was official, Kagome was pregnant. He frowned not knowing why he hadn't realized it before and then made a conclusion remembering the times he had an encounter with her; something'd always affect his nose. He sighed as the blood trailed down his bare chest and he dabbed it again and placed a bandage on it. He looked to his side and saw Kagome leaning on the doorway staring at him and Kirara purring by her feet. She hadn't changed yet but took off her annoying boots. She bit her lip taking in the wonderful sight of his naked chest, bleeding and all, it was sexy as hell. Sesshomaru glared at her perplexedly by her face knowing what she wanted. He wanted it too; badly. He set the bloody bandages and napkins on the side and crossed his arms and reached a hand out for her to come closer. She bowed her head and walked toward him and stopped inches from him and looked up. He lifted her chin with his finger and stared into her eyes. His amber eyes darted left to right as if he were trying to read her and she felt nervous.

"What?" she whispered.

He stroked her hair and brought his lips up to hers but didn't touch. She stared at his slighty opened mouth and looked at his fangs and gulped.

"about the child..." he started softly.

Kagome looked back not knowing what to do or what to say.

"I need to know..." he said.

Kagome looked at the wound on his chest as his blood leaked through the bandage and she met his gaze.

"I want to have it..."she looked into his eyes. " do you?"

Sesshomaru paused and held his breath not expecting her to ask him. He looked at her and nodded as he rubbed the sides of her arms. His head tilted to the side as he pressed his lips against hers, she opened her mouth allowing him in and they made out passionately. He grabbed her hair and tightly pulled her head back and kissed her neck quickly receiving a moan. He lead her to the toilet and he sat down as he pulled her down with him. She stood in front of him and pulled down her underwear slowly kicking it off of her feet as she sat on top of him with her legs on each side and pulled her shirt off revealing a black laced bra. His gaze dropped from her eyes to her breasts and his hand lightly went over it in a tease and he grinned. He looked at the mark on her shoulder that was slightly fading away and kissed it as he raised her skirt up and rested his hands on her butt. He slowly rubbed her back and he undid her bra with one try. The bra fell helplessly at her elbows and revealed her beautiful mounds immediately finding its way to his mouth. He licked it softly as he squeezed the other aggressively. Kagome moaned more feeling his member harden through his jeans. She could feel it wanting to escape. They both began to kiss as their fingers coiled together. He bit her lip and departed quickly taking little bites from her cheek to her neck. She bit her lip trying to contain her moans and she teased him by winding her hips against his crotch. She heard a slight moan escape his lips and she ended the torture by undoing his belt and unzipped his pants. She pulled them down while keeping her lips on his and she lowered his boxers as well with a little help from him when he felt her struggling. She was about to mount herself onto him but stopped at the tip trying to tease causing him to chuckle into her mouth and he had surprise her with a thrust causing her to moan outloud. She squinted evily at him as she continued to thrust onto harder and harder. He pulled her close to him where his ears rested on her chest and he could hear her heart racing. He grunted trying to control his growl as he looked at her shoulder and licked his lips as his eyes glowed. She dug her nails into his back knowing it turned him on and it did. He stood up, still in her, holding her and pressed her against the wall with his body and he continued to thrust harder into muscles tensed as she felt her climatic end come near and she could feel his coming as well by the way he thrusted harder and grabbed her breast harder and squeezed it. Her eyes rolled back and she let out a loud moan as did he followed by his fangs piercing her shoulder in the same spot. He bit so hard, she couldn't help whimpering but she liked it. She panted as he thrusted slower and then stopped, still holding her against the wall. He breathed into her ear as he stroked her hair and continued to kiss her neck. She couldn't help smile at this; he was being so affectionate. He kept kissing her in a way as if he was afraid he might lose her again. He pulled out and set her down and pulled up his pants as he carried her to the room. He went for whichever room was opened, which was Kagome's and set her on the bed. He lay next to her and they both panted in silence as he lowered himself eyelevel with her stomach. He glared at it and looked up at her and kissed her stomach as he rested his head on it. She stroked his hair and they both fell asleep like that.

Epilogue:

8 months later, Sango had her baby. It was a boy and she named him Aiden. She and Miroku both argued on the name because he clearly wanted to give him a Japanese name but Sango heard the name in a movie and immediately fell in love with it. A week later, Kagome gave birth to a beautiful little girl and she and Sesshomaru agreed to name her Sena. Miroku had joked that their daughter would bear his son's children and Sesshomaru almost threw a fit. He doesn't let Aiden next to her. He was also very relieved Sena didn't come out with his brother's ears. Yes, his daughter was a half-breed but she was the most beautiful one there was. Now, he didn't call his brother a half-breed anymore.

During the months of Kagome's pregnancy, Sesshomaru's learned that he never wants to get her pregnant again. If you thought she was emotional when she wasn't pregnant, you haven't seen anything. He dealt with her emotional outburts, increased sexual appetite (which he didn't mind) and other insane things. The jealousy between the two never stopped. Anyone so much as look at the two and they were down anyone and each other's throats. I guess people never learn. Sesshomaru and Kagome both moved to a manor near his father's mansion and Sesshomaru gave the company over to Hiten as he explored other areas of his interests. Kagome continues to write for Youkai Entertainment and when Sena is old enough, she will attend college.

Inuyasha left his band and went solo and did great. His career sky-rocketed causing attention even from Hollywood film directors. This summer, he will playing in the spoof Donnie Barko. He met a beautiful girl on set and is now dating her. He makes frequent visits to see his niece as long as Sesshomaru is there. What can I tell you, that's love!

Kikyo went to beauty school and opened up a shop on Broadway. Her regulars work at ' My pleasure'. Ring a bell? She and Kagome sometimes hang out but wind up getting into arguments. Even with that, Kikyo loves her niece very much and hates her bitchy ass sister.

Rin and Kohaku are still dating and becoming more serious but Sesshomaru's making sure it doesn't get too serious. :cracks knuckles:

Inu Taisho also can't stop coming over and kidnapping Sena from her parents. He is also satisfied that his two sons are no longer at war. They still don't like each other though but he couldn't ask for more.

Koga is doing great with Ayame. Everyone loved his party so much, he invested his hard earned money into a club on Broadway where the every 2 hours, a gunshot sounds to spice up the night for people. They love it. :Shrugs: He also spends a lot of his time with Sesshomaru. They've become good friends, well, according to Koga.

Everything is the same but different. Sesshomaru and Kagome both learned valuable lessons as did their siblings. One thing Kagome and Sesshomaru did know for sure, without a doubt, is that they could never be apart again.

Author's note *MAY, 09, 2013

…seven years later…

Hello everyone! (echoes)

I've returned from the dead….

Well, I've been working on my own thing since I've finished this story and Silver Dove.

But I've reached a writer's block, again, for the millionth time.

So I decided to come back to this story and do some editing!

Yeah, I know there were tons of errors and I was too lazy to go over and edit but

I am going to try and do it chapter by chapter for the next few weeks.

I miss hearing from all of you.

Please contact me on facebook.

I think you can type 'yanaristocrat' after the slash forward

When you get to the page, my name should pop up 'Diana Elizabeth'.

So like I said, I'm in the process of finishing my very first novel.

The first draft is close to being done, I shall say.

Then I'm going to try and find an agent so wish me luck!

I hope you guys will read it someday. 3


End file.
